Fondations
by Angharrad
Summary: La Guerre de Troie s'achève. La chevalerie d'Athéna est décimée. Parmi les jeunes gens formés dans le Sanctuaire balbutiant, se trouve Alastair. Celui-ci s'apprête à révolutionner la chevalerie... si on lui en laisse le temps. *new chap 12*
1. Le premier masque

**Fondations**

**Chapitre un - Le Premier Masque**

**Ayant droits** : Le concept des chevaliers du zodiaque appartiennent à M. Kurumada. Les incarnations des différents chevaliers m'appartiennent. Athéna et le panthéon grec n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes.

**Relecture** : BlackcondorGuy, Orpheus, Draco Saint Snaritt

* * *

Assise à une table reculée de la taverne, je regardais les gens s'agiter autour de moi. J'étais seule, et les Puissances soient louées, personne n'était encore venu m'importuner. De cette manière, j'avais pu retirer mon masque et siroter tranquillement la liqueur ambrée venu de Gaule. Il n'y avait pas à dire, malgré les années et la distance qui me séparait de cette terre où j'avais vu le jour, ce liquide avait toujours ma préférence face aux boissons de Dionysos.

N'en déplaise à Athéna, les breuvages de son frère avaient de quoi enivrer le plus endurci d'entre nous. Mais elles avaient la fâcheuse tendance à vous taper la tête dès la première coupe et à provoquer plus de rixes que notre nature, pourtant violente et habituée au combat, n'aurait dû trouver raisonnable. Les yeux cachés par les boucles de cheveux roux, savamment taillées et désordonnées pour les rares occasions où je retirais mon masque, je pouvais observer sans attirer le regard, ces hommes qui peuplaient la Grèce et s'accordaient l'espace d'une nuit, une virée en ville.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'éprouvais le besoin d'assister à leurs bavardages stériles, à leurs jeux sans gloire et surtout à ces querelles qui inlassablement éclateraient avec le verre de trop. Pour une tricherie aux osselets, pour un sourire de la serveuse mal compris, ou simplement leur soif de sang intarissable. Je ne savais pas ce qui me tirait, nuit après nuit, loin des camps d'entraînement, pour assister dans ces auberges, somme toute miteuses, à cette déchéance humaine. Je ne parvenais pourtant pas à me passer de ces visites nocturnes que je m'accordais au retour de mes missions de messager. Comme un papillon attiré par les flammes et incapable d'en détourner le regard.

« Bouh ! cria l'homme dans mon dos, qui sautant pour éviter le coup que je lui portais négligemment, fit une pirouette et se retrouva assis face à moi. Oh non! Tu as encore remis ton masque avant que je ne voie ton visage, soupira-t-il, un sourire en coin déformant ses traits, lui donnant un aspect enfantin que détrompaient les légères rides aux coins de ses yeux.

– Tu crois peut-être que ça m'amuse ? » crachai-je avec plus de venin que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je me mordis la joue immédiatement, mais il était trop tard, les mots étaient partis.

« J'imagine bien que ça ne t'amuse pas d'être défiguré Alastair. Surtout que ta blessure est ancienne, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous ne voyons pas revenir les corps mutilés des chevaliers de Troie depuis dix ans. Et puis, savais-tu seulement que certaines femmes éprouvent de l'attirance pour les cicatrices ? expliqua-t-il, sans voir pas la moue de dégoût qui déforma mon visage. Au fait, quel service as-tu rendu cette fois pour avoir une autorisation de sortir aussi éloignée ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire lubrique que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

– Rien qui te regarde, et sûrement pas ce que tu crois. Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne viens pas de Grèce, alors certaines de vos pratiques ne sont pas encore entrées dans ma vie courante.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, » Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oh si, je savais bien ce que je manquais. C'était sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle j'aimais ces virées solitaires. Et pour tout dire, il m'arrivait parfois de me demander comment Athéna, qui avait demandé la virginité éternelle à son père, réagirait en voyant certains comportements des formateurs et gardes de ce que nous appelions le Sanctuaire.

« Maudits étrangers qui affluent des quatre coins du monde… » grommela-t-il, feignant la déception.

Sa remarque aurait pu être vexante, mais je commençais à bien connaître Alix, le chevalier de Bronze du Loup. Il avait endossé son armure, relativement âgé, en comparaison des derniers adoubements que la Guerre de Troie avait exigée. Alix avait cependant eu la sagesse, ne se sentant pas l'âme d'un guerrier de terrain, de rester volontaire au Sanctuaire. Beaucoup l'avaient traité de lâche, les plus amères ayant été les disciples et apprentis bloqués aux camps d'entrainement. Aucun n'avait pris la peine de réfléchir que sans Chevalier, ils n'avaient plus de maître pour les former, ni les protéger. Et malgré le très fort potentiel de bon nombre d'entre nous, nous ne faisions pas le poids face aux chevaliers en titre, et encore moins face aux hommes des autres dieux.

Je souris sous mon masque. Alix était l'un des rares présents au sanctuaire qui ne considérait pas sa tache comme une punition d'Athéna. Mésestimé par ses pairs, chahuté par les disciples. Il aurait pu devenir un loup solitaire, comme bon nombre de ses prédécesseurs loups. Mais sa nature était toute autre. Il avait été un père attentif pour les plus jeunes dont j'avais fait partie, et un frère attentionné pour les plus âgés. Malheureusement, bien trop peu s'étaient donné la peine d'ouvrir les yeux sur cet insignifiant Chevalier de bronze.

Quittant mes réflexions, je remarquai sa main crispée sur sa corne de vin, je levai les yeux et regardai dans une direction précise qu'il semblait lui éviter. Un groupe de marins bien éméchés semblait avoir pris à partie le patron des lieux. Il avait bien du mal à s'en dépêtrer, sans parler de sa fille qu'un des costauds avait l'air bien décidé à malmener.

« N'y va pas, tu ne feras qu'aggraver les choses et tu ne pourras certainement pas justifier ta présence en ce lieu de perdition, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

– Étant donné que tu es là, je peux te mettre la bataille sur le dos, le menaçai-je en me redressant.

– Qui du simple apprenti, müvien certes mais étranger malgré tout, ou du Chevalier de Bronze, penses-tu qu'ils croiront ? »

Je me rassis, ruminant les imprécations toutes plus sordides les unes que les autres qui me vinrent à l'esprit. Je le vis faire la grimace et ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs.

« Quoi encore ? grognai-je.

– Tu ferais bien aussi d'apprendre à taire tes pensées. Elles sont si puissantes et incontrôlées qu'on pourrait douter que tu sois le fils d'Illeanne et non pas un bâtard atlante, » me sermonna-t-il.

Je le dévisageai, surprise, furieuse, paniquée, émerveillée, et bien d'autres sentiments encore m'assaillirent dans les quinze secondes qui suivirent sa réplique.

« Tu m'entends penser ? murmurai-je incertaine.

– Depuis quelques mois déjà. À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je me trouve aussi souvent dans tes parages. Tu n'es pas spécialement doué pour un combattant de ton âge. Tu aurais même du retard sur ta croissance, il n'y a donc aucune raison que je m'occupe de toi plus que des autres. Et cette foutue manie de te cacher derrière un masque me porte sans doute plus sur les nerfs que quiconque, parce que je sais ce que tu rumines.

– Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir fait remarquer plus tôt ? » grondai-je, appréciant assez peu la leçon qu'il était en train de me donner dans ce lieu sordide.

Il se tut. Je le dévisageai, et sans savoir comment, je perçus les contradictions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. La peur de ce pouvoir qui était très peu représenté chez les chevaliers. Mais aussi la honte, car lui-même pouvait ressentir, plus que réellement m'entendre, et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas projeter ses pensées. Il ne partageait avec moi qu'une sensibilité exacerbée face aux émotions fortes : l'empathie. Il aurait pu développer plus, mais une attaque pendant son entrainement avait détruit la partie émettrice de son don. Intriguée, j'allais pousser plus loin mon exploration quand je repris violemment conscience de mon corps. Comme si une porte venait de m'être claquée au nez.

« Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas fait remarquer plus tôt, gronda-t-il montrant les crocs tel le loup acculé. Tu devrais savoir que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire ni à entendre, et encore plus celles qui sont cachées au fin fond de l'esprit d'autrui. »

Je rougis sous mon masque comprenant ma grave impolitesse. J'avais entendu mon père expliquer à mon frère plus âgé comment isoler ses pensées. J'imaginai donc un mur entre Alix et moi, espérant ne pas diffuser cette honte qui m'avait saisie.

« Je crois que j'ai déjà trop bu ce soir, marmonnai-je en guise d'excuse, et puis il n'y a que des saletés de brutes épaisses étrangères dans ce troquet, pas la peine de s'attarder plus ! » déclarai-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais dû.

Ma réplique eut deux effets. Premièrement, le regard horrifié d'Alix. Deuxièmement, le silence apeuré qui envahit l'établissement.

« Oups… murmurai-je en enfonçant ma tête dans mes épaules.

– Hé toi là-bas ? »

Je voulus répondre, mais la pression exercée sur mon cou par la main d'Alix me fit perdre l'équilibre et momentanément la vision.

« Ne vous occupez pas de lui, les jeunes de nos jours. Incapables de se tenir tranquilles dès qu'ils ont bu un verre de trop. »

Et ce faisant, il lança une bourse de cuir au patron et me jeta inconsciente sur son épaule pour me tirer de là avant que je ne déclenche moi-même la tuerie que j'avais attendu toute la soirée.

* * *

Quelle idiote j'avais été ce soir-là. Alix avait eu bien raison de lancer à la cantonade que j'avais trop bue. Et pourtant, cela aurait été me renier moi-même que de ne pas agir comme je le fis. Alors qu'il marchait vite pour nous rejoindre la route qui menait à la crypte où attendaient les passeurs pour le Sanctuaire, je me débattis et cabrai comme une enfant furieuse. Sauf qu'un enfant lâche beaucoup plus vite le morceau qu'un adolescent, et je n'étais ni l'un ni l'autre. Sous mes allures de garçon pas encore tout à fait devenu homme, je cachais une jeune femme sans doute plus obstinée encore que les autres, car je m'étais imposée une ligne de vie allant à l'encontre de toutes les mœurs de mon époque.

Je me libérai de sa prise et atterris prestement un genou à terre.

« Alastair ne fait pas de bêtises, m'implora Alix.

– Tu ne comprends pas, pourtant tu les entends ! » grondai-je, serrant le poing.

Une auréole de lumière entoura celui-ci alors qu'inconsciemment j'y concentrai mon énergie. Alix ouvrit grand les yeux, trop surpris par la mise en pratique de ses enseignements que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais réussi à contrôler. Il se figea, comprenant que c'était ma colère associée à mes dons sauvages qui guidaient mes mouvements.

« Tu peux entendre les pensées des autres, pas seulement émettre les tiennes ? souffla-t-il entre stupeur et fascination.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire, m'écriai-je tendue comme la corde d'un arc prêt à tirer. Mais j'entends d'ici ce qu'ils pensent Alix. Ce ne sont pas de simples marins, ce sont des mercenaires qui rentrent de Troie. »

Mais il semblait aussi déterminé à me faire taire que je l'étais à régler leur compte à ces hommes assoiffés de chaos. Il s'élança vers moi, mais ma rage et ma haine pour ces hommes sans foi ni loi déclencha en moi un accès de puissance qui me permit d'échapper aux crocs du loup et de le repousser.

La falaise s'effondra sur Alix. Je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'il avait survécu. Après tout, il ne quittait jamais son armure, si ce n'est son casque, et maîtrisait le cosmos à un degré suffisant pour lui faire éclater les montagnes de rochers. C'est donc sans aucun remord, que je filai tel le vent vers l'auberge située à plusieurs kilomètres à l'intérieur des terres.

* * *

Je ne m'étais pas trompée sur les intentions de ces hommes, mais le spectacle que je trouvais n'en fut pas moins pénible. Combien de temps étais-je restée inconsciente sous le coup que m'avait porté Alix à la taverne, je n'aurais su le dire… Mais bien trop à mon goût.

Le village était à présent la proie des flammes, et la taverne éventrée. L'odeur du sang teintait l'air nocturne de peur, violence, amertume. J'en oubliai la mission qui m'avait été confiée, ainsi que plus grave, le devoir de réserve qui était la règle pour que je puisse quitter le Sanctuaire fut oublié. Je n'étais pas venue ici pour m'amuser, contrairement à ce qu'Alix devait croire. J'étais venue en tant que messager, mais également comme gardien des rivages du Sanctuaire. Je n'avais jamais réellement pris au sérieux cette partie de ma mission. Je n'avais jamais châtié ceux qui osaient trop s'approcher du domaine sacré avec des intentions belliqueuse, ni ceux qui s'attaquaient aux villages sous la protection d'Athéna. Mais ce soir-là, je n'étais plus capable d'assister aux massacres sans intervenir. Pas alors que les cris portés par le vent me frappaient de plein fouet et que les émotions, plus violentes les unes que les autres, assaillaient mon esprit.

Je me souvins des combats, de ces hommes qui se croyaient puissants de par leur taille et leur musculature. Quel désenchantement, qu'un seul de mes poings, enflammé par le cosmos, puisse les jeter à terre. Leur violence devint mienne, et je crus, me laissant porter par le combat et le chant des étoiles, avoir moi aussi revêtu l'habit de lumière flamboyant et rougeoyant de la rage des Berserkers d'Arès.

Mon intervention dû réveiller les puissances éteintes, et parmi ces guerriers sans noms que je jetais à terre, certains se relevèrent bien trop vite pour des humains quelconques, qui formaient généralement le plus gros des mercenaires. Mais j'étais aveuglée et n'y prêtais pas l'attention que j'aurais due.

Un enfant pleurait, ses cris étouffés contre l'épaule de sa mère. Je reconnus la serveuse chahutée un peu plus tôt par les ivrognes. Sa robe était déchirée et tachée de sang. Et bien que meurtrie au plus profond de sa chaire, elle luttait pour protéger l'innocence de sa fille. Inconsciemment je me plaçai entre les corps tremblants et les guerriers, tout en projetant des pensées apaisantes vers les petites formes à terre. Je les protégeai alors que s'imposaient à moi les réminiscences d'un autre massacre. Ce jour où ma vie bascula.

* * *

Je n'avais sans doute pas plus de cinq ou six années quand je fus pour la première fois en première ligne d'un massacre. J'avais depuis assisté à beaucoup d'autres tueries de plus ou moins loin. Mais celle-ci avait laissé une empreinte particulière, car c'est mon peuple qui s'éteignit devant mes yeux. C'est également le jour où je fus pour la première fois touchée par le cosmos sacré et empli d'amour et compassion de ma déesse.

A l'époque, nous étions en route vers le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, déesse de Grèce, contrée éloignée de l'endroit où j'étais née. Nous allions y retrouver Père, ainsi que les guerriers de notre clan, qui avaient ouvert la marche quelques mois plus tôt. Je me souvenais de l'enthousiasme débordant, qui me faisait marcher aussi vite que mes petites jambes pouvaient me porter pendant des heures durant. J'essayais toujours de rattraper mon frère aîné qui trottait avec les autres garçons du clan en tête de notre caravane. Etant plus jeune qu'eux, je devais rester avec ma mère en arrière. Cependant, je n'acceptais pas cette mise à l'écart, aussi passai-je mon temps à tirer sur la main de maman, pour la forcer à presser le pas et les rattraper.

« Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas pressée d'arriver ? lui demandai-je finalement exaspérer de lutter depuis plusieurs semaines.

– Parce que nous sommes encore loin, et ce n'est pas courir quelques secondes qui nous fera arriver plus tôt, répondit-elle calmement.

– C'est si loin que ça, la Grèce ? » râlai-je.

Elle tourna son visage pâle mais pourtant radieux vers moi et me sourit. Ce sourire qui me paraissait si tendre à l'époque, mais qui à présent me rappelait le sourire de celles qui ont trop sacrifié et gardent le silence pour ne pas pleurer plus.

« C'est très loin ma petite lumière, avoua-t-elle en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, me faisant grimacer à ce surnom.

– Pourquoi Papa ne nous accompagne pas ? continuai-je de ma petite voix fluette, sans pour autant quitter le groupe d'enfants du regard.

– Ton père se trouve là-bas, il construit notre nouveau foyer. Il est parti il y a deux printemps déjà, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Non, je ne m'en étais pas souvenue. Je m'étais concentrée un instant, fermant les yeux et serrant les poings, cherchant dans mon esprit cette présence familière et pourtant lointaine que j'associais à mon père, tout en cherchant quel visage il pouvait bien avoir.

Maman me saisit dans ses bras, me portant à son niveau. Nous nous fîmes face. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et scruta mon visage, comme si tout à coup, j'étais devenue une étrangère. Elle écarta du bout des doigts les mèches de cheveux fous qui couvraient mon front, et me lâcha, comme brûlée par ces marques apparues depuis peu sur ma peau.

« Aïe, ça fait mal ! râlai-je tout en me redressant et en me frottant le front. Maman ? »

Elle me dévisageait affichant une expression inquiétante, son regard lointain. Elle semblait perdue dans une transe comme l'était parfois le druide du village où j'étais née. J'allai à nouveau l'appeler quand elle se tourna vivement et dégainant son arc, lâchant une salve de flèches trop rapide pour que mes yeux puissent la suivre. Pas assez cependant pour bloquer son agresseur.

Elle fut frappée de plein fouet par ce qui à l'époque m'apparut comme une colonne de lumière. Elle s'éleva dans les airs, le dos cambré comme les danseuses le soir des flambées de Beltane. Sa bouche se déforma pour lancer un avertissement qui ne vint jamais. Son corps fut déchiqueté et retomba en morceaux alors que la lumière disparaissait, m'éclaboussant de son sang et de sa chaire.

Je n'avais alors plus rien remarqué autour de moi. Pas même mon frère qui hurlait et essayait de remonter la file des voyageurs jusqu'à moi, tandis que d'autres tombaient sous les coups de ces ennemis trop rapides pour être visibles. Je restai figée, à regarder le sang couler, ne clignant plus des yeux, trop tétanisée pour me souvenir que je devais me relever et fuir, au moins trouver refuge auprès de mon frère. Je fis un pas, puis tombai à genoux. La tête de ma mère roula jusqu'à moi, figée par la peur et la surprise. Je glissai les doigts dans ses longs cheveux et plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux améthyste.

La terreur me frappa plus fort encore que toutes les douleurs que j'avais un jour pu connaître. Les dernières pensées de ma mère s'insinuèrent en moi et me vrillèrent l'esprit avec plus de force qu'une flèche l'aurait fait en me traversant le crâne de part en part. Submergée, je vécus la mort de mes compagnons comme la mort de chaque étoile qui avait fait jusqu'à présent ma galaxie, engloutie par ces comètes sanglantes et marines.

Filantes, d'autres comètes apparurent entourée de douces auras dorées et argentées. Le combat prit un nouveau visage, mais j'étais toujours incapable de bouger. Je restai là, figée par la terreur et la détresse de mon peuple, couverte de son sang et poussée aux bords de la folie par leurs émotions. Alors que les puissances croissaient et que mes os vibraient au point qu'ils allaient se briser sous la pression de tout ce chaos, un nouveau cosmos apparut supplantant les autres.

Aussi doux et chaud qu'il parut dur et glacial aux comètes qui s'écartèrent et se dispersèrent, cette nouvelle présence rayonna sur le champ de bataille qui avait un jour été notre caravane. Je me laissai absorber par cette présence. Mais alors que j'étais toujours figée dans l'admiration de cette lumière, une comète furieuse se précipita sur moi.

« Les traîtres n'ont pas le droit de porter la marque de notre peuple. Vois la vérité ! »

Une main s'abattit sur mon front, là où deux points ornaient depuis peu la peau claire, symbole de mon appartenance à la race de Mü et Atlantis. La douleur fut insoutenable, et pourtant elle n'était rien comparée à ce que je venais de vivre alors que s'éteignaient mes compagnons. Et tandis que j'étais moi aussi poussée vers le néant, cette présence bienfaisante, se tourna vers moi et me retint. Tout m'avait semblé condamné au froid et aux ténèbres, sa douce lumière m'entoura, me protégea et me ramena.

Quand mes pupilles dilatées reprirent leur taille normale et que je pus à nouveau voir la réalité et non plus en nuance de lumière et ombre, un homme se tenait devant moi. Sa main était posée sur l'épaule d'une femme elle-même agenouillée à mes côtés. Elle paraissait si jeune, et pourtant ses cachaient une infinie sagesse dont je ne pus me détacher.

« Pallas tu ne devrais pas, intervint l'homme.

– C'est de ma faute si le peuple de cet enfant est ainsi pourchassé. Je n'accepterai pas de la laisser partir alors qu'il a encore toute une vie devant lui.

– Tu aurais dû laisser Illeanne faire le voyage avec eux. Ou bien nous prévenir qu'il allait faire venir ceux dont il avait la garde au Sanctuaire, déclara l'homme avec reproches.

– Le Sanctuaire n'en est encore qu'à ses balbutiements. Et Illeanne était trop occupé à poser les fondations solides et les scellés sur ce qui doit être caché. »

Elle irradiait de cette lumière étonnante, à tel point que je me sentis honteuse d'oser porter un patronyme qui semblait bien pâle comparé à cette personne. Etait-ce ainsi que se présentaient les Dieux aux êtres inférieurs que nous étions.

« Puisse-t-il avoir terminé à temps… grommela l'homme que je découvrirai bien plus tard sous l'identité d'Hermès, le dieu messager. Avec les tensions, actuelle, j'ai peur que cet histoire à Troie ne dégénère en Guerre Sainte. Et qu'allons-nous faire de ces gamins ? » S'enquit-il.

Son regarde se déplaça de moi vers les survivants de la caravane, assemblés un peu plus loin. Ils étaient occupés à étendre les corps, et recomposer ceux qui avaient été mutilés. Avec un geste tendre, il posa sa main sur les miennes et écarta mes doigts toujours crispés sur la chevelure de ma mère. Il souleva délicatement la tête, et la tendit à l'un de ses hommes. La déesse m'aida à me relever.

Tout à coup, leurs pupilles se dilatèrent, pour reprendre aussi vite leur taille normale. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux.

« On nous appelle, Pallas. »

La déesse se détourna de moi et leva des yeux inquiets vers Hermès. La nervosité du messager céleste était palpable, et les ailettes à ses chevilles battaient l'air frénétiquement. Pallas soupira, et lâcha ma main qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent tenue.

« Ne commence pas, tu es déjà intervenue alors qu'ils ont été maudits et rejetés de l'Olympe. Tu les défends déjà bien assez face à la fureur de notre oncle. Tu ne peux pas en plus désobéir à Père pour eux. Les nôtres nous attendent.»

Et comme emporté par le souffle du vent, il disparut. La jeune femme fit rouler ses épaules, rejetant en arrière les mèches de cheveux qui avaient échappé à son casque. Elle me regarda de côté et murmura : « nous vous attendrons au Sanctuaire, héritiers d'Illeanne, ne vous perdez pas en route et ne vous attardez pas. »

Puis, elle disparut à son tour.

* * *

Je clignai des yeux. Quelques millièmes de secondes d'inattention, juste assez pour ces étoiles rouges de lancer leurs attaques mortelles, juste assez pour se glisser devant les innocents, lever les bras, les croiser devant mon visage et encaisser.

L'attaque me frappa de plein fouet, mais je ne cédai pas. Je sentis la terre se fendre sous mes pieds, et mon corps reculer sous la pression du coup. Mes os vibrèrent, mais si je baissais les bras, ils y passaient avec moi.

J'avais depuis longtemps accepté de mourir au combat. C'était la manière dont j'avais choisi de passer d'un monde à l'autre. Et le faire en défendant ces vies innocentes, était plus que satisfaisant. Mais dans le cas présent, et à voir l'étendue du désastre autour de nous, le simple fait de leur servir de bouclier, ne leur serait d'aucun secours.

La puissance du coup fut cependant plus forte que ma résistance. Mes bras s'écartèrent alors qu'un craquement sinistre remontait le long de mon côté gauche. L'énergie continua tout droit et percuta mon front de plein fouet. Un nouveau craquement résonna dans mes oreilles alors que j'étais projetée en arrière. J'atterris péniblement sur mes pieds, mon appendice gauche pendant lamentablement. J'eu un mouvement de recul pour me mettre en position de défense et manquai de tomber, marchant sur le demi-visage métallique. Le masque qui avait été mon visage depuis près de dix ans avait éclaté sous l'impact. Mais sur le moment, je n'en avais que faire.

« Tiens, en voilà un qui est moins faible que les autres, railla l'homme qui portait sous une cape en armure plus noire que l'onyx.

– Oy ! Ne garde pas tout pour toi et laisses-en un peu aux autres, appela un autre qui sortait des décombres d'une maison, tirant un cadavre par les cheveux.

– Un qui ne craque pas aussi facilement que ceux-ci et en plus se donne le luxe de protéger les autres ? Je veux voir ça ! » les héla un géant.

Il se tourna vers moi, et d'un claquement de doigt, rompit la nuque de l'enfant qu'il tenait à sa merci, puis jeta le corps en pâture aux flammes. Et moi, je les regardais à travers mes doigts écartés cachant la partie de mon visage pâle exposée par la rupture de mon masque, et contenant le mince filet de sang qui coulait de mon front. J'étais impuissante face à ces guerriers d'Arès. Un cri de rage refusait de quitter ma gorge.

« Allez, je vous laisse celui-ci, la femme m'intéresse plus que ce simulacre de guerrier. C'est à peine un gamin pré pubère, » se moqua le géant.

L'enfant échappa aux bras de sa mère tétanisée et s'accrocha à ma jambe. Ce contact non désiré eu cependant l'effet d'une douche froide. J'inspirai profondément et détachai ma main de mon visage et la posai sur sa petite tête blonde, afin de le réconforter.

« Oh, mais c'est pas un garçonnet que nous avons là ! Regardez-moi ce petit minois de fille en colère, s'exclama le plus petit des trois en détaillant mon visage.

– Tu as encore trop bu avant de passer à l'attaque, se moqua le géant.

– Non regarde bien ses yeux. »

Pourquoi relevai-je la tête et regardai-je ces trois guerriers aguerris droit dans les yeux, sans chercher plus longtemps à cacher ma nature ? Sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait d'autre action acceptable dans ma situation, aucune autre que le défi.

« _Athéna, je ne vous ferai pas honte et ne reculerai pas. Même si je dois y laisser la vie, je donnerai à cet enfant la même chance que celle que vous m'avez accordée._ »

Je fermai les yeux, replongeant dans cette perception unique de l'univers qu'Alix avait eu tant de mal à m'inculquer. Je devais ressentir cet univers qui vivait en moi.

« _Athéna, aidez-moi à trouver la voie du cosmos et enflammer mon univers._ »

Un souffle brûlant me caressa le visage et souleva les fines mèches de cheveux roux qui collaient jusqu'à présent à mon front plein de sueur.

« Oh regardez son front ! s'écria le petit.

– Une Atlante ! s'exclama le second.

– Une descendante du peuple de Mü tu veux dire, sinon elle ne défendrait pas cette racaille humaine et ne se trouverait pas aussi près du territoire d'Athéna, les corrigea le géant. Et elle sera mienne, » s'écria-t-il son regard ayant quitté la mère qu'il dévorait des yeux quelques secondes plus tôt.

« _Athéna veille sur cet enfant si je viens à faillir._ »

Et sur cette dernière supplique, je libérai l'énergie qui brûlait en moi et chargeai. Malgré mon bras cassé. Malgré mon visage exposé. Le poing en avant. J'arrêtai mon geste pour ne pas exposer inutilement l'enfant encore attaché à ma jambe, mais pas avant qu'un rayon lumineux ne quitte mon doigt tendu et ne frappe le plus petit des trois guerriers.

La violence de l'impact me surpris autant qu'eux, qui reculèrent et ôtèrent leurs capes pour révéler les armures noires familières. Mon cœur se serra. Contre de simples soldats, peut-être aurais-je pu espérer sauver l'enfant et la mère. Mais seule contre trois berserkers en armures, nous aurions besoin d'un miracle.

« Oho, les Chevaliers des autres Dieux sont-ils donc si faibles qu'ils acceptent une femme-enfant dans leurs rangs ? se moqua le géant.

– Ouais, bah c'est pas toi qui t'es pris son attaque ! » grogna le petit qui se redressa lentement.

Il se tenait l'épaule, dont l'armure avait volé en éclats et dont la chaire se couvrait petit à petit d'une couleur mauve surprenante. Je profitai de leur querelle pour me tourner vers l'enfant.

« Je veux que tu me promettes d'emmener ta maman loin d'ici. Tu vas l'aider à se lever, et tu vas marcher sans te retourner, loin, très loin. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne te retourne pas. Athéna veille sur tes pas. »

L'enfant hocha frénétiquement la tête puis s'enfuit à tire d'aile vers sa mère. J'aurais voulu les suivre du regard le temps qu'ils se mettent à l'abri, mais le petit blessé ne me laissa pas de répits et m'attaqua à peine remis sur pieds.

Le reste ne fut plus qu'ombres projetées par les flammes sur les murs de pierre qui s'écroulaient. Ombres, ténèbres, métal brisé, sang et douleur, puis le silence.

* * *

La septième génération depuis l'avènement des guerres Olympiennes et les destructions d'Atlantis et Mû s'était dressée pour porter haut les couleurs d'Athéna. Des quatre coins du monde, marchaient vers le Sanctuaire ceux qui avaient été touchés par le cosmos de la déesse aux yeux pers.

Nombreux étaient les hommes, paysans ou soldats, fils de rois et même demi-dieux ou encore simples mortels, à vouloir jurer fidélité à celle à qui Nikè, la déesse de la Victoire, avait confié son sceptre. Nombreux étaient les prétendants, mais bien peu étaient les élus. La sixième génération s'éteignait, et la septième marchait déjà vers la colline sacrée où les armures attendaient le retour de ceux que sauraient les revêtir.

Malgré le semblant de paix enfermant dans sa douce étreinte le monde, et le manque de combat de ces dernières décennies, les batailles entre Athéna et Poséidon n'étaient pas rares. Et l'appel de la guerre était un champ enchanteur. Certains pensaient que les victoires répétées de Pallas sur l'Empereur des Océans avait détruit toute ambition de domination de la Terre chez les Olympiens. Mais moi, dont le peuple fut décimé par la colère des Dieux que nous avions servis, je savais que jamais cette soif de sang ne se tarirait.

Une nouvelle guerre éclata alors que je rejoignais moi-même enfin le sol sacré du Sanctuaire. Et depuis dix années humaines, le visage caché par ce masque métallique vide de toute expression, j'avais marché sur les traces de mon père, là où aurait dû se dresser mon frère.

* * *

Mon nom est Cassidy. C'est le nom de ma naissance, la lumière intelligente dans la langue de mon clan exilé. Mais selon toute vraisemblance, c'est le nom d'Alastair, en grec Alexandre, le défenseur des hommes, qui me survivra, même si je ne lui ai pas fait honneur à celui de mon père, Illeanne.

Si je parle d'une manière franche et parfois à la limite du blasphème des hommes et des dieux, c'est parce que, plus que beaucoup d'entre nous, j'ai été témoin de leurs querelles et victimes de leurs guerres fratricides.

Mais je me noie dans les détails et les digressions à chaque nouvelle idée qui jaillit, alors que tout ce que je souhaitais était un récit simple et plein d'émotions, griffonné sur un coin de papyrus à l'heure où le verdict ne tardera plus. Je voulais raconter les derniers jours de l'unique apprenti-chevalier femme que la garde d'Athéna ait connue. Je ne peux nier, à voir ces rouleaux inutilement couverts de ma petite écriture, que je sois une femme. Je parle trop pour mon propre bien, mais je ne peux indéfiniment rejeter ma propre nature. Juste parce qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas.

Il fallait choisir un point de départ à cette histoire, et en fermant les yeux, je me disais que ces quelques jours de captivités avant que mes pairs ne décident de mon sort, ne me permettaient pas de relater toute une vie, aussi jeune soit-elle.

Je me souviens de ce jour où pour la première fois je fus graciée du cosmos de Pallas. Ou de cet autre jour, où après avoir marché des semaines hébétées à courir après mon frère, nous parvînmes au Sanctuaire pour apprendre que Père était en route pour Troie. Je me souvins de ces semaines de convalescence et des scellées qui furent posées sur mes dons d'enfant en même temps que la cicatrice barrant mon front se formait. Cicatrice que je pris l'habitude de cacher sous un masque de métal, qui me permis de survivre seule au Sanctuaire.

Père nous abandonna pour répondre à l'appel de la Guerre Sainte. Il laissa également derrière lui un Sanctuaire naissant. Seules quelques tentes plantées sur un python rocheux témoignaient que l'endroit pouvait accueillir des hommes. Mais déjà les pierres de plusieurs palais avaient été entassées le long d'un grand escalier qui semblait taillé à même la roche.

Athéna avait laissé sur place quelques-uns de ses vieux chevaliers, trop âgés pour encore combattre, mais bien assez puissant pour maîtriser et former les jeunes qui affluaient vers le sanctuaire, et quelques chevaliers moins expérimentés, mais volontaires.

Nous fûmes menés à celui qui assumait le rôle de représentant suprême d'Athéna pour être jugés aptes ou non au service de la déesse. Le regard dur de l'homme agaça mon frère au plus haut point, lui dont la foi avait déjà été fortement ébranlée par la mort des nôtres, fut achevé par l'absence totale de notre père. Quant à moi, je ne vis dans cette entrevue qu'un défi supplémentaire à relever, après celui de vivre alors que les autres avaient péri.

Athéna avait donné d'elle-même pour nous sauver, il n'était pas dit qu'au moins une fois, je ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'être là et partager son fardeau. Mais mon frère ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Pour lui, nous avions déjà payé un prix trop lourd. Il quitta le sanctuaire avant même que nous ayons été acceptés parmi les novices, disparaissant sans laisser de trace. Ce fut une grande tristesse pour moi, doublée d'un sentiment de trahison intense. Mais je n'en fus que plus déterminée à revêtir une armure, et rejoindre Père aux pieds de la muraille de Troie. Père n'était pas un combattant de première ligne, mais ses qualités de stratège et de bâtisseur firent que ses exploits parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles des novices. Je voulais qu'il soit fière de moi.

Lorsque mon frère disparu, je résolu de passer pour morte et de prendre sa place. J'avais pris l'habitude de dissimuler mon visage sous les bandages, défiguré par les cicatrices du massacre auquel nous avions échappé. Le forgeron du Sanctuaire me fabriqua un masque de métal, d'abord provisoire, mais que je continuai à porter bien après la guérison de mes blessures. Les années passant, j'appris à forger afin de ne plus faire appel à une aide extérieure, et conserver le secret de ce visage fin dont la cicatrice frontale s'était estompée, au point de ne laisser place qu'à une légère rougeur quand j'étais en colère. J'avais cependant besoin de ce masque, autant pour me rappeler ma résolution, que pour cacher ces marques laissées par l'étoile rouge ou encore la féminité de mes traits, que je ne pouvais contrôler.

Pas un instant, je n'avais craint pour ma vie, que ce soit les exercices qui blessèrent plus d'un d'entre nous, ou les punitions sévères qui planaient sur chacune de nos têtes. J'avais grandi au sein d'un peuple, où la femme était l'égale de l'homme. Et même si parfois, j'entendais les rumeurs, sur ce que faisaient les maris à leurs épouses, enfermées dans les gynécées, jamais je n'avais craint qu'ils n'attentent à ma vie. Simplement parce qu'ils auraient découvert la vérité sur mon sexe.

Comme je m'étais trompée.

* * *

Depuis une semaine maintenant j'étais assise en tailleur, les mains posées sur mes genoux, paumes retournées vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, cherchant ce qui avait changé en moi et avait permis le miracle que je survive à ce combat contre les soldats d'Arès. J'essayais également de comprendre l'ironie qui voulait que je tombe bientôt sous les coups de mes pairs.

Sur mes genoux reposait la réplique de mon masque. Alix, ce cher Alix, en avait demandé une réplique au chevalier d'or du Verseau. L'autre forgeron du Sanctuaire était de retour du champ de bataille, avec les dépouilles des chevaliers tombés lors de la dernière offensive. Il avait cependant pris le temps d'accéder à la demande d'Alix, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Cette pièce d'orfèvre magnifique avait été mon seul compagnon depuis mon incarcération, et représentait toute ma dualité. Peut-être attendaient-ils qu'Alastair reprenne le pas sur Cassidy ? Mais qui se souvenait encore de la petite Cassidy qui avait disparu alors qu'Alastair, au visage de métal, faisait son entrée parmi les novices ?

Malgré ce traitement pénible, mon corps était habitué à pire. Déjà mon bras gauche retrouvait une certaine mobilité, du moins je n'avais plus aussi mal qu'au départ. Je fus même surprise de ne pas avoir subi plus de dégâts qu'un bras cassé et quelques coupures plus ou moins profondes vu la violence des combats. Un miracle de plus inexpliqué, sachant que j'avais fini le combat inconsciente. Alix avait appelé ça l'instinct du Chevalier, même inconscient, nous étions capables de combattre pour défendre plus faible que nous. Alix…Comme je regrette de l'avoir entraîné dans ma chute, mais je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir pris la décision de combattre.

* * *

Je posai délicatement le masque sur mon visage et inspirai profondément. Il semblait mieux adapté que le précédent qui datait de plusieurs mois déjà. Celui que j'avais brisé datait de l'époque où le vieux forgeron m'avait surprise à utiliser son matériel. Mes traits étaient encore assez ronds pour qu'il me prenne pour un garçonnet. Il m'avait aidé mouler mon visage dans la terre qu'il avait cuit au four, pour en faire un moule à partir duquel j'avais fabriqué les masques suivants.

J'inspirai, puis ouvris les yeux. L'éclat du jour me surpris. J'avais toujours eux un mal fou avec la partie protégeant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse reconnaître mon regard mauve qui était très différent du marine presque noir des yeux de mon frère. Aussi avais-je accepté de perdre en visibilité, ce que je gagnais en discrétion. Mais ce nouveau masque ne présentait aucune perte de visibilité. Il était comme une seconde peau. Quel dommage que ces améliorations arrivent alors que je ne pourrais sans doute plus combattre.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. L'attente me pesait plus que je ne voulais le reconnaître. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur ce que mon esprit percevait de l'extérieur, reproduisant les gestes que j'accomplissais d'instinct enfant, quand je me lançais à la recherche de la présence éloignée de mon père.

Les ténèbres où j'évoluai à tâtons furent bientôt parsemées de multitudes d'étoiles. Certaines vives, d'autres crépusculaires, et d'autres encore naissantes. À juger des distances, je reconnus les apprentis chevaliers assemblés au Colysée, entourés d'étoiles plus brillantes, leurs maîtres. La douce puissance contenue d'Alix faisait partie de ce second groupe. Il suivait avec intérêt le combat, entouré de deux camarades plus puissants. Non, ce devaient être plus vraisemblablement ses geôliers qui lui avaient accordé cette sortie, le temps de déterminer lequel, de son élève, ou de celui du vieux Electryon du Lionnet, l'emporterai. Le canin contre le félin.

Je suivis quelques temps la collision des deux enfants, griffes et crocs déployés. Pourquoi le disciple d'Alix se laissait-il mener par celui de cet abruti d'Electryon, je ne le comprenais pas. Mais peut-être la haine du maître ressurgissait-elle sur le disciple ? Electryon était roi d'une province grecque, aussi se devait-il, plus que tout autre chevalier, de marcher contre Troie. Mais le bonhomme joua de son grand âge et conservant son armure, il envoya mourir ses fils avant qu'ils n'aient achevé leurs formations de Chevaliers.

Si, au moins, il avait laissé son armure du Lionnet à son fils cadet qui était sous la protection de cette constellation... Mais il n'en avait rien fait, déclarant qu'un Chevalier devait mourir au combat et non renoncer à son titre. Voilà bien un homme dont la devise pourrait être "faite ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais". J'avais toujours été étonnée qu'il ne reçoive pas plutôt l'armure de bronze du renard, vu son esprit tortueux, mais nous ne choisissions pas l'étoile sous laquelle nous naissons. Ce n'est pas le chevalier qui gagne une armure, mais l'armure qui choisit celui qu'elle défend. Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire la remarque d'égal à égal, mais cela n'arrivera sans doute jamais, autant se concentrer sur le spectacle.

« _Je me demandais bien qui pouvait ainsi observer le combat. Tu ne dois pas bien suivre leurs attaques de cette manière, veux-tu voir par mes yeux?_ »

La question me prit de cours et brisa ma concentration. Surprise, j'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvai projetée contre le mur de ma cellule sous l'impact de mon retrait brutal. Cette voix... Elle était indéniablement masculine et mûre. Et bien qu'aux échos amusés, elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'Alix, ni à celle des autres apprentis. Sans compter que s'il y'avait eu d'autres personnes avec une telle sensibilité mentale, je n'aurais pas redécouvert mes dons Müviens aussi tardivement. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette dernière pensée.

« _Mü. Se pouvait-il que je sois entrée en contact avec ..._ »

Je voulus tenter à nouveau de le toucher, mais la douleur me foudroya le cerveau et enflamma mon front. Des hurlements jaillirent de part et d'autres du Sanctuaire, mais j'étais déjà inconsciente quand la porte de ma cellule vola en éclats et qu'on s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

* * *

Lorsque je m'éveillais, mon cœur se serra au point que je crus qu'il allait éclater. À mon chevet se tenait cette femme sans âge à qui je devais la vie. Elle me regardait avec de tels yeux, que je ne sus y lire que de la tristesse. L'avais-je déçue à ce point? Savait-elle? Bien sûr qu'elle savait, quelle idiote de moi. C'était une déesse qui se trouvait à mon chevet, pas n'importe lequel de mes compagnons d'armes.

« Crois-tu que tout ira bien ? s'inquiéta la déesse encore vêtue de ses vêtements guerriers à la personne qui se tenait en retrait.

– D'autres s'en sont sortis avant elle, répondit calmement cette voix que je reconnus comme celle qui m'avait touchée pendant l'affrontement des aspirants chevaliers.

– Elle, c'est bien le problème. Si effectivement elle se porte bien qu'allons-nous faire d'elle? »demanda plaintivement Alix qui prit ma main.

Ce contact me surpris tant il était différent des précédents, comme si son esprit qui ne savait que recevoir cherchait cependant à atteindre le mien. Et le mien recevait à présent toutes ces informations par le simple contact de sa peau sur la mienne.

« Une femme qui a leurré tous les Chevaliers, une menteuse et scélérate ! Elle aurait pu tous nous tuer avec une démonstration pareille. Une femme ne peut pas entrer dans notre ordre !

– Ça suffit Electryon, oublies-tu que c'est à une femme que tu as prêté serment ? lui rappela la voix.

– Viris, ce n'est pas parce que tu es chevalier d'or et du même peuple que cette écervelée que je te dois supporter... répliqua le vieux roi.

– Il suffit! claqua la voix habituellement douce d'Athéna me parut bien dure, et vibrante d'une colère contenue. Si vous avez des comptes à régler, allez donc le faire au Colysée qui a été construit avant tout pour que vous vous y défouliez sans détruire le reste du Sanctuaire. Et laissez-moi seule. Chevalier du Loup, toi aussi, s'il te plait. »

Alix sembla hésiter, puis acquiesça et après une courte révérence, laissa échapper ma main et quitta la pièce où je me trouvais.

« Chevalier Lionnet ? » Insista la déesse aux yeux pers.

Je l'entendis grogner, puis avec un raclement sur le sol plus sonore que les pas d'Alix, quitter la cabane. Il avait dû, une fois de plus, arborer fièrement son armure, et était mortifié d'être ainsi renvoyé par sa Déesse. Être ainsi rejeté alors que les autres n'avaient fait aucun effort et étaient vêtus, une fois n'était pas coutume, que de leurs vêtements quotidiens. Le dénommé Viris s'approcha du lit et fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendis pas. Il s'inclina vers moi et déposa sur mon masque un tendre baiser, là où les symboles müviens étaient dissimulés par une cicatrice.

« Le masque devrait contrôler ses émissions, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez pris votre décision ma Dame, murmura-t-il de cette voix calme et profonde, sous laquelle on pouvait deviner une pointe d'amusement.

– S'il te plait, rends-toi au Colysée, j'ai peur qu'Electryon ne commette une folie, soupira-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter qu'il conserve son titre de Roi en même temps qu'il s'occupait des apprentis du Sanctuaire. Pas plus qu'il n'aurait dû conserver son armure. Dire que ses trois fils sont morts dans la guerre qui s'achève, et tout ce dont il se soucie, c'est que l'armure du Renard ait échappée à son influence et du pouvoir menaçant de cette enfant, acheva-t-elle avec amertume.

– Peut-être dissimule-t-il sa douleur en se consacrant au futur de la Chevalerie ? tenta Viris. Mais je vais vous laisser ou cette petite demoiselle n'osera jamais nous signaler qu'elle est éveillée. »

Je sentis une vague concentration d'énergie, puis la présence calme et rassurante de Viris disparut.

« Tu peux te lever, » m'invita Pallas tout en touchant du bout des doigts le bandage de mon bras gauche.

Moi qui m'étais crue courageuse, alors que je rêvais de la revoir depuis qu'elle m'avait sauvée la vie, je redevins une enfant craintive et tremblante en m'exécutant.

« Peux-tu marcher Alastair? » me demanda-t-elle sans détour, alors qu'elle se redressait, tenant fermement dans sa main le sceptre que lui avait confié Nikè.

J'avais la gorge serrée par l'émotion, alors que péniblement, je quittais la position allongée. Ma tête tourna quelques secondes et je manquai de tomber. Mais les habitudes reprirent vite le dessus. Une inspiration profonde, et j'étais définitivement sur pieds. Je mis cependant genou à terre, et baissai le regard, n'osant recroiser ces yeux divins.

« Allons relève-toi, tu vas me mettre mal à l'aise, et puis retire donc ce masque, j'aimerais voir le visage de celle qui s'est jouée pendant plus de dix ans de mes vieux grognons de chevaliers. Au fait, Alastair, un nom lourd de signification, mais est-il seulement le nom de ta naissance ? »

Elle avait pris un ton léger pour me parler, si enjoué que je crus avoir devant moi une autre femme. Alors qu'elle rayonnait d'assurance, puissance et sagesse en présence de ses chevaliers, elle semblait redevenue l'adolescente dont son corps immortel avait l'apparence.

« Déesse Athéna, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux. Le chevalier Viris a expliqué que ce masque protégerait le Sanctuaire de mes émissions mentales. N'y voyez aucune volonté de ma part de ne pas vous montrer mon visage défiguré, mais je m'en voudrais de blesser à nouveau des innocents.

– Ah c'est ce que l'on t'a donné comme raison à ton emprisonnement? soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, et à nouveau je vis briller cette flamme coléreuse dans son regard avant de disparaître dans un soupir. S'il te plaît, lorsque nous sommes seules, appelle-moi Pallas et je t'appellerai... »

Je rougis à nouveau sous mon masque et murmurai plus bas qu'un souffle ce prénom que j'avais abandonné au profit de celui de mon frère.

« Cassidy? » Répéta la déesse surprise.

Je hochai la tête affirmativement. Elle me sourit tristement et n'ajouta rien. Elle m'emmena au cimetière de chevaliers. Celui-ci était situé sur une corniche près de la faille au fond de laquelle coulait la rivière qui assurait l'irrigation du Sanctuaire. Son regard se voila à mesure que nous approchions d'une tombe fraîchement refermée. Sur le marbre brut était gravé le nom d'Illeanne, Chevalier du Sculpteur.

Je sentis mes jambes se dérober, et eu l'impression après avoir marché des années en équilibre, de tomber dans ce précipice sur lequel veillaient les chevaliers défunts. Mon père reposait devant moi, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je n'avais pas réussi à le rejoindre. Avoir manqué la guerre de Troie ne m'avait pas plus touchée que ça, mais ne pas avoir pu lui montrer que j'avais grandi, que j'avais surmonté la mort de Maman et la désertion d'Alastair...

Pallas me donna un violent coup de son sceptre entre les omoplates, me faisant tomber à la renverse, et accessoirement expirer l'air qui était resté bloqué dans ma poitrine. Les larmes coulèrent sous mon masque, mais aucun mot ne quitta mes lèvres. J'aurais voulu lui faire mes adieux à visage découvert. Mais je sentis que mes tourments intérieurs risquaient une nouvelle fois de balayer le sanctuaire. Et j'avais conscience, que malgré la gentillesse d'Athéna et de certains Chevaliers, ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fils. Aussi me relevai-je bientôt et forçai-je un sourire et les émotions positives à l'emporter sur ma peine.

« Je suis désolée Cassidy...

– Illeanne, Papa... soufflai-je tout en glissant les doigts dans la terre fraîche pour les porter à mes lèvres métalliques, symbole de la transmission de ses responsabilités. Alastair n'est pas à mes côtés pour assurer son devoir de fils. Pardonne-moi d'usurper son titre d'aîné et de poursuivre ton œuvre à sa place. »

Mes paroles semblèrent blesser la Déesse. Qui se détourna violemment de la tombe et marcha droit sur la colline où se dressait son temple. Je restais figée quelques secondes, ne sachant comment réagir face à la colère de l'être divin. Pourquoi hésitai-je tant maintenant, alors que depuis l'âge de six ans, j'avançais sans aucun doute ni regret, persuadée que j'agissais au mieux et qu'un jour je reprendrai la charge de mon père. Allais-je donc baisser les bras maintenant?

Je savais que j'étais totalement incapable de me renier moi-même et d'accepter que ces dix dernières années de ma vie n'aient servis à rien. Je connaissais déjà l'avis de nombreux Chevaliers et apprenti, quant à la présence d'une femme dans leurs rangs, et c'est ce qui m'avait poussée dès les premières semaines au Sanctuaire à usurper l'identité de mon frère. Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'Athéna elle-même puisse refuser notre présence à ses côtés.

J'inspirai profondément. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'affronterai son châtiment la tête haute.

* * *

Je suivis ma Déesse à travers le Sanctuaire et vis avec émerveillement le contrôle extrême qu'elle exerçait sur son corps pour ne pas trahir sa faiblesse. Elle me fit signe, au bout de quelques temps de marcher à ses côtés et de l'aider à marcher. Ensemble, nous fîmes le tour de son domaine naissant. Et alors que beaucoup n'y voyaient qu'un centre d'entraînement et le lieu de rassemblement des futurs Chevaliers, une véritable autarcie était en train d'émerger sous mes yeux. Sans qu'Athéna ne me dise un mot, les choses se mirent en place dans mon esprit. Je compris alors l'œuvre pour laquelle mon père avait quitté son peuple, pourquoi il s'était mis au service de cette divinité lointaine et dont pourtant l'amour semblait rayonner de chacune des pierres de ces lieux. Et si cela avait été encore possible, ma foi en cette Déesse, qui avant d'être guerrière, était compassion et sagesse, grandit à nouveau.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, nous arrivâmes devant le grand escalier qui menait à son temple. Le Sanctuaire en était encore à ses balbutiements quand Athéna l'avait quitté pour mener la guerre qui faisait rage à Troie. Il n'y avait alors qu'un vague chemin de pierre, menant à une esplanade où le Chevalier du Sculpteur avait laissé une statue de la Déesse veiller sur le Sanctuaire. Le paysage avait bien changé depuis.

Vous raconter la montée des marches qui seraient bientôt protégées par les Douze Maisons, représentant chacune un chevalier d'or, douze signes assemblés autour de la Déesse protectrice de la terre, serait un bien pâle récit à côté de ce que fut et serait à jamais la réalité. C'est sans doute lors de cette montée des marches qu'en plus du cosmos, je pris conscience réellement de ce que serait ma vie en assumant la charge qui avait été celle de mon Père.

« Pourquoi avoir si longtemps prétendu être un homme ? » me demanda finalement Athéna.

Nous nous étions arrêtées à un palier d'où elle admirait la lourde stèle gravée depuis tant d'année par le Chevalier du Sculpteur, et qui rendait hommage aux Chevaliers d'or dont la maison serait bâtie ici prochainement.

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais probablement été reconduite aux portes du Sanctuaire, expliquai-je sans faux semblants.

– Pourtant le domaine n'est pas seulement peuplé de Chevaliers et apprentis. De nombreuses femmes vivent ici.

– Mais quelle vie pour ces femmes ? Celle de servantes, de repos du guerrier pour ces apprentis avides de porter l'armure, ayant oublié qu'ils devraient se battre pour défendre et non pas attaquer ? Aurais-je pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer les secrets du cosmos si je m'étais dévoilée en tant que femme ? achevai-je en un murmure, inclinant la tête mais ne baissant pas les yeux face au regard inquisiteur de la Déesse.

– À quoi bon connaître ce cosmos qui dormait en toi ? N'as-tu pas déjà suffisamment souffert enfant, de la perte de tes facultés psychiques ?Beaucoup d'êtres vivants existent et sont heureux, sans pour autant maîtriser leur cosmos.

– Je…

– N'as-tu pas peur, tel un papillon, de te brûler les ailes à trop vouloir t'approcher des flammes ? » me coupa-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Pendant quelques secondes, je ne dis rien et me contentai de la dévisager. Elle avait l'air épuisée par ce voyage, de fines rides d'inquiétude s'étaient creusées sur son front, et ses joues semblaient creusées d'avoir trop pleuré. Troie, la ville où les Dieux se déchiraient depuis plus de dix ans était enfin tombée, mais à quel prix.

« Mes ailes ont été blessée il y a bien longtemps de cela, murmurai-je tout en frôlant instinctivement la cicatrice qui avait brisé l'harmonie du signe sur mon front. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis tombée une fois, que je ne dois pas réapprendre à voler. Je ne veux plus être une victime parmi tant d'autre de ces guerres. Je ne veux plus laisser les autres prendre les armes et mourir à ma place, alors que j'ai aussi la volonté et le pouvoir d'agir.

– Pourquoi être venue au Sanctuaire d'Athènes. Pourquoi près de moi alors qu'Artémis t'aurait accueillie avec joie et sans aucune retenue, demanda Pallas, se redressant pour reprendre la route qui nous mènerait à son temple, seul bâtiment achevé du sanctuaire.

– Parce que malgré les préjugés de cette époque trouble, malgré le mal que nous faisons, nous autres humains, vous ne nous avez pas tourné le dos et vous ne cherchez pas à nous dominer. Et vous m'avez tendu la main pour me ramener alors que je m'étais engagée sur le chemin des morts. Aussi, si je pouvais ne serait-ce qu'un instant soulager votre peine et celle de mes frères humains, alors cette nouvelle vie que vous m'avez offerte n'aura pas été inutile. »

Et dans un élan que seul peut excuser la jeunesse, je pris dans mes bras cette femme à l'apparence juvénile malgré les siècles qui la séparait de ma naissance. Elle resta un instant infinitésimale figée, puis se laissa aller, acceptant le réconfort que je lui offrais. Et sous le poids des mots et de ma dévotion, la Déesse qui avait caché jusqu'à présent ses larmes et sa peine, pleura.

* * *

Que dire de plus...

Que ce qui sauva ma vie lors de cette virée animée hors du Sanctuaire, fut l'armure du Burin du Sculpteur, éveillée à mon cosmos et que je revêtis pour la première fois dans la transe du guerrier. Celle-ci m'attendait en haut de l'escalier des Douze Maisons, sous sa forme totem. Elle reposait aux pieds de la statue d'Athéna qu'avait achevée par Illeanne, son précédent porteur, juste avant son départ pour Troie.

Qu'Athéna fut à peine étonnée de voir le totem s'animer et venir recouvrir mon corps, s'adaptant à merveille aux formes pourtant féminines que je dissimulai sous des tuniques amples et des bandes serrées de tissus. Elle sourit devant ma surprise, puis hocha simplement la tête. Je laissai les souvenirs de mes prédécesseurs m'envahir, et la mission de mon défunt Père fut gravée dans mon esprit en lettre de feu. Enfin, je retirai mon casque et mis genou à terre, m'inclinant face à ma Déesse qui semblait accepter le choix de l'armure.

Elle devait cependant me punir, pour ces dix années de mensonges et pour ne pas se discréditer vis-à-vis des Chevaliers et apprentis. Aussi reçus-je l'ordre de ne plus approcher de mon armure pendant la durée que jugerait nécessaire Viris du Verseau. Elle me confia à lui pour qu'il termine ma formation de Chevalier, et m'aide à maîtriser mes talents müviens retrouvés. Elle ajouta l'ordre formel de continuer l'œuvre d'Illeane. Je repris donc sa charge d'architecte du Sanctuaire.

Lorsque Viris me libéra de ma position de disciple, quatre années avaient passé. J'étais à présent une femme en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses dons. Par nostalgie, ou parce qu'il était devenu le symbole de ce que j'étais, je conservais ce masque argenté qui couvrait mon visage. Malgré les railleries d'Alix et Viris, je laissais courir le bruit de la laideur effroyable d'Alastair du Burin, protégée par ce rempart de métal. Je conservais précieusement le secret de ces traits fins dont les années m'avaient graciée et que seuls Viris et Alix, mes plus proches compagnons connaissaient. Avec les années, les cicatrices des combats passés s'estompèrent pour ne plus laisser mon front orné que des deux petits points mauves si chers à mon peuple.

Je m'étais épanouie au contact de ces frères de cœur que furent les Chevaliers du Verseau et celui du Loup, et avais apprécié le travail à leurs côtés. Aussi, alors que le monde s'offrait à moi, décidai-je de partager mon temps entre le Sanctuaire et la recherche des rescapés de mon peuple à travers le monde.

J'avais également poursuivi la mission de mon Père, en commençant par organiser les villages et différents campements autour du Temple d'Athéna. À présent, les quartiers des chevaliers et apprentis restaient à bâtir et le chemin des Douze Maisons commençait à prendre forme, rempart impénétrable et seul chemin d'accès au Temple de notre Déesse. Mes escapades dans le monde extérieur me permirent de rechercher les dernières enclaves müviennes, et également de rencontrer nombre d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient le potentiel et la volonté pour assurer notre relève. Parmi eux, le jeune Félix que je pris pour disciple.

En posant ce masque sur mon visage, j'avais posé la première pierre d'une nouvelle Chevalerie, tout comme Illeanne avait posé la première pierre du Sanctuaire. Il faudrait des siècles avant qu'une femme puisse être considérée l'égale d'un homme et que notre droit à servir Athéna sur le champ de bataille ne soit plus contesté. Cette égalité des sexes fut l'une des grandes pertes des civilisations d'Atlantis et de Mü. Mais telle serait mon œuvre, et celle de mes sœurs qui après moi veilleront à leur tour sur Athéna et protégeront la paix de ce monde.

* * *

Merci à Lord Ma-koto Chaoying, luffynette, Alaiya, Ludovic Lelio Snape Prevot, Addy, Aurowan, Camus-Milo et Newgaïa pour leurs encouragements.

**Angharrad**, dernière mise à jour mars 2011  
Première publication le 8 octobre 2055


	2. Le mont étoilé

**Fondations**

**Chapitre deux : Le Mont Étoilé**

**Ayant droits** : Le concept des chevaliers du zodiaque appartiennent à M. Kurumada. Les incarnations des différents chevaliers m'appartiennent. Athéna et le panthéon grec n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes.

**Relecture** : Orpheus (2005) Angharrad (2011)

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Cassidy, descendante du peuple de Mü et originaire de l'Atlantide reçoit l'armure du Burin sous le nom d'Alastair, son frère disparu. Elle devient ainsi la première femme Chevalier de l'ordre d'Athéna. Elle reprend alors la mission de son père décédé, à savoir poser les fondations pour faire du Sanctuaire d'Athéna un refuge millénaire.

* * *

J'arrêtai les tâches de la journée au crépuscule. J'avais passé celle-ci à téléporter et disposer les lourdes dalles de granit, dessinant avec précision les limites du nouveau temple. Un grondement de mon estomac me rappela à quel point les dons kinétiques, même renforcés par le cosmos, étaient consommateurs d'énergie. J'étais cependant trop épuisé pour me téléporter à mon propre temple, alors encore moins au mess des Chevaliers. Pas de regret, l'ambiance mentale de la salle commune aurait achevé mon esprit fatigué. Et puis la vue sur le Sanctuaire était imprenable de ce nid d'aigle qu'Athéna attendait avec impatience. Je regardais le soleil disparaître à l'horizon et les ombres se répandre en contrebas. Les lieux avaient tellement changé depuis la première fois où mes pieds avaient foulé ce sol sacré. Déjà vingt ans…

* * *

Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon de six ans quand Illeanne me trouva. Un enfant isolé par ces deux points étranges qui ornaient son front. Je ne gardais aucun souvenir de mes parents, à part la peur que je leur inspirais et une odeur de menthe fraiche. Six générations avaient suffit à diluer le sang des descendants de Mü suffisamment pour qu'ils oublient leurs origines, mais pas assez pour éviter les accidents tels que moi. Illeanne m'offrit le choix de le suivre ou de rester, mais était-ce vraiment un libre choix ? La peur de la solitude et de la mise à l'écart me poussa à traverser le continent européen à ses cotés. Il était un descendant direct les atlantes, à voir mes yeux légèrement en amande, je devais être issus d'une lignée de Mü, mais être tous les deux nés dans ces provinces celtes, et bien mine de rien cela crée des liens d'une solidité étonnante. Il me prit sous son aile, et m'accompagna dans la découverte de mon héritage. Mais ce fut de mon propre ressort que je jurai fidélité à Athéna, puis reçut l'armure du Verseau, à peine âgé de onze ans.

Revêtir l'armure d'or ne fut pas la tâche la plus ardue, malgré les protestations de certains Chevaliers plus vieux et beuglant contre l'inexpérience d'une enfant tel que moi. Si je conservais le sourire et l'apparence insouciante de mon âge, la guerre de Troie se chargea de piétiner mon cœur tendre d'adolescent.

Dix années de guerre vous transforment. J'ai grandi sur le champ de bataille, aiguisant mes dons, apprenant du Chevalier du Sculpteur les secrets de notre peuple, du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas encore disparus. Et quand Illeanne tomba à la sortie du cheval de bois, lors de l'assaut final, j'étais devenu un guerrier aguerri, capable d'avancer malgré la perte d'un père, et de ne pleurer les morts que lorsque la paix fut arrachée aux Dieux, au prix du sang des hommes.

* * *

Réapprendre à vivre après tant de violence, alors que j'avais passé la moitié de ma vie sur un champ de bataille, n'était pas chose aisée. Et malgré la tristesse qui me troublait, l'Or qui était ma charge exigeait que je montre l'exemple. Aussi tentais-je d'oublier mon propre dégoût pour redonner vie à la Chevalerie décimée d'Athéna.

Sourire, plaisanter, rire et oublier. Tels furent les mots que je me répétais sans cesse du jour où la guerre fut achevée. J'étais resté à Troie, comme la plupart de mes compagnons du cercle des douze encore vivants, pour nous assurer de la suite des événements. Le cœur cependant n'y était plus. J'avais combattu et défendu avec toute l'énergie dont j'avais été capable, mais à présent je me sentais vide et inutile.

Aussi ce fut apathique que j'acceptai l'ordre de retour et marchai aux coté d'une nouvelle caravane mortuaire à destination du Sanctuaire. Les armures avaient quitté les morts, certaines dans un tel état que je doutais d'un jour pourvoir leur redonner vie. Athéna autorisa les familles endeuillées à rendre hommage aux défunts en conservant les totems jusqu'à la venue de leurs successeurs. Elle espérait ainsi se donner le temps de retrouver les descendants des forgerons de Mü qui avaient créé ces protections étoilées. Elle me demanda en attendant, de m'occuper des armures dont les propriétaires avaient survécu. Sans doute espérait-elle que ce contact privilégié avec les survivants et leur soif de vivre, me redonnerait le goût à la vie. Telle était ma mission première.

A peine rentré en ce lieu qui allait devenir le Sanctuaire Sacré d'Athéna, que la Déesse aux yeux pairs me convoqua aux pieds de cette statue, dernière œuvre d'Illeanne avant la Guerre. Je la trouvai accroupie, vêtue d'une tenue de combat, dont l'usage s'était répandu parmi les apprentis, tunique de voile légère protégée par des renforts de cuir. Elle avait attaché sa longue chevelure d'un blond étrange aux reflets rosés, presque mauve, de lacets de cuirs. Son armure divine était étalée sur l'esplanade et son sceptre Niké, reposait à portée de main.

« Ah ! Viris, j'aimerais ton avis sur cette armure. » S'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant pour me donner accès au totem qui trônait là.

A première vue, celui-ci semblait intact, identique au souvenir que j'en gardais.

« Pourquoi me demander comment va l'armure du Burin ? Elle n'a plus été utilisée depuis trois ou quatre mois déjà. Et il me semblait l'avoir réparée à l'époque avant de la renvoyer au Sanctuaire. »

Elle me sourit et me fit signe d'approcher.

« Regarde d'un peu plus près. Tu ne lui trouves pas quelque chose de changé ? »

Je la dévisageai quelques secondes, cherchant si Pallas se moquait de moi ou bien me mettait à l'épreuve. Mais rien ne transparaissait sous son sourire enfantin, si ce n'est un délice contenu que je ne lui avais plus vu depuis bien des années. Aussi, joignant mes mains et me concentrant sur l'espace entre mes doigts, je me penchai sur le totem, cherchant dans mes souvenirs des images plus précises de l'armure que je comparai à sa forme présente.

« Mais elle s'est féminisée ! » m'exclamais-je rompant l'écran entre mes doigts en même temps que je perdais ma concentration.

Je fronçai les sourcils et remis frénétiquement mes mains en positions pour percer le secret de l'armure. Je manquai de tomber à la renverse à la perception du léger battement de cœur de celle-ci et de la douce aura mentholée qui émanait de ce cœur.

« N'est-ce pas, acquiesça la déesse, son sourire se faisant plus franc.

– Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? »

Elle éclata de rire devant l'excitation qui me fit bégayer.

« Une petite merveille Viris. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Dis-moi si l'armure a été fragilisée par son dernier combat. Après quoi, nous irons toi et moi assister à la rencontre pour l'armure du Renard.

– Vous allez adouber de nouveaux chevalier si tôt ? »

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, me maudissant pour cette baisse d'entrain pour le combat qui transparaissait même en présence de ma Déesse. Elle me sourit affectueusement et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément.

« C'est ce que j'aime chez les habitants de Mû. Sous leur apparence de nonchalance et détachement hautain, vous n'hésitez pas à parler, ni à défier pour le bien du plus grand nombre. »

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes oreilles et baissai la tête pour cacher de mes trop longs cheveux bleus verts ma gène.

« Il est temps que la sixième génération dépose totalement les armes et laisse sa place à la septième, » murmura-t-elle, son regard glissant vers les étoiles qui disparaissaient avec la venue de l'aurore.

Pallas n'en avait rien dit, même à nous, sa garde rapprochée constituée des douze signes du zodiaque. Et son cosmos, comme ses pensées, restaient fermées aux plus puissants des télépathes. Elle ne pouvait totalement cacher la fatigue et la peine qui étreignait son cœur. Elle avait cependant choisi de se tourner vers le futur et la construction de ce havre de paix que deviendrait avec les années le Sanctuaire.

« Dis-moi Viris, te sens-tu capable de prendre un apprenti sous ton aile ? me demanda-t-elle soudain, m'arrachant à la contemplation de l'armure et au contact doux, fragile et pourtant plein de l'assurance et de la force de ce chevalier inconnu.

– Sincèrement ? J'avoue ne pas être sûr de pouvoir enseigner mes techniques de combat aux apprentis que j'ai croisé au Colysée en arrivant, répondis-je avec une sincérité qui en aurait déconcerté plus d'un, mais pas Athéna.

– Pas qu'ils soient mauvais guerriers, loin de là. Mais mon art repose sur certaines perceptions que peu d'entre nous possèdent, et rarement les plus jeunes, expliquai-je.

– Mais si quelqu'un présentait ces qualités, même âgé, serais-tu capable de lui enseigner ? »

Elle s'était détournée de l'esplanade et son regard portait à présent sur le camp en contrebas. Impossible d'évaluer ce qu'elle avait en tête. Je souris tout en fermant les yeux, me laissant bercer par son cosmos calme et empli d'amour. Je reconnaissais là la femme en qui j'avais placé ma foi.

« Et bien si une telle personne se présente, rien ne nous empêchera d'y travailler. »

J'avais répondu avec une franchise empreinte de curiosité, me demandant si cette personne si mystérieuse et le Chevalier du Burin n'étaient pas liés. Elle hocha la tête satisfaite, puis ramassant son sceptre se dirigea vers l'arène et le combat pour l'armure du Renard.

* * *

« Tu as l'air bien pensif Viris, » déclara une voix douce et pourtant puissante.

Je détournai le regard du Sanctuaire et saluai la jeune femme qui apparut sur le tracé de ce qui serait l'entrée du nouveau temple.

« Juste un peu fatigué et affamé, répondis-je nonchalant.

– J'ai entendu du bas des marches des douze maisons, me taquina-t-elle. Tiens, j'ai pensé à toi. »

Elle me tendit un panier et je frôlai ses doigts. La coloration de son être était agréable, vert tendre tirant sur le bleu, fraîche et mentholée, taquine. Un sourire étira mes lèvres à ce contact fugace et je sus que les siennes n'avaient pas le sérieux figé de leur reflet métallique.

« Spécial d'Armorique, » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle avait dit cela avec une pointe de mélancolie et se détourna rapidement pour aller jouer avec les graviers le long de la falaise, marquant ainsi qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la questionne sur son dernier voyage. Je m'installai en tailleur et attaquai la bouteille de cidre accompagnée de gâteaux au miel, spécialités de ce coin du monde où avaient trouvé refuge nos deux clans avant l'extermination massive ordonnée par Poséidon.

Je me sermonnai vivement, relevant mes écrans mentaux. Je savais à quel point ces pensées étaient néfastes. Nous avions tous deux échappés aux massacres de nos clans respectifs. J'étais bien plus jeune que Cassidy, aussi n'en gardai-je que peu de souvenirs. Mais je savais qu'elle avait été baignée dans le sang de sa famille. Aussi murai-je mes réflexions pour ne pas fragiliser le contrôle qu'exerçait sur ses émotions Cassidy, connue dans nos rangs comme Alastair, chevalier du Burin. Me concentrant sur la tâche ardue de contenter mon estomac grondant contre le mauvais traitement infligé par ces heures de concentration, j'oubliai presque la présence de Cassidy.

J'avais un peu honte de moi, manger sans lui faire la conversation, qu'elle soit mentale ou physique. Mais la journée avait été plus éprouvante que je ne l'aurais cru, et surtout ensoleillée. Mes épaules brûlaient dangereusement.

« A croire que les rôles sont inversés, » se moqua-t-elle alors qu'une simple mèche échappée de mon bandeau venait effleurer la peau rougie et me força à réprimer un petit cri de douleur.

J'allais répliquer quand je sentis sa main effleurer à son tour la zone meurtrie. Douce et glacée, apaisante, un vert bleuté rappelant la richesse des forêts et océans de nos enfances. Je souris voyant qu'elle utilisait une technique que j'avais eu tant de mal à lui enseigner, condensant l'eau atmosphérique sur ma peau. Par contre, il s'agissait bien de sa technique propre que d'ajouter au froid salvateur les caresses pour détendre les muscles. Elle procéda de longues minutes, silencieuse, sur mes épaules et sur tout les muscles du cou soutenant ma tête, lourde d'avoir trop puisé dans mes réserves psychiques. Et je me laissai bercer par ses gestes tendres.

La nuit, cette période de calme et de plénitude que peu d'entre nous reconnaissent à leur juste valeur. Il n'est pas besoin de dormir pour se reposer. Parfois, ces instants de paix et d'intimité suffisent au salut des justes. Je poussai un soupir d'aise alors que ses lèvres métalliques se posaient sur ma nuque, me signifiant la fin du traitement.

« Merci, déclarai-je en m'étirant et baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

– Tu ne devrais pas travailler seul sur d'aussi lourdes charges et aussi longtemps, » me gronda-t-elle.

Elle se releva et posa ses poings sur ses hanches, en cette attitude typiquement féminine que prenaient les mères pour réprimander leurs enfants. Ça lui irait tellement bien d'être mère me surpris-je à songer.

« De un, tu n'étais pas supposée revenir avant l'équinoxe d'automne. De deux, ce temple, bien que situé dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire ne fait pas partie du schéma global, au même titre que le Colysée et les zones d'entraînement.

– Ah bon ? Pourtant, je trouve que le dessin reprend plusieurs des axes du schéma principal et ressemble à s'y méprendre aux autres temples, » me railla-t-elle.

Elle croisa à présent les bras sous sa poitrine. J'en avais eu le pressentiment quand Pallas m'avait appelé à mon retour d'Ithaque où Odysseus n'était toujours pas rentré. Et j'en avais à présent la confirmation sous les yeux. Cassidy ne pouvait accepter les secrets de la Déesse concernant le Sanctuaire.

L'adolescente maigrichonne avait été reconnaissante à Pallas de ne pas l'avoir offerte en pâture aux vieux Chevaliers traditionaliste de la sixième génération quand la supercherie de son sexe avait été découverte. Elle avait précédemment passé dix années à s'entraîner parmi les novices sous l'identité d'Alastair, cachant sa féminité naissante sous ce masque de métal que depuis elle n'avait plus quitté. Elle avait également été reconnaissante à la Déesse de ne pas l'avoir chassée et de lui avoir donné comme punition de reprendre l'œuvre d'Illeanne, son Père. Elle avait donc accepté la charge de construction du Sanctuaire. Elle accomplissait son devoir avec une dévotion à toute épreuve, qui devenait parfois ridicule, comme en cet instant.

« Tu n'es pas non plus au courant de tous les secrets d'Athéna, répondis-je irrité.

– Je suis pourtant chargée de la construction des bâtiments et de la structuration du Sanctuaire, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce temple de pierre EST un bâtiment, répliqua-t-elle, faisant monter le ton d'un cran.

– Sauf qu'un bâtiment est un espace clôt, hors ça ne sera pas le cas du temple du Mont Etoilé. D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu ais pu grimper ici ?

– Logique que le temple soit à ciel ouvert, sinon comment Athéna et le Grand Pope pourront-ils lire l'avenir dans les étoiles ? Quant à ma présence ici, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi exclue des projets de Pallas que tu ne le croies. Tu aurais dû m'attendre, au moins pour la sélection des pierres et pour confirmer le tracer !

– Sauf que tu ne devais pas rentrer avant l'automne et que Pallas a demandé qu'il soit achevé avant l'hiver, qu'elle puisse profiter des ciels clairs sans rôtir sur la pierre qui aura accumulé la chaleur de la journée.

– Tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais commis une erreur pareille de construction ? Et puis même si je n'étais rentrée que pour l'équinoxe, à nous deux et avec le soutien des autres psychiques, il ne nous aurait pas fallu six mois pour le construire ce temple divinatoire, gronda-t-elle, m'accusant clairement d'avoir voulu l'écarter.

– Et s'l s'agissait d'un exercice pour me muscler un peu psychiquement ? répondis-je sur le même ton de provocation.

– Tu es déjà bien au dessus de nous tous associés pour ce qui est de la force mentale, » répliqua-t-elle, balayant mon argument d'un geste dédaigneux.

Comme j'aimerais qu'elle baisse ses écrans fermement dressés ou au moins qu'elle retire son foutu masque inexpressif de métal que je puisse lire sur son visage ou dans son regard ce qui la tracasse vraiment.

« Allons Cassidy, pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil. Ne devrions-nous pas être heureux de nous retrouver après plus de cinq lunes de missions loin du Sanctuaire ?

– Parce que vous ne vous rendez pas compte que chaque pierre, chaque veine dans la roche a son importance dans le schéma global. Si vous vous amusez à n'en déplacer ne serait-ce qu'une, alors le sceau…

– Cassidy Voyons ! Nous ne sommes pas à une pierre près. Le Schéma d'Illeanne n'était pas aussi précis ni exigeant que tu veuilles le croire !

– Qu'en sais-tu Viris, cracha-t-elle, ses yeux semblant étinceler sous son masque.

– J'en sais que tu n'es pas Illeanne, et que c'est moi et non toi qui ai été formée par ses soins et présent lorsqu'il a tracé les premiers plans, » criai-je appuyant inconsciemment son esprit pour la faire céder.

La réaction fut immédiate et elle se referma comme une huître, y ajoutant un violent mouvement de recul physique. Je m'en voulus immédiatement de cette intrusion, mais l'insolence de son visage métallique m'empêcha d'esquisser assez rapidement le moindre geste pour la retenir. De toute façon, j'étais sans doute aussi énervé qu'elle pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, et nous nous en serions sûrement venus aux poings, si nous ne nous étions pas tournés le dos.

* * *

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, moi en tailleur, bombant le torse et pinçant les lèvres. Elle debout, le menton relevé et les poings convulsivement serrés. Dos à dos.

La tension retomba peu à peu, et je l'entendis soupirer puis faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner et rejoindre le bord du piton rocheux. Elle murmura un vague _« Andromède est particulièrement brillante ce soir, va-t-elle se joindre à nous ? »_ Etonné de ce calme revenu et de sa présence silencieuse après la tempête, je me tournai et la dévisageai.

Elle avait ôté son masque et l'avait négligemment laissé tombé sur le sol rocailleux. J'aurais pu lui faire une remarque acerbe sur le travail que m'avait demandé l'ornement de la pièce de métal, et notamment le traitement des yeux, mais j'étais bien trop fasciné par son visage ainsi dénudé.

Si Alastair était un être dur et qui se voulait asexué, il n'en était rien de Cassidy. Avec les années, elle avait laissé repousser ses cheveux. Une fois le masque et le casque de son armure tombés, ils flottaient librement autour de ses épaules dénudées. Elle avait perdu son roux sanglant qui lui avait valu tant de combats et moqueries enfant, décolorés en un blond rosé par le soleil grecque. Étonnamment, seule sa chevelure témoignait du mauvais traitement du soleil helléniste. Sa peau était restée d'un joli blanc laiteux, à peine halé, et pourtant elle avait souffert plus jeune de la morsure du soleil.

Elle n'était pas ce que l'on appelle une femme invitant à la débauche. Les années d'entraînement et le dur travail psychique qu'elle s'imposait avaient consommé, depuis longtemps, toutes les rondeurs de l'enfance, et toutes celles que son corps pourrait jamais accumuler. Elle n'en gardait pas moins une silhouette et une manière de se mouvoir qui n'avaient rien de masculin. Comme elle avait changé.

Ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout, étaient ses yeux d'améthyste. Du même mauve rosé que la chevelure de notre déesse, et que les deux points ornant nos fronts de descendants de Mü. Si elle n'avait pas cette fâcheuse habitude de conserver son masque même en dormant, j'aurais sans doute passé ma vie plongé dans ce regard.

Je dus m'administrer une claque mentale pour redescendre du petit nuage où m'avaient entraîné mes pensées sur la jeune femme.

J'avais écarté moi même écarté de nombreuses tentatives d'approche chez les disciples et servantes assez courageuses pour croiser mon regard. Cassidy se moquait souvent de ce bleu qui glaçait le sang des plus courageux. Et je savais qu'elle avait de son coté dû affronter quelques disciples effrontés, mais également des Chevaliers qu'elle avait dû humilier pour gagner sa tranquillité. C'était aussi une de ses raisons pour conserver son masque. Nous pensions tous deux avant tout à notre serment envers Athéna, et aux devoirs que nous avions envers elle. Aimer était un luxe auquel nous avions tous deux renoncés. Même si...

En cet instant, admirer sa silhouette découpée sur la lune montante et desceller un chagrin dans son regard qu'elle essayait de contenir fit vaciller mon cœur. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, mes bras s'étaient glissés autour de sa taille, je l'attirai contre moi, et mon menton vint reposer sur son épaule.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se défende, me repousse, voir même me frappe et hurle. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle se laissa aller contre moi, et je m'aperçus pour la première fois, alors qu'elle se détendait, à quel point elle était menue quand elle laissait tomber le masque d'Alastair. Elle inspira profondément et je sentis sa poitrine vibrer de sanglots contenus. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et l'y enfouit, avec une pudeur qui fit à nouveau bondir mon cœur.

Je la laissais sangloter, murmurant et chuchotant ces mots sans queue ni tête, qui n'ont d'autre rôle que de se mêler au chant des pleurs et les apaiser. Je la berçais également, me penchant lentement d'avant en arrière, au rythme de ses larmes qui échappaient au rempart de ses doigts.

* * *

La lune était déjà haute Lorsqu'elle écarta les mains de son visage. Je desserrai mon étreinte et me déplaçai pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir tant pleuré, et encore brillants de larmes. Elle voulut détourner le regard, une légère coloration venant teinter ses joues pâles.

« Hé, tu n'as aucune honte à avoir devant moi, » murmurai-je avec une tendresse dont je me croyais incapable.

Elle voulut parler, mais sa voix se brisa. Aussi dans un geste d'une incroyable intimité pour les télépathes que nous étions, elle passa sa main derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer plus près d'elle … Sa présence fraîche m'envahit, ma vision prit la couleur de son esprit, et mon odorat ne capta plus que la douce odeur de la rosée sur les feuilles de menthe. Elle se glissa sur la pointe des pieds, et posa son front contre le mien.

Les marques qui nous désignaient comme descendants de Mü semblaient faîtes pour s'accorder. Je fus submergé pas le contact mental aussi bien que physique de Cassidy. Elle s'ouvrit à moi et ce que je vis me retourna.

* * *

_Devant moi surgirent les images qui s'étaient gravées en lettre de feu dans la mémoire de Cassidy, et faisaient ressurgir de sombres souvenirs de mon propre passé. Un petit village portuaire des côtes d'Armorique, dans la région granitique d'où Cassidy aimait à ramener certaines pierres aux capacités étonnantes. Les ruines fumaient encore et je pouvais même sentir l'odeur âcre de chaires brûlées. Une image plus ancienne encore remonta à la surface alors que Cassidy projetait son esprit vers le hameau et rencontrait les étoiles rouges et bleues qui s'éteignaient à mesure qu'elles regagnaient les Sanctuaires de leurs dieux._

_Elle avait à peine pris le temps de revêtir son armure et s'était téléportée en aveugle, manquant de s'emmurer alors qu'un édifice s'effondrait à son point d'arrivée. Elle avait ensuite parcouru le village à la recherche de survivants dans ce champ de mort. Elle avait fini par se laisser tomber devant le corps d'une femme. Deux points d'un mauve fané ornaient son front et disparaissaient à mesure que la mort l'emportait. _

_Elle avait été attachée au-dessus du lavoir. Du sang s'écoulait de ses liens et teintait l'eau claire de rouge. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait jeté Cassidy à genoux et lui avait fait vider le contenu de son estomac, et sans doute celui-ci avec. Ce qui avait retourné la jeune femme, c'était le ventre qui avait été frappé en de multiple endroit de coups de lance. Et de l'une des plaies béantes, dépassait le poing bleui d'un bébé._

Cassidy eut un mouvement de recul physique qui détacha nos fronts l'un de l'autre.

« Non, tu dois tout me montrer si tu veux que je t'aide.

– Viris lâche-moi, tu… »

Mais prenant son visage à deux mains, je collai à nouveau mon front contre le sien et forçai les barrières qu'elle relevait à la vitesse du son, pour voir la fin du souvenir.

* * *

_Cassidy se redressa lentement, haletante, et tendit la main vers son masque qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Elle ne put éviter la lance qui se planta en travers du visage métallique, transperçant la paume de sa main gauche._

_« Voyez-vous ça, un guerrier portant un masque et qui se laisse blesser aussi facilement… » _

_Elle ne leva pas la tête, mais arracha la lance qu'elle renvoya chargée d'une dose d'énergie kinétique explosive. Son agresseur attrapa l'arme avec pour seule réaction un haussement de sourcil alors que l'énergie s'enflammait autour de sa main._

_« Hoho, C'est qu'on vous apprendrait quelques tours dans ce fameux Sanctuaire ? Ca manque quand même de puissance tout ça, railla-t-il en nettoyant avec sa cape la fine couche de suie consécutive à l'explosion._

–_ Peut-être n'ai-je pas frappé à pleine puissance car je veux connaître le nom de celui qui paiera de son sang tant de cruauté._

–_ Avec une langue aussi bien pendue, moi Alastair de Chrysaor, général de Poséidon, vais me faire un plaisir de prendre ta tête soldat, après celle de cette chienne infidèle qui se prétendait mon épouse. » _

_Au Naturel, Cassidy aurait vertement répliqué, mais un sentiment de trahison, de dégoût, de détresse et d'abandon s'étaient emparés d'elle. A tel point qu'elle manqua de réflexe, ou simplement de réaction, et eu l'épaule gauche transpercée à son tour. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du général de Poséidon alors qu'il faisait tourner sa lance et crisser le métal de l'armure de bronze. _

_Elle avait la tête baissée, le regard figé en une expression perdue que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mais elle se ressaisit si vite pour passer à une dureté toute aussi inconnue qui lui défigurait le visage. La cicatrice de son front qui n'apparaissait plus, même lors de ses plus beaux accès de colère, barrait son front d'une traînée rougeoyante._

–_ Les chevaliers d'Athéna ont bien progressé depuis Troie. Ils acceptent donc la mort sans lutter, se moqua-t-il n'ayant pas vu le changement._

–_ Comment… Comment as-tu pu faire une chose aussi cruelle et trahir l'essence même de ton nom ? » Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents si serrées qu'elles devaient lui faire mal. _

_Sa voix vibrait de fureur et tremblait de larmes._

_

* * *

_

« Non, non ! Viris lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi ! » cria la Cassidy du monde réel.

Mais il était trop tard. Elle eut beau briser le lien physique, le lien psychique ne vacilla pas et la force que je mis pour le maintenir fit voler en éclat ses dernières résistances et le chemin du secret enfoui, si loin, trop loin.

Elle m'avait frappé si fort que la forme d'un rouge cramoisi apparut en surimpression sur mes coups de soleil. Un second coup me fit perdre l'équilibre et entraînée par son élan, elle tomba à ma suite à la renverse. Je l'enfermai immédiatement dans une étreinte que je voulus réconfortante mais ferme. J'avais vu tant de choses…

Mais ce geste tendre ne fut pas assez. J'avais été beaucoup trop loin…

Si je n'avais été Chevalier d'Or, que mon armure ne m'eût trouvé, et surtout moi-même Müvien, je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu à cette nuit sur le Mont Etoilé. Cette nuit où Cassidy dévoila son plein potentiel et où ma foi fut cruellement éprouvée : tuer celle qui avait ranimé mon cœur après Troie, ou la laisser tuer celle à qui j'avais voué ma vie.

Et ceci, aucune de mes observations des astres ne m'y avait préparé.

_

* * *

_

_Trois petits mots pour dire si ce chapitre vous a plu, et un peu plus pour dire ce qui vous a déplu.  
Tout ça je ne le devinerai pas, si comme Addy, Alaiya, Murza, Newgaïa, Camus-Milo et Aurowan, vous ne me laissez pas un commentaire ou un message privé pour me l'expliquer.  
Mes remerciements à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'aider à évoluer._

Première relecture/écriture, septembre 2005  
Première publication, mars 2010,  
Dernière mise à jour, mars 2011.

**Angharrad**


	3. Les Prisons d'Ouranos

**Fondations**

Chapitre trois : Les Prisons d'Ouranos

**Avant-propos **: Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas japonaise et je ne m'appelle pas Kurumada ni Toei. Le principe des Chevaliers du Zodiaque ne m'appartient donc pas. Par contre, ce récit et les personnages que vous y découvrirez sont le fruit de mon imagination. Si vous voulez les utiliser, faîtes en moi part. Athéna n'appartient qu'à elle-même.

**Relectures et Conseils **: Yann

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : Dix ans après la reconnaissance de l'armure, Cassidy, dite Alastair du Burin attaque son maître Viris du Verseau au sommet du Mont étoilé.

* * *

Le mess des chevaliers n'était pas l'endroit le plus désagréable du sanctuaire. Il manquait cependant d'une présence féminine, que l'absence d'Alastair du Burin renforçait. Au moins, elle ne me faisait pas regretter de me mêler à mes compagnons, elle. Et elle avait un peu plus de conversation que les oiseaux sans cervelle du gynécée. Je retirai mon casque et le posai sur mon bras tout en traversant la salle vers le coin d'ombre que nous nous étions alloués. J'avais vu son cheval à l'étable en revenant de l'extérieur, et m'attendais à la trouver attablée, à plaisanter avec Félix, son jeune disciple récemment adoubé.

Je fus surpris par la présence du Chevalier Persée, assis seul, à jouer de la pointe de son couteau avec la surface de la table qu'il sculptait. Il leva les yeux sous le choc de mon casque tombant sur le meuble et manqua de tomber à la renverse.

« Chevalier Alix ! Je ne voulais pas. La table. Je ne suis pas à ma place, je…

— Allons Chevalier Félix, tu n'as plus à justifier ta présence au mess maintenant. Je devrais m'excuser d'oser interrompre les rêveries d'un chevalier d'Argent, mais je suis en manque de compagnie. »

Le jeune homme prit une teinte aussi cramoisie que ses yeux, avant de se redresser et de me faire signe de m'asseoir. Il engagea la conversation par les banalités d'usage : les mouvements des uns et des autres, les nouveaux apprentis, la construction du Sanctuaire.

J'étais surpris de voir à quel point ce garçon avait peur de mal faire, ou de décevoir. Pourtant, la nature ne l'avait pas dépourvu. Il était plus grand que la plupart d'entre nous, et loin d'être maigrelet. Et dire qu'il était encore en pleine croissance… Je crois me souvenir qu'il était né d'un Troyen qui était parti bien avant la guerre et d'une femme Germaine. Oui, ça devait être ça, les cheveux blonds naturels n'étaient pas légions. Et encore moins les yeux rouges ! Alastair avait appelé cela être albinos, mais c'était la première fois que j'en rencontrais un.

Le jeune Félix avait bien progressé depuis qu'Alastair l'avait ramené d'un de ses innombrables voyages à la recherche du marbre et des pierres pour achever les fondations du Sanctuaire. Je ne cherchais plus à comprendre pourquoi elle allait toujours plus loin à la recherche de ses matériaux de construction alors que tant de carrières étaient à portée de rame. Un truc entre Athéna, un artéfact sacré et les descendants de Mü.

Pour en revenir à Félix, les changements étaient indéniables. Il ne parlait pas à l'époque où il est arrivé au Sanctuaire, ou si peu que beaucoup l'avaient cru muet. Pourtant, il n'était pas plus lent qu'un autre dans son apprentissage de chevalier. Voir même plus rapide, à rattraper le retard sur les autres garçons de son âge. Alastair sans même s'en rendre compte avait été dure avec lui, juste pour prouver aux autres chevaliers qu'elle n'avait pas usurpés son propre titre, pas plus que son droit à former nos futurs compagnons. L'enfant à la timidité maladive avait surmonté les difficultés, et gagné l'armure de Persée depuis peu.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas en armure ? » m'étonnai-je tout à coup, remarquant que l'adolescent portait une tenue d'entraînement, soit, un peu plus neuve et mieux taillée que ses vieilles fripes de disciple, mais pas d'armure. Il rougit à nouveau, me forçant à diffuser des émotions pour l'apaiser : assurance, confiance, amitié. Il daigna répondre sur ce point.

« Athéna a bien insisté sur le fait que l'armure reposait dans une boite de Pandore et ne s'accorderait à moi que si j'y faisais appel à bon escient. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré de situation qui nécessite que je porte l'armure, à part honorer notre déesse. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un motif suffisant et…

— N'en dit pas plus ! » l'interrompis-je en lui prenant la main pour appuyer mentalement mon ordre.

Il eut un mouvement de recul que j'atténuais en ajoutant :  
« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, ni de te forcer. Tu dois être prêt pour revêtir l'armure. »

Il se détendit et sourit timidement. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'on trouve quelque chose pour le décoincer ce garçon. Peut-être allait-il attendre sa première mission pour endosser son armure. A savoir quand celle-ci aurait lieu, était une toute autre histoire !

Comme un rappel à l'ordre, une explosion de Cosmos et un hurlement télépathique me vrillèrent l'esprit. Le choc fut si fort que je fus projeté contre la table. Des éclats de rire se produisirent tout autour de nous. N'avaient-ils donc rien sentis ? Mais le visage déjà pâle de Félix avait perdu une teinte ou deux.

« Tu as aussi senti cette explosion ?

— Oui… » Souffla-t-il péniblement.

Son regard s'était troublé, et je me giflai mentalement de ne pas comme lui chercher d'où venait une telle énergie.

« Ils ne sont pas au Colysée, » murmurai-je alors que d'instinct j'avais cherché dans cette direction.

Félix ne m'écouta pas et se leva précipitamment, manquant de renverser la table. Bousculant plusieurs de nos compagnons, il quitta le mess des chevaliers. Maudissant l'âge que j'accusais de tous mes maux, je ramassai la coupe qu'il avait renversé, et quittai aussi calmement que possible le bâtiment pour ne pas déclencher plus de questions chez nos compagnons d'armes mentalement muets.

Le jeune chevalier n'avait pas usurpé son titre d'argent, car j'eus un mal fou à le suivre physiquement. Heureusement, il rayonnait de cette peur/panique/inquiétude, qui me permit de le suivre à distance, jusqu'en ce lieu reculé et protégé, qu'Athéna avait baptisé le Mont Etoilé.

* * *

Alastair reposait inconsciente dans les bras de Viris, lui-même agenouillé, lorsque je rejoignis Félix sur le seuil du futur bâtiment. A leurs pieds, le masque fissuré au niveau du front rappelait la cicatrice sanglante qui barrait le visage mis à nu du chevalier du Burin. Faisant fi de mes consignes, Félix se précipita vers le danger, et gravit les dernières marches qui nous séparaient des combattants. J'aurais été incapable de trouver le chemin que l'adolescent avait suivi suite à l'explosion de cosmos, mais j'aurais dû…

Il n'était pas rare qu'Alastair et Viris s'affrontent. La jeune fille devait apprendre de son aîné les secrets qui devaient lui permettre d'assumer son rôle en tant que chevalier du Burin, à savoir notamment la réparation des armures. Le chevalier du Verseau avait étendu son apprentissage aux autres techniques de Mü, puis au combat lui-même, connaissant les techniques de combat du prédécesseur de la jeune femme. Mais là où le cosmos d'Alastair était habituellement défensif et apaisant, il s'était trouvé une agressivité que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée.

Viris ruisselait de sueur et tenait à peine debout. Mais il serrait avec force contre son cœur la silhouette d'Alastair, qui me parut tout à coup frêle et fragile. En y regardant de plus près, je me rendis compte qu'il pleurait. Il se releva sans la lâcher, et hurla, faisant jaillir son cosmos qui vibrait d'une haine farouche et glaciale, et dont la puissance se dirigea vers l'océan.

Je frémis face à un tel déploiement de puissance, et reculai, balayé par ce cri aussi bien physique que mental. Je n'avais jamais été bon télépathe, mais il faut croire que les situations de crise nous subliment, aussi avais-je reçu clairement l'appel de Félix.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? » _hurlait l'esprit de Félix.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais l'adolescent que nous surnommions affectueusement 'tête de pierre' car nous savions qu'il pouvait nous entendre si il y faisait attention, mais oubliait toujours. Ce soir-là, l'adolescent cria si fort que je dus me boucher physiquement les oreilles. Je lui fis signe de se taire et d'observer la scène.

« Le Burin et le Verseau se sont affrontés. Alastair est à terre, et Viris semble également touché, lui expliquai-je enfin.

— _Je survivrai,_ transmit Viris. _Et arrêtez de gueuler ! »_

Nous nous mîmes tous les deux au garde à vous sous l'ordre mental du chevalier.

_« Rejoignez-moi aux cellules d'Ouranos. Il me faut un guérisseur pour Alastair, et un fiable. De préférence mentalement sourd. Ou alors avec de solides écrans. »_

Viris s'était redressé et portait Alastair dans ces bras vers le chemin secret qui menait au futur temple de divination. J'inspirai profondément. Félix s'était dirigé vers le bord de la falaise. Il s'agenouilla et ramassa le masque fendu d'Alastair.

« Viens Félix. Viris ne serait pas dans cet état si ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave et d'urgent. »

Le garçon me dévisagea. Ses yeux rouges étincelèrent un instant, puis il se redressa.

« Nous irons plus vite par-là, » répondit-il en désignant le vide.

Il avait raison. Même en ne se téléportant pas, Viris serait plus rapide que nous si nous ne coupions pas le chemin par ce saut. Nous pouvions tous les deux encaisser l'impact d'une telle chute. Je lui souris, et plongeai dans les ténèbres à sa suite, à la recherche de ce guérisseur sourd.

* * *

Je marchais de long en travers de la cellule où nous nous trouvions. Félix me suivait, diffusant ses émotions à tout va. Je grimaçais, j'avais été comme lui. Et je suis sûr que sous l'effet de la panique, j'émettais aussi fort que lui ce soir. Au temps pour les leçons de discrétion mentale que m'avait inculqué Illeanne dans le temps. Félix allait croire qu'on ne faisait tous ces longs discours sur le contrôle que devant les apprentis. Une fois entre chevaliers, plus de retenue, on partageait tout, or ce n'était pas tout à fait la réalité…

« Alix, si tu n'as rien d'autres à faire que de nous tourmenter mentalement, va voir sur le Mont Olympe si nous y sommes ! s'écria Viris excédé, sans se tourner vers moi, ni lâcher la main d'Alastair. Et emmène le gamin avec toi tiens, tu pourras lui apprendre à ne pas faire ce que toi tu fais avec ton esprit !

— J'aimerais qu'au moins une fois, une joute entre toi et Alastair ne dégénère pas, éclatai-je. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est que chevalier de Bronze, alors pourquoi combattre avec autant d'énergie ? Grondai-je tout en claquant du talon sur une stèle qui se déchaussa. Et puis d'abord où étiez-vous ? Impossible de vous trouver. Personne au Sanctuaire n'a senti que vous vous affrontiez.

— Quelque part où vous n'auriez jamais dû pénétrer et qui doit rester secret, » répondit-il, ses yeux brillant de cet éclat de fureur contenue devenus marines.

Il dirigea son regard sur Félix que je vis se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« Encore vos constructions à la noix et ce foutu sceau ! M'écriai-je en levant les mains au ciel.

— Vivement que vous ayez fini de sceller ce satané secret, que vous redescendiez vous mêler aux autres chevaliers. Au lieu de vous perdre dans vos constructions, vos excursions à la recherche de vos semblables … et Athéna seule sait quels jeux psychiques vous pouvez bien inventer ! Regarde la Viris ! Elle a l'air d'une adolescente rachitique alors qu'elle devrait être une femme en pleine possession de ses moyens ! Que lui as-tu donc fait cette fois ? hurlai-je tel un loup.

— Si vous ne voulez pas lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'elle a déjà encaissé, veuillez sortir messieurs, rugit le guérisseur qui s'était redressé. Elle est en état de choc et présente des blessures qui ont été contenues grâce au cosmos. Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le combat d'aujourd'hui qui les a causées. Alors n'ajoutez pas à son mal physique une détresse psychique pour laquelle je ne saurai rien faire. Chevalier Viris. »

A nouveau je vis dans ces yeux cet éclair inquiétant, cette fureur glaciale contenue. Que savait-il ?

« Et puis reposez donc ce foutu masque en place, même moi j'entends la colère qui gronde dans la caboche de la petite. Remettez lui qu'on s'entende penser ! »

Viris se redressa lentement et se baissa pour poser ses lèvres sur la plaie qui barrait le front de la jeune femme. Il se concentra sur le masque qu'il ressouda je ne sais comment. Il couvrit le visage de Cassidy, et immédiatement le sifflement qui me vrillait les oreilles cessa. Puis il se retourna vers nous et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, nous attrapant par la peau du cou et nous traînant à sa suite dehors.

« Hey mais lâche nous ! Nous pouvons très bien marcher ! me défendis-je alors qu'il nous entrainait relativement loin des prisons.

— Laisse-moi une minute s'il te plait. » souffla-t-il, serrant les dents sous l'effort évident qu'il faisait.

Il porta la main à son flanc, tout en détachant kinétiquement son plastron qui reposa au sol. Je remarquai seulement à cet instant qu'Alastair n'était pas la seule à avoir souffert de leur combat. Félix se précipita vers la source qui coulait non loin et apporta à Viris un linge frais, au moins pour empêcher l'hématome de gonfler en attendant que le guérisseur puisse s'occuper de lui.

« Vous devriez appeler un second guérisseur, déclara Félix, la voix tremblante face à son supérieur hiérarchique.

— C'est gentil de ta part Chevalier Félix. Cependant je n'accepterai pas de t'écouter si tu continues à me vouvoyer. »

L'enfant recula, laissant tomber le linge aux pieds de Viris. Celui-ci fit léviter lentement le tissu, et l'appliqua contre ses côtes.

« Nous sommes frères d'arme maintenant, déclara Viris avec un clin d'œil pour rassurer le garçon, qui lui répondit par un sourire timide. C'est gentil de ta part Félix, » ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

L'air autour de lui vibra d'une aura dorée, et je perçus son refroidissement. L'eau gela alors contre son torse. Il grimaça, puis soupira de soulagement.

« Elle t'en a cassé combien cette fois ? demandai-je en me penchant pour regarder l'étrange pansement.

— Moins que le coup aurait dû. Mais plus que la dernière fois. C'est un miracle que nous soyons tous les deux en vie. »

Il se détendit, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Le fait qu'il nous ait parlé de sa blessure m'avait calmé, et visiblement le niveau émotionnel avait diminué. Félix se redressa, comme si on avait retiré un poids de ses épaules. Ce ne serait pas aussi facile pour moi. En tant que récepteur, j'allais écoper d'une sacrée migraine, ma tête bourdonnait déjà. Mais seule l'expression de Viris m'intéressait pour le moment. Au lieu de se reposer, tout son corps et son esprit étaient tendus vers les prisons d'Ouranos.

« Chevalier Félix, serais-tu prêt à donner ta vie pour protéger plus faible que toi ? » demanda solennellement le Verseau.

Pourquoi posait-il la question, c'était un mystère pour moi. Car cette question obtenait sa réponse dans le seul fait que l'enfant était chevalier. Le garçon mit cependant un genou à terre et porta la main à son cœur.

« Bien que n'ayant pas encore reçu l'autorisation de porter mon armure, j'ai juré par mon sang et au nom d'Athéna notre déesse de protéger les innocents et les plus faibles que moi. Je suis à tes ordres Chevalier d'or. »

* * *

La Lune disparaissait dans le petit matin alors que le navire Grec accostait sur les côtes africaines. Depuis combien de temps n'avions nous plus dormi ? Le soleil venait de se coucher lorsqu'Alastair et Viris se sont blessés. Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Viris nous expliqua la situation. L'aurore était là lorsque le second incident se produisit. Donc quasiment deux jours depuis. À mes côtés, Félix regardait le soleil se lever. Il n'avait pas non plus dormi. Comment pourrions-nous dormir après ce qui c'était passé, et la mission qui en avait découlée.

_« Tu veux dire qu'on lui a implanté l'ordre de briser le sceau et de tuer Athéna ?_ avais-je hurlé. _Mais qui possède un tel pouvoir ? Tu as toujours dit que les Müviens avaient des défenses mentales naturelles infranchissables. Alors qui a pu les transpercer ? »_

La réponse était tombée comme la foudre. C'était Alastair… Alastair de Chrysaor… Général de Poséidon… et frère aîné du Chevalier du Burin… Cassidy, dîtes Alastair.

J'avais toujours eu conscience de cette dualité qu'entretenait le Chevalier du Burin. Elle avait pris le nom de son frère, son identité même, pour continuer à suivre sa formation au Sanctuaire. Et lorsque la supercherie avait été révélée, elle avait d'elle-même décidé de maintenir la démarcation entre Alastair le Chevalier et Cassidy la femme. Seule Pallas utilisait ce prénom. Et Viris, en tant que maître la taquinait en utilisant son prénom de femme. Mais tout cela faisait partie de l'intimité de la jeune femme. Nous autres, nous l'appelions toujours Alastair. Même moi qui lui avais en quelque sorte servi de père, je respectais son choix.

_« Alastair de Chrysaor ? Attends, tu veux dire que le véritable Alastair est vivant ? Pire, qu'il a rejoint l'armée de Poséidon et participe à la traque des derniers Müviens ? »_

La haine du dieu des mers envers les héritiers de Mü et Atlantis n'était un secret pour personne. Lors de la première guerre Sainte qui opposa Athéna et Poséidon, la civilisation à laquelle appartenaient les continents de Mü et d'Atlantis fut déchirée. Atlantis rejoignit Poséidon et leur continent fut englouti par les eaux, rejoignant le royaume de leur maître. Mü quant à lui choisit d'épauler Athéna. Ils dotèrent ses chevaliers d'armures à l'effigie de leurs étoiles protectrices, prévoyant dans l'avenir qu'ils seraient quatre-vingt-huit sans pour autant nommer chacune des constellations. Les Atlantes de leur côté offrirent les écailles aux hommes de Poséidon. J'étais le sixième porteur de l'armure du Loup…

_« Pourquoi ne laves-tu pas la tête d'A… de Cassidy de tout ce que ce salaud d'Alastair y a implanté ? »_

Parce que c'était plus qu'une implantation. Parce que, Alastair avait pénétré si loin dans la psyché de Cassidy qu'il n'avait pas simplement implanté un ordre de tuer. Il avait créé une nouvelle personnalité. Et celle-ci était vouée à briser le Sanctuaire qu'elle avait déjà passé dix ans à construire. Vouée à détruire la Déesse qui avait été la perte du peuple de Mü. Ces deux personnalités cohabitaient encore dans le corps de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était arrivée au Sanctuaire. Mais à présent seule la nouvelle semblait présente…

_« Est-il possible de reconstruire l'unité de l'esprit de Cassidy ? »_

L'innocence de la question n'avait d'excuse que mon ignorance. Ce qu'Athéna, vêtue d'une simple tenue de voyage et accompagnée de deux chevaliers d'or en armure me pardonna. Il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour reconnaître en cette femme enfant le cosmos étouffé de la Déesse à qui j'avais consacré ma vie.

_« Athéna… Je ne pourrai pas plonger et restaurer sa personnalité sans risquer de la détruire. Car elle se débattra, et pas seulement sur le plan psychique, »_ avait murmuré Viris, des larmes cachées dans sa voix tremblante.

Athéna avait acquiescé, se penchant vers le pansement de glace sur son flanc. La plaie qu'il arborait n'avait rien de rassurant concernant la forme physique de Cassidy. Qu'elle, simple chevalier de bronze, ai réussi à marquer aussi profondément le corps pourtant couvert de cicatrices de Viris, le survivant de Troie, était incompréhensible pour la plupart d'entre nous.

_« Peut-être pourrai-je… »_

Mais la simple émission de cosmos de la déesse avait réveillé Cassidy qui hurla et fit voler en éclat la cellule où on l'avait placée pour la soigner. Elle surgit des grottes, son cosmos vibrant à nouveau de cette fureur sanguinaire. Les deux chevaliers d'or se portèrent à sa rencontre, se plaçant devant Athéna. Chacun concentra son énergie pour frapper. Devant la rapidité des chevaliers d'or, je crus que Cassidy allait mourir avant d'avoir le temps d'entamer le moindre mouvement. C'était compter sans Viris qui lança sa plus puissante arcane. Cassidy fut fauchée par le souffle glacé qui l'écarta du flux croisé des attaques du Taureau et du Bélier. Un battement de cœur. C'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu à Viris pour figer Cassidy dans un cocon de glace et la sauver du zèle de ses confrères. Du moins, c'est ce que je crûs. La folie qui s'était emparée de Cassidy était telle, que son cosmos ne semblait plus pouvoir s'éteindre. Elle fit éclater sa prison cristalline et chargea à nouveau.

La perception de mon entourage se ralentit. J'étais devenu un spectateur impuissant, hors du temps.

Un cri lancé par Athéna. Deux chevaliers d'or à terre, un troisième blessé et en retard, un chevalier d'argent figé de stupeur et un chevalier de bronze assommé par la tourmente mentale qui déferlait sur le Sanctuaire… Et le dernier chevalier de bronze flottant dans les airs à quelques centimètres d'Athéna, bloquée dans son avancée par le sceptre de la déesse qui lui vrillait le ventre.

_« Pardonnez-moi, Ô Athéna, car j'ai failli… »_ furent les dernières effusions de l'esprit de Cassidy.

Le masque, rempart inviolable du visage de Cassidy tomba alors que la jeune fille s'effondrait. Viris se précipita pour la rattraper. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, mais ce n'était rien face aux tremblements de Félix.

Je me souvins de la querelle qui éclata entre les chevaliers d'or, dont plusieurs avaient accourut à l'explosion des multiples cosmos. Bousculades, cris, menaces. Alors que Cassidy se vidait de son sang dans les bras d'un Viris prostré. Félix et moi nous nous interposâmes entre le couple et les chevaliers d'or. Le geste était surtout symbolique.

_« Il suffit !_ avait rugit Athéna. _Alastair du Burin sera soignée et maintenue en vie jusqu'à ce que les schémas du Sanctuaire et du Sceau soient extraits de son esprit. Puis elle sera jugée pour sa trahison comme il se doit. »_

Je me souvins de l'horreur que ces paroles jetèrent sur mon être et de la stupeur qui figea Félix. Athéna était donc capable de sacrifier ses plus fidèles partisans, alors que Viris avait attesté que les actes de Cassidy étaient dus à une manipulation mentale.

_« Ne la jugez pas si durement alors qu'elle n'agit que pour le bien du plus grand nombre. »_

Viris avait glissé ces paroles dans mon esprit. Les chevaliers d'or se retirèrent alors les uns après les autres, les plus jeunes rechignant plus que ceux qui portaient l'armure depuis plus longtemps. Un fossé existait entre la sixième et la septième génération de chevaliers. Ce fossé s'était agrandi avec la guerre de Troie qui était intervenue au moment où la nouvelle génération s'éveillait. Et Viris, le chevalier du Verseau, appartenait à la nouvelle génération, mais avait également survécu à Troie. Il avait un statut spécial dans la chevalerie, entre cadet et héros. Aussi pour lui, les plus jeunes se retirèrent.

* * *

Je tremblais encore aujourd'hui, plus d'une journée après ces événements. J'avais été prêt à défier les chevaliers d'or pour Cassidy. J'avais malgré moi apporté de l'eau au moulin de ceux qui n'avaient pas accepté une femme dans la Chevalerie… l'argument comme quoi une femme allait provoquer des scissions… J'étais tellement mal à l'aise…

_« Un cercueil de glace ne la retiendra pas suffisamment de temps, pas plus que tous les chevaliers d'or réunis, car ils la tueront. Rien ne pourra la maintenir assez longtemps pour que Viris puisse plonger assez profond et la sauver sans la tuer,_ avait déclaré Karel, le chevalier de la Balance.

_— Qui te parle de la sauver ! Il suffit qu'il lui vide la tête des informations dont vous avez besoin pour achever la construction du Sanctuaire, et nous nous chargerons de lui apporter une mort rapide,» _avait déclaré le Cancer, chevalier de la sixième génération.

J'avais écouté horrifié leurs délibérations, et m'étais tourné suppliant vers Athéna. Elle avait alors eu un geste si humain, que je me pris au piège de son apparence adolescente. Elle joignit les mains devant son visage et pleura.

_« Les chaînes d'Andromède ! _avait déclaré Viris apparaissant sans avertissement dans la salle du conseil, m'arrachant un cri de surprise qui me faisait encore honte aujourd'hui._ Les chaînes d'Andromède. En enfermant Alastair dans les prisons d'Ouranos, nous protégerons le Sanctuaire de la tempête psychique. Et à l'aide des chaînes d'Andromède, nous pourront créer un cocon qui nous protégera Alastair et moi, lorsque je plongerai dans sa psyché._

_— Dois-je te rappeler que l'Armure d'Andromède ne se trouve plus au Sanctuaire depuis bientôt quinze ans, Chevalier ? _avait demandé d'un ton las Athéna.

_— Je peux maintenir Alastair dans le cercueil de glace pendant quelques jours. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle ne meure pas gelée. Mais je ne pourrai pas faire plus sans les chaînes. »_

Athéna ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Nous étions pendus à ses lèvres.

_« Chevalier du Loup, es-tu prêt à partir sur le champ ? » _

J'avais posé un genou à terre, posant la main sur mon cœur.

_« Je suis à ta disposition, déesse.»_

Elle me sourit. Puis se tourna vers le disciple d'Alastair.

_« Chevalier Persée, es-tu prêt à revêtir ton armure et recevoir ta première mission ? »_ demanda Athéna.

Tout allait vite, trop vite pour moi, alors je n'osais imaginer pour le garçon de seize ans. Les chevaliers d'or et Athéna avaient déjà élaboré leur plan d'action alors que je ne comprenais pas encore les tenants et aboutissants des incidents de cette nuit. Athéna avait justifié ma présence en me confiant une mission. C'était maintenant au tour de Félix. Et j'avoue qu'il me surprit. En réponse à la question d'Athéna, il intensifia son cosmos, ce qui réveilla l'armure. La boîte de Pandore qui reposait encore sur le cercle des constellations, s'ouvrit, et l'armure vint recouvrir l'adolescent. Puis il s'agenouilla, la tête baissée, et écouta.

_« Tu devras retrouver l'armure d'Andromède et la ramener au Sanctuaire. Et si par le plus heureux des hasards, un nouveau Chevalier s'est éveillé, essaye de ne pas le tuer avant qu'il ne se soit présenté à moi. »_

Elle avait dit ces dernières paroles sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais à mesure que nous approchions des côtes égyptiennes, ces paroles me revinrent à l'esprit. Félix se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Qu'il était calme pour sa première mission, bien plus que moi. Cassidy avait tout fait pour le préparer, et il avait attendu patiemment son heure. Je pensais qu'il serait excité, mais non, il observait. Le bateau accosta à Alexandrie à l'aube.

« A ton avis, combien de temps avons-nous ? me demanda-t-il.

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, Viris ne va pas dormir jusqu'à l'arrivée des chaînes. Et de ce que je sais, il a tenu une semaine complète pendant la guerre de Troie. Disons qu'il nous reste quatre jours tout au plus, estimai-je.

— Oui je suppose qu'il ne faut pas qu'il soit épuisé pour plonger… acquiesça Félix. Bon et bien en route alors. » Déclara-t-il en se couvrant d'une cape de voyage.

Je tendis à Félix une bourse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'adolescent.

— De l'argent. Si tu ne veux pas trop choquer ceux de l'enclave, il vaut mieux que tu arrives à cheval, lui expliquai-je. Ça te fera perdre du temps de déplacement, mais ça t'en fera gagner en négociations. »

Il sourit à nouveau, un sourire désarmant, surtout avec son apparence si particulière.

« Nos chemins se séparent ici. »

Il hocha la tête tout en se couvrant la tête de sa capuche. Le temps que je cligne des yeux, il avait disparu. Je soupirai. J'espérai ne pas avoir à jouer à cache-cache trop longtemps avec celui qu'Athéna m'avait demandé de retrouver…

* * *

_Trois petits mots pour dire si ce chapitre vous a plu, et un peu plus pour dire ce qui vous a déplu. Tout ça je ne le devinerai pas, si comme History, Elusive, Murza, Rulae, Newgaïa, Camus-Milo et Aurowan, vous ne me laissez pas un commentaire ou un message privé pour me l'expliquer.  
Mes remerciements à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'aider à évoluer et à vous lecteurs._

Ecriture, 2005  
Première publication, mars 2010,  
Dernière mise à jour, avril 2011.

**Angharrad**


	4. Les yeux de la méduse

**Fondations **

**Chapitre 4 – Les yeux de la méduse**

**

* * *

**

**Ayant droits** : Le concept des chevaliers du zodiaque appartiennent à M. Kurumada. Les incarnations des différents chevaliers m'appartiennent. Athéna et le panthéon grec n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes.

**Relecture** : Newgaïa

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Cassidy, descendante du peuple de Mü et originaire de l'Atlantide reçoit l'armure du Burin sous le nom d'Alastair, son frère disparu. Elle reprend alors la mission de son père, à savoir poser les fondations pour faire du Sanctuaire d'Athéna un refuge millénaire.

Elle est également chargée de trouver les derniers survivants de son peuple, pourchassés par les armées de Poséidon et Arès. Lors d'une de ses expéditions, Cassidy rencontre le général de Chrysaor qui n'est autre que son frère Alastair. Il la renvoie au Sanctuaire avec l'ordre d'éliminer Athéna et les derniers descendants de Mü.

Le chevalier du verseau Viris enferme Cassidy dans un cercueil de glace le temps qu'une mission de secours aille chercher les chaînes d'Andromède en Ethiopie.

**Informations préliminaires : **

Une image de Cassidy è angharrad larowane free fr/ fusain/ fanart/ cdz/ 0040 jpg

Une représentation d'Athéna è angharrad larowane free fr/ fusain/ fanart/ cdz/ 0044 jpg

* * *

La chaleur d'Afrique était suffocante sous mon armure. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas rangée dans sa boite de Pandore et avais-je écouté Alix, me dépassait pour le moment. En fait non, j'avais écouté mon instinct. Une fois de plus. On ne portait pas un prénom comme le mien sans tenter le diable à chaque instant.

Félix… la fortune. Un nom hérité de mon père, bâtisseur troyen ayant fui la ville lors des premières batailles et trouvé refuge chez les celtes. Quelle ironie du sort que moi, fils de celte et de troyen, je sois à présent Chevalier d'Athéna. Et pourtant j'étais bien là, vêtu de mon armure dissimulée sous ma cape, en mission pour le Sanctuaire.

L'Ethiopie était ma destination, et cachée en son sein la cour d'Ethiopie rattachée à la Grèce par son culte à Héra, et demeure des descendants de Cassiopée et. Si je suivais le plan d'Alix, je devais demander audience à l'héritier de l'armure d'Andromède. Ce qui pouvait aussi bien se faire naturellement qu'avec violence. D'autant plus que je portais l'armure de Persée qui avait déjà eu à faire avec les Ethiopiens… Et plus encore parce que l'héritier du roi actuel avait péri à Troie en tant que Chevalier d'Andromède.

Je n'avais pas connu la guerre de Troie, étant trop jeune. Mais au regard triste des rescapés de cette guerre, je pus comprendre que cette bataille de dix ans avait marqué notre temps. Alastair du Burin avait eu la délicatesse de cacher mes origines au Sanctuaire et je lui en serai toujours redevable. Je lui devais bien plus encore pour m'avoir arraché à une vie d'esclavage que me promettait le statut de premier fils d'un mariage non reconnu par les celtes. Sans parler de mon apparence de démon albinos. Je considérais comme un juste retour des choses, d'être aujourd'hui celui envoyé pour récupérer les chaînes d'Andromède qui la sauveraient.

Les portes. Enfin… le deuxième jour depuis que j'avais quitté le Sanctuaire allait s'achever. Il en restait deux autres, après quoi il ne serait plus garanti qu'Alastair soit encore vivante. Et encore, les oracles seuls savaient ce qui allait être imaginé par les vieux chevaliers ou par les jeunes jaloux comme châtiment pour l'incident du Mont Etoilé…

* * *

« Halte là, on ne passe pas ! » aboya le premier garde qui m'aperçut, un molosse au teint basané. Les deux lances se croisèrent sous le museau de ma monture. Celle-ci, surprise, fit un écart, puis se mit à ruer. Il me fallut bien deux minutes pour calmer la pauvre bête épuisée. Je mis finalement pied à terre. Ce faisant, ma cape laissa apparaitre ma jambière qui brilla sous le soleil de plomb de l'Ethiopie. Je ne manquais pas le regard du garde qui semblait captivé par celle-ci. L'agressivité du plus jeune des deux devint palpable, mais le molosse lui fit signe de se taire.

« Visiteur, marchand ou ambassadeur ?

- Simple visiteur à la recherche d'anciens compagnons, » déclarai-je en abaissant ma capuche, signe que mon identité n'était pas secrète.

Je dévoilai également un sourire avenant. Si j'avais su…

« Un démon blanc ! » hurla le jeune, se lançant à l'attaque.

Ouais pas tout à fait l'accueil que j'avais espéré, mais pas inattendu non plus. Je fus cependant surpris par la vitesse du garde. Pas encore celle d'un chevalier, mais au dessus de ce qu'un combattant aguerri pouvait produire. L'adolescent en moi rugit de montrer sa puissance et de frapper sans retenue mon agresseur. Mon moi profond que j'appelais chevalier retint l'adolescent.

Je me contentai donc d'esquiver les deux coups de lance qui frôlèrent mon visage. Je saisis l'arme à deux mains, ce qui eut pour effet de déséquilibrer l'homme. Il plongea tête la première vers le sol sableux. D'un calme olympien et avec lenteur, je me tournai vers le molosse. Je forçai le garde à terre à se retourner tout en le maintenant au sol. J'incisai une ligne de sang sur sa gorge avec sa propre lance.

« Par ce sang versé, j'oublierai que tu m'a insulté. »

Puis reportant mon attention sur le second garde, je déclarai : « Le voyage depuis la Grèce est consommateur de temps et d'énergie. Savez vous où je pourrai trouver une auberge et des thermes ? »

Le garde fixait avec inquiétude la lance que je tenais encore. Son compagnon que j'avais libéré de mon poids se leva lentement et sursauta lorsque je laissai tomber la lance entre ses mains.

« Tu as de bons réflexes et une vitesse d'action appréciable. Tu donneras mes compliments à celui qui t'a formé. » Dis-je avec un sourire pour atténuer l'humiliation de s'être ainsi fait maltraiter par un adolescent.

Il ne me répondit pas, cependant quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de l'autre.

« La relève arrive. Je vais vous mener au palais où vous rencontrerez le Seigneur Jude qui entraîne la garde. Il sera ravi de converser avec vous Chevalier d'Athéna. »

Ah ! tiens donc, j'avais pourtant l'impression que nos armures avaient la simplicité des armures des fantassins grecs. Il est vrai que façonnées à partir de poussière d'étoile et de gammanium[1] elles semblaient d'une meilleure facture, mais leurs formes n'étaient pas exceptionnelles. Du moins en étais-je persuadé pour les armures de bronze.

Le nom qu'il avait prononcé m'évoquait rien pour moi. Et le peu d'informations que j'avais glanées auprès des rescapés de Troie étaient très incomplètes. D'un autre coté, l'ancien chevalier Andromède n'était pas parti en très bon terme de l'enclave. Il était mort avant de pouvoir régler la situation. La volonté d'Athéna était de renvoyer les armures et les biens des chevaliers décédés aux familles endeuillées. Parmi ceux qui avaient fait le voyage vers l'enclave, Alix s'était souvenu de la femme d'Andromède, enceinte. Je calculais mentalement. L'enfant devait avoir à peine moins que mon âge. Ce devait être ce jeune homme que j'apercevais au loin, au milieu du cercle de gardes. Du moins fut-ce que je crus.

Une silhouette longue et toute en finesse dansait plus que ne combattait au milieu de la troupe qui semblait tout entière dévouée à sa capture. Son visage était invisible sous la capuche de sa tunique. Un éclat métallique brilla au niveau de son menton qui me fit cligner des yeux.

Une autre silhouette apparut, à peine plus grande, portant la même tenue et cachant également son visage sous un masque métallique, dont seuls les yeux étaient visibles. Des yeux d'un bleu marine presque noir, brillants d'un éclat malsain, alors qu'elle attaquait sans prévenir la première forme. Celle-ci évita le coup, mais sa cheville fut prise dans les chaînes dont se servait l'agresseur. C'est alors seulement que je vis le bracelet d'esclave auquel s'était accrochée la chaîne.

La personne s'échappa, bondit hors du cercle, mais implacable, l'homme à la chaîne la stoppa. Elle tomba irrévérencieusement sur les fesses, avec un mouvement de recul qui dévoila sa chevelure d'un blond presque blanc. Son cri trahit sa féminité.

« Maitrisez moi ce démon, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Nous avons un invité. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il abandonna la fille aux cheveux de sable aux gardes qui se hâtèrent de l'emmener loin de mes yeux. Ce ne fut que la surprise qui m'empêcha d'intervenir, et grand bien m'en pris, car je pus de mon bouclier arrêter la chaîne au triangle d'attaque qui fut lancée dans ma direction; puis de saisir la seconde chaîne qui s'enroula autour de mon poignet. Un rayon de soleil perça le manteau nuageux et fit scintiller l'armure de mon avant-bras. Le scintillement se propagea le long de la chaîne jusqu'à mon attaquant.

« Sache que ne sont pas bienvenus ici ceux qui se présentent armés.

- Quitte à me faire recevoir, je préfère pouvoir me défendre. Quoique, je ne suis pas armé, et je ne pense pas avoir réellement à craindre votre hospitalité. Guide-moi à tes seigneurs car j'apporte nouvelles importantes. Je préférerais que le sang ne les entache pas,» déclarai-je en renforçant mes paroles d'une expression dure. Je ne sais pas si ce fut le regard ou bien la légère secousse que je donnais à la chaîne qui se brisa, mais l'homme recula vivement et perdit son masque. Plusieurs soldats se précipitèrent vers lui.

« Monseigneur ! Monseigneur ! »

Et dans un accès de fureur, il les écarta.

« Je te défie étranger. Que Héra m'en soit témoin, je …

- Paix ! déclara un vieillard. Est-ce ainsi que nous recevons nos alliés ? »

Il avait saisi la main menaçante pointée vers moi et l'avait abaissée.

« Chevalier Persée, cela fait bien des années que le bouclier de la Méduse n'est plus venu en Ethiopie. Suivez moi donc au palais. »

Le pincement que je ressentis au creux de l'estomac me hurlait de refuser. Mais j'avais à faire au souverain de l'enclave. Autant l'avoir à portée de main et voir le prochain coup de l'héritier venir, si l'accueil était aussi peu amical qu'Alix le pensait.

* * *

Le palais ressemblait aux constructions athéniennes, ce qui avait quelque chose de déstabilisant, sachant que l'enclave était consacrée à Héra. En y réfléchissant, il était tout aussi déstabilisant que l'enclave abrite trois armures d'Athéna… Ce genre de subtilités, ce n'était vraiment pas de mon âge.

Je pénétrai dans l'ombre des pierres et fus saisi jusqu'aux os par le froid ambiant. Je posai la main sur la colonne, un instant déconcerté. Elle était tiède. C'était donc dans mon esprit que le froid se rependait. _« Relève tes écrans » _m'avait expliqué Alix pendant la traversée. Ce que j'essayais de faire, et ce qui me permit sûrement de ne pas mettre la mission en péril sur le moment.

Je suivis à quelque pas de distance les deux hommes. Ils étaient agités, tout du moins le jeune était agité par leur conversation. Par politesse, je laissai une certaine distance pour ne pas avoir l'air d'écouter. Quelques brides cependant parvinrent jusqu'à moi. Elles me permirent d'identifier le vieux comme étant le Céphée actuel, et le jeune garçon comme son héritier. Et de comprendre que l'héritage était un peu long à venir…

Je fus introduit sans plus de cérémonie dans ce qui avait été autrefois le temple d'Athéna. La statue de ma déesse semblait ravagée par les coups de colère. Sur l'autel reposait l'urne d'Andromède, entourée de deux socles vides où auraient dû se trouver les armures de Céphée et de Cassiopée. Deux sièges avaient été ajoutés sur une estrade entre la statue délabrée et l'autel. Sur le plus petit, une silhouette frêle et recroquevillée se tenait. Et à ses pieds était enchainée la jeune fille aux cheveux de sable.

Celui qui se faisait appeler Céphée enjamba les restes d'offrande et les plats à moitié consommés pour se laisser tomber sur son trône. Il tapota la main de la vieille femme d'un air entendu.

« Persée, Chevalier d'Athéna, déclara-t-il. Voici celle qui porte le nom de Cassiopée. »

Je m'inclinai en reconnaissance du vague regard que m'adressa la femme. Elle se mit à trembler de plus belle, avant de cracher :

« Que Héra le jette en pâture aux chiens d'Hadès. »

Et elle tira sur les chaînes de la jeune fille, ce qui sembla la réveiller. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux bleus transparents à en paraître pourpre. Elle tourna son visage inexpressif vers sa geôlière. Je dus réprimer ma réaction en voyant l'horrible tatouage qui barrait sa joue droite et criait haut et fort qu'elle serait esclave toute sa vie.

« Et bien Chevalier. Parle. Que nous vaut l'immense honneur de la présence d'un émissaire d'Athéna ? Quelle est donc la richesse dont elle ne nous a pas encore privés ? »

Et alors que je le pensais impossible, l'ambiance devint glaciale. L'enfant Félix aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Mais je parvins à me préserver derrière la dureté apparente de la pierre.

« Vos très honorables majestés. La déesse Athéna requiert de toute urgence l'assistance du chevalier Andromède.

- Il n'y a plus de Chevalier Andromède. Il n'y a … plus qu'une armure sans corps.

- Athéna n'a daigné nous renvoyer que l'urne, sa barbare de femme et ma bâtarde de nièce. » Aboya le jeune.

La fille enchainée ne bougea pas, mais ses yeux s'embrasèrent de haine. Je sus alors avec certitude qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille au masque.

« Et l'armure ? commençai-je.

- Vous ne pouvez exiger l'armure, cria Cassiopée tout en se levant. Non, non, non, non. Pas l'armure. Non, non, non. »

Et elle se rassit, ramenant ses jambes sous son menton, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

« Il n'y a plus de chevalier Andromède. Et l'armure a perdu son éclat. A quoi bon vouloir la récupérer ? » lança Céphée à Félix comme un défi.

Mais ce fut l'héritier qui répondit.

« Vous devriez verser le sang de quelques esclaves pour nourrir l'armure, Père. Puis la remettre en jeu pour vous débarrasser de ce poids…

- Monstre ! s'écria Cassiopée. Tu es de nous tous le plus monstrueux ! Et tu te veux meilleur que celui que ta naissance veut remplacer. Mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que les rats. Tu ne vaudras jamais mieux que mon fils. Et jamais… quelle que soit la force que tu obtiendras, ou le sang que tu feras couler, tu n'achèteras la reconnaissance de l'armure d'Andromède. »

Elle leva ses poignets vers le ciel. Ses manches glissèrent et dévoilèrent les cicatrices profondément incrustées dans sa chaire. Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Toi, Chevalier, tu n'es pas Grec et tu arbores la même apparence démoniaque que ma petite fille. Pourtant Athéna t'a accepté parmi sa garde. Car tu as quelque chose que beaucoup d'entre nous avons oublié : l'humilité, le sacrifice de soi, l'amour de son prochain quel qu'il soit. Alors que nous Ethiopiens possédions ces valeurs autrefois, et ce malgré notre dévotion à Héra… »

Elle tomba à genoux.

« Oh mon bébé. Pourquoi t'ont-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Kiera ! »

Et l'esclave aux yeux rubis entoura Cassiopée de ses bras. Elle la força à se lever et elles quittèrent la salle malgré la tentative de l'héritier de l'arrêter d'un mouvement de chaîne.

« Père, laisse-moi m'occuper de l'armure. Rendons ce service à Athéna et demandons-lui notre indépendance. Puis…

- Silence ! hurla le vieillard. Et vous tous sortez ! Toi y compris Jude ! Quant à toi Chevalier Persée… »

Il lança sa chaîne autour de mon poignet et me retint.

« Nous avons à parler. De Chevalier… à Souverain… »

Et cette dernière phrase scella les événements qui allaient suivre. Je savais par Viris et avec ce qui arrivait actuellement à Cassidy que l'être humain pouvait se perdre dans son aveuglement. Mais je n'avais pas encore réalisé à quel point leur cruauté pouvait être grande et consciente…

* * *

La nuit était enfin tombée. La troisième depuis la crise d'Alastair. Et avec elle, Céphée m'avait accordé un temps de réflexion. Mais la proposition qu'il m'avait faîte n'était pas recevable. Pour résumer, il voulait que je retourne au Sanctuaire bredouille, négocier auprès d'Athéna les compensations pour la perte du prince héritier – feu Andromède, pour la bâtarde que nous leur avions envoyée, pour le fait que Céphée avait du à nouveau engendrer en prenant maîtresse ce qui avait détruit Cassiopée. Parmi les compensations attendues, étaient en tête de liste le retour des armures de Cassiopée et de Céphée, et leur indépendance irrévocable vis-à-vis d'Athéna. Rien que ça…

J'avais eu un mal fou à ne pas éclater de rire. On aurait dit qu'il avait préparé cette liste depuis des années. Et il était tellement vaniteux qu'il se croyait en position de négocier et dans son bon droit. Je m'étais conformé à cette approche diplomatique que m'avait suggéré Alix. Mais les consignes d'Athéna avaient été claires. Pas le temps de tergiverser si me royaume d'Ethiopie n'était pas coopératif. Impossible de perdre plus d'une journée en palabres. Retenir Alastair dans sa prison de glace sans la tuer risquait de sacrifier Viris. Et une fois Viris mort, probablement personne ne pourrait sauver Alastair.

Sur ces sombres pensées, je me glissai à travers le palais d'ombre en ombre vers la salle du trône. La lune éclairait juste assez pour voir la chevelure de sable et le bracelet d'esclave tintant sur le marbre. Et encore un peu plus loin devant se trouvait Jude qui ne se cachait même pas. La jeune fille disparut tout à coup. Il devait y avoir un passage secret. Je posais la main sur le mur face à la colonne où je l'avais perdue, et laissai mon esprit parler à la pierre. Il ne me fallut ainsi que quelques secondes pour trouver celle qui bougeait et libérait place au passage.

Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour arriver au bout de l'escalier et voir que la jeune fille observait la scène que se passait aux pieds de la statue d'Athéna. Je n'en percevais que le son. Je touchai la cheville de la fille, ce qui la fit sursauter et balancer un coup de pied qui aurait pu décrocher ma tête si je n'avais été chevalier. Je l'arrêtai et la forçai à baisser lentement sa jambe, un doigt posé sur mes lèvres en signe de silence. Des yeux, je lui désignai la scène. Elle comprit que j'étais venu écouter, et me laissa m'installer à coté d'elle.

A nos pieds se trouvaient Céphée tenant fermement au dessus de l'urne d'Andromède sa femme Cassiopée. Elle semblait à peine plus vive qu'un cadavre. Et son sang coulait sur le totem de l'armure d'Andromède.

« Tu ne le feras pas revenir ainsi, souffla Céphée. Tu sais comme moi que le nouveau Chevalier d'Andromède a été choisi.

- Oui, cracha-t-elle, tu as choisi ce bâtard de substitution. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'armure ne se réveillera pas pour lui. Il lui faut encore du sang pour revenir à la vie.

- S'il te plaît, tu n'ignores pas que je l'ai fais pour notre royaume. M'en voudras-tu toute ma vie… » l'implora-t-il.

Elle posa sur lui un regard dur.

« Tu n'avais nul besoin de te doter d'un autre fils. Pas plus que de donner son épouse en nourrice à ton bâtard. Ni de réduire notre petite Kiera en esclavage. »

Céphée bouillait.

« Ce sont des erreurs que je ne peux pas réparer, » cria-t-il.

Cassiopée secoua lentement la tête, puis retourna toute son attention sur l'armure.

« Tu es le digne souverain de la citée d'Héra, tellement vaniteux… »

Il détourna le regard et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Jude.

« Et bien que vois-je ? Père et Mère. »

Et il utilisa ces mots avec dédain.

« Alors on complote dans mon dos ?

- Cette conversation ne te concerne pas mon fils, claqua Céphée le regard dur.

- Oh je pense que si. Puisque vous êtes en train de faire quelque chose à mon armure… »

Et il dépassa le vieillard puis bouscula Cassiopée pour saisir avec avidité une pièce de l'avant-bras qu'il voulut se passer au poignet.

« S'il fait ça, il va perdre son bras, murmurai-je.

- Qu'il soit jeté dans le tartare… » grinça la jeune fille.

Le cri de Jude retentit comme celui d'un animal blessé. La pièce d'armure sembla voler et rejoignit le totem d'Andromède. Cassiopée se mit à rire.

« Ah mon enfant. Ton sang n'est même pas bon pour nourrir celle que tu convoites. Quand comprendras-tu que ton caprice ne prévaudra jamais sur la volonté de l'armure ? »

Tout se passa très vite. Le cosmos de Jude éclata sans prévenir. Le coup partit, transperçant le cœur de Cassiopée qui s'effondra aux pieds du totem dans les bras de Céphée. Son sang colorant l'armure de rouge.

Le cosmos de Kiera répondit un millième de seconde trop tard. La chaîne d'Andromède s'était mise à frémir, puis bouger.

« Puisque mon sang n'est pas convenable. Essayons avec le tien Mère. Et pourquoi pas également le tien Père, » déclara Jude, inconscient de la chaîne enroulée autour de son poignet.

Kiera cria, et se levant, elle fit un geste vers la chaîne dont elle prit le contrôle. L'avant bras de l'armure avait je ne sais comment, rejoint la main de la jeune fille. Elle tira désespérément sur celle-ci, essayant d'arrêter le geste de Jude.

Quant à moi, j'avais jailli de l'ombre et projeté mon bouclier pour protéger Céphée. Malgré tout, le coup fut tel que le bouclier absorba partiellement l'impact et fut projeté vers le vieillard. Il fut touché à la tête et s'effondra.

« Maudite Kiera ! » hurla Jude.

Le palais résonnait du coup qu'il venait de porter et de l'écho de mon bouclier frappant le marbre. Kiera s'était figée. Céphée avait rejoint Cassiopée et s'était étendu à ses cotés. Un cri d'horreur et de désespoir se propagea dans la salle.

« Oh, oh… » marmonnai-je.

Jude avait tiré sur la chaîne avec une violence telle que Kiera chut à terre, arrachée aux genoux de la statue d'Athéna. Elle alla s'écraser sur une table de banquet. Jude donna un nouveau mouvement à la chaîne. Kiera se souleva. Je me précipitai et la rattrapai avant l'impact contre l'autel. Je pus le contenir grâce à l'armure, mais la puissance de la fureur de Jude était inquiétante.

Kiera à la limite de la conscience leva son visage vers moi, avant de sombrer. Les gardes choisirent ce moment pour nous rejoindre. Ils nous encerclèrent, l'horreur de la scène ne les ayant pas encore touchés. Ils pointèrent leurs lances vers moi. Je ne bronchai pas quand le cercle se referma. Je ne bougeai pas plus lorsque Jude prit la situation en main.

J'aurais pu m'enfuir, malgré le nombre de gardes. J'aurais même pu attraper le totem d'Andromède dans ma fuite. Ou encore, j'aurais pu récupérer mon bouclier pour figer tout ce petit monde. Mais dans tous les cas, cela signifiait me battre contre un certain nombre d'innocents et surtout leur laisser Kiera en pâture.

« Kiera s'est attaquée à Mère ! Quant au chevalier d'Athéna, il a frappé Céphée de son bouclier. »

Les regards nous quittèrent le temps d'observer la scène. Certaines lances se mirent à trembler. Un garçon de mon âge s'éloigna et alla vider son estomac discrètement. Jude ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Séparez-les ! Enchaîner-les ! »

Les soldats s'exécutèrent avec un entraînement presque malsain. Au fond, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. Plus vite ils s'éloigneraient, plus vite ils oublieraient. La piqure d'une sur mon épaule m'invita à déposer Kiera. Je me redressai et les dévisageai un par un. Peu de gens soutenaient mon regard pourpre sans prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, et parmi eux encore moins me regardaient sans dégoût.

Je trouvais un garde d'âge moyen parmi ceux qui ne semblaient pas avoir peur. Je m'avançai vers lui. Deux gardes s'interposèrent. Je montrai les dents comme Alix le faisait, ce qui marcha très bien car ils sursautèrent. Reconnaissant le molosse qui m'avait accueilli à l'entrée de la ville, et qui avait montré un peu de bon sens, je lui confiai Kiera. Il accepta le fardeau et me fit signe d'avancer. Je ne présentai aucune résistance. Mon heure viendrai. Comme me le répétait Cassidy, tout est question de temps. Et j'espérai en gagner en évitant tout acte de violence.

* * *

Il devait être à peine une ou deux heures avant l'aube lorsque Kiera s'éveilla. Le garde d'âge moyen avait obéi aux ordres de Jude, mais les avait assaisonnés d'une pincée d'humanité. Aussi bien que nos pieds et poings aient été liés, nous pouvions nous assoir en tailleur. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de nos prédécesseurs dans ces cellules, leurs squelettes pendant dans cette position droite sur les genoux qui était en soit une première torture. Certains étaient morts ainsi, leurs épaules s'étaient rompues sous leur propre poids.

« Que fais-tu là ? croassa-t-elle.

- Oh mes quartiers ne me convenaient pas. Alors je suis venu faire un tour par ici. La compagnie y est beaucoup plus agréable. »

Elle cracha. Du sang avait séché aux coins de ses lèvres.

« Et la véritable raison ? exigea-t-elle reprenant un peu d'assurance.

- Pour tes beaux yeux. »

Yeux qui s'écarquillèrent, choqués par mes mots, avant de s'étrécir.

« D'accord, la vrai raison, et sérieusement cette fois ! Car aucun homme ne mourrait pour les yeux d'une femme. Surtout pas les miens. »

Pourtant elle avait de jolis bleus, trop clairs au point d'en voir le fond, ce qui de loin leur donnait une apparence violine. De très jolis yeux d'albinos. Beaucoup plus jolis que les miens d'un rouge sanglant.

« Bon peut-être pas pour tes yeux, » concédai-je.

Je croyais lui faire plaisir. Au contraire, elle se crispa. Ses mains tracèrent des sillons dans la pierre comme si cela avait été du fromage frais.

« Mais pour ta vie. Parce que par-dessus tout ce que je veux, c'est protéger la vie. La tienne, la mienne, celle des gardes. J'aurais voulu protéger la vie de ces pauvres Céphée et Cassiopée. Il n'y a déjà eu que trop de gâchis. A quoi bon y ajouter les gardes.

- Parce qu'ils sont vendus à Jude qui les fera marcher sur les peuples voisins. Sont-ils vraiment innocents ? » grogna-t-elle.

Je restai quelque secondes interdit. Etait-ce vraiment ce que Jude voulait faire ? Etait-ce de mon devoir de m'immiscer dans ces affaires d'état ?

Kiera me dévisageait, et chaque seconde de silence faisait grandir sa fureur qui commençait à l'auréoler d'une lumière rouge.

« Hey ! Je ne t'ai rien fait ! m'exclamai-je en barricadant mon esprit.

- Et tu ne pourras bientôt plus rien lui faire. Car vous serez tous les deux morts ! » déclara Jude en pénétrant dans la cellule.

Kiera voulut se lever et arracher ses chaînes, mais elles résistèrent. Je tentai ma chance en appelant en renfort mon cosmos, mais elles tinrent bon.

« Me croyez-vous si stupide ? Ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles chaînes ! »

Il se mit à rire. Kiera se débattit tandis que j'observais les chaînes. Elles ressemblaient à la chaîne d'Andromède, mais quelque chose était différent. Je me concentrai, essayant de ressentir la vie propre que j'avais détectée dans l'armure d'Andromède. Des étincelles de cosmos brillaient en Kiera et Jude. J'étais moi-même auréolé de cette énergie infinie et mon armure semblait pulser d'une vie résonnant à partir de la mienne. Pourquoi ne captais-je rien venant des maillons qui nous emprisonnaient et pourtant présentaient les caractéristiques des armures ? De quoi était donc fait cette chaîne que je ne parvenais pas à briser ?

« Tu as l'air d'un imbécile à dévisager ces morceaux de métal ainsi, Persée. Sache qu'elles ont été fabriquées à partir des maillons arrachés à l'armure d'Andromède. »

Je plissai les yeux. C'était ainsi que se présentaient les pièces d'armures mortes. Quelle idée perverse l'avait donc mené à infligé de tels dégâts à l'armure et à créer ces nouvelles chaînes. Je levai le regard, vis Jude reporter toute son attention vers Kiera, et la réponse devint limpide. Il lui fallait l'enchaîner elle…

« Allons, allons ma chère nièce. Que comptes-tu devenir maintenant que Mère n'est plus et que Père vient de rendre l'âme ? Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que l'assemblée m'a confié la couronne et le choix de la punition ? Un joli Sacrifice au Kraken ! »

Tiens, il existait encore un de ces monstres ? Je pensais que le Persée d'origine avait exterminé toute l'espèce. A moins que …

« Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique, Chevalier Persée ? »

Maintenant qu'il le disait…

« Et toi, ma petite Andromède. Le sacrifice au monstre divin, enchaînée par l'armure que tu croyais tienne, et qui deviendra mienne après ton élimination. Mouahahah ! »

Si j'avais douté jusqu'à présent qu'un être aussi jeune que Jude puisse être fou, j'en avais à présent la preuve sous les yeux. Et malheureusement pour moi, il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux que de ne pas remplir les exigences d'un fou. Sans que je sus comment, les chaînes se resserrèrent autour de nous, et je fus plaqué contre le mur.

« Regarde Chevalier, la vrai puissance du cosmos. »

Et son cosmos explosa, auréolé de sa folie, m'écrasant de sa pression et me faisant tourner la tête.

« Quant à toi Kiera. Tu es à ma merci. »

Les chaînes la plaquèrent au sol. Elle lutta pour se redresser, cambrant le dos à s'en briser la colonne. Aucun cosmos n'avait pourtant animé le carcan de métal. Il devait donc y avoir des gardes qui les animaient de l'extérieur de la cellule.

« Allons, ne fait pas de manières. Je suis sûr que Persée sera ravi du spectacle que nous lui allons lui offrir.»

Et d'un geste, il lui arracha sa tunique.

« Ah … aussi belle sinon plus que sa mère… »

Je me débattis, fit appel au cosmos, mais rien n'y fit. Les chaînes résistaient, pire elles semblaient absorber mon énergie. J'étais condamné à regarder Jude s'imposer à Kiera.

« Kiera ! » m'entendis-je crier.

_« N'ai pas de crainte. Il est impuissant, _souffla une voix dans mon esprit.

_- Alix ? comment ?_

_- Seuls les impuissants essayent de forcer ainsi les femmes._

_- Non pas ça. Comment se fait-il que tu parles dans ma tête !_

_- Parce que je suis en route pour te retrouver. J'arrive. »_

Et le contact fut rompu. Alix m'avait suffisamment distrait pour que je manque la réponse de Kiera à l'assaut de Jude : le rire.

« Quel homme tu fais Jude, incapable de prendre une femme enchaînée, » le railla-t-elle.

Il la gifla.

« Maudite. »

Puis il répéta son geste de plus en plus vite.

« Maudite, maudite, maudite ! »

Mais son cri de rage se transforma en cri de douleur. Un picotement me parvint de la chaîne.

« Garce. Et bien préserve-toi ! Le Kraken préfère ses repas virginaux. Quant à toi… »

Un nouvel éclat apparut dans ses yeux, mais je ne répondis pas plus que les autres fois à son attente. Il me frappa au visage, faisant voler mon casque. Il le ramassa et le reposa bien en place sur ma tête, comme si de rien n'était. Avec un sourire satisfait, il me traita de _bourses moles_. Il se couvrit de sa cape et quitta la cellule.

« T'es pas un bavard l'athénien, me lança Kiera toujours allongée par terre, les yeux fermés.

- Félix, je m'appelle Félix. Je ne viens pas d'Athènes mais du Sanctuaire. Et je ne suis pas Grec.

- Ah, ça explique ton accent de cuisine, » se moqua-t-elle.

Je souris timidement. Elle essaya de se relever. Elle avait le visage tuméfié par l'accès de colère de Jude. Le silence était encore pesant.

« Comment as-tu fait ? demandai-je à la jeune fille.

- Pour ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pour Jude. Pour l'empêcher de … enfin tu sais quoi … »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'un enfant de 14 ans pourrait faire quoi que ce soit avec une femme ? »

Elle rit, ce qui m'énerva pour une raison qui m'échappe encore aujourd'hui.

« Crois-tu qu'il faille attendre d'être pleinement adulte pour ce genre de chose ? Si tel est ton critère, je ne suis moi-même qu'un enfant. »

Sa tête se tourna vers moi, et elle me dévisagea. Je rougis face à son inspection méticuleuse. Que voyait-elle, je me le demandais car de nombreuses expressions passèrent sur son visage. Elle finit par soupirer et fermer les yeux.

« Mais toi tu n'es pas un homme qui abuserait de son pouvoir sur une femme. Et je crois que la femme que tu choisiras d'honorer n'aura pas à craindre tes assauts. Tu es … »

Elle chercha ses mots.

« Tu as trop peur de l'image que te renvoient les autres de toi-même, pour prendre quelque chose par la force.

- Je ferais un bien piètre chevalier si je résolvais tous mes problèmes par la violence. Je ne mériterais pas la confiance de ma déesse. »

Ingénu, voilà l'image que je devais lui montrer de moi.

« Tu es trop pur pour être vrai… » marmonna Kiera, tout en me tournant le dos.

Le silence s'installa, gêné pour ma part, mais je ne savais pas trop comment le briser.

« Dis-moi, comment est-elle ? murmura Kiera.

- Qui ça ?

- Ta déesse. Athéna, souffla-t-elle.

- Oh… je … et bien… »

Je réfléchis un instant. Comment pouvais-je décrire une déesse ? Puis je me souvins du jour où Alastair m'avait invité à la suivre au Sanctuaire.

* * *

_« Tu es fort. Et pourtant tu veux l'ignorer. Tu pleures du mal que l'on te force à faire parce que l'on croit que tu es un démon. Ce n'est vraiment pas ta nature. Tu aimes ton prochain et malgré toute la douleur de ton existence, tu veux encore croire qu'il y'a du bon en chacun. Viens avec moi mon garçon. Je ne te propose pas une vie de paix, de plaisir et d'amusement, mais une vie au service d'une femme, qui se consacre aux hommes. _

_- Je ne comprends pas m'dame. »_

Elle avait alors posé la main sur ma joue, puis l'avait remontée sur mon front et je vis projeté des images dans mon esprit. Des images d'Alastair et Athéna, que je décrivis à Kiera.

« Athéna n'est pas quelqu'un d'extraordinaire si tu n'as pas le regard assez acéré pour le voir. C'est une jeune fille, à peine sortie de l'adolescence physiquement. Mais si tu plonges ton regard dans le sien, tu y liras toute la tristesse de ceux qui ont vu trop d'horreur. Elle est d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse à faire pâlir de honte les meilleures mères. Le pardon est l'arme avec laquelle elle combat. Chacun a le droit de s'égarer, car il y'a en chaque être vivant une part d'ombre et une part de lumière. Et ce que je trouve le plus beau chez elle, c'est sa confiance infinie en l'être humain, et plus encore en ses chevaliers.

- Elle a l'air parfaite, marmonna Kiera.

- Non, elle n'est pas parfaite, la corrigeai-je. Aucun être, n'est parfait. Mais Athéna ne met pas de barrière entre elle et nous, le peuple de la Terre dont elle a la garde. Enfin, c'est quelque chose de difficile à décrire.

- Non… tu l'as très bien fait, me remercia-t-elle. J'aurais aimé devenir Andromède et rencontrer ta déesse. Peut-être même la servir…

- Que racontes-tu là ? Bien sûr que tu vas revêtir l'armure et que tu la rencontreras. Nous n'allons pas mourir ici. » m'exclamai-je frappé par sa résignation.

Elle se contenta d'un demi-sourire pour toute réponse.

« Je te protégerai ! » ajoutai-je.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, manifestement choquée par mes paroles.

« Et comment me protégeras-tu, alors que tu n'es pas capable de te protéger toi-même.

- Ces chaînes sont peut-être solides, mais rien ne m'arrêtera lorsque je l'aurai décidé. »

Elle eu un rire mauvais.

« Ah ! Quand tu l'auras décidé. Ça nous avance beaucoup. Il faudra un jour m'expliquer pourquoi les chevaliers sont toujours choisis parmi des enfants qui sont si capricieux, me railla-t-elle.

- Je te retourne le compliment, Andromède. »

Elle n'était sans doute pas plus vieille que moi, malgré son amertume que j'avais partagé avant de rencontrer Alastair. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous.

« Tu seras une très belle Andromède, et ces chaînes mortes qui te retiennent aujourd'hui seront tes meilleurs alliées au service d'Athéna.

- Pfff, cracha-t-elle en même temps qu'un caillot de sang. Pour le moment, Athéna n'accueillera personne. Elle va plutôt perdre un chevalier d'argent. Et puis quoi qu'il arrive je porte la marque des esclaves.

- A défaut de mourir esclave, tu vas vivre libre. »

Et je brisais les deux bracelets d'esclave à ses pieds du bout des doigts. Elle m'avait observer faire. Un déclic se produisit dans sa tête. Je la dévisageai, puis laissai mon regard vagabonder dans la cellule. Je décidai de lui expliquer pourquoi je n'avais pas encore agi.

« Je suis venu ici pour une seule chose, commençai-je un peu tendu.

- L'armure… »

J'acquiesçai.

« Pourquoi ? reprit-elle.

- Jude l'a dit. Les chaînes d'Andromède sont les plus solides de l'univers. Et le Sanctuaire en a besoin pour sauver l'un d'entre nous.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Et bien, pour faire simple, mon maître, Alastair du Burin est devenue folle. Son propre maître peut la soigner, mais il faut pour cela que quelqu'un empêche Alastair de se défendre.

- Elle est si puissante que cela ? demanda Kiera surprise.

- Et bien, je savais qu'elle était puissante, mais la folie lui a ôté toute retenue. Elle est capable de se tuer et de ne pas le sentir, voir d'éprouver de la joie à se faire souffrir. »

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je haïssais ce que le Chrysaor avait fait d'Alastair.

« Pourquoi est-elle devenue folle ?

- C'est … à cause d'un général de Poséidon. Kiera, si je n'ai pas tenté de m'enfuir, c'est parce que les paroles de Jude ont éveillé ma curiosité. L'un des généraux de Poséidon est un Kraken. Si c'est à lui que Jude veut nous sacrifier, je veux le capturer et m'en servir de monnaie d'échange. Au cas où le chevalier du Verseau échouerait. Je veux forcer le Chrysaor à rendre sa santé mentale à Alastair. »

Kiera me dévisagea avec de tels yeux que je crus qu'ils allaient sortir de sa tête. Puis elle se reprit et serra les dents au point que je pouvais les entendre grincer.

« Pauvre fou… » parvint-elle à articuler.

Peut-être avait-elle raison et me surestimai-je. Mais je ne m'appelais pas Félix pour rien. J'allais tenter ma chance. Et puis dans le pire des cas, Alix arrivait. Je voulus l'expliquer à Kiera quand un garde se montra. Il ne m'adressa pas la parole, son regard me fuyant. Il se présenta devant Kiera et déposa un paquet de linge propre et un masque de métal poli. Il s'agenouilla et desserra légèrement les chaînes.

« Le seigneur Jude vous offre ces vêtements pour le Sacrifice. »

Kiera acquiesça tout en se relevant. Le regard de l'homme était tout aussi fuyant avec elle qu'avec moi.

« Quant à vous, le Seigneur Jude vous rend votre bouclier. Veuillez vousécarter du mur. »

Comme si c'était possible. M'enfin tordons-nous le dos, soyons coopératifs aussi longtemps que possible. Le garde sursauta alors que je donnais un coup de hanche pour m'écarter du mur. Puis il se rappela que j'étais également enchaîné et fit sans doute signe à un collègue à l'extérieur de la cellule de libérer un peu de mou. Je tombais à genou à ma seconde tentative.

Il déposa le bouclier sur mon dos, et m'assena un coup de pied qui m'aplatit, me coupant le souffle. Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je restai le visage contre terre le temps que Kiera s'habille, ce qui la fit rire.

« Allons, lève toi Félix. Ce n'est pas comme si tu te rinçais l'œil, » se moqua-t-elle alors que je m'empourprais.

Alastair avait été très stricte sur l'intimité lors de mon entrainement. Et j'avoue que ma propre éducation n'allait pas dans le sens d'un corps nu exposé à tout va. Je dois également concéder que je ne me sentais pas encore concerné. Mais je devais avouer que la vision de Kiera dans cette robe de sacrifice, hésitant à porter le masque métallique à son visage, avait quelque chose de fascinant. Elle se décida finalement et couvrit son visage et la marque de l'esclave qui y était tatouée. Puis elle s'assit en tailleur et resta silencieuse. Je me laissais également tomber par terre et fermais les yeux.

« Au fait Félix, si je ne crains pas les hommes, c'est parce que sur votre sexe, il y'a une veine. Mentalement, je peux bloquer l'afflux de sang. Malgré toute la volonté de l'homme, il ne parviendra pas à ses fins. »

J'éclatais de rire, plutôt que de tristesse. Elle avait dû en subir des assauts, pour développer cette technique de défense. Elle sembla apprécier ma réaction. Et nous attendîmes le sacrifice dans un silence complice.

* * *

Le soleil vint enfin, et l'attente pris fin. Les gardes détachèrent nos chaînes et nous conduisirent à pieds vers le bord de mer. Je m'attendais à une débauche de cris de colère, des lancés de légumes et autres joyeusetés, mais le silence faisait vibrer la foule.

Nous marchions côte à côte, et je dus abriter mes yeux quand le soleil nous illumina. Kiera profita de mon arrêt pour glisser sa main dans la mienne. Elle tremblait, mais je n'aurais su dire si c'était de peur ou de l'excitation que j'éprouvais moi-même. Le nouveau masque que lui avait remis Jude cachait son regard, comme ceux que forgeaient Alastair et Viris.

L'avenue silencieuse nous mena à des rochers sur lesquels les restes d'ossements attachés à des chaînes nous attendaient. Kiera s'arrêta et inspira profondément. J'imprimais une légère pression sur sa main qu'elle ne m'avait pas retirée. Ce qui sembla l'apaiser. Puis nous fûmes enchainés aux rochers. La mer était basse, aussi ne compris-je pas d'où venait le danger. Je cherchais le monstre du regard.

« Et maintenant, que faisons nous ? chuchota Kiera.

- On attend.

- Je savais que tu étais fou… se lamenta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ah ces jeunes.

Les vieilles chaînes rouillées furent doublées de maillons morts de l'armure d'Andromède. Jude ne prenait pas de risques. Le ressac se produisit alors que des gongs résonnaient dans toute la ville. Jude apparut, vêtu de pourpre, la couleur des rois. La foule se massa sur la plage et l'écouta prendre la parole.

« Peuple de l'enclave helléniste d'Ethiopie. En ce jour de grand malheur, réjouissons-nous car les assassins seront punis. Chevalier Persée, Kiera qui te prétend héritière de mon défunt frère. Vous subirez le supplice d'Andromède. Le Kraken sera appelé par nos prêtres ici assemblés. Et si celui-ci ne nous trouvait pas digne de son estomac, vous allez mourir par les flots. »

Je dévisageai Jude un peu abasourdi.

« Il veut dire que nous resterons attachés jusqu'à la marée haute, » traduisit Kiera.

Je me tournai vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Si ce n'est que ça, et que le monstre ne vient pas, alors nous ne craignons rien… »

Et je lui montrai mon poing que j'étais en train de changer en pierre pour résister à l'assaut de l'eau.

« Comment ? »

Je lui tendis la main et elle se tut. Elle fixa la paume de pierre que je lui présentais, indécise.

« Fais-moi confiance…. » l'implorai-je.

Elle me prit la main et nous attendîmes la venue du Kraken. Je fermai les yeux, ce qui fit jubiler Jude. Il était tellement absorbé par l'analyse de mes expressions et à guetter le Kraken, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de la transformation qui s'opérait sous ses yeux. Petit à petit, sans dépasser la hauteur des vagues, je nous changeai en statue de pierre. Kiera serait bientôt la tête sous l'eau. Je sentis plus que je ne vis la panique dans ses yeux lorsque j'achevais de la figer. Je la dépassai d'une tête, aussi pus-je assister à la danse triomphante de Jude autour de la boite de Pandore. Et le rictus mauvais qu'il m'adressait. Les gongs continuaient à sonner régulièrement, mais le Kraken n'était encore nulle part en vue.

_« Je ne suis plus loin. Félix, pourquoi ton cosmos brille-t-il ?_

_- Tu prendras soin de nous Alix. »_

Et j'achevais ma propre transformation.

Alastair m'avait encouragé à développer mon talent sur la roche. Et je devais avouer que la sensation de l'eau contre moi n'était pas inintéressante. Par contre je sentais l'angoisse de Kiera dont le cosmos semblait pulser à l'intérieur de la pierre. J'essayais de l'entourer de mon propre cosmos, de lui insuffler la paix intérieur comme j'avais souvent vu Athéna le faire. Mais je n'avais pas la même aura que ma déesse, et la panique, mêlée d'une colère sourde grondait en Kiera. A tel point que je dus lutter pour la maintenir prisonnière de la gangue de pierre.

Puis je sentis l'inversion du flux, et avec lui, Jude fit signe aux gardes de tirer sur nos chaînes. Ne restèrent autour de nos corps figés que les liens rouillés. Mon visage fut à nouveau au dessus des flots. Je le libérai de la pierre et fit mine d'être inconscient.

_« Patience Kiera… »_

Son cosmos grondait et je dis amplifier le mien au point que tout ceux qui étaient un tant soit peu sensibles au cosmos sursautèrent.

« Par la puissance de la grande Héra. Le chevalier est vivant ! s'écria l'un des prêtres.

- C'est impossible, hurla Jude en se penchant au bord de la rade pour mieux voir la scène. Impossible ! Ils ne peuvent pas survivre à leur ! Sonnez le cor ! Sonnez le cor ! »

J'achevais de redevenir humain et la tête de Kiera commença à son tour à émerger. Je basculais mon visage en arrière lorsque retentit l'appel. Un son assourdissant se rependit dans l'air.

Une première fois. Une seconde fois. Alors que le troisième souffle allait être lancé, un appel de la mer lui répondit. Fendant les vagues à une vitesse qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie les chevaliers de bronze, des nageoires gigantesques fonçaient droit sur nous.

Elles s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres de la pierre sacrificielle et la créature émergea des eaux.

_« Le Kraken ! »_ hurla la foule sortie de son apathie.

Le monstre était là devant moi. De forme humanoïde, de taille gigantesque, le corps couvert d'écailles vertes visqueuses, surmonté d'ailerons acérés. Cependant, ce n'est pas le monstre qui attira mon regard, mais l'homme assis sur son épaule.

Armure oscillant entre l'or et le cuivre, un cercle de flammes dans le dos, une lance à la main, deux points mauves sur le front et une cascade de cheveux roux. Alastair de Chrysaor se tenait devant moi.

« C'est par ici le sacrifice ? demanda Alastair en faisant tourner sa lance dans sa main gauche nonchalamment.

- Ô Compagnon du Kraken, cet homme a commis le pire des régicides. Nous implorons… commença l'un des prêtres.

- Mouais mouais… les coupa Alastair tout en se tournant vers moi. Tiens mais je connais ce visage. Ne serait-ce pas le disciple de ma chère sœur ? Comment va Cassidy ? S'est-elle remise de notre rencontre ?

- Monstre, comment as-tu pu faire ça à ta propre sœur ? Lui faire renier toutes ses valeurs, la retourner contre Athéna ! criai-je.

-Tut, tut, tut. C'est Viris qui t'a dit ça ? Quel amateur… Je n'aurais pas pu implanter un ordre si le doute n'avait pas existé chez ma chère sœur. Je n'ai fais que la libérer des contraintes qu'elle s'imposait.

- Menteur, l'accusai-je alors qu'il se redressait sur l'épaule de la créature et posait sa lance en travers de ses épaules.

- Si cela t'arrange de le croire. »

Il soupira.

« De toute façon, tu ne rentreras pas au Sanctuaire pour raconter cette version des faits. Je te laisse te débrouiller avec mon ami. J'ai à parler à l'autre gamin là. »

Et m'ignorant, il sauta sur la berge. Il attrapa Jude sous un bras, et disparut à nouveau avec lui sous la mer. Je jaugeai la situation. L'armure d'Andromède était accessible. Par contre j'avais une foule paniquée en train de fuir, un Kraken affamé et une Kiera statufiée sur le rocher qui allait finir par se consumer elle-même à force de faire brûler son cosmos. Elle ne supportait pas la transformation en pierre. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait être claustrophobe.

Le Kraken sans son maître sembla peu intéressé pour se casser les dents sur mon armure, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers la côte. Ceci me permit de déclencher la réaction de transformation pour sortir Kiera de la pierre. D'abord les pieds, ce qui laisserai le temps à l'eau de baisser sous son nez, le temps que la transformation s'achève. Je saisis les chaînes dans chacun de mes poings, et les brisais sans trop d'effort. Puis je me précipitai vers la cale où le Kraken était en train d'émerger. Ses palmes griffues se tendant vers un groupe de femme pétrifiées par la terreur.

Je frappais sa main toute hérissée de piques. Il recula, levant le membre blessé. J'atterris sur un genou, l'avant bras bien éraflé là où l'armure ne me couvrait pas. Les femmes ne bougeaient toujours pas, et je dus hurler pour les faire fuir.

« Courrez ! Il ne viendra pas sur la terre ferme. Mettez-vous hors de portée. »

Elles me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais fou. Ne me comprenaient elles pas à cause de mon accent celte ?

Tout à coup, le cosmos de Kiera explosa, et la lumière issue de la boite de Pandore aveugla le Kraken qui recula. L'armure alla couvrir la silhouette malmenée par les eaux.

« Kiera ! » m'écriai-je en me relevant.

Le Kraken dut prendre mon cri pour un défi et lança sa main indemne vers moi. Je sautai en arrière, équipant mon bouclier au vol et sauvant mon bras droit par la même occasion. J'atterris au milieu du groupe de femmes.

« Mais bon sang, reculez ! Ne restez pas là où nous ne pourrons rien faire, » m'écriai-je, la panique face à tant de vie en danger commençant à me gagner.

Une chaîne achevée pour une sphère de métal zigzaga tout à coup à travers la foule.

« Mon pauvre Félix, tu ne comprends vraiment rien aux femmes, » me railla Kiera.

Elle avait brisé les chaînes rouillées. Le cosmos l'auréolait d'un rose intense. A moins que ce ne fut la couleur de l'armure d'Andromède qui couvrait son corps. Elle tira sur la chaîne et déplaça d'un coup toutes les femmes jusqu'à la place du port hors de portée des pattes du Kraken.

« A toi de jouer… » souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant, la respiration haletante.

Nous connaissions tout deux la légende de Persée et d'Andromède, dont nous étions les avatars en ce temps. J'esquivai de nouveau le poing du Kraken, puis je levai mon bouclier dans sa direction et intensifiai mon cosmos. Un dernier regard pour vérifier qu'aucun humain ne se trouvait face à moi. Et la méduse ouvrit les yeux. Un cône de lumière verte envahi l'espace. Et lorsque la méduse ferma les yeux, la main du Kraken était figée à moins d'un mètre. Je tombais sur les fesses, surpris de la vision qui se présentait, et affaibli par mon bras blessé. Je le levai pour l'ausculter, les griffures avaient commencé à enfler et suintaient.

En le baissant je vis à nouveau la main de pierre figée dans son attitude agressive, mais je ne ressentais plus la pulsion de faim qui animait la créature. Juste la roche.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la pierre me parlait, et la méduse me protégeait. Je rattachai mon bouclier dans mon dos, et me remis sur pieds. La tête me tourna et je manquai de m'étaler par terre. Quelqu'un se glissa sous mon bras et me maintint sur pied.

« Je suis là Persée, chuchota la jeune femme.

- Andromède… » soufflai-je.

Je perçu son sourire sous son masque, et réalisai tout à coup la complicité qui s'était établie entre nous. Je compris alors les mots d'Alix et parfois Viris sur la lecture des expressions dans les attitudes du corps d'Alastair.

Nous tournâmes le dos au monstre de pierre. Kiera m'aida à marcher vers l'ombre du marché. Elle me laissa m'assoir et déchira un morceau de sa robe qu'elle trempa dans le vin d'une amphore brisée. Je retins à grand peine un cri. Le linge me brulait.

« Tu devrais t'uriner dessus Persée. C'est ce qu'on fait généralement pour les venins de la mer, » me railla le Chrysaor qui se tenait au bout de la jetée.

Je me relevai, si vite que je perdis à nouveau l'équilibre. Kiera se glissa devant moi, tendant la chaîne terminée par une pointe entre ses mains.

« Oh oh oh ! Mais dit moi Persée, tu es un petit veinard. Pas très virile ton Andromède, mais dévouée. Y'a pas à dire. Et puis ces masques, quelle charmante idée ! Remarque, que celui de Cassidy était de meilleure facture. Tu devrais demander à Viris de lui en forger un. Enfin si Cassidy ne les a pas tous tués d'ici à ce que je renvoie vos corps au Sanctuaire. »

Et mêlant le geste à la parole, il adopta une position similaire à celle de Kiera, sa lance pointée sur nous. Kiera ne supporta pas le regard moqueur d'Alastair. Et attaqua. Sa chaîne pointée fila droit sur Alastair à la vitesse de son cosmos qui s'enflammait.

« Va ma chaîne, frappe mon ennemi. »

Mais au moment où la chaîne allait le toucher, elle fut déviée vers le crâne du Kraken qu'elle traversa pour s'enrouler autour de sa proie.

« Oh oh ! bien vue petite, se moqua Alastair.

- Mais ça ne sera pas assez, répondit avec un rire dément l'homme qui émergea de l'ombre du crâne.

- Jude ! » cria Kiera tel un défi.

Il fit en guise de salut un tour de plus avec la chaîne autour de son poignet.

« Regarde-moi Kiera. Regarde-moi acquérir un statut supérieur au tien. Salut la naissance du nouveau Kraken ! »

Il concentra son cosmos dans son poing libre, et fracassa le monstre de pierre. Un totem se trouvait caché en son sein. Il vibra, s'accordant au cosmos de Jude. Puis il éclata et alla le recouvrir.

« Quelle puissance !, s'exclama-t-il en rejoignant Alastair qui hochait la tête d'un air connaisseur.

- Que dirais-tu de tester ton écaille ? Il y'a justement deux chevaliers d'Athéna prêts à encaisser, » proposa Alastair.

Le sourire de Jude se fit carnassier, et il fit un nouveau tour de chaîne avec son poignet. Kiera glissa vers lui, malgré sa résistance visible. Résistance qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Jude. Kiera tenta de se libérer, mais Jude tenait fermement la chaîne d'Andromède. Il marcha vers nous avec la lenteur calculée du prédateur qui a acculé sa proie. Il souleva le bras, ce qui força la jeune fille à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, toujours attachée à lui.

« Ah Kiera, ma douce Kiera. Vas-tu à nouveau me résister ? Tu sais pourtant qu'Andromède n'est rien face au Kraken. »

Et il s'empara des lèvres de métal du masque de Kiera. Celle-ci fit exploser son cosmos à une vitesse que j'eu du mal à suivre. Elle balança un coup de genou bien placé dans l'entrejambe de son jeune oncle, puis la chaîne d'Andromède fut parcourue d'éclairs qui repoussèrent Jude vers le Chrysaor. Celui-ci le rattrapa, désinvolte. La chaîne d'Andromède tournoyait à présent autour de Kiera formant un mur protecteur. Son masque était tombé par terre, écrasé au niveau des lèvres.

« Maudite ! » explosa Jude, faisant croitre son cosmos au-delà de ce que nous avions déjà senti. Il fonça sur Kiera, qui recula d'un pas. Le cratère qui apparut à l'endroit de l'impact fit jaillir une brèche jusqu'à l'océan. Jude ne s'arrêta pas là. Il poursuivit son mouvement, repartant à l'assaut de Kiera qui esquivait et parait chacun de ses coups en reculant.

Je regardais impuissant l'échange de coups tout en ressentant que la paralysie de mon bras gauche gagnait petit à petit mon épaule.

« Ah le poison du Kraken. Je t'assure Persée, tu devrais te pisser dessus si tu ne veux pas qu'il atteigne ton cœur et te condamne, » se moqua Alastair.

Il s'était désintéressé du combat et avançait vers moi, tapotant son épaule droite de sa lance. Péniblement, je me redressai et pris une position de défense.

« Oh oh oh ! Mais que vois-je là. Jolie position, c'est un coup de Cassidy que de partager le savoir Muvien avec les humains. Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu te transmettre d'autre. »

Je levai ma main indemne vers mon bouclier. Le Chrysaor ne me laissa pas le lever sur lui. Il traversa la distance nous séparant en l'espace d'un battement de cœur, et planta la pointe de sa lance sur mon front.

« Voyons ce qui peut-être utile dans cette caboche. »

Et la douleur dans ma tête devint insupportable. J'entendis Kiera crier mon nom. Mais toute mon attention était accaparée par la douleur et la vrille mentale dont Alastair se servait contre mon esprit que je tentais de protéger.

Un mur, je pensais à un mur. Non plus gros. Une montagne. De la roche tout autour de moi. M'enfouir dans la roche et l'empêcher de m'atteindre.

« Tu, tut. Tu crois vraiment que ces images mentales m'empêcheront de t'atteindre ? » railla-t-il.

Il avait raison. Alastair ne mentait pas. Il ne mentait jamais. Il était calculateur et mesquin, mais ne mentait pas. Et je n'étais malheureusement pas de taille contre sa puissance mentale. Je tentai de m'aider du cosmos, d'arrêter les coups qui malmenaient la pierre. Ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier la détermination d'Alastair à voir ce que je voulais protéger. Et mon cri de désespoir raisonna dans le silence qui suivit la tombée du mur mental.

L'examen approfondit commença. Implacable, le Chrysaor remonta mes souvenirs, de ma naissance à ce combat disproportionné, triant les événements selon un ordre incompréhensible pour moi. Puis il parvint à ma rencontre avec Cassidy. Je résistais. Ce qu'il allait voir était trop personnel pour le partager.

Je sentis à nouveau mon cosmos s'embraser et quittait l'état de simple pensée pour me retrouver dans mon corps d'enfant, acculé dans la ruelle par les carriers. Du sang coulait de ma tempe et de mon nez. Les pierres volaient, inlassablement dans ma direction.

« Allons, allons, se moqua le Chrysaor qui avançait parmi eux. Qu'as-tu donc de si important à me cacher »

Il fit signe aux carriers de reprendre le pugilat. Et comme dans mon souvenir, Cassidy surgit et s'accroupit en me protégeant de son corps.

« Non ! » hurlai-je, faisant jaillir autour de nous la roche pour former un mur protecteur. Je levai les yeux vers l'image mentale de Cassidy et reculait horrifié. Son visage métallique ayant laissé place à celui d'Alastair qui éclata de rire.

« Donne moi ce que je veux Persée, cela pourrait être tellement plus agréable pour toi. »Son visage se féminisa pour redevenir celui de mon Alastair.

J'avais retrouvé mon corps actuel, mais ne pouvait pas plus lutter qu'un enfant. Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes, me paralysant. J'avais beau hurler et me débattre j'étais à sa Mercie.

_« Ouvre les yeux ! _

- Qui ? »

Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix, tous sons déformés par mes cris.

_« Ouvre les yeux ! »_ me murmura la voix imprégnée du doux cosmos d'Athéna. Malgré la distance et sans distinction de sang, Athéna me prêtait sa force. Retrouvant un semblant de contrôle sur mon esprit je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux. Ceux de mon incarnation mentale. Ceux de mon incarnation terrestre et ceux de la méduse.

« Par le trident de Poséidon ! » cria le Chrysaor en s'écartant du faisceau pétrifiant, cependant trop lentement pour l'éviter totalement. Je concentrai ce qui me restait de cosmos pour refermer les yeux de la méduse. Le Chrysaor me dévisageait, hébété par le soudain succès de ma résistance.

Kiera me percuta de dos, et nous roulâmes jusqu'au bord de la jetée. Jude s'approcha manifestement satisfait de lui. Il se tourna vers le Chrysaor pour sourire, mais son sourire mourut aussitôt. Alastair avait le regard figé sur les doigts de sa main gauche. Ceux-là même qui avaient pressé la lance contre mon front. Il leva le poing devant lui, l'ouvrit et le ferma plusieurs fois. Deux doigts étaient devenus de pierre.

Jude ouvrit la bouche, et la referma plusieurs fois, comme un poisson, ce qui fâcha le Chrysaor.

« Tu es un Kraken, pas un vulgaire poisson !

- Mais, le chevalier d'argent t'a touché… et…

- Et il est en bien plus mauvais état que moi. Regarde-le, avec cette femme chevalier. Ils ne tiennent même plus debout. »

C'était vrai. Je sentais le sang couler sur mon front de l'ouverture qu'y avait pratiqué le Chrysaor, ainsi que le venin du Kraken qui me paralysait le bras. Quant à Kiera, elle montra sa force de caractère en étirant la chaîne terminée d'une sphère en une nébuleuse défensive tout autour de nous. Mais elle était à bout.

« Finissons en… déclara le Chrysaor. Nous avons assez joué.

- Comme tu le souhaites, soupira Jude, déçu. Laisse-moi cependant utiliser mon arcane.

- C'est à toi de voir. Ils pourraient survivre et dévoiler son secret.

- Pff, » lança Jude, hautain, tout en faisant exploser son cosmos.

Jude s'élança vers nous et y mit toute son énergie. Kiera se mit en position de défense, mais cette fois, je la tirai derrière moi et plaçai le bouclier de la méduse devant nous. Elle n'aurait pas pu encaisser une attaque de plus. A nouveau je me concentrai sur le bouclier et l'ouverture des yeux de la méduse.

« Imbécile ! Une attaque ne fonctionne pas deux fois sur un même combattant. »

Jude avait bougé si vite qu'il me sembla apparaitre sur mon flanc droit. Il avait gagné. Je m'apprêtai à encaisser le coup dévastateur quand deux cris retentir.

« Par la morsure du loup !

- Aiguille écarlate ! »

Jude fut déséquilibré par le coup du chevalier inconnu. Il fut fauché par le premier coup de pied du loup et s'envola au second. Alix tourna dos au Chrysaor et s'agenouilla à nos cotés.

« Félix, tu m'entends ? cria-t-il en me secouant comme un arbre.

- Paix Alix, déclara Sofiane, le chevalier d'or du scorpion que je reconnaissais à présent. Tu vas achever le travail des deux autres. »

Alix rougit furieusement.

« Hé ben, le verseau avait dit que tu étais chanceux, Persée. Mais lever deux généraux de Poséidon en une seule fois, ça ne s'appelle plus de la chance, » ajouta Sofiane.

Je sursautai, puis lus l'éclat rieur dans ses yeux.

« Bon et bien j'ai eu ce que j'étais venu chercher, déclara Alastair en se téléportant près de Jude et en le jetant sur son épaule. Ce fut un plaisir de rencontrer l'élève de ma chère sœur. Y'a des progrès à faire, mais elle t'a bien débourré. Et l'autre gamine n'est pas mal non plus. Bref passez le bonjour à ma p'tite Cassidy et à la prochaine. »

Il nous tourna le dos. L'arcane du scorpion fusa, effleurant la joue d'Alastair qui s'était tourné pour le dévisager.

« Où crois-tu partir comme ça ? »

Alastair le pointa de sa lance. Son regard changea. Il ne riait plus.

« J'ai dis… nous partons. »

Il planta sa lance dans le sol, projetant assez de poussière pour que plus rien ne soit visible. Je toussai à m'en arracher les poumons, essayant de percevoir leur présence. Mais ils avaient disparus. Sofiane revint vers nous en se grattant la barbe. Puis il nous dévisagea, Kiera et moi. Enfin il soupira.

« Si vous pouvez marcher, nous y allons. »

Kiera se redressa.

« Mais, et la ville ? Et les habitants ?

- Ils ont détalé dans le désert lorsque le Kraken est apparu.

- Allons-y, déclara Alix, le temps presse. »

J'acquiesçai puis fut à nouveau pris d'une quinte de toux. Je portai ma main à ma bouche. Je crachais du sang. Sofiane s'agenouilla devant moi et m'ausculta rapidement du regard. Puis il pointa son index sur mon épaule. Mon armure se souleva le temps qu'il presse deux points dans ma chaire. Un sur l'épaule puis un second sur mon torse.

« Tes poumons sont touchés. Tu va me faire le plaisir d'aller uriner sur ce bras pour neutraliser ce poison, me gronda-t-il.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? surenchérit Alix.

- Oh la ferme vous deux… marmonnai-je en baissant la tête et lançant un regard de coté à Kiera.

- Si c'est pour moi, ne te gène pas ! » déclara-t-elle en croisant les mains dans son dos.

Je devins encore plus rouge. Elle éclata de rire.

« Tu es vraiment trop pur Félix. »

Et elle me tourna le dos, s'éloignant de nous en sautillant. Sofiane la suivit du regard, appréciateur, tandis que je me débattais avec mon armure et ma tunique pour soigner ma plaie. Alix siffla.

« Et bien, si elles sont toutes aussi bien roulées et mordantes, les femmes dans la chevalerie promettent.

- Imagine les enfants qu'elles pourront mettre au monde… surenchérit Sofiane dont le regard ne me plaisait pas.

- Ce sont des combattantes, pas des poulineuses, m'insurgeai-je.

- Rha lala, trop sérieux… » soupira Sofiane.

L'étincelle disparut de son regard.

« Enfin je suppose qu'avec les chaînes de toute façon elle ne sera pas approchable, » soupira-t-il.

Je montrais les dents.

« Hey, intervint Alix. Du calme petit, personne ne touchera à la nouvelle Andromède. Elle est sous ta responsabilité. Par contre il est de la mienne et de celle de Sofiane de vous rapatrier, tu penses pouvoir courir jusqu'au Sanctuaire ? »

Je voulus répondre oui. Mais je m'effondrai en me mettant sur pied. Et Kiera n'était pas en meilleur état. Elle s'était assise face à la mer et tout son corps vibrait. Ses muscles étaient tétanisés.

« Bon allez grimpe sur mon dos lança Sofiane. Alix tu prends la p'tite. »

Et c'est ainsi que nous rentrâmes au Sanctuaire.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur** : Un merci tout particulier à Newgaïa pour ses remarques judicieuses lors de la relecture de ce chapitre, mais également dans ses commentaires. Merci également à Murza, Camus-Milo, Aurowan et History pour les discussions engagées en privé autour de ce récit.

**Angharrad – première publication 19 juillet 2010**

* * *

[1] Métal précieux à partir duquel les Muviens ont forgé les armures des chevaliers.


	5. Les chaînes d'Andromède

**Chapitre Cinq – Les Chaînes d'Andromède**

**

* * *

**

**Ayant-droits**: Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas japonaise et je ne m'appelle pas Kurumada ni Toei. Le principe des Chevaliers du Zodiaque ne m'appartient donc pas. Par contre, ce récit et les personnages que vous y découvrirez sont le fruit de mon imagination. Si vous voulez les utiliser, faîtes en moi part. Athéna n'appartient qu'à elle-même.

**Rating :** PG à PG13 selon votre sensibilité

**Relectures et Conseils **: Newgaia

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Dix ans après la reconnaissance de l'armure, Cassidy, dite Alastair du Burin attaque son maître Viris du Verseau, puis Athéna. Après analyse de la situation, il s'avère que Viris a besoin des chaînes d'Andromède pour sauver la jeune fille dont l'esprit a été manipulé par son frère, Alastair de Chrysaor. Félix de Persée, le disciple de Cassidy est envoyé en Ethiopie pour reprendre l'armure d'Andromède. Il y rencontra le général Chrysaor et assista à l'éveil du nouveau Kraken et de la nouvelle Andromède.

* * *

Je m'appelle Kiera. Je suis la fille du Prince d'Ethiopie. Et j'ai vécue esclave jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A présent, je revêtu l'armure sacrée d'Andromède, et mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je suis fatiguée comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Et pourtant, je suis apaisée.

« Tu préfères que je te prenne dans mes bras ou sur le dos ? me demanda celui qui ressemblait à un loup.

- Pardon ? répondis-je un peu sonnée.

- Le dos ou les bras ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir courir jusqu'au Sanctuaire dans ton état. Ta présence est cependant requise de toute urgence, alors je te propose le dos ou les bras,» répéta patiemment l'homme d'âge mur.

Je me tournai vers Félix qui grimpait maladroitement sur le dos du chevalier d'or.

« Roh allez, ne fait pas ta fière. Je te donne l'occasion de te reposer avant de te présenter devant Athéna, » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_Athéna…_

Son nom flotta à la lisière de mes pensées. Je grimpais sur le dos du loup et m'endormis, éprouvant au contact de l'inconnu une aura réconfortante.

Le retour au Sanctuaire allait nous demander deux jours. Surtout à cause de la traversée de la mer. Ce qui nous fit du bien, d'un point de vue du repos, mais du mal du point de vue de mon estomac. Il me fallut quelques heures pour m'habituer au roulis, heures pendant lesquelles Sofiane et Alix ne cessèrent de rire. Et je leur en aurais vraiment voulus s'ils n'avaient préparé un bain chaud pour moi lorsqu'enfin je me sentis mieux. Ils avaient poussé le luxe jusqu'à tendre une toile au milieu du pont qui me cacherait des regards indiscrets.

Félix toqua alors que j'étais en train de refaire mes tresses. Il rougit voyant que j'étais encore nue et me tourna le dos. Je souris.

« Tu peux te retourner Félix. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas déjà vue nue.

- Ah, hum… Je t'ai apporté une tenue d'entraînement du Sanctuaire, » bredouilla-t-il.

Il déposa un petit tas de linge, et des morceaux d'armure en cuir. Puis il fit le geste de partir.

« Attend ! » m'écriai-je au désarroi.

Il se figea.

« Je m'habille tout de suite si ma nudité te dérange. Mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour mes cheveux. Est-ce que… »

Je n'osais pas vraiment lui poser la question. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Et attendit derrière le rideau que je le rappelle.

Tous les chevaliers d'Athéna, que j'avais rencontré, avaient cette gentillesse innée. Mais c'est à Félix que j'aimais faire appel, car il n'avait pas les arrières pensées que je soupçonnais les deux autres d'avoir. Surtout Sofiane, dont je n'avais pas oublié le regard… Félix était à peine plus vieux que moi, et pourtant conservait toute sa candeur. Et je m'y cramponnais dans ce nouvel univers qui s'ouvrait à moi.

Nous étions assis depuis un moment en silence. Félix avait rapidement compris mes explications et tressait avec douceur mes cheveux. Je finis par lui poser la question qui me taraudait les entrailles.

« Crois-tu qu'elle m'acceptera ? »

Il releva les yeux de sa tache.

« Qui ça ?

- Ta déesse… Athéna… »

Il rit et se remit à tresser.

« Bien sûr qu'elle t'acceptera. Elle nous aime tu sais.

- Comment ça ? »

Je m'étais tendue et avait inconsciemment relevé les épaules, attendant sa remarque salace et déplacée.

« Oh ? Non, non ! Pas comme ça ! bégaya Félix. Tu sais quand même qu'Athéna est une déesse vierge. »

Je ne le savais pas. En tant qu'esclave, j'ignorais beaucoup trop de choses. Même si je m'étais arrangée pour que Cassiopée, grand-mère, m'apprenne à lire.

« Bon, j'ai terminé ! » déclara Félix en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il me contourna pour admirer son travail. Je souris, puis réarrangeai les tresses pour qu'elles couvrent ma joue droite.

« En fait, je crois que je vais remettre le masque… » murmurai-je.

Félix ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit. Il allait de nouveau la fermer, mais je l'interrompis.

« Si tu veux dire quelque chose, fais-le, ou alors tais-toi. Mais ne fait pas le poisson hors de l'eau. »

Il soupira, et me sourit tendrement.

« Je trouve dommage de cacher ton joli visage. Juste parce que tu crois que la marque d'esclave fera une différence.

- Tu es trop naïf Persée. Et tu n'es pas grec. La marque fera une différence. Autant la cacher. Au fait, ne m'as-tu pas dit que ton maître porte également un masque ?

- Si… répondit-il sombrement. Pour des raisons aussi mauvaises que les tiennes. »

Je lançai mon poing vers lui, irritée. Il l'évita sans sembler bouger. Ce qui m'irrita encore plus. Je lui envoyai un coup de pied dans les jambes, qu'il esquiva d'un salto au dessus de ma tête. Il atterrit sur la rambarde, dos à moi. Il n'avait pas vu que ma cible était en fait le seau derrière lui. Il le reçut le seau sur l'arrière du crâne, ce qui le déséquilibra et le fit tomber à l'eau, tête la première.

« Un homme à la mer ! » m'écriai-je en riant.

Alix et Sofiane déboulèrent et lancèrent une corde que je guidai mentalement jusqu'à Félix.

« Et bien Félix, tu as perdu ta chance en Ethiopie ? » le railla Alix tout en le remontant à bord.

Félix lui lança un regard mauvais, avant de se tourner vers moi, puis d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Nous accostâmes au petit matin. Je me sentais en pleine forme. Et d'après ce que m'avait dit Alix, il allait me falloir toute cette énergie. Sofiane insista pour que nous revêtions nos armures. J'aimais autant. Félix lui protesta, puis se ravisa lorsque nous croisâmes la première patrouille de gardes. L'accueil fut glacial.

Cela faisait suffisamment longtemps que je portais le tatouage d'esclave pour ne plus rien attendre du regard des autres. Le fait que la plupart des regards me soient destinés me mit malgré tout mal à l'aise. J'avais pourtant suivi les instructions de Sofiane et Alix. Lavée, peignée, des vêtements neufs et confortables, l'armure étincelante et un masque de métal pour cacher mon visage. Tout y était. Et pourtant tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi.

Un homme aussi gros qu'un bœuf vint à notre rencontre.

« Vous voici enfin. Mince Persée, on te dit chanceux, mais nous ramener une autre femelle chevalier… Est-ce une conspiration ? »

Il me détailla de haut en bas, avec dégoût. Mais quel était leur problème à tous ces types…

« Si c'est pour dire ce genre de stupidités, laisse-nous passer Aldébaran, » déclara Sofiane.

Le géant croisa les bras sur son torse pour toute réponse. Les trois hommes se mirent en position de combat. Sofiane leva sa main, lui donnant la forme d'un scorpion prêt à frapper de son dard.

« Attention Aldébaran, qui s'y frotte, s'y pique. » se moqua le chevalier d'or.

Leurs deux cosmos s'embrasèrent.

« Il suffit ! » jaillit la voix d'une l'adolescente assise sur une colonne brisée.

Elle tenait un sceptre représentant un aigle, contre lequel reposait son menton.

« Vous réglerez vos différents quand l'état de crise sera levé, reprit-elle.

- Je crois, ô Déesse que la dernière fois, il a fallu attendre dix ans, grinça Aldébaran.

- Et bien cela ne semble pas t'avoir appris la patience, le provoqua Sofiane.

- Qu'y connait un chevalier qui n'a pas connu Troie ? »

Athéna se redressa. Son regard sévère fit taire Aldébaran. Il vint se placer derrière elle et reprit sa posture, les mains croisées sur son torse. Sofiane soupira, visiblement déçu. Il posa la main sur son cœur et s'inclina.

« Chevalier Sofiane du Scorpion, un plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, annonça Athéna d'un sourire bienveillant, avant de se tourner vers nous.

- Chevalier Alix du Loup, tu as de nouveau comblé mes attentes. Je t'en remercie. »

Alix s'agenouilla à son tour et accepta humblement les remerciements.

« Chevalier Félix de Persée, je vois que tu as mené à bien la mission que je t'avais confiée. Malgré sa grande difficulté. »

Félix rougit en se laissant tomber à genoux et leva sa main sur son cœur.

« Chevalier Andromède, je suis ravie de t'accueillir au Sanctuaire. Par quel nom dois-je t'appeler ? »

Je mis un genou à terre pour répondre.

« Je ne suis qu'Andromède ma Dame.»

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais ne fit pas de remarque.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu te trouves au Sanctuaire ?

- De ce que m'ont dit les Chevaliers Persée et du Loup, je suis ici pour assister de mes chaines le Chevalier du Verseau. Mais je ne connais pas les détails de l'opération.

- Le Chevalier Viris t'expliquera. Andromède, seras-tu prête à tuer si jamais les choses tournaient mal ? »

Un hoquet vint de ma droite où se trouvait Félix. L'expression d'Alix et de Sofiane se fit plus dure. Je me contentais de hocher la tête. La déesse se tourna vers Sofiane.

« Tu devines pourquoi je t'ai rappelé au Sanctuaire ? »

Il acquiesça, mais ne se départit pas de son air grave. Pour qu'elle fasse appel à un chevalier d'or de plus, il fallait que cette Alastair du Burin soit très puissante…

Athéna nous dévisagea avec sérieux et tristesse.

« Comprenez bien Chevaliers que vous portez le futur du Sanctuaire sur vos épaules. Le moment venu, il ne faudra pas hésiter à … »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, nous dévisageant l'un après l'autre. Puis elle ferma les yeux et expira l'air contenu dans poitrine.

« J'ai confiance en vous. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même. »

Et elle sourit. Un sourire timide qui lutta contre la lassitude pour s'imposer à ses yeux. Mais un sourire quand même. Aldébaran nous tourna alors le dos.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Viris du Verseau vous attend aux prisons d'Ouranos. »

Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas. Je m'attardais à observer Athéna. Elle n'avait pas l'air tellement différente des humains qui la protégeaient. Il n'y avait que son regard qui démentait ce fait.

J'avais dès ma plus tendre enfance été conditionnée pour obéir. Et j'avais développé un certain don pour faire le contraire. Aussi n'étais-je pas encore persuadée de réellement pouvoir les aider. Ces pensées m'effleurèrent jusqu'au moment où je vis Viris.

Le chevalier Verseau était assis en tailleur, vêtu d'une simple tunique. Le totem de son armure veillait dans un coin de la pièce. Ses longs cheveux verts d'eau flottaient légèrement sur ses épaules. Son corps était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Et sous ses yeux, des poches violettes et ses traits tirés témoignaient qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment.

Il avait l'air d'avoir déjà dépassé ses limites. Et pourtant, le lien ténu qu'il maintenait avec je ne sais ce qui se trouvait devant lui ne faiblissait pas.

« Vous voilà enfin…. » murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

Il se déplia de sa position assise et fit quelques gestes pour dérouiller ses articulations.

« Tu vieillis viris. Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de ça dans le temps, » se moqua Sofiane.

Le dénommé Viris sourit, comme il avait l'air las. Sofiane redevint sérieux.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle vit… répondit-il en posant la main sur la glace. Mais il était temps que vous arriviez.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? le coupa Alix.

- J'avoue que je suis épuisé et ça me rend morose.

- Veux-tu que nous te relayions quelques heures, que tu te reposes avant de plonger ? proposa Félix.

- C'est gentil, mais j'ai du bloquer plusieurs signaux mentaux dirigés vers Cassie. Je n'ose imaginer les dégâts s'ils l'avaient atteint sachant qu'elle irradie déjà de rage. J'aime autant plonger tout de suite. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, son armure vint le recouvrir. Il ôta le casque qu'il lança à Alix.

« Alix, je te confie le casque. Si mon cœur s'arrête ou celui de Cassidy, sert toi du casque pour me contacter mentalement. »

Le loup ne posa pas de question et attrapa le casque d'or qu'il tint avec respect.

« Sofiane ?

- Ouais, je te la paralyse physiquement et je me tiens prêt pour l'Antarès si les choses dérapent. T'as de la chance que j'ai une dette envers toi, car je ne combats pas les femmes.

- Merci mon ami. »

Et le simple hochement de tête qu'ils échangèrent irradiait du respect qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Il y'avait quelque chose de plus du coté de Sofiane, mais c'était trop personnel et fugace pour que je l'identifie. Félix prit alors la parole.

« Ne puis-je pas vous aider avec mes capacités ou celles du bouclier de la méduse ? implora-t-il.

- Cassidy est capable de briser l'enveloppe de pierre dont tu la recouvriras. Et si tu utilises le bouclier de la méduse, je ne pourrai plus accéder à son esprit. Non Félix, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que de veiller sur nous. »

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Et c'est déjà beaucoup Félix. »

Félix lui adressa un sourire timide et s'écarta, me laissant seule face à Viris.

« Maintenant à nous Andromède. »

Pour une raison qui m'était parfaitement connue, je me crispai, ce qui sembla le blesser.

« Oui, chevalier d'or ? demandai-je pour couper court au malaise que mon geste d'esclave prise en faute avait provoqué.

- J'aimerai que tu m'autorises à te communiquer d'esprit à esprit ce que j'attend de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne sera pas douloureux. »

Ce fut son tour de me vexer. Avais-je l'air si fragile qu'il se permette ce genre de remarque.

« Non je ne te trouve pas faible, déclara-t-il coupant court à mes pensées. C'était juste une question de politesse. Je suis contre l'usage intrusif de la télépathie, » expliqua-t-il avec un sérieux qui aurait eu son petit effet si j'avais compris ce dont il parlait.

Le loup vint à mon secours.

« Il dit qu'il peut entendre parler et lire dans ton esprit. »

Je me tournai vers Alix puis vers Viris.

« Impossible ! déclarai-je plus sceptique que jamais.

- Kiera je t'en prie , m'implora Félix. Nous n'avons pas le temps.

- Propose-moi une épreuve, le coupa Viris.

- Dis-moi à quoi je pense, » le défiai-je.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent. Un charlatan parlerait de mes doutes. Ce qui composait mes pensées de surface. Mais comme me l'avait apprit ma mère, l'être humain pouvait au même instant agir sur plusieurs niveaux de conscience. Le chevalier du Verseau fronça les sourcils, puis se mit à parler d'une voix lente et mesurée.

« Tu voudrais que je dise que tu ne crois pas à mon don. Mais ce n'est que ta pensée superficielle. En fait tu es en train de penser à ta mère. Tu visualises un souvenir où elle t'explique que ton corps peut-être prisonnier, mais jamais ta pensée n'en sera totalement aliénée. Dois-je poursuivre ? »

Il m'avait surprise, mais il avait encore une chance sur deux de se tromper. Aussi lui fis-je signe de poursuivre.

« Décris-moi ma mère. »

Viris semblait transpercer le masque de son regard et me fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Elle était petite mais élancée, la peau noire et les cheveux noirs tressés.

- Tu as pu la connaître quand elle a vécu au Sanctuaire, l'interrompis-je.

- Ce jour-là elle portait une robe blanche… »

Ma mâchoire se crispa. J'allais protester.

« …qui était brodée de liserés dorés et turquoise, assortis aux perles de qui ornaient sa coiffure. Tu portais à ton poignet un bracelet fait des mêmes perles bleues. »

Je hoquetais, resongeant à ce bracelet.

« Bracelet que Jude a brisé en te l'arrachant. Tu as enterré les perles dans la sépulture de ta mère. Dois-je vraiment continuer ? » m'implora-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête, ma lutte contre les larmes m'empêchant de parler. Son expression était compatissante, mais se fit urgente. Je lui tendis la main ouverte, paume vers le haut. Il haussa un sourcil me demandant une nouvelle fois ma permission. J'acquiesçais, ne pouvant toujours pas parler. Il effleura alors le bout de mes doigts des siens, et les images affluèrent dans mon esprit.

Il me présenta un schéma, sorte de toile d'araignée dans laquelle il inséra deux corps. Le sien et celui de la personne sans doute prisonnière du cercueil de glace. L'image suivante me montra comment le maintenir en place si elle se débattait ou tentait de s'arracher à lui. Enfin la dernière image me montrait comment les tuer si les choses tournaient mal.

Je repris ces images à mon compte et les modifiais. Je sentis l'esprit du chevalier d'or observer avec intérêt les changements que j'apportais. Densifier la toile de chaîne autour de la jeune femme. Rajouter une seconde toile défensive dans laquelle était inclus le chevalier d'or. Et enfin laisser la place pour que deux autres personnes en dehors des mailles puissent en leur tenant la tête surveiller leurs signes vitaux.

Le chevalier d'or retira sa main de la mienne et me sourit.

« Excellentes améliorations. »

Il leva les yeux vers Sofiane et Alix. Son regard se troubla un instant. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, puis Alix se pencha vers Félix qui hocha la tête à son tour et me sourit. Heureusement mon masque cacha le rouge qui avait du monter à mes joues.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda Viris.

Chacun d'entre nous acquiesça. Mes chaines se mirent à frémir. Alix et Félix s'étaient dispersés de part et d'autre du cercueil de glace et se tenaient sur la pointe des pieds, prêt à bondir. Sofiane se demeurait à l'écart, sa main gauche légèrement levée, l'ongle de son index s'étant sensiblement allongé et coloré de pourpre.

Un dernier regard à chacun d'entre nous, puis Viris inspira profondément. La tension monta d'un cran. Il posa violement les mains sur le cercueil de glace tout en expirant l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Il gardait les yeux grands ouverts vers la silhouette prisonnière du cercueil.

La glace sembla intact, puis des fissures se propagèrent dans toutes les directions. La forme à l'intérieur sembla se réveiller. Le linceul vola alors en éclat.

Cassidy sembla flotter quelques secondes, auréolée d'un doux cosmos bleuté au milieu d'une poussière de diamant. Puis elle atterrit lentement sur un genou. Un murmure s'éleva.

« Tuez-moi… »

Viris recula d'un pas, ses yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. La jeune fille releva brutalement la tête, son cosmos changea de couleur pour devenir d'un rouge sanglant et explosa.

« Tuez-moi ! hurla-t-elle, se précipitant sur Viris, le poing tendu.

- Par l'aiguille écarlate ! » cria Sofiane.

Je ne distinguai pas son mouvement, seulement les six traits de lumière rouge qui percutèrent Cassidy et l'arrêtèrent net. Je profitai de cette microseconde pour lancer mes chaînes, tissant d'abord la prison de Cassidy.

Viris se saisit de la jeune femme qu'il attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras en un mélange de force et de douceur. Le cosmos de Cassidy oscillait entre le rouge et le bleu. Les larmes de Cassidy se mêlèrent au sang qui coulait des blessures infligées par le scorpion. Je tissais la seconde toile de chaîne, transperçant le sol et le plafond. Alix et Félix se placèrent autour de Viris et Cassidy. Ils saisirent leurs têtes à deux mains. Viris approcha alors son visage de celui de Cassidy.

« Je t'en conjure Viris, tue-moi…. » souffla-t-elle.

Leurs fronts entrèrent en contact, marques frontales contre marques frontales. J'achevais le schéma en enroulant ma chaîne d'attaque autour du cou de Cassidy. La poussière de diamant qui flottait jusqu'à présent retomba au sol.

Le combat physique était terminé. Tout se passait à présent dans leurs têtes.

**

* * *

Angharrad**

_Ecriture : Mai 2010  
Première publication : Août 2010_


	6. Le souvenir

**Fondations**  
**Chapitre six - Le souvenir**

* * *

**Ayant-droits **: Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas japonaise et je ne m'appelle pas Kurumada ni Toei. Le principe des Chevaliers du Zodiaque ne m'appartient donc pas. Par contre, ce récit et les personnages que vous y découvrirez sont le fruit de mon imagination. Si vous voulez les utiliser, faîtes en moi part. Athéna n'appartient qu'à elle-même.

**Rating :** PG à PG13 selon votre sensibilité

**Relectures et Conseils **: Newgaïa et Yann.

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Dix ans après la reconnaissance de l'armure, Cassidy, dite Alastair du Burin attaque son maître Viris du Verseau, puis Athéna. Persée rencontre le nouveau chevalier Andromède en Ethiopie. A eux deux, ils affrontent deux généraux de Poséidon. Ils sont sauvés par l'intervention des chevaliers du Loup et du Scorpion. De retour au Sanctuaire, la seconde femme chevalier rencontre Athéna et accepte de mettre ses dons aux services de Viris pour sauver Cassidy.

**Fanart du chapitre : **vous trouverez une illustration de la fin du chapitre à l'adresse suivante, en changeant les points en . les slashs en / et en respectant les majuscules : angharradpoint cartespoint freepoint fr slashphoto slashfanficfr slashViris_Cassidy_003pointjpg

* * *

« Je t'en conjure Viris. Tue-moi… »

Mon cœur se serra. Qu'avait fait Alastair pour que Cassidy préfère mourir que de me le montrer ? Je n'avais pas le temps pour ces questions. Je sentis les mains de Félix se placer autour de ma tête. Il était temps de plonger. J'établis donc un contact direct avec la psyché de Cassidy en posant mon front contre le sien. Un éclair de lumière m'aveugla un instant. Je sentis le corps de Cassidy se figer. Puis je fus aspiré par son regard.

* * *

Je flottai dans les ténèbres, tombant lentement vers un sol que je ne voyais pas. J'appelai, mais seul l'écho de mon propre appel me revint. Quand tout à coup, la voix de Cassidy s'éleva tout autour de moi.

« N'avance pas ! » me héla-t-elle.

Sa voix se répercuta sur les barrières invisibles de sa psyché.

« Cassidy ! Je ne suis pas là pour te faire de mal ! m'écriai-je à tout va, ne sachant dans quel sens m'orienter.

- Tu ne pourras pas la sauver. Le mal est fait. Autant nous tuer, répondit-elle de cette voix qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle refoulait totalement ses émotions pour ne plus laisser parler que la raison.

- Cesse immédiatement de dire des sottises et montre-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Alastair ! grondai-je.

- Je ne veux pas que tu vois ma trahison ! implora cette fois la Cassidy émotive.

- Tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas. Je ne veux que t'aider. Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais ton ennemi. »

Une goutte d'eau lumineuse – une pensée ? – tomba à travers les ténèbres. Je la suivis et la vis se mêler à l'océan d'encre qui se trouvait sous mes pieds. Elle se mêla à la surface, propageant des ondes circulaires à travers les ténèbres.

« Cassidy ? murmurai-je.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas abandonner ? »

La voix était venue derrière moi. Ma Cassidy que je tenais dans mes bras dans le monde physique se présenta à moi, ses traits déformés par la colère.

« Parce que nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Athéna, » répondit une seconde Cassidy, apparue à ma droite.

Elle avait l'apparence de l'adolescente qui m'avait été confiée, il y avait déjà dix ans.

« Ne parle pas d'Athéna ! » rugit la Cassidy adulte se précipitant sur la Cassidy adolescente pour l'étrangler. La douce ne lutta pas, se laissant pousser à « terre ». Sous le poids de son attaquante, toutes deux s'enfoncèrent dans le liquide d'encre. Alors qu'elles allaient totalement disparaître, une main fine se tendit vers moi.

« Viris ! »

Son cri déchirant me fit sortir de ma transe contemplative. Je saisis cette main et fut moi aussi entraîné sous la surface de l'eau, au plus profond de la tourmente de Cassidy.

* * *

Sofiane faisait les cent pas autour de l'étrange scène. Personne d'autre que lui n'osait bouger, de peur de perturber le travail de Viris.

« Ça fait des plombes qu'ils a plongé. Vous croyez qu'il arrive à quelque chose ? » grommela-t-il.

Juste à cet instant Cassidy serra les poings, puis les ouvrit, ses doigts semblant se refermer sur un objet cylindrique.

« Son cou ! » cria Félix.

Sofiane se précipita vers Viris.

« Non, celui de Cassidy ! » le guida Alix.

Kiera relâcha légèrement la chaîne autour du cou du chevalier du burin croyant l'étouffer. Cassidy se mit immédiatement à se débattre.

« Resserre tes chaînes ! » ordonna Sofiane.

Kiera obéit. Les doigts de Cassidy se crispèrent encore quelques secondes. Puis sa main se tendit, comme une invitation. Et chose surprenante, Viris qui ne réagissait plus aux stimuli externes depuis un moment, la saisit. Et tout redevint calme.

* * *

Je me laissais guider par cette main blanche à travers les souvenirs de Cassidy vers un souvenir précis. Celui de la rupture.

Cassidy se tenait allongée sur le dos à côté du lavoir où sa belle-sœur était pendue. Une étendue de sang inondait la terre gelée, provenant de la blessure à sa main, à son épaule, et à toutes les coupures qui cisaillaient son corps. Elle respirait péniblement. Elle devait également avoir les côtes cassées, voir même un poumon perforé.

Alastair marcha lentement vers elle, sa lance dans sa main gauche et la leva pour achever la jeune fille. Cassidy ne ferma pas les yeux quand le coup partit. Elle regarda la mort bien en face.

La lance se planta sur son front et rouvrit la cicatrice qui barrait les deux points mauves sur son front.

« Pourquoi ne me tues tu pas, Alastair de Chrysaor ? demanda-t-elle, le sang coulant le long de son nez, puis de sa joue.

- Allons Alastair du Burin. Tu te rends bien compte que tu te tuer c'est aussi me tuer un peu ? »

Son visage était souriant, presque avenant. Cassidy détourna le regard.

« Menteur, » cracha-t-elle.

Il s'accroupit sur son torse, la lance toujours posée contre son front, ses genoux bloquant les bras de Cassidy. Il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne mens jamais petite sœur. Tu devrais le savoir. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais pu prêter le serment ! »

La fureur enflamma les yeux de Cassidy.

« Je n'ai jamais menti sur autre chose que mon nom. Mon serment, le serment de Père, je l'ai prêté, parce que j'y croyais. »

S'était-elle seulement rendu compte qu'elle avait parlé au passé ? Je ne le pense pas, mais le sourire qui étira les lèvres d'Alastair me confirmèrent que j'avais bien entendu. Elle donna un coup de hanche, mais ne parvint pas à déloger Alastair. Un nouveau craquement sonore se fit entendre alors qu'une côte cédait sous le poids du général de Poséidon.

« Oh sœurette. Arrête de t'agiter ou tu auras tellement mal de partout que tu ne pourras plus m'écouter, soupira-t-il tout en accentuant la pression sur ses bras.

- Je n'ai rien à écouter de ce que tu diras, articula-t-elle à travers ses dents serrées à lui en faire mal. Rien de ce que tu diras ne justifiera jamais ton rejet de notre peuple et la trahison de la tâche de Papa ! »

Le visage d'Alastair se fit plus dur.

« Papa acceptait que nos opinions divergent. Soit toujours vrai envers toi-même. Voilà ce qu'il disait. C'est ce que je respecte. Toi par contre ma chère sœur, tu n'es que fausseté et je vais te le prouver ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, ses lèvres se portèrent au front de Cassidy où ils remplacèrent la pointe de la lance. Et avec ce contact établi, il investit l'esprit de Cassidy.

Celle-ci résista au premier assaut, lui écrasant le nez de son mouvement brusque de tête. Une lueur mauvaise apparut dans le regard d'Alastair. Il essuya le sang qui coulait le long de ses lèvres sur le bras de sa lance et marmonna :

« Alors on veut jouer au plus malin sœurette ? Je suis sûr que personne ne t'a jamais fait ça, et surtout pas ton Müvien aux cheveux bleus ! »

_Parlait-t-il de moi ?_

Il s'empara des lèvres de Cassidy. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur, ouvrant une petite brèche dans sa concentration. Alastair s'y engouffra.

* * *

Et alors je sus comment il avait procédé.

_« NON !_ hurla de terreur la douce Cassidy alors que tout l'art du Chrysaor se déployait devant moi. _Viris je t'en supplie non ! »_

Mais j'ignorai Cassidy pour analyser ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Alastair de Chrysaor avait dit la vérité. Il ne mentait jamais. En fait, ceci pouvait s'appliquer à tous les Atlantes et Müviens. Nous étions de piètres menteurs. Le silence était souvent notre meilleure arme. Mais Alastair en avait développé une autre. La manipulation des sensations et impressions.

Prenons un exemple. Je ne gardais que quelques impressions de la maison où j'étais né. Celle de la main rassurante de mon père posée sur mon épaule, celle du parfum mentholé des jardins que j'associais également aux gâteaux de miels que préparait ma mère.

Jouons à présent sur ces souvenirs. Remplacez la main rassurante par la pression douloureuse sur l'épaule. La senteur de la menthe par celle du fumier, et l'odeur de la pâtisserie par une odeur de brûlé.

Le souvenir heureux que je chérissais au fond de mon cœur est devenu un cauchemar haïssable. Et je n'avais touché qu'aux impressions et pas encore à l'interprétation des paroles prononcées. C'était là que les ravages d'Alastair avaient été les plus grands.

* * *

Minutieusement et méthodiquement, le Chrysaor avait modifié la perception des souvenirs de Cassidy. A tel point qu'il était parvenu à totalement la transformer.

De la douce Cassidy, passionnée par sa mission et fervente défenseur de sa déesse, il avait fait un être consumé par la jalousie et les regrets. Il était parvenu à transformer l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Athéna en une haine farouche.

Je restais ce qui me parut des heures immobile à observer le travail d'Alastair. Ce qu'il avait fait me donnait des hauts le cœur. J'avais l'impression de piétiner Cassidy, pire, de la violer mille fois et de recommencer insatiable. Mais je parvins à remonter le fil des changements d'Alastair, et à restaurer chacun de ses souvenirs, leur rendant leur aspect d'origine. Les images ralentirent et les ténèbres me submergèrent avant la fin de l'œuvre d'Alastair.

_« Ne va pas plus loin ! »_ cria Cassidy.

Et pourtant, je devais le faire si je voulais achever de la ramener. Elle me balança à la tête tous les plans de constructions présents et à venir du Sanctuaire. Les schémas des veines de roche. Celui du sceau. Les infimes variations de pierres…

_« Je te donne tout, mais je t'en supplie, ne va pas plus loin. »_

Le désespoir faisait vibrer l'espace autour de moi. La voix s'était brisée, étouffée par les larmes.

Le dernier souvenir. Il n'en restait qu'un pour que mon plongeon soit terminé. Une petite larme noire, flottant au-dessus de l'océan à la clarté retrouvée.

Je me suis approché de ce souvenir et ai tendu la main pour m'en saisir. L'ombre de l'homme Alastair se matérialisa à côté de moi.

_« Je ne mens jamais Chevalier. Sache que tout est dû à la frustration de Cassidy. »_

Je l'ignorai, me rapprochant de la larme.

_« Au fond, toi aussi tu violes son esprit, »_ souffla-t-il.

Je me figeai dans mon geste, puis fronçai les sourcils.

« Non, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne fais pas tout ça gratuitement ! répondis-je, la main toujours tendue vers la perle qui s'assombrissait.

_- Ça c'est sûr, tu n'es pas comme moi. Je ne mens pas, alors que toi… Vous faîtes vraiment la paire avec ma sœur. »_

Il attrapa mon poignet.

« Dégage ! grinçai-je entre mes dents serrées.

_- Fais ce que tu veux. Mais tu ferais mieux de laisser ce souvenir où il est si tu veux conserver ton estime pour ma sœur. »_

Je serrai si fort les dents que j'entendais le sang battre à mes tempes, couler de mon nez et inonder ma bouche de son goût âcre et métallique. Ou bien était-ce un rappel de mon corps physique ? Je n'avais pas le temps de me poser la question.

« Dégage ! » hurlai-je, intensifiant mon cosmos.

L'image d'Alastair vola en éclat sur cette dernière pensée :

_« Je t'aurai prévenu ! »_ me railla-t-il une dernière fois.

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas et saisis la perle à présent noire du dernier souvenir. L'espace autour de moi se brisa, tel un miroir. Et je fus happé par les ténèbres.

* * *

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais assis en pagne dans la cour d'une villa athénienne. Une source coulait au milieu du jardin, alimentant le bassin en haut et les pelouses d'herbe tendre. Çà et là poussaient des touffes d'herbes médicinales. Je plissai les yeux. Je me trouvai dans les villas du Parthénon.

Il me fallut quelques minutes de plus, passées à écouter fredonner la personne en cuisine, pour me rendre compte que j'avais déjà vécu cette scène. Que Cassidy et moi partagions ce moment. J'inspirai à plein poumons les parfums de cette nuit d'automne, ravivant mon propre souvenir. Il y avait combien de temps déjà ? Quelques mois ? Non… plusieurs années. Le temps était clément avec ceux de ma race.

Cassidy approcha de moi, un linge humide à la main.

« Tu peux le changer si tu veux, » déclara-t-elle en pointant de l'index le cataplasme gelé sur mon épaule.

Je souris acceptant le linge propre. Un peu de concentration et l'ancien se détacha, faisant apparaître sur mon torse et mon épaule une vilaine couleur violine. Je devinai qu'elle fronçait les sourcils sous son masque métallique.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû… déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de colère.

- Je n'aimais pas le regard et les paroles de ce Berserker, me défendis-je.

- C'était à moi de le remettre à sa place, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Si je l'avais laissé faire, nos places seraient inversées.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Elle devait me fusiller du regard.

_« Oh ça oui. Je t'en voulais énormément. Par cette attitude, tu remettais en cause mon droit au titre de Chevalier._

_- Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas ça. »_

Mais la Cassidy du présent disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Je préfère que ça soit moi, c'est tout, avais-je claqué, » espérant qu'elle lâcherait l'affaire.

Mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Quand quelque chose lui posait problème, elle revenait à l'attaque jusqu'à faire capituler l'adversaire ou elle-même se trouver dans l'incapacité de répliquer.

« Non. Ce n'est pas tout. Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée. »

J'avais détourné les yeux, je ne me souvenais pas pourquoi. Sauf qu'à mesure que les années passaient, je devenais de plus en plus protecteur vis-à-vis de Cassidy. Je m'étais d'abord convaincu que c'était parce qu'elle m'avait été confiée en tant que disciple. Puis parce qu'elle était la fille de l'homme qui m'avait élevé depuis mon arrivée au Sanctuaire. Mais à présent, avec le recul, je savais qu'il y avait autre chose…

« Non, ce n'est pas tout, avais-je finalement répondu en saisissant sa main. Je ne voulais pas que l'incident déclenche un mouvement du Panthéon contre Athéna. Et je ne voulais pas que tu t'épuises alors que nous devions rencontrer Héphaïstos.

- Je ne comprends pas. Il peut très bien t'apprendre à toi à reforger les armures.

- Il est beaucoup plus sensible à la gente féminine. Alors imagine si tu te présentes à lui défigurée ou blessée… »

Sa main s'abattit bien à plat sur l'hématome, me coupant au milieu de ma phrase.

« Le dîner est prêt, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Son contact généralement bleuté et bienveillant avait tourné à l'orange. Elle était vraiment en colère. Je n'avais manifestement pas trouvé les bons mots.

Je la regardais courir vers les cuisines dans sa robe de parade, les cheveux bouclés coiffés du casque du burin. C'était la seule pièce d'armure qu'on nous avait autorisés à porter au Parthénon, de manière à identifier chacun des guerriers présents. Cassidy avait cependant maintenu son visage caché sous son masque. C'était ce qui avait provoqué l'incident.

J'avais arrêté la main qui avait tenté de lui arracher le masque. Et déclenché la contre-attaque du groupe de Berserker. Heureusement, les coups d'un seul avaient porté, et les Dieux nous avaient rapidement séparés.

L'incident avait ajouté de l'eau au moulin des détracteurs des femmes dans la Chevalerie d'Athéna, et de Cassidy en particulier. Pallas les avait fait taire car parler ainsi sur le lieu de rassemblement d'une rencontre divine, c'était insulter les amazones d'Arès, les nymphes d'Artémis et les naïades d'Amphitrite.

« Faut-il que je te porte la table ? » me railla Cassidy.

Elle avait le chic pour me faire enrager. Mais je ne lui avais pas répondu ce soir-là.

* * *

Elle avait préparé une table haute, et nous mangeâmes assis. Heureusement pour mon épaule qui n'aurait pas supporté la position allongée des méridiennes du banquet principal. De toute façon, Cassidy n'y aurait pas assisté, j'avais donc double excuse pour être là avec elle ce soir. Et cela nous permettrait d'échapper au protocole grec.

Je la regardai disposer les plats. Elle en avait préparé pour un régiment. Elle remplit ma coupe de vin rouge et attendit que je l'aie portée à mes lèvres pour remplir la sienne d'eau. Je n'avais pas envie de couper mon vin ce soir, m'en servant pour calmer la douleur de mon flanc. Elle retira son masque tandis que je m'approchai à la table jouant avec le liquide écarlate avant de déclarer :

« Tu serais une bonne épouse. »

Sa coupe se figea sur ses lèvres alors que je buvais le mien d'une seule traite. Je tendis mon autre main vers l'amphore et fit une grimace de douleur. A la vitesse du son, Cassidy la rattrapa et me servit à nouveau.

« Tu vois, la taquinai-je.

- Je ne vois rien du tout. Je contrôle ce que tu bois, soupira-t-elle.

- Ah… soufflai-je en portant à ma bouche une cuillère du ragoût celte qu'elle nous avait préparé.

- En tout cas, il faudrait que tu fasses des progrès en cuisine ! renchéris-je.

- Viris ! » cria-t-elle en me menaçant de sa cuillère.

C'était faux. Mais j'aimais à la taquiner sur le sujet depuis qu'elle avait pris en charge la concoction de nos repas. Et puis, j'appréciais de manger autre chose que la cuisine grecque.

_« Je le savais. Mais j'aimais te répondre. Ça me donnait l'impression que nous étions…_

_- … une famille, »_ achevai-je.

A nouveau la présence se fondit dans les ombres du jardin. Le repas avait continué sans attirer mon attention. Je me souvenais d'avoir parlé des différentes chevaleries des Douze Dieux du Panthéon grec et de leurs consorts, pouvant un jour devenir nos ennemis. Mais Zeus tenait à ces rencontres pour diminuer le nombre de Guerres Saintes. Il préparait d'ailleurs quelque chose pour empêcher les interventions divines sur terre. Pallas n'en parlait que très peu.

Soudain Cassidy changea de sujet :

« A ton avis maître… me titilla-t-elle. Devrais-je me marier maintenant que tu as reconnu ne plus rien avoir à m'apprendre ? »

J'avais manqué de m'étouffer et avais descendu une nouvelle coupe de vin. Puis j'avais éclaté de rire, un peu pour cacher ma gène, beaucoup parce que j'avais déjà trop bu.

« Roh ! Allez Viris. C'est toi qui a commencé tout à l'heure, » insista-t-elle en me servant à nouveau à boire.

Mais je n'étais pas décidé à être le seul d'humeur joyeuse ce soir. Aussi échangeai-je ma coupe contre la sienne. Elle la regarda avec méfiance.

« Tu ne bois pas ? » avais-je demandé.

_« Bien sûr que ça t'avait ennuyé. J'avais eu le geste du nouvel époux envers sa promise dans les clans de ta Bretagne natale. Mais je ne le savais pas à l'époque._

_- C'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas compris ma réaction. »_

« Est-ce ta réponse à ma question ? » murmura-t-elle, son regard baissé sur le verre.

J'avais tendu mes pensées vers elle. Mais elle s'était refermée comme une huître et s'était renfrognée. Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque. Je commençais seulement à percevoir maintenant, en revoyant la scène.

Elle m'avait balancé le contenu du verre à la figure. Puis avait éclaté de rire alors qu'un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres. J'avais finalement repris la parole.

« Je pense que tu manques un peu de hanches et de chaire pour être bonne à marier.

- Avec le mal que je me donne pour… encore heureux ! avait-elle grincé.

- J'avais bien remarqué que tu t'affamais. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Que tu es naïf. Si je veux avoir le moins d'ennui possible à cause de mon sexe, il faut que je le fasse oublier. Je regrette presque de ne pas réellement dissimuler une hideuse cicatrice sur ma figure.

- Même avec une cicatrice, tu ne passerais pas inaperçue ma tendre disciple. »

Elle rougit furieusement et porta la main à son masque. Je le repoussais d'une pichenette mentale hors de sa portée.

« Il n'y a que moi ici Cassidy. Faisons tomber les masques. »

* * *

Etais-je déjà saoul à ce moment-là ? Je ne me souvenais plus très bien de la fin de la soirée.

_« Alors arrête tout de suite de regarder, » _m'implora à nouveau la Cassidy éthérée du présent. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je devais savoir. Aussi laissai-je le fils du souvenir se dérouler.

* * *

« Je n'aime pas que tu utilises mon nom de femme… souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard.

- Tu m'as déjà interdit de l'utiliser devant les autres au Sanctuaire. Je ne peux pas l'utiliser ici, où me laisseras-tu utiliser ton nom, sur notre lit conjugal ? »

J'avais éclaté de rire. Et je l'avais blessée. Quel imbécile j'avais été. Et me connaissant, je n'avais pas dû être plus délicat par la suite, l'alcool ayant déjà commencé à faire effet.

« Plutôt mourir ! » avait-elle répondu, projetant mentalement la corbeille de fruits vers moi et quittant la table.

J'étais tellement éméché entre les médecines et le vin du repas, que je ne sus pas éviter le projectile. La corbeille m'explosa l'arcade sourcilière et me renversa.

* * *

Le corps de Viris réagit. Sa main libre se leva vers son sourcil gauche qui gardait une légère trace de l'impact.

* * *

Je dus perdre connaissance un long moment, car lorsque je revins à moi, j'étais trempé et la tête posée sur les genoux de Cassidy qui fredonnait.

_Aimo Aimo._[1]

Je gardais les yeux fermés, écoutant le doux son de sa voix et savourant les paroles, dans le dialecte müvien, de la région dont était originaire Illiane. J'avais du mal à le comprendre, étant moi-même originaire d'une autre région. Mais je pouvais en apprécier la rime et le sentiment qui en ressortait.

_Neederu ruushe,_

Sa main caressait mes cheveux et apaisait la douleur lancinante de mon front.

_Noina noria,_

Le contact physique amplifié par nos dons psychiques était une bénédiction car nous pouvions lire en l'autre toute la profondeur de nos sentiments.

Le moi présent hoqueta. Je ne me souvenais pas. Comment avais-je pu oublier cette fusion intense…

_« Parce que je l'ai voulu… »_ souffla Cassidy.

_Enduru puroeda,_

Je n'osais ouvrir les yeux de peur de briser ce moment. Et Cassidy fit semblant de ne pas percevoir mon réveil. Puis je n'y tins plus. Et acceptant l'invitation du chant, j'avais levé une main vers son visage.

_Fotomi,_

Elle continua à chanter alors que je lui ôtais le rempart de métal qui nous séparait d'une communion plus complète encore. Je l'attirai à moi pour établir le contact entre les marques sur nos fronts.

_Koko wa attaka na umi da yo._

Elle laissa la chanson en suspens alors que nous étions figés dans une attente. Un frisson nous parcourut, et le contact se fit, plus intense encore que l'effleurement précédent de nos peaux.

Je me tournai légèrement et approchai mes lèvres des siennes.

« Viris non… » souffla-t-elle.

Je me figeai. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Ce que nous voulions tous les deux ?

« Cassidy ? » murmurai-je de ma voix éraillée de n'avoir plus parlé cette nuit-là.

J'amorçai un nouveau mouvement. Cette fois pour me redresser et lui faire face. Je tendis à nouveau la main vers sa joue. Elle accepta la caresse. Mais elle resta éloignée de moi. Deux feux semblaient brûler en elle. L'un se languissant de mon contact. L'autre lui criant de s'éloigner au plus vite.

Je voulus faire le choix pour elle, et m'approchai à nouveau. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, mais je ne m'imposai pas plus.

« Cassidy que vas-tu faire ? » soufflai-je contre elle.

Les secondes me parurent éternité. Puis finalement les lèvres de Cassidy s'écartèrent.

« Je ne peux pas Viris. Pas plus que tu ne le peux, » déclara-t-elle en se redressant.

La déception avait semblé me rendre un peu de lucidité sur le moment. J'avais beaucoup oublié de cette nuit-là. Sans doute L'alcool associé à la pression mentale de Cassidy. Cependant je me souvenais des quelques mots fatidiques qu'elle avait alors prononcés comme des paroles issues d'un cauchemar.

« Tu sais que le jour viendra où tu devras choisir entre moi et Athéna. »

Je me vis tendre la main vers elle, et lui arracher le masque de métal qu'elle avait relis en place. J'attrapai Cassidy et la forçai à me faire face. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, brillant de mille éclats sous le soleil levant. Je m'ouvris totalement à elle, lui envoyant des pensées rassurantes et aimantes. Mais elle me repoussa.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison Viris ! Nous sommes des combattants, la garde d'Athéna. Nous avons voué notre vie et notre amour à Athéna. Et tu sais qu'un jour se trouvera la situation où tu devras choisir entre Athéna et moi.

- Et bien je ne laisserai aucune de vous deux mourir, m'étais-je écrié.

- Ce choix ne sera pas tien, murmura-t-elle le regard baissé sur son masque. Même si notre amour est assez fort pour ébranler l'Olympe, je ne te laisserai pas faire ce choix. Et tu sais que si l'une de nous deux venait à mourir à cause de ton choix, tu te haïrais et porterais ta colère et tes regrets sur la survivante.

- Je ne te perdrai pas. Tu es puissante, bien plus que tu ne le laisses croire. Et Athéna est une déesse. Elle ne peut pas mourir aussi simplement que nous autres mortels, » avais-je tenté de la convaincre.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Toi et moi sommes des êtres exclusifs Viris. Il n'y a de place dans nos cœurs que pour un amour. »

J'avais voulu protester, mais elle plaça ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

« Tu sais que si nous nous lions comme mari et femme, nous serons toujours tiraillés entre notre devoir matrimonial et notre devoir de Chevalier. Le choix…

- Ne se posera pas. Je vous protégerai au prix de ma vie. »

Elle soupira et se détacha de moi.

« Tu es trop buté quand tu as bu… »

Mes lèvres s'étaient alors étirées en un triste sourire.

« Tête de pierre… » marmonnai-je.

Elle courut vers moi et s'écrasa dans mes bras. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miens. Je perdis le fil déjà ténu de mes pensées. Elle mit dans ce contact tout son amour, toute sa frustration et sa passion. Comme si elle les avait rejetées en cet instant.

Puis aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle se retira et couvrit son visage de son masque. Elle me laissa sur place, muet de stupeur et hébété. Regagnant le palais, elle déclara :

« Je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu me déteste. Parce que tu m'auras choisie moi plutôt qu'Athéna. Et je ne veux pas que tu la déteste, parce que tu m'auras perdue pour elle. Je ne te laisserai pas l'opportunité de transformer ta bonté en rancœur.

- Cassidy…

- Oublie tout ça. »

Elle tendit la main et je sentis l'impact de sa psyché sur la mienne.

Son ordre impérieux, associé aux effets de l'alcool avaient réussi à tout me faire oublier. Ou plutôt, à transformer ce souvenir en cauchemar. Un de ceux qui laissait un goût amer, même plusieurs heures de réveil, mais aucune image.

Cassidy était la plus déterminée de nous deux. Je me dégoûtais. Quatre ans qu'elle ruminait ces événements. Quatre ans que je la taquinais sans me souvenir du choix. Quatre ans que je la tourmentais.

Comme elle avait dû me détester. Et comme il avait été facile à Alastair de tout modifier à partir des regrets de Cassidy.

_« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, Viris. C'était mon choix. Tu ne comprends pas. Je l'ai vraiment haïe. Je la haie Viris. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'Alastair m'a transmis. C'est quelque chose qui dormait en moi._

_- Mais ton cœur n'est pas fait pour la haine, ma tendre Cassidy. Tu es bien trop forte et brillante pour t'y complaire plus que nécessaire, »_ la défendis-je.

Un hoquet de stupeur saisit la Cassidy du présent.

_« Je la hais, Viris. Je la hais pour tout ce qu'elle m'a pris. Je la hais… autant que je l'aime. »_

Je sentis la présence de Cassidy se faire plus forte.

_« Pourquoi la hais-tu ?_ demandai-je, tout en surveillant les volutes de lumière qui s'enroulaient autour de moi.

_- Pour ce que notre allégeance a provoqué pour nos peuples. Pour la mort de ma famille. Pour la trahison d'Alastair. Pour le fait qu'encore aujourd'hui je doive cacher que je suis une femme. Pour toi… »_

La forme de lumière se fit plus précise et se matérialisa face à moi. Comme crucifiée par les souvenirs. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'échappe. Aussi resserrai-je mon étreinte et murmurai-je à ses oreilles.

_« Pourquoi l'aimes-tu ?_

_- Parce que je lui dois la vie. Parce qu'elle a donné un but à mon existence. Parce qu'elle a confiance en moi malgré mes maladresses et ma fierté mal placée. Parce qu'elle m'a confié à toi… »_

Une douce chaleur s'empara de l'espace entre nous. La Cassidy de mes bras se fit bien réelle. Je posai mon front contre le sien et murmurai :

_« Tout ira bien Cassidy. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là pour toi. Je ne te laisserai plus porter le fardeau de nos sentiments toute seule. Ces sentiments nous rendent vivants. Je ne laisserai plus tout assumer seule. Aujourd'hui, demain, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Tout ira bien à présent. »_

Elle leva vers moi un visage implorant, celui d'une condamnée qui demande la clémence d'une mort rapide. Mais il était hors de question que je la laisse se sacrifier une seconde fois.

_« Tout ira bien. »_

Nos yeux se fermèrent et j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes.

_« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »_ répéta-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai et je laissai mes pensées les plus intimes la concernant l'envelopper, la protéger. Puis je perdis connaissance. La plongée avait été trop longue.

Le corps de Viris semblait toujours sans vie. Pourtant il se mit à bouger. Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres de ceux de Cassidy. La jeune fille avait cessé de luter. Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras et se laissa embrasser. Puis Viris s'effondra.

Félix cria à l'aide. Andromède se débattit avec ses chaines.

« Défait la toile, déclara le loup. Ils sont de retour. »

Cassidy ouvrit alors lentement les yeux. Des yeux mauves affolés, puis surpris. Elle tira sur les chaînes pour refermer ses bras sur le corps inconscient de Viris. Les larmes inondèrent son visage. Elle se laissa glisser à genoux, la tête du chevalier d'or serrée contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière, tout en répétant inlassablement :

« Viris, qu'as-tu fait ? »

* * *

[1]Paroles de la chanson _Aimo –Megumi Nakajima_ que vous pouvez écouter à cette adresse : youtube.com/watch?v=WHpt2qikj1I

**Angharrad** – écriture Juin 2010  
Première publication Septembre 2010


	7. L'arène de larme

**Chapitre 7 : L'arène de larme**

**Ayant droits** : Le concept des chevaliers du zodiaque appartiennent à M. Kurumada. Les incarnations des différents chevaliers m'appartiennent. Athéna et le panthéon grec n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes.

**Relecture** : Newgaïa et Yann

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Cassidy, descendante du peuple de Mü et originaire de l'Atlantide reçoit l'armure du Burin sous le nom d'Alastair, son frère disparu. Elle reprend alors la mission de son père, à savoir poser les fondations pour faire du Sanctuaire d'Athéna un refuge millénaire.

Elle est également chargée de trouver les derniers survivants de son peuple, pourchassés par les armées de Poséidon et Arès. Lors d'une de ses expéditions, Cassidy rencontre le général de Chrysaor qui n'est autre que son frère Alastair. Il la renvoie au Sanctuaire avec l'ordre d'éliminer Athéna et les derniers descendants de Mü.

Le chevalier du verseau Viris enferme Cassidy dans un cercueil de glace le temps qu'une mission de secours aille chercher les chaînes d'Andromède en Ethiopie. Le chevalier Persée est retardé dans sa mission par l'apparition du général de Chrysaor et l'éveil du général du Kraken. Aidé de la nouvelle Andromède, et sauvés par l'arrivée des chevaliers du loup et du scorpion, ils mettent en fuite les deux généraux et regagnent le Sanctuaire.

Viris plonge alors dans l'esprit de Cassidy pour réparer les dégâts provoqués par le Chrysaor.

* * *

Il l'avait fait. Il m'avait retrouvée dans les méandres de mon esprit malade. Viris, oh Viris. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas ne serait-ce qu'une fois lâcher prise ?

Depuis combien de temps nous tenions nous là ? Toi inconscient contre mon cœur. Moi en larmes. Et nos compagnons nous entourant sans savoir que faire.

Enfin Sofiane agit.

« Séparez-les. Andromède, rattache-la. Persée, Loup, récupérez Viris. Il faut l'amener au guérisseur. »

Je resserrai mon étreinte sur Viris. Son corps était endormi. Il était épuisé. Qu'avais-je fait pour le mettre dans cet état… Les chaînes d'Andromède se mirent à bouger lentement. Félix s'agenouilla face à moi.

« Maître, s'il te plait… »

Mon regard quitta le visage de Viris pour se tourner vers celui de Félix. Mon disciple avait lui aussi les traits tirés. Il était inquiet. Alix posa la main sur mon épaule et frôla la peau de ma joue. En établissant le contact, il m'envoya des pensées rassurantes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Sofiane s'approcha à son tour. Je me levai, tremblante sur mes jambes, et soulevai le corps endormi de Viris. Je le déposai dans les bras de Félix. Mes doigts s'attardèrent sur son visage et les deux marques sur son front. Puis je me tournai vers Sofiane et lui tendis mes poignets.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles. Je connaissais mes tords. Sofiane referma les bracelets des prisonniers, et m'enchaina à la cellule.

« Tu devrais dormir, Alastair du Burin. Les jours à venir ne vont pas être de tout repos. »

Il me lança un regard qui me glaça le sang. Mélange de pitié et de fureur vindicative, de toute cette tension qu'il y avait eu entre nous depuis que Viris m'avait pris sous son aile. Il se tourna alors vers Andromède.

« Tu veux bien prendre le premier quart Andromède ? J'aimerais que tu la maintiennes entravée jusqu'au réveil du Verseau. »

Je levai le regard vers la nouvelle Andromède. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire entendu. Même si j'avais baissé les bras, le problème des femmes chevaliers ne serait pas plus réglé. Elle hésitait à obéir.

« Chevalier, je ne lutterai pas. Tu peux m'enchaîner. »

Je ne savais pas encore lire sur son visage de métal. Et je n'aurais pas osé lire dans son esprit. Mais je m'imaginais bien les doutes qu'elle éprouvait. Elle n'avait pas vécu au Sanctuaire. Elle hésitait à obéir aveuglément.

Je lui souris timidement. Les chaînes se mirent lentement en mouvement et me rattachèrent dans la position de crucifixion. Alix s'approcha alors de moi.

« Repose-toi autant que tu le peux. Et ne désespère pas. Rien n'est encore joué. Ne baisse pas les bras.

- Alix…. » murmurai-je.

Puis nous fûmes seules, Andromède et moi. Elle fut plus prévenante que nos confrères masculins. Elle me laissa m'asseoir dos au mur. Nous nous faisions face. Elle hésita encore, puis s'assit et retira son masque.

« Je suppose qu'entre femmes chevaliers, on peut se montrer nos visages, » déclara-t-elle.

Elle était jolie, malgré le tatouage d'esclave sur sa joue.

« Il n'y a pas de règles tu sais. Tu es la seconde femme chevalier, répondis-je avec un sourire mélancolique.

- Est-ce dur?

- Pardon?

- Dur d'être la seule femme chevalier? » compléta-t-elle.

Je réfléchis. Etait-ce vraiment si dur que ça?

« Oui c'est difficile. Mais si tu es là, c'est que tu crois en toi et en Athéna.

- Je ne... comment peux-tu en être si sûre?

- Tu sais, il n'y a jamais de certitudes dans la vie. Je crois que la seule chose dont tu dois être vraiment sûre, c'est de toi. Pas du chevalier, pas de la femme, mais de ta conscience. »

Je parlais comme une grande sœur, et je fis la grimace en réécoutant mes propres paroles. Grimace que me renvoya Andromède.

« Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu viens de me dire? se moqua-t-elle.

- J'aimerais y croire. Mais je ne suis qu'une faible humaine. Je ne suis pas parfaite...

- Si les hommes étaient parfaits, ils n'auraient pas besoin de dieux, rétorqua Andromède.

- Ah enfin un peu de langues de vipère dans ma chevalerie! » s'exclama Athéna en pénétrant dans la cellule.

Andromède se releva brusquement et je tentai de l'imiter. Mais le poids des chaines manqua de me déséquilibrer.

« Athéna, déclara Andromède en posant la main sur son cœur.

- Athéna Pallas... » répondis-je.

Elle me sourit.

« Asseyez-vous, nous avons à parler toutes les trois. Puis j'aurai à m'entretenir avec toi, Cassidy. »

Athéna se laissa tomber négligemment sur les fesses et s'assit en tailleur. Son sceptre barrait ses genoux. Elle fit reposer ses coudes dessus.

« Que puis-je pour vous Athéna?

- Oh ne soit pas si formelle Kiera. Nous sommes entre nous ici.

- Bien ma dame.

- Arrête ou je vais me fâcher...

- Ne lui en veuillez pas Pallas, tout ceci est nouveau pour elle, déclarai-je en m'installant un peu mieux.

- Je sais Cassidy, soupira la déesse. Et tu ne me facilites pas la tâche en me vouvoyant. J'avais prévu de te confier la prochaine femme chevalier. Mais en l'état, il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour l'intégrer au Sanctuaire.

- Me confier à quelqu'un? »

Le ton de Kiera était partagé entre les relents de sa peur d'esclave et la curiosité.

« Oui, repris-je. Quelqu'un qui discipline la puissance brute avec laquelle tu arrives au Sanctuaire.

- Et surtout t'enseigne les règles de la cour dans laquelle tu viens d'entrer, compléta Athéna. En parlant de règles, que vais-je faire de vous, mes chères compagnes... »

Je rougis furieusement et Kiera baissa les yeux.

« Je suppose que la vieille garde a ajouté Kiera à la liste des têtes à faire tomber... marmonnai-je. Mon cas doit déjà être réglé. Haute trahison et mise à mort.

- Ne parlons pas de ton cas pour le moment. Parlons de celui de toutes les femmes chevaliers présentes et à venir, me coupa Athéna.

- Il y'en aura d'autres? demanda Kiera avec un soupçon d'espoir et d'admiration dans la voix.

- Je ne les ai pas encore rapatriées au Sanctuaire, mais j'ai déjà deux candidates potentielles pour les armures du serpentaire et de l'aigle. »

Nous écarquillâmes les yeux. Deux de plus.

« Vous devez cependant comprendre que même parmi mes derniers adoubés, il y a des protestataires. Aldébaran forme actuellement son successeur et lui transmet sa haine pour les femmes combattantes par exemple, expliqua Athéna.

- Je ne comprends pas. Ils servent pourtant une femme. Pourquoi n'acceptent-ils pas que nous combattions à leurs côtés? s'interrogea Kiera.

- Vingt ans que je les côtoie, et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ils cherchent à toutes nous enfermer dans leurs gynécées. D'ailleurs cela n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais supprimé ce bâtiment des plans du Sanctuaire...

- Cela changera, m'encouragea Athéna. Mais il va falloir quelques générations pour le faire rentrer dans leurs têtes dures. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous pour établir les règles qui permettront la transition vers un âge où il n'y aura pas de distinction entre homme et femme dans ma chevalerie. »

Elle nous dévisagea l'une après l'autre. Qu'est-ce que Kiera et moi partagions, qui nous avait permis de rejoindre la chevalerie et qui dérangeait à ce point nos confrères.

« Je pense... commença prudemment Kiera. Je pense qu'il faut regarder auprès des autres gardes divines.

- ça va très vite se résumer, répondis-je.

- Ce sont toutes des gardes unisexes. Dans le cas d'Arès, il a bien fait la distinction entre ses amazones et ses berserkers. Et puis il y a cette pratique des amazones, celle de se couper le sein, qui est souvent interprétée par les hommes comme une tentative de perte de leur féminité. Ce qui n'en est pas une, si tu discutes avec elles.

- Je refuse que vous soyez isolées dans un corps à part de ma chevalerie. Cela engendrerait des discussions interminables pour savoir quelle armure appartient à quel corps. Et je refuse que vous vous défiguriez pour pouvoir me servir, décréta Athéna.

- Et bien portons nos masques en permanence, proposa Kiera.

- Cela ne règlera pas le problème, expliquai-je. Il y aura toujours un petit malin pour vouloir voir ce qui se cache sous le masque.

- Ça sent le vécu, me taquina Kiera.

- J'avais oublié l'incident du Parthénon... soupira Athéna. Remarque, Viris avait eu une réaction très noble. »

Ma mâchoire se crispa. Mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, se tapotant la lèvre de son index, absorbée par ses réflexions.

« Je pense qu'en mettant une règle punissant celui qui retirera le masque d'une femme chevalier, cela devrait faire son petit effet. La mise à mort par exemple? Lâcher de chevalier d'or sur le coupable? proposa Athéna.

- Et pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas la femme chevalier humiliée se venger elle même? marmonnai-je.

- Tu n'as pas peur d'une différence de puissance? s'étonna Athéna.

- Pardonne-moi si je me trompe Cassidy, me coupa Kiera. Mais je pense qu'une femme chevalier préférera mourir à essayer de se venger, que de laisser un autre défendre son honneur. A moins que l'impudent ne devienne son époux. »

J'éclatai de rire. Un fou-rire incontrôlable, entretenu par les visages surpris de mes compagnes. Je manquai de m'étouffer, ce qui me permit de reprendre la parole.

« Rien, j'imaginais le pauvre type qui découvre vraiment un visage défiguré et hideux, et qui se retrouve obligé de passer les vingt-cinq prochaines années de sa vie à se réveiller à côté de ce visage. »

Mon fou-rire reparti. Cette fois partagé par Kiera et Athéna.

« En fait j'aime beaucoup, déclara Athéna. Que la femme chevalier puisse pourchasser l'homme qui aurait vu son visage pour le tuer ou l'épouser.

- C'est rude, déclarai-je.

-Mais le choix appartiendra à la femme chevalier, reprit Kiera. Ça me plait.

- Nous sommes bien d'accord que même si une femme est mariée, son appartenance à la chevalerie ne sera pas remise en cause? » demandai-je flairant les contre arguments de mes confrères à des lieux.

Athéna prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Oui, il est vrai que lorsque vous devenez chevalier, je vous demande de prêter serment.

- Hey, je n'ai encore prêté aucun serment! s'insurgea Kiera.

- Ça va venir, grommelai-je.

- Et que lorsque vous vous marriez, vous prêtez des serments l'un envers l'autre, continua Athéna.

- Parce que ce n'est pas la même chose vous ne vous prêtez pas ce genre de serments quand vous vous mariez, vous les dieux ? s'étonna Kiera.

- Mmm... Disons que les unions sont plutôt... libres comparées aux mariages humains. Enfin c'est l'impression que j'en ai, pour le peu que ça me concerne. »

Le regard d'Athéna se troubla, avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

« Oui, il faudra adapter les vœux de mariage des couples dont au moins l'un est chevalier. Ou bien qu'ils choisissent de quitter la chevalerie si ces deux serments sont en contradiction et mettent en danger leur équilibre. »

Mon cœur se serra alors que les yeux pers de la déesse me transperçaient.

« Que faisons-nous pour les apprentis? Appliquons nous les mêmes règles? m'enquis-je pour dévier la conversation.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Elles ne pourront pas se défendre. Les hommes vont se faire un plaisir de les massacrer ou de les épouser avant qu'elles n'aient pu prêter leurs serments de chevalier.

- Elles auront un camp d'entrainement séparé. Et un maître qui devra les défendre tant qu'elles seront apprenties. Enfin chaque maître sera supervisé par un chevalier d'or, qui aura pour responsabilité de s'assurer que le maître n'abuse pas de sa disciple. En dernier recours, elles pourront en appeler à mon représentant au Sanctuaire, si je ne suis pas moi-même présente.

- Ça va demander beaucoup de travail et une petite modification au niveau des plans du Sanctuaire. Le plus gros des fondations a été posé. Viris devrait pouvoir inclure les nouveaux bâtiments dans la partie que nous n'avons pas encore attaquée. Et …

- Kiera, peux-tu … »

Athéna laissa sa phrase en suspens. Kiera était déjà sur pieds et quittait la cellule, son masque ayant recouvert son visage. Athéna attendit que Kiera soit à une bonne distance avant de reprendre la parole.

« Cassidy qu'allons-nous devenir? m'interrogea-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- J'ai l'impression que tout ne va pas si mal. J'ai transmis les plans à Viris, l'entrée des femmes dans la chevalerie se confirme, et les vieux grincheux vont avoir ma tête. La situation n'est pas si terrible.

- Cassidy un peu de sérieux!

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Le fait que je vous ai attaqué a eu de nombreux témoins. Et la plongée de Viris dans mes souvenirs a prouvé que je me suis retournée contre vous de mon plein gré.

- Je ne peux pas le croire, souffla-t-elle.

- Vous ne trouverez aucune excuse qui les convaincra. Ô Pallas. D'autant plus que ce seront de véritables mensonges. »

Elle me fusilla du regard, puis soupira.

« Tu t'es réellement convaincue toute seule de ces bêtises... Tu t'es déjà mis en tête que tu devais mourir, et tu ne lutteras pas... Tu mérites bien le châtiment qu'Hermès m'a suggéré pour toi. »

Elle m'attrapa par le menton et me força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Toute trace de bienveillance avait disparue de son regard. Le reflet que ses yeux pers me renvoyèrent n'était que celui de l'acceptation de ma culpabilité et l'attente du châtiment, et au final celui d'une femme pitoyable. Quelque chose dans mon cœur déjà malmené se fissura, et je me mis à pleurer.

L'aube arriva, et mes larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler. Pallas était un être clément, mais sa clémence était cette fois emprunte de cruauté. Kiera recouvrit mon visage de mon masque. Je la remerciai, puis me mis péniblement sur pieds. Mon estomac se souleva, d'horreur? De dégoût de moi-même? Je ne savais plus. Le masque me permit de filtrer mes propres émotions de celle des habitants du sanctuaire. Si je ne l'avais pas eu, je pense que je me serais jetée par la première fenêtre ouverte des prisons d'Ouranos.

Sofiane, le chevalier du scorpion m'attendait devant ma cellule. C'était un de ces jeunes chevaliers d'or qui avait hérité de son armure trop tard pour faire ses preuves à Troie. Il avait cependant bien aidé Viris dans sa terrible mission de nettoyage du champ de bataille. Ils étaient très amis, mais Sofiane ne m'aimait pas. Pire, il m'en voulait de l'attention que Viris m'avait porté, mettant sa réputation en jeu pour me défendre moi, une simple femme.

Il libéra Kiera de ses devoirs de gardienne, et me saisit durement par le bras.

« Tu vas avoir ce que tu voulais Sofiane... déclarai-je avec amertume.

- Si j'avais eu ce que je voulais, tu serais sagement au temple des verseaux à préparer le repas pour je ne sais combien de vos gamins, tandis que je philosopherais avec Viris sur un superbe lever de soleil, répondit-il.

- Viris... comment va-t-il? Soufflai-je.

- Il est toujours inconscient et ne réagit pas à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du plongeon ou parce qu'il est épuisé. Alix dit que son esprit est serein, et que ça va aller.

- Tant mieux, » répondis-je.

Il s'arrêta et me dévisagea. Mais il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui se cachait derrière le masque de métal. Il secoua la tête.

« P'tain z'êtes chiantes avec vos masques... »

Je souris et repris la marche qui me menait à l'arène des larmes. A écouter la clameur, toute la population du Sanctuaire devait s'y trouver. Mes quatre-vingt sept pairs – moins les armures sans porteurs, les apprentis et la majorité des gardes. Ils avaient sans doute dû se battre pour désigner ceux qui seraient de service et manqueraient le spectacle.

Kiera nous avait précédés et se trouvait au centre de l'arène. Elle attendait en sifflotant que les choses se décident à bouger. Je suppose qu'Athéna allait nous régler notre compte à toutes les deux. Quelle mascarade...

J'avançais jusqu'à me retrouver au niveau de Kiera. Je ne remarquai pas sur le coup que Sofiane m'avait laissée avancer seule. Une marque de respect. La dernière sans doute que je recevrai de sa part. Mes yeux balayèrent l'assemblée. Les chevaliers s'étaient répartis par situation géographique de leurs constellations et non par affinité. Les réactions seraient sans doute plus mesurées. Je croisai le regard d'Aldébaran et mon cœur se serra. Il attendait clairement la curée, tout comme le cancer et le capricorne...

Le silence se fit et Athéna parut. Elle était accompagnée d'Héphaïstos le dieu des forges, et d'Hermès, le dieu voyageur. Pourquoi le boiteux et le sautillant étaient-ils là... mystère!

Elle guida ses deux frères vers son trône et les bancs adjacents où ils prirent place. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans l'arène. Personnellement, je n'attendais qu'une chose. Que cette mascarade s'achève. Athéna attendit que le silence retombe et prit la parole.

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour écrire une page de l'histoire de notre ordre. Afin qu'aucune querelle interne ne vienne ternir cet événement, ou que d'autres gardes ne s'ingèrent dans un problème du Sanctuaire, je prends à témoin Héphaïstos, le dieu qui a créé vos armures aidé du peuple de Mü, et Hermès, le dieu messager, qui transmettra à qui le voudra ce qui nous allons proclamer en ce jour. »

A nouveau, les murmures agitèrent l'assemblée. Héphaïstos donna de la cane qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'Héra l'avait précipité du Mont Olympe, et dit :

« J'sais pas c'que j'fous là, alors si vous pouviez cesser de jacter qu'la sœurette elle puisse balancer sa diatribe, ça m'convient. »

Hermès roula des yeux. Athéna sourit avec affection au boiteux. Puis elle retrouva son expression solennelle et poursuivit.

« Chevaliers, nous accueillons aujourd'hui le septième porteur de l'armure d'Andromède parmi nous. Vous l'appellerez Andromède, puisque tel est son souhait. »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Kiera. Elle inclina légèrement la tête. Ses mains tremblantes se croisèrent dans son dos. Elle n'aimait manifestement pas se donner ainsi en spectacle.

« Andromède, reprit Athéna. Etant donné que l'armure t'a choisie avant que tu ne rejoignes le Sanctuaire, tu seras confiée au chevalier Persée. »

Félix qui écoutait jusqu'à présent les yeux fermés se redressa de stupeur.

« Tout comme toi, le chevalier Persée n'est pas né en Grèce. Il saura donc t'aider à trouver ta place parmi nous. Il s'occupera également d'affuter tes techniques de combat, notamment ta maîtrise du cosmos. As-tu des questions Andromède ? »

La jeune fille bouillait de colère, ce qui se voyait à la manière dont elle serrait et desserrait frénétiquement les poings cachés dans son dos. Elle pensait avoir acquis son indépendance et quitté son statut d'esclave en endossant l'armure. Elle supportait mal d'avoir à nouveau à obéir. La notion de maître avait une connotation trop douloureuse pour elle. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix et du accepter les ordres.

« Non Déesse, » répondit-elle simplement, posant sa main à plat sur son cœur en signe d'assentiment.

- Bien. A vous tous ici présents. Andromède est la seconde femme à rejoindre les rangs de ma garde. Et elle ne sera pas la dernière. Cette situation étant appelée à se répéter, voici les nouvelles lois qui garantiront la paix dans nos rangs. »

Et elle énuméra les règles dont nous avions parlé cette nuit. J'avoue que je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, mon regard parcourant l'assemblée. Je m'arrêtais longuement sur l'espace vide où j'aurais dû me trouver, et sur celui où Viris aurait dû se tenir. Mon cœur se serra et mon esprit se tendit vers lui. Mais je me rétractai vivement, apercevant le regard de reproche d'Alix.

« Il nous reste maintenant à rendre notre décision quant aux actes du chevalier Alastair du Burin. Veux-tu avant que je ne parle, nous dire quelques mots pour ta défense ? »

Elle m'avait prise de court. Mais cette chance qu'elle me donnait de parler était une arme à double tranchant. J'inspirai profondément, cherchant les mots qui me réconcilieraient au moins avec moi-même.

« Déesse, j'assume l'entière responsabilité de mes actes. Je ne plaiderai pas la folie passagère.

- Non ! » cria quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Je me tournai vivement pour faire face à mon contradicteur, et j'aperçus Viris. Il était livide et ne tenait debout que grâce à la colonne contre laquelle il était adossé. Il haletait et avait du mal à reprendre assez son souffle.

Kolonos, le chevalier de l'autel se précipita à ses côtés, mais Viris lui fit signe de reculer. L'homme au regard de glace se redressa et avança lentement. Il se tenait les côtes, là où je l'avais frappé il y a déjà une huitaine de jours. Il me dépassa et frôla la peau nue de mon bras du bout des doigts.

Comme je me haïssais en cet instant. Je ne méritais pas sa compassion. Pourtant, je bus les secondes infimes de ce contact comme une assoiffée dans le désert. Son touché d'un doux vert d'eau, au parfum de rosée portée par la brise au lever du soleil et qui me disait _je suis là, tout ira bien._

Mais comment les choses pouvaient bien aller alors que tout ce que je méritais, c'était la mort, et que j'en étais moi-même convaincue ?

« Déesse Athéna, reprit-il d'une voix cette fois plus forte. Veuillez prendre en considération la circonstance atténuante de l'attaque qu'a subit le chevalier du Burin il y a plusieurs lunes. »

Hermès qui était d'un naturel souriant fronça les sourcils. A nouveau le public de chevaliers et d'apprentis s'agita.

« Comme vous le savez, nous sommes actuellement dans une période de trêve suite à la guerre de Troie. Cette trêve a été instaurée par le roi des cieux, Zeus. Or par deux fois, le général de Chrysaor a rompu cette trêve. La première en attaquant ma disciple et en lui faisant subir un lavage de cerveau. La seconde en s'attaquant au royaume d'Ethiopie où se trouvaient les chevaliers Persée et Andromède. »

La foule de l'arène éclata d'indignation. Ils étaient outrés par les révélations de Viris et curieux des détails. Aldébaran demanda la parole.

« Chevalier du Verseau, es-tu en train de nous dire que le chevalier du Burin ne peut pas être tenu pour responsable de ses actes lors de ton agression et de la tentative manquée d'assassinat contre notre Déesse ? »

Le taureau fulminait. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, j'aurais ri. D'ailleurs, Hermès ne cachait qu'à demi son sourire.

« Oui, la personne qui nous a attaqué n'était pas Alastair du Burin, mais une autre personne crée par les manipulations mentales du Chrysaor, expliqua Viris.

- Et qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? Qui se trouve actuellement devant nous pour être jugé ? demanda Sofiane.

- J'ai pu restaurer la personnalité originelle du Burin. L'autre personnalité a disparue, » déclara Viris en mettant qui que ce soit au défi de le détromper.

Les Muviens ne mentent pas. Ou très mal. Or j'aurais presque pu me laisser convaincre par Viris si je n'avais été aux premières loges de ces événements.

« Puis-je parler ? » demandai-je en redressant le visage.

Sursauts et protestations me revinrent de la foule.

« Nous t'écoutons, » m'autorisa Athéna.

Je vis sa main se resserrer sur son sceptre, que craignait-elle de ce que je pouvais dire.

« Comme l'a dit le chevalier du Verseau, j'ai été victime de l'attaque du général Chrysaor. Vous devez savoir que son attaque n'est pas un lavage de cerveau, mais l'exacerbation de certains détails, de certaines pensées contrariées de notre conscient et subconscient. »

Certains apprentis se tournèrent vers leur maîtres. Mes mots n'étaient pas clairs pour ceux qui n'avaient pas eu à se méfier des pouvoirs de leurs esprits. Mais je poursuivis.

« Il faut que vous compreniez bien que cette attaque vous changera en faisant ressortir le plus mauvais côté de vous-même. Mais qu'au fond, toutes ces mauvaises pulsions viennent belle et bien de vous. C'est pour cela que je ne demande aucune clémence pour mon acte de haute trahison et accepterait la mise à mort.

Ma déclaration déchaina l'arène. Des cris de protestation, des insultes, quelques interrogations, tout cela fit vibrer l'arène d'une colère sourde dirigée contre moi.

« Chevalier du Burin, il est venu à nos oreilles le fait que ton disciple, le chevalier Persée avait résisté à l'attaque du Chrysaor. Peux-tu nous éclairer sur ce point ? me demanda le chevalier du Sagittaire.

- Sans vouloir jouer avec les mots, je dirais parce que mon disciple a une tête de pierre. »

Félix rougit. Puis il me tira ostensiblement la langue. Son geste détendit l'atmosphère et me tira un léger sourire.

« En réalité, je pense que j'étais beaucoup plus sensible à ce type d'attaque que mon disciple. Parce que je ne contrôle pas aussi bien que le chevalier du Verseau mes dons muviens. De plus, les liens du sang sont très puissants sur les psychés, et le général de Chrysaor est mon frère de sang. »

A nouveau les cris. Le Gémeau du empêcher Aldébaran de descendre dans l'arène. Héphaïstos se gratta la barbe, tandis qu'Hermès roulait des yeux. Tous les deux étaient agacés par la tournure des événements. Athéna ne bougea pas. Elle avait ce regard implacablement posé sur moi. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis imposa le silence et se tourna vers Viris.

« Chevalier du Verseau, confirmes-tu ce que vient de nous expliquer le chevalier du Burin ? »

Viris me lança un regard désespéré. Il voulait mentir, me protéger. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette en danger pour moi. Aussi formulai-je l'unique pensée qui occupait tout mon esprit. _Dis-lui._ Il ne put parler, la gorge serrée. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer avec lenteur à la question d'Athéna.

Athéna inspira profondément. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Tout ceci n'était que mascarade, et nous jouions pour ses deux frères nos rôles à la perfection. Toute l'arène était pendue à ses lèvres.

« Es-tu prête à entendre notre décision, Alastair du burin ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix puissante qui fit taire les quelques murmures qui agitaient encore la foule.

J'acquiesçai, souhaitant ardemment que tout s'achève ici et maintenant. Et que mes larmes cessent enfin de couler.

« Sache Alastair que tu as au cours des années qui ont précédé les événements d'aujourd'hui, été un chevalier exemplaire. Tu as repris la mission de ton père Illiane du Sculpteur et posé de solides fondations pour construire et protéger notre Sanctuaire. Tu as formé le chevalier Persée dont les premiers faits d'arme rapportés sont de très bons augures pour le futur. Tu as mené à terme la réflexion sur l'entrée des femmes dans la chevalerie. Enfin tu as secondé Viris dans la recherche des survivants des peuples de Mü avec passion et pour autant sans jamais oublié tes taches précédentes. Si chacun regarde tes actions sans laisser ses émotions voiler la vérité, il confirmera mes dires. Tous ici présents ne peuvent pas témoigner d'autant de dévotion à notre égard. »

Et son regard parcourut la foule. Certains des contestataires se recroquevillèrent sur leurs bancs. D'autres au contraire se redressèrent et me défièrent de tout leur être. Où donc voulait en venir Athéna ?

« Cependant, reprit-elle, les faits qui te sont aujourd'hui reprochés sont gravissimes. Tout comme ton attitude bornée à décréter que tu étais pleinement consciente de tes actes et à refuser toutes les aides qui t'ont été proposées. Aussi, voici ma sentence… »

Elle abaissa son sceptre vers moi et son cosmos s'enflamma.

« Pour une durée de seize années humaines, il te sera interdit de porter ton armure, et de revendiquer ton appartenance au Sanctuaire. »

A ces mots, l'armure du Burin qui m'avait fidèlement accompagnée toutes ces années quitta mon corps et retrouva sa forme de totem.

« Ton titre et ton armure te seront rendus dans seize ans, lorsque tu te présenteras de nouveau devant moi. »

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Elle ne m'exécutait pas. Elle me bannissait.

« Pendant ces seize révolutions, il te sera totalement interdit de t'approcher des océans. »

Je faillis éclater de rire. Comme si j'allais me précipiter auprès d'Alastair pour pleurer ou me venger.

« Enfin ta mission pour cette période est de retrouver les derniers représentants du peuple de Mü. Je veux que tu mettes à profit ce temps pour trouver les derniers vestiges laissés par ceux de ton peuple, et enfin créer un refuge. Ce lieu servira également de forge pour réparer les armures dont ton peuple a doté les gardiens du panthéon. »

Je la dévisageai durement sous mon masque. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

« Enfin, pour t'aider dans tes recherches, le chevalier du Verseau t'accompagnera pour une année. Après quoi, il reprendra ses fonctions au Sanctuaire. »

Ah nous y voilà. La garce… Mais c'est aussi pour cela que j'étais si fière d'appartenir à sa garde. Je n'aurais jamais cependant cru être un jour de ceux qui subissaient ses colères. Et la sentence d'Athéna venait de me briser le cœur. Non parce qu'elle était injuste, mais au contraire, parce qu'elle était clémente. Et parce que chacun des instants des années qu'il me restait à vivre, sera écrasé par ma culpabilité.

Malgré moi, les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler redoublèrent en intensité.

« As-tu bien compris, Alastair ? » me demanda-t-elle en descendant les marches qui menaient jusqu'à l'arène.

J'acquiesçais lentement.

« Veux-tu bien me rendre ce masque ? Tu n'as plus besoin de lui à présent. »

Je montai ma main tremblante vers le masque. Et le détachai de mon visage. Puis je le lui tendis et éclatai de rire. Un rire strident, un peu hystérique.

Elle me sourit, ce qui accentua ma réaction. Elle se pencha alors vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je me figeai à ce contact et cessai de rire puis je me recomposai un visage, au travers duquel continuai à transparaitre une infinie tristesse.

« Que tu peux être cruelle Pallas. Je ne sais pas si je survivrai pour revenir dans seize ans.

-Tu as intérêt à survivre Cassidy… » et son ton s'était fait aussi dur que le marbre.

Mes larmes se remirent à couler, mais la mascarade était terminée. Athéna retourna à ses frères sans un regard en arrière. J'étais à présent morte, pour les seize prochaines années.

**Angharrad - première publication le 28.10.2010**


	8. L'arène de sang

**Chapitre Huit : L'arène de Sang**

**Ayant droits** : Le concept des chevaliers du zodiaque appartiennent à M. Kurumada. Les incarnations des différents chevaliers m'appartiennent. Athéna et le panthéon grec n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes.

**Relecture** : Newgaïa et Yann

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Cassidy, descendante du peuple de Mü et originaire de l'Atlantide reçoit l'armure du Burin sous le nom d'Alastair, son frère disparu. Elle reprend alors la mission de son père, à savoir poser les fondations pour faire du Sanctuaire d'Athéna un refuge millénaire.

Elle est également chargée de trouver les derniers survivants de son peuple, pourchassés par les armées de Poséidon et Arès. Lors d'une de ses expéditions, Cassidy rencontre le général de Chrysaor qui n'est autre que son frère Alastair. Il la renvoie au Sanctuaire avec l'ordre d'éliminer Athéna et les derniers descendants de Mü.

Le chevalier du verseau Viris enferme Cassidy dans un cercueil de glace le temps qu'une mission de secours aille chercher les chaînes d'Andromède en Ethiopie. Le chevalier Persée est retardé dans sa mission par l'apparition du général de Chrysaor et l'éveil du général du Kraken. Aidé de la nouvelle Andromède, et sauvés par l'arrivée des chevaliers du loup et du scorpion, ils mettent en fuite les deux généraux et regagnent le Sanctuaire.

Viris plonge alors dans l'esprit de Cassidy pour réparer les dégâts provoqués par le Chrysaor. A l'issus de cette reconstitution, Viris tombe dans le coma et Cassidy est enfermée pour être jugée. Pendant la nuit, Athéna, Andromède et Cassidy élaborent ensemble les lois qui permettront aux femmes d'intégrer la chevalerie. Puis le lendemain, Cassidy est conduite à l'arène des larmes pour y être jugée par ses pairs.

* * *

Athéna me laissa à mes larmes et se tourna vers ses frères. Elle ajouta par-dessus son épaule : « Aldébaran, je veux que tu assures à Alastair le chemin jusqu'aux frontière du Sanctuaire. »

Le chevalier du taureau se redressa et tapa du pied, brisant le pavage délimitant l'arène. Ce rire hystérique me reprit. Mais que faisait-elle donc…

« Aldébaran, j'ai quelque chose à transmettre avant de quitter le Sanctuaire avec Cassidy, commença Viris.

- Je vais l'accompagner à Rodorio. Si je t'attends ici, les esprits risquent de s'échauffer un peu trop vite. Le mien y compris. »

Viris haussa les sourcils, mais il ne fit pas de remarque supplémentaire. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Attends-moi à Rodorio. »

Je détournai le visage, mais il se saisit de mon menton et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne me rejette… »

Je le coupai dans son élan moralisateur.

« Comme si je pouvais me cacher de toi, » répondis-je avec un semblant d'amertume.

Son regard s'attrista, puis redevint pétillant. Il me fit un clin d'œil malicieux et se dirigea d'un pas branlant vers l'escalier où Sofiane était en grande conversation avec Félix et Andromède. Alix quant à lui vint vers moi et me colla une gifle qui me mit à terre.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit ? Tu voulais te faire exécuter ou quoi ? »

J'inspirai un grand coup. J'étais presque arrivée à faire cesser les larmes, mais elles reprirent de plus belle. Que pouvais-je lui répondre qui n'enflammerait pas sa colère ? La vérité. Même si c'était devant Aldébaran qui s'impatientait.

« Ce n'était que la vérité. Je ne voulais pas me soustraire à tout châtiment qu'Athéna aurait jugé mérité… murmurai-je en me relevant lentement et essuyant sur ma tunique le sang qui avait coulé à la commissure de mes lèvres.

- Tu mens mal Cassidy…. J'espère être encore ici dans seize ans pour te botter les fesses et rire des événements que nous vivons actuellement. »

Il se détourna de moi et courut à la vitesse du son pour s'éloigner. J'étais réceptive aux émotions dont l'arène était saturée, mais Alix les prenait à chaque instant comme une grande claque. A fleur de peau, il avait exprimé son désespoir qui faisait écho au mien. Et c'était sa manière de me dire adieu. Je n'osai compter ni me projeter dans l'avenir. J'étais terrassée par la douleur du moment présent.

Aldébaran, excédé, m'agrippa l'épaule et me poussa en avant.

« Allez femme. C'est déjà bien assez pénible pour nous deux, n'éternisons pas ce moment. »

Et sa grande main me poussa vers la sortie de l'arène. Nous marchâmes en silence à travers la pleine rocailleuse qui séparait le Sanctuaire de la forêt adjacente. Ma tête n'avait pas encore fait le lien entre cette marche forcée et la sentence d'Athéna. Mon cœur saignait, et mes yeux pleuraient sans relâche. Mes larmes silencieuses inondaient mon visage.

Nous franchîmes les limites de la forêt et Aldébaran s'engagea dans une gorge naturelle. Nous débouchâmes bientôt sur une carrière. Le Taureau me mena en son centre, puis se tourna vers moi. Il était visiblement tendu.

« Athéna m'a donné pour ordre de te conduire hors du Sanctuaire. C'est chose faite.

- Où sommes-nous ? demandai-je ne reconnaissant pas les lieux.

- Ceci est l'arène de sang. C'est l'endroit où les chevaliers viennent régler leurs comptes en dehors du Sanctuaire. »

Mon cerveau se remit en marche, alors qu'Aldébaran me tournait le dos et reprenait le chemin du Sanctuaire.

« Tu ne participes pas à la curée Aldébaran ? l'interpelai-je.

- Ce que tu feras de ces seize années ne me regarde pas. Tâche de ne pas décevoir une seconde fois notre déesse et de survivre. Nous réglerons nos différents de chevalier à chevalier. »

Il avait dit ces mots sans se retourner, se voulant insultant. Mais c'était la première fois, depuis dix ans que je portais mon armure, qu'il me reconnaissait ce titre de chevalier. Et mes larmes s'écoulèrent de plus belle. Par mes sentiments égoïstes, j'avais tout gâché.

L'attaque vint à distance et je ne l'esquivai pas. Une flèche qui me taillada le bras et vint se planter à mes pieds.

Sagitta, la flèche… Un chevalier d'argent. L'un de ceux que j'avais trompé de mon temps d'apprenti et qui ne l'avait jamais digéré. Deux autres silhouettes se portèrent à ma rencontre. Le Lionnet et le Renard. Aucune surprise pour le Lionnet qui était bien le fils de son père. Un peu plus pour le Renard qui était pourtant un disciple d'Alix. Sans vraiment chercher à les sonder, leurs émotions me percutèrent de plein fouet : colère, jalousie, haine, envie…

Tout ceci me renvoya un pitoyable reflet de moi-même. Pire encore que celui que je visualisais seule. Pourquoi avais-je encore le droit de vivre ?

Certains parlèrent, mais je n'entendis par leurs voix. Je ne me défendis pas. Tout au plus esquivai-je quelques coups, si lentement qu'un apprenti n'aurait pas fait mieux. Au loin, le cosmos d'Athéna brillait. Et ses pensées m'étaient destinées.

_« Ne meurs pas Cassidy. Dans seize ans, tu te présenteras de nouveau devant moi. Et nous achèverons le sceau. »_

Je bloquai un coup porté avec un peu trop de précision vers le cœur.

_« Dans un an, jour pour jour, tu me renverras Viris car d'autres taches l'attendent au Sanctuaire, tout aussi importantes que celles que je t'ai confiées. »_

Un éclair de douleur me foudroya, provoqué par un coup à la tempe. J'entrevis alors les tâches qui attendaient Viris : maintenir la cohésion de notre ordre, mener la prochaine Guerre Sainte que préparait Alastair, mon propre frère, et achever les fondations du Sanctuaire.

_« Ne te trompe pas. Viris avancera la construction du Sanctuaire. Mais c'est bien toi qui achèveras la tâche d'Illiane. N'oublie pas la dernière pierre que tu dois encore trouver. »_

Et son cosmos me quitta, libérant mon esprit qui fut submergé par les douleurs de mon corps. Un crack sonore, et je fus projetée contre la paroi rocheuse. J'avais mal partout. Je pense que mon bras gauche venait d'être brisé, ainsi que plusieurs de mes côtes. J'avais du mal à respirer, mais le sang qui s'était mêlé à mes larmes sur ma langue ne venait pas de mes poumons.

Les pierres qui me recouvraient furent soulevées par mes assaillants. Ils n'en avaient pas eu assez.

« Oy ! Tu ne vas même pas essayer de riposter Alastair ? T'es vraiment une moins que rien, » me jeta à la figure la Flèche.

Il me souleva par le devant de ma tunique. Je serrais les dents, ce qui lui déplu.

« P'tain fait chier ! râla le Lionnet. C'est pas marrant si elle ne se défend pas.

- Va pas y en avoir pour tout le monde, » ronchonna le Renard.

Un chevalier d'or se tenait au-dessus de nous, visiblement spectateur attendant son heure.

« Vous faites chier. Si elle gueule pas, l'autre viendra pas la défendre. Vous m'avez fait venir pour rien… »

Le Cancer cracha la brindille qu'il mâchonnait et sauta de la falaise pour nous rejoindre. Il fit un geste et la Flèche me projeta vers lui. Le jeune Cancer dont je ne connaissais pas le nom me rattrapa par la gorge et me souleva à bout de bras. Je suffoquais.

« Alors mademoiselle je suis la première femme chevalier d'Athéna, vas-tu nous gratifier de ta jolie voix avant de mourir ? » me railla-t-il, dardant vers moi son regard fou.

Je saisi ses poignets de mes deux mains et tentait de les écarter. Ce geste le fit éclater d'un rire dément.

« Jamais, articulai-je péniblement.

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ! se moqua-t-il tout en resserrant sa poigne.

- Jamais je n'appellerai à l'aide … Si tu as décidé… de me tuer… Fait le … et assumes-en les conséquences. »

Je le dévisageai au travers des points noirs qui commençaient à obscurcir ma vision. Mes larmes coulaient toujours. Je fermais les yeux. Je n'avais plus le droit de mourir. Malgré la douleur, j'intensifiai ce qui me restait de cosmos, portant toute mon énergie sur mes mains. Je rouvris les yeux. Il recula. Mon regard avait retrouvé l'éclat des combattants.

« Fais chier… maugréa-t-il. Hey les gars, vous avez le droit de jouer avec elle. Mais ne la tuez pas. Essayez de la faire brailler, que ça fasse sortir l'autre de sa tanière. »

Et il arracha ma tunique déjà malmenée par le combat. Il me laissa alors tomber au sol. J'eu l'impression que le temps se figeait. Ou bien était-ce l'horreur de ce que venait de dire le Cancer ? Il venait de m'offrir à eux. La terreur de ce qui allait se passer me saisit.

Je ne touchai pas terre. Deux bras vigoureux me saisirent et m'emprisonnèrent dans leur étreinte. J'eu un mouvement de panique. Puis ma peau mise à nue rencontra la sienne. Le vent. Une douce chaleur cachée dans un écrin de glace. Un amour calme et serein. Et par-dessus tout ceci, la colère flamboyante contre nos frères d'arme.

Il nous écarta d'un bond du groupe de chevaliers. Et libérant une de ses mains, il cria : « poussière de diamant ! » Une fine couche de glace vint recouvrir le sol et emprisonner les jambes de mes agresseurs.

A la limite de l'inconscience, je croisai le regard du cancer. Son expression extatique d'avoir réussi à attirer Viris. Il jouissait sur place, à simplement imaginer le combat qui était à sa portée. Mais Viris fut plus rapide. Il était en colère. Tellement en colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il enflamma son cosmos et hurla aussi bien physiquement que télépathiquement : « si c'est ainsi que vous respectez vos consœurs et les ordres d'Athéna, alors je ne veux plus être de ces chevaliers-là. »

Il laissa tomber la boite de Pandore contenant l'armure du Verseau. Puis il nous téléporta loin du Sanctuaire, loin de ceux qui nous étaient cher et loin de tout ce que nous avions connu jusqu'ici.

Les ténèbres nous engloutirent.

* * *

La nuit recouvrait l'île du Sanctuaire d'Athéna de son manteau apaisant. Mais ce fut les entrailles nouées que nous abordâmes non loin du village de Rodorio.

« On peut s'arrêter un instant Chad ? J'aimerais profiter un peu du paysage, me demanda Aila, ma _presque_ jumelle.

- C'est pas vrai Aila ! Pourquoi t'as besoin de t'arrêter à chaque nouvel endroit pour mémoriser le paysage… râla Shuang, notre grand-frère adoptif.

- Baissez d'un ton vous deux, ou nous allons perdre le bénéfice de notre arrivée nocturne, » soupirai-je.

Ils continuèrent à se disputer à mi-voix. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres.

Aila aurait dû naître en même temps que moi. Ou bien moi j'aurais dû naître en même temps qu'elle. Par un étonnant tour du destin, qui aurait pu se révéler tragique, je fus le seul de nous deux à naître prématuré. Aila resta deux mois de plus bien au chaud dans le ventre de mère. Ce qui fit que j'étais l'aîné, mais également celui qui avait eu la santé la plus fragile.

Il était aisé de dire qu'Aila et moi étions frère et sœur, mais pas que nous étions jumeaux. Aila avait de longs cheveux d'un bleu foncé tirant sur le vert qu'elle portait telle deux médailles. Ils étaient associés à la forme de visage et aux yeux mauves de Mère. De mon côté, j'avais hérité de la forme de visage de Père ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux d'un bleu glacé. Par contre j'avais pris la tignasse bouclée rousse et indomptable des jeunes années de Mère.

Ce qui nous rapprochait, c'était la forme de nos yeux, en amande et légèrement bridés. Mère disait que cela venait de Père, et nous rattachait au continent de Mü. Elle même était originaire de l'Atlantide. Le meilleur mélange d'ancêtres müviens possible. Nous ne connaissions pas notre père. Nous ne savions même pas s'il était encore en vie. Et nous ne nous posions pas la question.

Shuang, dont le prénom signifiait le paisible, était un enfant de trois ans quand notre mère l'avait recueilli, quelques mois avant notre naissance. Elle l'aurait sauvé avec Baba sa grand-mère d'une avalanche. Baba était morte quand nous étions encore très jeunes Aila et moi. Mais elle nous avait élevés comme si elle avait été notre propre grand-mère. Shuang avait les traits des personnes d'Asie lointaine. De petits yeux sombres bridés, le teint mat et un peu jaune, de cheveux bruns si foncés qu'ils en paraissaient noirs et qu'il portait tressés. Petit et trapu, il était à peine plus grand qu'Aila et bien plus petit que moi, mais n'en était pas moins une force de la nature.

A nous trois, nous formions le trio le plus casse-cou de notre village. Mais nous en étions également sa fierté. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, nous voyagions de nuit pour répondre à une convocation vieille de seize ans. Nous n'étions même pas nés Aila et moi…

« Tu es en train de rêver Chad, » se moqua Aila en agitant sa main devant mon visage.

Je sursautai et reportai mon attention sur le présent.

« Dans quelle direction maintenant ? » demanda Shuang.

Je cherchai dans ma mémoire les images du passé que mère m'avait confiées.

« Il faut dépasser le village, puis suivre le ravin jusqu'à la carrière, l'arène de sang je crois. Après, c'est tout droit jusqu'au Sanctuaire.

- On pourrait suivre le ravin des hauteurs ? J'aimerais voir le lever du soleil sur la mer, » déclara Shuang.

Nous nous dévisageâmes Aila et moi. Après la remarque de tout à l'heure, sa demande était surprenante. En fait sa demande tout court était surprenante. Il ne demandait jamais rien et se contentait généralement du rôle d'ombre protectrice.

« On est pressé ? me demanda Aila.

- Non. Il faut juste qu'on y soit avant demain midi, mais nous ne sommes plus très loin, » répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Nous nous dirigeâmes à pas lents vers les falaises qui surplombaient Rodorio quand Aila brisa à nouveau le silence.

« Au fait, Maman ne t'avait pas confié un sac avant de partir ? »

Je tapais du poing sur la paume de ma main gauche. Je fus surpris qu'après ces deux mois de voyage, Aila se souvienne du paquetage. Moi, j'avais totalement oublié.

« Tu fais bien de me le rappeler. Mince où ai-je bien pu les mettre ? » m'exclamai-je en fouillant dans mon sac.

Aila leva les mains au ciel en signe d'imploration, tandis que Shuang se baissait vers moi.

« C'est pas ça ? » demanda-t-il en écartant mon épée souple de ma lance.

- Ah si. Je les avais cachés là au cas où on aurait rencontré des voleurs. En fait il y'a trois paquets, un pour chacun, » expliquai-je en les distribuant.

Shuang se jeta dessus comme si c'était sa fête de naissance. Aila fut plus circonspecte et attendit pour l'ouvrir. J'étais encore moins curieux qu'elle me méfiant de leurs contenus.

« Bah quoi, il va pas vous manger le paquet. Bouh ! »

Il me lança l'un des éléments. Une mitaine en cuir renforcée.

« Y'a la tenue complète pour l'entrainement. Mains, genoux, épaules, plastrons, » énuméra-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. Si Mère avait pris la peine de nous confectionner des tenues renforcées, c'est que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi faciles que nous l'avions imaginé. Je m'attelai à équiper le contenu de mon propre paquetage quand Aila poussa un cri.

Un masque de métal reposait sur ses genoux. Il était identique à ceux que Mère portait lorsqu'elle recevait des personnes extérieures à notre communauté. Celui d'Aila était décoré de petites étoiles au coin des yeux. L'expression du masque était neutre, tranchant drastiquement avec l'éternel sourire espiègle de ma sœur.

« Ouah, il est super joli, s'exclama Shuang en approchant la main de l'objet de métal.

- Pas touche, » grogna Aila.

Elle leva le masque à hauteur de son visage. Je sentis à travers notre lien gémellaire que le cœur d'Aila s'était serré. Je lui saisis le poignet.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de le mettre maintenant. Nous n'appartenons pas au Sanctuaire. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

« Mais il est important de respecter les us des lieux, » rappela Shuang.

_Abruti_, songeai-je. Il ne se rendait pas compte… Aila lui tira la langue et m'arracha son poignet.

« Profite bien de mon visage, car tu ne le reverras sans doute jamais ! »

Et elle équipa le masque.

« Ouais cache-toi vilaine. »

Ils rirent ensembles, et je me joignis à eux. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

* * *

Nous nous trouvions au-dessus d'une carrière pour regarder le soleil se lever sur la mer. C'était vraiment quelque chose de sublime. Rien à voir avec les mers de glace entourant notre vallée. Je compris pourquoi Mère parlait avec nostalgie de la mer. Aila ne dit rien, mais me saisit la main. Shuang qui était un montagnard profond, pleura ouvertement.

« Hey la pleureuse là-haut ? Tu veux pas la fermer ? Y'en a qui s'entraînent ici ! enragea un préadolescent en contrebas dans la carrière.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ? » rugit Aila en se retournant.

Je posais la main sur l'épaule de ma sœur et désignai du pouce Shuang.

« Non à la noiraude à tes cotés. Mais si tu oses descendre dans l'Arène de Sang, on pourrait s'expliquer ! » cracha le type à ses côtés en nous adressant un sourire arrogant.

Aila m'échappa et se retrouva face à eux.

« Et merde… déclarai-je.

- P'tain, pourquoi elle fait ça ? Je peux me défendre seul, ronchonna Shuang.

- Bah va l'arrêter au lieu de râler, » m'énervai-je.

Mais il n'avait pas attendu ma remarque pour sauter à la suite d'Aila. Avec un soupir, je les suivis.

« D'abord qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu au camp des femmes, analysa le plus petit des deux.

- Je ne suis pas d'ici, » répondit simplement Aila.

Grrr… autant pour la discrétion.

« Des intrus ! s'exclama le petit. Sonnons l'alerte.

- Attend, l'arrêta le plus grand. Si nous prouvons que nous sommes utiles à la garde du Sanctuaire, peut-être le pope daignera-t-il nous donner nos armures plus tôt. »

Les yeux du petit s'illuminèrent.

« Bon vous vous décidez ? demanda Aila agacée. C'est pas comme si nous étions pressés, nous. »

Et l'emphase sur le nous déclencha l'attaque du petit. Il n'était pas faible, loin de là. Mais Aila était vive, puissante et éveillée au septième sens depuis deux ans déjà. Il ne comprit pas d'où le coup était parti. Il ne vit même pas qu'Aila avait levé la jambe. Il alla percuter la falaise déjà criblée d'impacts, et y resta incrusté et inconscient.

Elle se tourna vers le second qui la regardait d'un air appréciateur. Elle le dévisagea de haut en bas, puis se tourna vers nous.

_« L'autre est un peu plus fort. Tu le veux ? » _me demanda mentalement Aila. Shuang avait répondu pour moi et venait d'arrêter le poing du grand. Celui-ci avait visé le masque, espérant soit la forcer à le tuer, soit la forcer à l'épouser. Heureusement pour lui, Shuang était intervenu et venait de le sauver d'une mort certaine.

« Tut tut. C'est pas bien de vouloir jouer sur le masque directement, déclara-t-il en agitant son index sous le nez du type. D'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas libre. »

Et il frappa l'homme au ventre, l'envoyant se fracasse contre la paroi aux côtés de son compagnon.

« Hey ! Ma sœur n'est pas un trophée ! protestai-je.

- Non c'est un trésor. »

Et la dispute redémarra. Je savais depuis quelques temps déjà que Shuang était très sérieux quand il parlait d'Aila. Et je devinais que l'admiration d'Aila pour son grand-frère de cœur se muait petit à petit en autre chose. Mais pour l'instant, je m'accrochais à ma jumelle comme tout frère envers sa petite sœur.

« Hey, le trésor va tous les achever si vous ne vous concentrez pas, nous interrompit-elle en croisant les bras et désignant du menton le grand gaillard en train de se relever.

- Pas mal, déclara-t-il en se frottant le ventre. Ça ne vaut pas les coups de mon maître Aldébaran, mais ça promet d'être un vrai défi pour une fois. »

Il dit ces mots en lançant un regard dédaigneux à son compagnon inconscient.

« Je peux ? » me demanda Shuang.

Je haussai les épaules. Aila fit l'indifférente, mais son langage corporal traduisait son excitation envers le spectacle.

« Hey la pleureuse. T'as besoin de l'autorisation de Papa et Maman pour te battre ?

- Hey le grec ! Traite moi de grand-mère aussi pendant que tu y es ! rugit Aila.

Je me surpris à chercher la petite veine de colère qui pulsait habituellement sur son visage en fixant son masque. Mais connaissant ma jumelle, elle devait bien y être. Si Aila criait beaucoup, Shuang devenait silencieux au combat. Il était très expansif, sauf dans ces moments-là. C'est ce qui prit son adversaire au dépourvu. Le premier coup était parti. Au visage, pour lui casser la mâchoire et le faire taire. Le guerrier grec fila droit sur nous. Aila m'attrapa la main et nous téléporta tous les deux sur la falaise. Nous avions ainsi esquivé le coup et trouvé un meilleur point de vue. Je la remerciai d'un clin d'œil et me concentrai sur le combat à nos pieds.

Le grand gaillard se releva une nouvelle fois, écartant la roche qui le couvrait. Comme l'avait sous-entendu Aila, il était plus solide que l'autre. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur et essuya le sang qui coulait au coin de sa lèvre. Un rictus mauvais apparut sur son visage.

« Pas mal. De quel camp viens-tu ? » demanda le géant, jaugeant Shuang.

Shuang leva un sourcil étonné. Aila s'agita à côté de moi, levant les mains en porte-voix.

« Jamir ! Nous venons de Jamir !

-Tiens c'est encore la peste qui prend la parole ? remarqua l'apprenti du Sanctuaire en secouant la tête. Dois-je en déduire que vous avez les testicules molles à Jamir ? »

Aouch. Si je l'avais jusqu'à présent trouvé méprisable, maintenant je le plaignais. Nous parlions grec, une lubie de Mère. Et nous savions quand une insulte mortelle nous était adressée. Et je le plaignis d'autant plus que susciter la colère de Shuang pouvait se révéler mortel. Même moi et mon petit niveau d'aspirant or, je ne m'y risquais pas.

Le coup de coude parti aussi vite que le précédent, remettant le grand apprenti sur les genoux. Une flamme dangereuse brillait dans les yeux de Shuang.

« Les apprentis du Sanctuaire ont la langue bien pendue, mais les yeux aveugles. Comptes-tu te battre ? Ou bien pouvons-nous continuer notre route ? » demanda Shuang, essayant ainsi de se calmer.

Le grand cracha, releva la tête vers Shuang et cria : « Je suis Jason, aspirant chevalier d'or du Bélier actuellement entrainé par Aldébaran du Taureau ! Un inconnu d'un camp non affilié au sanctuaire ne me traitera pas de la sorte ! »

Il faucha Shuang d'un coup de pied glissé. Une aura brillait faiblement autour de son corps. Shuang sauta en arrière et manqua le second coup de pied qui l'envoya à son tour contre la paroi rocheuse.

Aila serra les poings. Je posai une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« J'aurais dû me le faire, marmonna-t-elle.

-C'est ton rival pour l'armure, je sais, constatai-je en reportant mon attention sur le combat. Allez, ça fera du bien à Shuang de voir que même si ce type est destiné à une meilleure armure que la sienne, il est capable de lui tenir tête tant que le cœur y est. »

Aila soupira et regarda à nouveau en bas. Les deux hommes étaient engagés dans un échange de coups rapides, mais faibles. Ils se jaugeaient. Shuang jouait.

Je soupirai et levai les yeux. Nous nous trouvions dans ce que Mère appelait l'arène de sang. Il nous restait encore une petite trotte jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Nous devions traverser le camp des apprentis, passer devant l'arène des larmes, puis les baraquements des bronzes pour enfin rejoindre le grand escalier menant au Temple d'Athéna.

J'inspirai et sautai en hauteur pour voir si la topographie des lieux n'avait pas trop changé par rapport aux souvenirs de Mère. Je ne vis qu'une chose. Une tour sur laquelle était gravé un cadran séparé en douze parts égales, représentant chacun un signe du zodiaque. Une flamme bleutée brûlait devant sept d'entre eux, les cinq autres étaient éteints. Un feu vacilla, puis s'éteignit. Cette tour mesurait le temps que passe !

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » s'enquit Aila.

Je projetai vers ma sœur les images. Elle soupira.

« Rah lala… au moins nous saurons que nous sommes en retard quand elles seront toutes éteintes.

-Mère nous en voudra, » la taquinai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis à nouveau leva les mains et cria : « Shuang arrête de jouer. On n'a pas que ça à faire ! »

Le cri perturba Shuang et créa une ouverture pour Jason. Shuang vola à travers l'arène et percuta le petit Grec qui essayait de se relever. L'homme du Sanctuaire perdit à nouveau connaissance. Shuang quand à lui de se redressa et se frotta vigoureusement la tête.

« Aila ! gronda-t-il. Si tu ne voulais pas que je m'amuse, fallait pas me laisser commencer. »

Jason frappa de nouveau, piétinant son camarade au passage. Je tendis la main et me concentrai pour téléporter l'apprenti inconscient près de nous. Mauvaise idée, ma tête se mit immédiatement à pulser et mon nez à saigner. Aila me tendit un morceau de toile qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle à cet effet.

« Tu ne devrais pas te forcer sur la téléportation, Chad.

- Oui je sais, chacun sa spécialité… »

Je devinai un sourire mi-taquin mi-triste sous le masque de ma jumelle. Nous reportâmes notre attention sur le combat. Jason se battait salement, projetant tout son poids vers son adversaire. Ceci devait fonctionner sur la plupart des combattants peu expérimentés. Mais pas sur quelqu'un de Jamir. Et sûrement pas sur Shuang qui était un sautilleur né et cherchait inlassablement à déséquilibrer le colosse. Jason commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, quand tout à coup il releva la tête. Ses yeux se troublèrent et je surpris le message psychique.

_« Veuillez mener les trois intrus vers l'escalier des douze maisons. Ne les appréhendez que s'ils se montrent belliqueux. »_

Le message était clair. Ils voulaient nous voir, mais nous amocher n'était pas un problème.

_« Prends ceci comme un test. »_

Je sursautai. Cette fois le canal de communication mental avait été restreint pour ne s'adresser qu'à moi. Le ton était légèrement provocateur, mais je sentais également un certain intérêt. Je compris sa curiosité. Notre présence, bien que pacifiste, pouvait être interprétée comme une agression de leur territoire.

_« Un bel accueil que vous donnez à ceux que vous avez convoqués, »_ soupirai-je en visualisant le papyrus scellé du sceau d'Athéna. Mon interlocuteur parut surpris et quelque chose changea dans les émotions que je percevais. Stupeur, regrets, anticipation. Il bloqua l'afflux mental remarquant que j'y étais sensible.

_« Je vous attends à l'heure convenue. Tachez de ne pas arriver trop tard. »_

Et il se retira. Le combat à mes pieds s'était intensifié. Shuang avait manifestement pris un coup ou deux dans les cuisses. Jason n'était donc pas qu'un gros balourd. A priori, il s'était cependant loupé, touchant les cuisses plutôt que les genoux ou chevilles.

« Tu encaisses bien, rallait Shuang.

- Attend que je t'attrape, grommela Jason.

-Il n'en est pas question. Le combat a assez duré. »

J'étais habitué aux explosions de Shuang au combat. Mais Jason ne devait pas souvent rencontrer ce type d'adversaire. Le cosmos argenté de Shuang s'enflamma. Jason venait de lancer son poing, chargé de toute sa rage. Shuang l'esquiva, le laissant accrocher sa joue. Du sang gicla. Mais Shuang continua son mouvement. Il glissa sous le bras de Jason et frappa du plat de la main le plexus solaire. Puis il abattit la tranche de son autre main sur la nuque du Grec.

Du sang coula des lèvres de Jason. Ses yeux s'étaient révulsés avant de perdre leur éclat. Paniqué, Shuang se précipita vers son adversaire. Aila se téléporta à ses côtés. Un mouvement dans mon dos me retint de les suivre immédiatement. Je balayai du regard la lisière de la forêt, mais ne vit rien.

_« Tu raboules tes fesses ou je dois te téléporter ? »_ gronda Aila.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle me fit venir à elle. Elle n'oublia cependant pas le petit apprenti toujours inconscient qui apparut à mes côtés. Shuang pleurait de remords aux côtés de Jason.

« Je l'ai tué ! Je ne suis pas digne de Jamir ! Je suis un mauvais guerrier ! »

Aila le stoppa d'un coup de poing bien placé sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Mais non grand béta. Il est en vie. Juste un peu amoché. Tu peux faire quelque chose Chad ? »

Je la foudroyai du regard. Comme si j'étais là pour réparer les bêtises dues à leur manque de contrôle de leurs impulsions.

« S'il te plait ! » m'implorèrent-ils ensembles, les yeux de Shuang pleins de larmes d'embarras, rejoint par Aila qui avait joint les mains devant son visage.

J'eu un premier mouvement de recul. Puis je soupirai. Je ne pouvais rien leur refuser. Je me penchai sur Jason et approchai ma main à quelques millimètres de lui, sans le toucher, ni m'écarter plus. Il allait avoir pas mal d'hématomes, mais le plus embêtant étaient les deux côtes brisées. Heureusement, les fractures étaient nettes et n'avaient pas été perforés les poumons, ni tout autre organe. Je les remis en place par de petites pressions mentales. Je me concentrai sur l'air sec de Grèce et rassemblai les particules d'eau que j'y trouvai pour former une légère couche de glace allant de ses cotes à la paume de ma main. Le froid sembla réveiller Jason qui m'attrapa le poignet.

« Qui es-tu réellement ? » s'écria-t-il.

Aila le fit taire en l'envoyant valser par réflexe Il perdit connaissance. Mais j'avais saisi l'image dans son esprit. Celle d'un Müvien aux traits marqués par la fatigue des combats, mais prenant le temps de calmer la douleur de chacun de la manière que je venais d'employer. L'image s'effaça avant que je puisse clairement voir le visage de l'homme. Mais ses cheveux verts d'eau me rappelaient ceux d'Aila….

Je me tournai vers ma sœur que Shuang était en train de gronder. Etonnamment, elle acceptait ses remontrances, son cou légèrement rouge indiquait qu'elle avait honte de son dernier geste, et elle ne répliquait pas cette fois. A nouveau je perçus un mouvement rapide du coin de l'œil, mais n'en capturai pas la source. Je levai les yeux vers la tour du zodiaque. Il nous restait six heures pour arriver au Temple d'Athéna…

* * *

Merci à **Camus-Milo, Newgaïa **et **Aurowan **pour leurs mots encourageants!  
Un fanart de shuang est disponible sur le site angharrad point cartes point free point fr slash photo slash fanficfr slash Shuang_ 001 . jpg  
Joyeux noël à tous et bonne fin d'année!

**Angharrad**  
Première publication le 23 décembre 2010


	9. La maison du Bélier

**Chapitre neuf – La maison du Bélier**

**Ayant droits** : Le concept des chevaliers du zodiaque appartiennent à M. Kurumada. Les incarnations des différents chevaliers m'appartiennent. Athéna et le panthéon grec n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes.

**Relecture** : Newgaïa et Yann

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Cassidy, descendante du peuple de Mü et originaire de l'Atlantide reçoit l'armure du Burin sous le nom d'Alastair, son frère disparu. Elle reprend alors la mission de son père, à savoir poser les fondations pour faire du Sanctuaire d'Athéna un refuge millénaire.

Elle est également chargée de trouver les derniers survivants de son peuple, pourchassés par les armées de Poséidon et Arès. Lors d'une de ses expéditions, Cassidy rencontre le général de Chrysaor qui n'est autre que son frère Alastair. Il la renvoie au Sanctuaire avec l'ordre d'éliminer Athéna et les derniers descendants de Mü.

Le chevalier du verseau Viris enferme Cassidy dans un cercueil de glace le temps qu'une mission de secours aille chercher les chaînes d'Andromède en Ethiopie. Le chevalier Persée est retardé dans sa mission par l'apparition du général de Chrysaor et l'éveil du général du Kraken. Aidé de la nouvelle Andromède, et sauvés par l'arrivée des chevaliers du loup et du scorpion, ils mettent en fuite les deux généraux et regagnent le Sanctuaire.

Viris plonge alors dans l'esprit de Cassidy pour réparer les dégâts provoqués par le Chrysaor. A l'issus de cette reconstitution, Viris tombe dans le coma et Cassidy est enfermée pour être jugée. Pendant la nuit, Athéna, Andromède et Cassidy élaborent ensemble les lois qui permettront aux femmes d'intégrer la chevalerie. Le jugement est rendu, Cassidy est condamnée à seize ans d'exil. Alors qu'elle est accompagnée hors des limites du Sanctuaire, les chevaliers mécontents l'attaque. Viris la sauve et les fait disparaitre.

Plusieurs années après ces événements, Shuang et les faux-jumeaux Chad et Aila se rendent au Sanctuaire pour répondre à une convocation vieille de seize ans. Ils sont arrêtés par Jason l'apprenti bélier à l'arène de Sang.

**Illustration du chapitre** : un portrait d'Aila est disponible sur mon compte deviantart, même pseudo qu'ici.**  
**

* * *

Mes yeux ne m'avaient pas trompé. Le temps d'atteindre les limites du Sanctuaire, je percevais une dizaine de présences qui nous suivaient dans l'ombre des sous-bois. Shuang les avaient également perçu et se tenait sur ses gardes. Aila quant à elle papillonnait. Elle avait dû les juger trop faibles pour être une réelle source d'ennui. Elle avançait en tête de notre groupe.

Nous arrivâmes à la frontière du Sanctuaire, une allée de colonnes gigantesques, marquant un nouveau chemin. La végétation se fit plus rare et la pierre brillante malgré l'heure encore matinale. Aila s'arrêta pour respirer le parfum de l'une des fleurs grimpantes qui s'enroulait autour d'un pilier.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait en ramener à Jamir ? nous demanda-t-elle.

- C'est vrai que le parfum change du Jasmin, renchérit Shuang.

- Ça y ressemble quand même, murmurai-je en me penchant à mon tour pour inspirer

-Tu crois que Mère essayait de retrouver cette odeur, s'enquit Aila.

- Cela fait partie de ses secrets, répondis-je avec un sourire tendre.

-Vous voulez en déterrer un pied pour le lui ramener ? proposa Shuang.

- Non pas de suite. Nous demanderons aux propriétaires des lieux, déclara Aila.

- On pourrait peut-être leur demander maintenant. Ils commencent à me chauffer à se planquer comme ça, » marmonnai-je.

Répondant à ma plainte, deux éclairs métalliques filèrent à travers le ciel. Chacun forma une barrière entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur de la colonnade. Nous levâmes les yeux d'un même geste vers la source des chaines.

Une femme se tenait sur le sommet d'un pilier, vêtue d'une armure rose pâle.

« Andromède, » s'écria Aila.

Aila fit de grands gestes auxquels la femme répondit. Des cris de colère retentirent de l'autre côté de la barrière.

« Pas le temps de faire la causette ou la visite aujourd'hui les enfants, déclara une voix masculine. Il me semble que vous êtes attendus pour l'extinction des feux. »

Nous fîmes volte-face et dévisageâmes le nouvel arrivant que nous connaissions. Félix le chevalier Persée avait séjourné quelques temps à Jamir lorsqu'il avait fallu restaurer son armure.

« Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'au chemin des Douze Maisons. Après ce sera à vous de ne pas vous laisser distraire et d'arriver à l'heure, » continua le chevalier Andromède.

Elle sauta dans le chemin bordé de colonnes et étira ses chaines pour empêcher les intrusions sur notre route. Nous ne voyons plus que la longue pente qui menait jusqu'au pied de la falaise où reposait le palais et le temple d'Athéna.

« Dit Persée, elle les sort d'où toutes ces chaines ? » avait demandé Aila, se mettant en retrait avec le chevalier d'argent.

Celui-ci portait son bouclier devant lui, et se déplaçait à reculons, couvrant nos arrières.

« C'est une foutue bonne question Aila. Je crois que c'est son cosmos qui les nourrit et leur permet de s'allonger indéfiniment, expliqua-t-il avant de s'exclamer, à moins qu'elle ne les cache sous sa robe !

- J'ai entendu, » menaça Andromède.

Félix éclata de rire et força Aila à nous rejoindre.

Nous arrivâmes devant un large escalier. On aurait pu y mettre quatre fois le pont de Jamir, ce qui tira une grimace à Shuang.

« Tout dans la démesure.

- En même temps, nous sommes sur les terres d'une déesse, le taquinai-je. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

- A quelque chose de plus sobre vu la manière dont Mère en parlait.

- Chacun décore sa maison comme il le veut, expliqua Persée. Votre mère faisait sans doute référence à la simplicité des fondations des bâtiments.

- Parce que Mère a participé à tout ça ? m'étonnai-je.

- Persée ! rugit le chevalier Andromède, lui écrasant le pied.

- Ouiaille ! » s'écria-t-il tout en rougissant.

Un ordre télépathique fusa à travers le Sanctuaire. Andromède releva la tête et tourna son visage de métal vers la tour du zodiaque.

« Il est temps. Vous reparlerez du bon vieux temps quand tout ceci sera terminé. Persée ? »

Il hocha la tête puis se tourna vers nous.

« Courage les enfants, on se reparle plus tard.

- Attend ! Par où devons-nous aller ? le rappela Aila.

- Suivez le chemin des Douze Maisons. Le temps se trouve à son extrémité. A plus tard ! »

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Aila et nous fit signe de la main. Puis il disparut avec Andromède.

« Grrr… sale frimeur de celte, maugréa Shuang.

- Prends un peu exemple sur lui si tu veux accaparer l'attention de ma sœur, » lui expliquai-je en pointant celle-ci du pouce.

Aila regardait toujours dans la direction où Persée avait disparu. Elle soupira et se tourna vers nous.

« Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- Toi peut-être ? me moquai-je.

- On va peut-être attendre qu'elle se calme, on voit le rouge de ses joues à travers le masque.

- Genre c'est toujours la fille… »

Elle se téléporta.

« … qu'on attend. »

Elle se trouvait à présent en haut de la première volée de marches. Elle fit un second saut qui la mena à l'esplanade devant le temps du Bélier.

« Youhou ! Vous venez ? » nous appela-t-elle en nous faisant de grands signes.

Elle était tellement occupée à nous faire signe qu'elle ne vit pas l'attaquant. Pas plus que les deux coups qu'il porta. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour prendre une position défensive et encaisser le choc.

_Great Horn !_

Aila fut propulsée en bas du perron. Plutôt que de subir l'impact de sa chute et des dégâts supplémentaires, elle se téléporta à nos pieds. Elle était déjà en position pour bondir.

« Qui est le lâche qui attaque une femme de dos ? » héla-t-elle.

Une silhouette gigantesque sortie de l'ombre du temple du bélier. Elle étincelait, vêtu de son armure d'or.

« Aldébaran du Taureau n'attaque jamais en traitre. Le fait que vous ayez violé les marches des Douze Maisons est une agression envers le Sanctuaire. Quant à toi, femme, tu as renoncé à tes privilèges en prenant le masque. »

Je vis Shuang serrer le poing. Mais Aila jubilait. C'était exactement le type de chevalier qu'elle voulait affronter. Elle se redressa, écarta légèrement son masque de son visage, et cracha du sang.

_« Est-ce que ça va petite sœur ?_

_- T'inquiète frérot. Ça commence enfin à devenir intéressant. »_

Et c'était vrai. Sa main tremblait. Pas de peur, mais d'excitation.

« Alors chevalier du Taureau, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je sois celle qui défende notre droit de passage.

-Tu veux dire le papyrus ? »

Aila perçut son mouvement trop tard. Il avait foncé sur moi et tiré le précieux rouleau de mon paquetage, tout en m'assainant un bon coup dans le dos. Shuang me rattrapa avant l'impact sur la falaise, mais le mal était fait. Il avait la preuve de notre convocation.

« Je vous propose ceci les gamins. Si vous arrivez à me le reprendre, je vous laisse passer.

- Et si nous n'y arrivons pas ? » m'enquis-je.

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

« Alors je vous ferai payer l'humiliation de mon disciple et aspirant Bélier à l'arène de sang.

- C'était un aspirant Bélier ? » s'étonna Shuang.

Je soupirai. Il n'avait pas entendu, concentré comme il l'était alors. Aila par contre bouillait et éclata.

« Un aspirant Bélier ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que la puissance d'un aspirant chevalier d'or, reprendre le parchemin et te botter les fesses devant ma maison ! »

Le Taureau croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Intéressant. Et bien soit, je t'attends. »

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à Aila. Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle avait couvert la distance nous séparant de l'entrée du temple. Elle déversa un flot de coups de poings ininterrompus sur le chevalier d'or. Shuang se tendit à mes côtés et je dus me forcer à desserrer les dents. Si elle avait joué le jeu de la provocation, c'est parce qu'elle en état capable. D'ailleurs à l'observer, elle continuait à le provoquer.

« Elle est en train de jouer avec sa proie, grommela Shuang.

- Non, le contredis-je. Elle veut lui faire sortir à nouveau son attaque.

- Oh. Pour l'analyser ? »

J'acquiesçai. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons aux coups d'Aila qui devaient à peine plus le piquer que des moustiques. Aldébaran l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué. De défense passive, sa défense devint active. Il arrêta les poings d'Aila en se mettant simplement sur leur chemin. Sans crier garde, Aila dépassa la vitesse d'un chevalier de bronze pour atteindre celle d'un chevalier d'argent, voire plus. Sa main tendue fendit l'air et franchit protection d'Aldébaran. Elle accrocha le casque du Taureau. Celui-ci coinça le bras d'Aila et profitant de son élan, il la fit basculer au-dessus de lui.

Aila vola à travers l'espace et alla s'écraser contre l'un des piliers du temple du bélier. Aldébaran profita qu'elle ne le regardait pas pour l'enfoncer dans la roche en déclenchant son arcane. Aila à peine tombée à terre fut à nouveau aplatie contre le pilier. Son corps sembla s'incruster dans la roche avec un craquement sinistre.

Shuang allait bondir et j'eu un mal fou à l'arrêter.

« Chad, lâche-moi. Aila doit être blessée. Et ce salaud ne fait que l'attaquer dans le dos. Elle n'aura pas le temps de m'en vouloir si elle meurt.

- As-tu si peu confiance en elle ? Regarde, elle a porté le premier coup. »

Shuang se tourna vers Aldébaran et remarqua alors que son casque avait disparu. Un filet de sang coulait de son front, le forçant à fermer l'œil gauche. Aila quant à elle se tenait un genou à terre, le casque du Taureau reposant bien en vue sur celui-ci. Je devinai son sourire provocateur sous son masque. Malgré les nombreux hématomes, c'est elle qui menait la danse pour le moment.

_« Tu as vu ? »_ me demanda-t-elle tout en restant immobile.

Je réfléchis un instant, remontant le flux de mes souvenirs.

«_ J'ai vu. Observe. »_

Je lui transmis les images de l'attaque du Taureau selon mon point de vue. Je sentis l'excitation de ma sœur me gagner. Alors qu'elle décortiquait l'attaque et en comprenait les mécanismes.

« Si tu ne comptes pas poursuivre, le railla Aldébaran, je vais t'achever ici et maintenant. »

A nouveau, il déclencha son attaque. Aila l'esquiva. Elle donnait l'impression de réapparaitre l'équivalent de seulement un pas sur trois. Elle courrait tellement vite qu'elle en devenait invisible.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Espérait-elle le fatiguer à essayer de la suivre et l'obliger à déclencher son attaque qu'elle esquiverait à nouveau.

Aldébaran joua le jeu. Il commença par la suivre, tournant sur lui-même pour systématiquement lui faire face. Aila sourit et augmenta progressivement sa vitesse.

« J'ai du mal à la suivre, » marmonna Shuang à côté de moi.

Je m'en doutais. Shuang était très fort. Mais la vitesse était son point faible. Un gouffre séparait les aspirants argents des aspirants ors. Et Aila était encore plus véloce. Car elle savait qu'il lui faudrait être meilleur que ses pairs pour être reconnue comme leur égale. Aldébaran allait le découvrir à ses dépens.

« Alors Chevalier. Tu n'arrives plus à m'atteindre ? railla Aila.

- Tu cours vite petite souris. Mais je n'ai pas encore tout essayé. »

Il cessa de suivre le mouvement d'Aila d'une autre manière que par le regard et se cala dans sa position d'attente, les bras croisés sur son torse. Les yeux d'Aila s'étrécirent. Le premier coup partit et fit éclater la pierre une fraction de seconde avant le passage d'Aila. Elle courut à travers les débris et écarta imperceptiblement le cercle qu'elle décrivait autour d'Aldébaran. Il l'avait remarqué et décala le délai entre ses coups suffisamment pour toujours frapper juste devant Aila.

« Alors petites souris. On continue à jouer ? la nargua-t-il.

- Cesse de me prendre pour une enfant sans expérience ! » rugit elle.

Elle se mit à zigzaguer, esquivant avec plus de largesse les coups du Taureau, qui semblèrent tout à coup moins précis. Il présenta même plusieurs ouvertures dans sa garde. Aila les vit et plongea sur Aldébaran. Elle se téléporta pour augmenter encore la persistance de ses images, puis fonça droit sur le Taureau. Les yeux de l'homme étaient rivés sur les fantômes. Un sourire étira les lèvres du guerrier.

_« Aila saute ! »_ criai-je mentalement.

Elle m'écouta, évitant l'attaque.

« Je t'ai eu ! » hurla-t-elle.

Elle rassembla ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et y concentra son cosmos pour l'abattre en une pluie d'étoiles filantes.

« Titan's Nova » murmura simplement Aldébaran.

Le sol sous lui sembla s'enfoncer sous son poids. Puis une lumière assassine s'éleva tel un pilier de flammes destructrices vers Aila.

« Mur de cristal ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle écarta ses mains et remodela le cosmos destructeur en une barrière protectrice qui encaissa l'attaque. La lumière dorée d'un Aldébaran surpris rencontra l'opalescence du mur de cristal. Shuang et moi observions avec un brin de frayeur la rencontre des deux attaques. Aila résistait, mais la puissance du Taureau était immense. Et il avait l'avantage d'avoir les pieds bien ancrés sur la terre alors qu'Aila ne trouvait en l'air.

Aila écarta une main et cria : « Etoile filante ! »

Un trait de lumière jaillit de son doigt et frappa Aldébaran au niveau de la poitrine, délogeant une des plaques pectorales de son armure. Le rouleau de papyrus apparut. Mais cette attaque avait affaibli la défense d'Aila. La Nova du Titan s'engouffra dans la brèche, submergea Aila et la terrassa.

« Aila ! » hurla Shuang, se précipitant vers elle.

Je l'attrapai par le coude, et le retins.

« Chad qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Laisse-moi y aller. Ce gros fou est capable de l'achever si elle n'est pas déjà morte.

- Elle n'est pas morte. Et elle va se relever. »

J'avais dit ces mots parce que je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Aucune blessure ne l'empêcherait de se relever encore et encore. Parce que Aila savait qu'elle avait raison, et qu'elle devait vaincre.

« Et tu vas la laisser se tuer au combat ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle se relève après un coup pareil ?

- Tu dois avoir confiance en elle Shuang. Tu sais qu'elle te détestera si tu ne la laisses pas finir ce qu'elle a commencé. Elle va se relever. Elle doit se relever. »

Imperceptiblement, j'avais resserré mes doigts autour du bras de Shuang. J'étais aussi paniqué que lui car le coup d'Aldébaran était vraiment terrible.

« Elle va se relever, répétai-je. Elle ne se laissera pas mourir comme ça. »

La poussière retomba et le corps inanimé d'Aila apparut. Elle était retombée sur le dos et avait encore les bras croisés en postions défensive devant son visage. Son masque avait été brisé et ne cachait plus ses lèvres ensanglantés. Les macarons de ses cheveux étaient à présent défaits, l'entourant d'une auréole couleur de nuit. Elle haletait, mais son sourire avide était toujours présent. Elle savourait chaque seconde de ce combat. Et la douleur n'en était qu'une facette.

« Oh ? Elle est encore vivante ? observa avec ravissement Aldébaran.

- Attends une minute et je te botte le cul comme promis, souffla-t-elle en roulant sur le ventre, puis s'asseyant à genoux.

- Ne devais-tu pas d'abord me reprendre le parchemin ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Je sentis Aila jubiler alors qu'elle levait les yeux. Elle tendit la main, et le parchemin flottant encore sous l'effet du souffle de l'explosion, atterrit sur sa paume ouverte. A peine l'eu-t-il touché, qu'elle me l'envoya par téléportation. Je l'attrapai sans détourner le regard de ma sœur jumelle et le glissait sous la protection de ma tunique, contre mon cœur.

« Espèce de petite barbare ! éclata-t-il de rire. Ne crois pas que la récupération de la convocation signifie que le combat est terminé. »

Il se remit dans sa position d'attente et déclencha à nouveau son attaque principale. Aila se redressa péniblement et leva ses deux mains. Elle intensifia son cosmos et reforma le mur de cristal au moment où le coup allait la toucher.

« Tu te caches encore derrière cette défense, alors que tu sais que je vais la détruire. Accepte ta défaite ! »

Le mur de cristal vola en éclats sous le second impact. Aila fut terrassée par le troisième coup. Elle avait juste eu le temps de se tourner. Son bras gauche pendait à présent contre son flanc et de longues trainées de sang écarlate tachaient sa tenue. Elle n'avait pourtant pas posé genou à terre.

« Aldébaran… » souffla-t-elle.

Le rire du chevalier d'or raisonna par-dessus les murmures d'Aila. Shuang fit un pas de plus vers elle. Je dus le retenir par sa tresse pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Nous devions avoir confiance. Même si elle était gravement blessée. Si nous voulions rejoindre cette chevalerie dont Mère parlait avec tant de nostalgie, nous devions nous montrer dignes d'elle.

« Que vas-tu faire petite ? Chaque coup qui te touche, entame sérieusement tes chances de vaincre. Tu perds en vitalité et en énergie. Tu encaisses mal sans armure. Comment, alors que tu t'affaiblis, penses-tu réussir à, je cite 'me botter le cul' ? »

Je sentis les mots vitalité, énergie et armure résonner dans la tête de ma sœur. Elle se redressa, serrant les poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures, et répondit : « Pas de vitalité ? Pas d'énergie ? Pas d'armure ? Regarde donc, chevalier d'or mal dégrossi. Regarde ce que peut accomplir un chevalier poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. »

Aila se concentra sur son cosmos et l'enflamma.

« Aila non ! » criai-je alors que les pensées qu'elle dissimulait depuis le début du combat m'atteignaient.

Son cosmos enfla, la submergea, et se tendit vers cet autre. La résonnance s'établit. Shuang se tourna vers moi, tremblant face à l'énergie dorée qui auréolait ma sœur.

« Que crois-tu faire en intensifiant ainsi ton cosmos ? Sans véritable armure pour te protéger, j'aurai toujours le dessus.

- Aila je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça ! » l'implorai-je sachant ce que cette flambée de cosmos signifiait.

Aldébaran sorti de sa position purement défensive et sera le poing.

« Titan's Fist ! »

Il était rapide, et son coup chargé de sa propre énergie vitale. Le cosmos d'Aila se contracta, puis explosa. Un trait de lumière intercepta le coup juste devant Aila, avant de se séparer et de la recouvrir. Je me frappai le front de la paume de la main. Elle avait appelé l'armure du bélier à la rescousse. Et celle-ci avait répondu.

Shuang eu le même geste que moi. Il était navré pour le pauvre diable. Quant à Aldébaran, je crus que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher à la vision qui se présentait devant lui.

Aila s'était relevée et se tenait bien droite. Ses lèvres visibles étaient pincées. De ce que je percevais de ses pensées, elle était en train de savourer le contact de son armure et de communier avec l'essence de ses prédécesseurs. Son aura dorée n'avait pas faibli. Au contraire, elle semblait s'amplifier.

Aldébaran sentit le danger croitre et se mit en position d'attaque, faisant lui aussi brûler sa cosmo énergie.

« Titan's Fist ! »

A nouveau, le trait de lumière fusa vers Aila. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et elle esquiva l'attaque au dernier moment, sous mes yeux ébahis. Du revers de son bras droit, elle dévia le second trait. Puis elle courut au corps à corps d'Aldébaran. Celui-ci voulut la maintenir à distance, mais l'armure du bélier avait changé la donne. Aila pouvait à présent encaisser. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il parvienne à la toucher. Elle sauta au-dessus du Taureau, se glissant dans son dos et chargea ses mains d'énergie.

« Tu as déjà essayé ça, et tu ne m'auras pas, » cria Aldébaran.

Il déclencha à nouveau sa nova du titan. Mais cette fois Aila était prête et son mur de cristal, alimenté par sa cosmo énergie dorée ne céda pas. Pire, il sembla enfermer l'énergie explosive de la nova, et la dévier. L'impact sur le fronton du temps du bélier nous aveugla.

« P'tain, je ne vois plus rien ! » gronda Shuang, sa main levée pour le protéger de la lumière.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais projeté mentalement vers ma jumelle et continuait de suivre le combat à travers ses yeux. Aila était en train de se mordre la joue et de râler. Elle avait mal contrôlé la direction et avait abimé son temple. Elle resta cependant concentrée sur le combat et continua son geste, concentrant toute son énergie destructrice dans le bout de ses doigts. Je retins ma respiration. Elle essayait de reproduire l'attaque de mère : le cœur de la matière. Si le coup portait, vu l'angle et l'énergie d'Aila, elle allait le tuer.

« Aila non ! » lui ordonnai-je, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Aila eut une demi-seconde d'hésitation, ce qui permit à Aldébaran de la saisir par le poignet et de crier « Titan's grip ! ».

Il projeta Aila à terre. Elle atterrit sur le dos, créant un nouveau cratère dans le sol déjà malmené du perron du temple. Mais elle ne fut pas prise au dépourvu. Elle projeta à nouveau le mur de cristal entre elle et son adversaire. Aldébaran perdit sa prise, mais continua à appuyer de toutes forces sur la barrière multicolore. Le sourire d'Aila se fit plus franc. Elle referma son poing gauche, tenant la barrière de sa paume droite.

« Starlight Extinction ! »

Une pluie d'étoiles filantes déferla de la main qu'Aila venait d'ouvrir. Aldébaran était trop près et fut fauché par l'attaque. Il était cependant si rapide qu'il se replaça en position de défense, n'encaissant que les premiers coups.

Ceci suffit à signer sa perte. Je savais que ma sœur était rapide. J'ignorai à quel point. Les dernières étoiles n'avaient pas quitté sa main, et déjà Aila se trouvait dans le dos d'Aldébaran, la jambe armée pour lui mettre le coup de pied aux fesses promis.

Aldébaran se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard et n'eut que le temps de la suivre du regard. Shuang ferma les yeux, et je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue au souvenir de coups similaires.

Aila s'arrêta au moment de l'impact et donna une très légère pression au postérieur de son adversaire. Il se retourna, piqué au vif par ce coup dérisoire. L'expression d'Aila était passé du sérieux à un sourire taquin.

« J'ai gagné, » déclara-t-elle.

* * *

Merci à **Newgaïa** et **Aurowan **pour leurs messages toujours riches en analyse.

**Angharrad**  
Première publication le 25 janvier 2011


	10. La Maison du Scorpion

**CHAPITRE DIX – La Maison du Scorpion**

**Ayant droits** : Le concept des chevaliers du zodiaque appartiennent à M. Kurumada. Les incarnations des différents chevaliers m'appartiennent. Athéna et le panthéon grec n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes.

**Relecture** : Newgaïa et Yann

**Note **: un fanart pour illustrer ce chapitre est disponible sur ma page deviantart - même pseudonyme.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Cassidy, descendante du peuple de Mü et originaire de l'Atlantide reçoit l'armure du Burin sous le nom d'Alastair, son frère disparu. Elle reprend alors la mission de son père, à savoir poser les fondations pour faire du Sanctuaire d'Athéna un refuge millénaire.

Elle est également chargée de trouver les derniers survivants de son peuple, pourchassés par les armées de Poséidon et Arès. Lors d'une de ses expéditions, Cassidy rencontre le général de Chrysaor qui n'est autre que son frère Alastair. Il la renvoie au Sanctuaire avec l'ordre d'éliminer Athéna et les derniers descendants de Mü.

Le chevalier du verseau Viris enferme Cassidy dans un cercueil de glace le temps qu'une mission de secours aille chercher les chaînes d'Andromède en Ethiopie. Le chevalier Persée est retardé dans sa mission par l'apparition du général de Chrysaor et l'éveil du général du Kraken. Aidé de la nouvelle Andromède, et sauvés par l'arrivée des chevaliers du loup et du scorpion, ils mettent en fuite les deux généraux et regagnent le Sanctuaire.

Viris plonge alors dans l'esprit de Cassidy pour réparer les dégâts provoqués par le Chrysaor. A l'issus de cette reconstitution, Viris tombe dans le coma et Cassidy est enfermée pour être jugée. Pendant la nuit, Athéna, Andromède et Cassidy élaborèrent les lois qui permettront aux femmes d'intégrer la chevalerie. Au matin, le jugement est rendu, Cassidy est condamnée à seize ans d'exil. Alors qu'elle est accompagnée hors des limites du Sanctuaire, les chevaliers mécontents l'attaque. Viris la sauve et les fait disparaitre.

Plusieurs années après ces événements, Shuang et les faux-jumeaux Chad et Aila se rendent au Sanctuaire pour répondre à une convocation vieille de seize ans. Shuang écarta Jason, l'aspirant Bélier à l'arène de Sang. Ils furent ensuite escortés par Persée et Andromède au chemin des douze maisons. Aldébaran du Taureau leur barra le passage de la maison du Bélier et affronta Aila en duel.

* * *

« J'ai gagné, » déclara Aila en reposant son pied par terre avec une lenteur mesurée.

Elle laissa son cosmos redescendre à un niveau normal, puis s'éteindre. L'armure du bélier la quitta alors, et reprit sa forme de totem sur le seuil du temple. Aldébaran la dévisageait, sans vraiment savoir quelle réaction adopter. Il choisit finalement d'éclater de rire. Un rire franc, joyeux et communicatif. Aila se mit à rire avec lui.

« Vous alors les femmes chevaliers. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon prédécesseur vous détestait à ce point, vous êtes vraiment pleines de surprises ! s'écria-t-il en assenant une grande claque dans le dos d'Aila.

- Faîtes attention ! s'indigna Shuang qui s'était approché et avait rattrapé Aila.

- Oups, pardon. Je ne mesure pas ma force. »

Aila lui sourit timidement, se tenant le bras.

« En tout cas, vous pourrez féliciter votre maître. D'ailleurs de quel camp venez-vous ? »

Aila et Shuang se tournèrent vers moi.

« Tout sera dit là-haut, répondis-je.

- Ah ! une surprise, commenta Aldébaran en agitant la tête d'un air appréciateur. En tout cas jeune fille, je serai ravi de remettre ça. Mais la prochaine fois, utilise aussi tes jambes pour frapper. Je suis sûr que tu ne t'es pas donné à fond.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas non plus battu avec toute votre force, fit-elle remarquer avec une grimace.

- Vous ne deviez pas être à plus de cinquante pour cent, estimai-je en haussant les épaules.

- Si nous étions allés à fond, mon temple ne tiendrait plus debout. Et je compte bien y habiter, » râla Aila.

Nous regardâmes les dégâts. Seules deux colonnes de l'entrée avaient été touchées. Par contre le fronton était à moitié arraché, l'esplanade était criblée de cratères et les trois marches menant à l'intérieur du temple étaient en piètre état.

« Je vous aiderai à déblayer. Mais en attendant, il vous faut gravir le chemin des douze maisons. »

Il se tourna vers la tour du Zodiaque. Deux nouvelles flammes s'étaient éteintes depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais regardée. Je serrai les dents.

« Aila, tu peux continuer ? demandai-je pour me rassurer.

- Bien sûr, je te rappelle que c'est toi la petite nature ici. »

Shuang enfonça lentement son index dans les côtes d'aila. Elle hurla de douleur. Je soupirai. Elle en avait trop fait. Mais je me refusai à la laisser en arrière. Je tirai de nos paquetages une bande et l'imbibai d'eau. Puis je la déposai sur les côtes d'Aila et l'attachai de manière à bloquer son épaule gauche. Elle avait été déboitée pendant le combat. Shuang venait de la lui remettre en place. Aila avait serré les dents, mais aucun hurlement n'avait plus franchi ses lèvres. Une fois les bandes en place, je me concentrai pour figer le mouvement des particules d'eau. Bientôt, une fine coque de glace recouvrit la bande. Aila se détendit.

« Merci Chad. Merci Shuang.

- Et bien, ma parole, vous n'êtes pas des tendres, observa Aldébaran. Je connais des gros costauds qui beuglent pour moins que ça. Par contre… »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Je sais que ça me regarde pas pour le moment. Mais vous êtes sûr de n'être jamais venus au Sanctuaire ? Parce qu'il y'a un homme ici, qui utilise le même genre de techniques de guérison que toi gamin. »

Shuang se tourna vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard. Mais je n'avais pas la réponse à sa question. Même si cela confirmait ce que Mère nous avait dit à demi-mots. Elle avait rencontré Père au Sanctuaire, et pour une raison qui nous était inconnue, il n'avait pas pu la suivre dans son exil.

« Bon T'façon on en reparlera. Filez les jeunes, déclara Aldébaran.

- Allons-y, » dis-je en faisant signe à Shuang de s'occuper d'Aila.

Tendrement, il la souleva faisant bien attention à son flanc et à son bras. Il les plaça contre son propre torse. Une pointe de rouge apparut sous le masque d'Aila.

« Attends Chad. Shuang, tu veux bien … »

De sa main valide, Aila dirigea Shuang vers le totem du bélier. Elle dévisagea son armure quelques secondes, en remerciement silencieux. Puis elle me fit signe d'avancer. Je me tournai vers le temple et le chemin qui s'étendait de l'autre côté. Shuang m'emboita le pas et Aila laissa reposer sa tête contre son torse. Aldébaran nous escorta et nous avertit.

« Prenez garde à votre estimation du temps sur ce chemin. Vous risquez d'avoir des surprises.

- Tu sais l'ami, commença Shuang. Nous sommes plus rapides que nous en avons l'air.

- Oh j'avais remarqué, au moins comme un bronze. Seulement vois-tu l'ami, sur ce chemin, tu ne peux t'aider du cosmos qu'au niveau des maisons. Ailleurs, tu es réduit à la condition de simple être humain.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? demanda Aila en relevant la tête.

- Quelque chose pour protéger notre déesse. Malheureusement, ça s'applique à tout le monde. Vous allez voir. Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la maison du Taureau. »

Effectivement, nous vîmes que notre progression était très lente sur ces marches. Et pourtant nous montions au pas de course. Suite à l'avertissement d'Aldébaran, j'avais compté la durée de notre progression et le constat était effarant. Nous ne serions jamais à l'heure. Il nous restait à peine trois flammes sur la tour du Zodiaque, et nous en avions perdu une entre le combat et la montée des marches. Shuang avait également dû compter. Sa mine était déconfite lorsqu'il apparut de l'autre côté du temple du taureau. Il examina le chemin qu'il nous restait. Aila remua dans ses bras.

« Chad, je dois pouvoir nous téléporter dans n'importe quel lieu si j'arrive à le visualiser. Il faut juste trouver les bons repères.

- Cela ne servirait à rien, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses te téléporter. De plus, tu auras besoin d'énergie pour le portail. Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes. »

Elle voulut répondre mais Shuang l'interrompit.

« De toute façon on ne voit les temples que de proche en proche. Tu serais obligée de faire pas mal de sauts pour arriver en haut. Ça ne nous fera pas gagner beaucoup de temps et te ferait perdre énormément d'énergie. »

Je soupirai.

« Bon et bien allons-y, déclarai-je, m'apprêtant à m'élancer.

- Attendez, nous rappela Aldébaran. Il existe un passage qui vous mènera à la prochaine Maison de Terre. C'est un secret mais je vous dois bien ça après vous avoir fait perdre autant de temps. »

Il nous lança des bandeaux de tissus, nous faisant signe de les mettre sur nos yeux. Je m'en emparai et couvrit les têtes d'Aila et Shuang. Ce dernier y mit de la mauvaise volonté.

« Qui te dis qu'il ne va pas nous piéger ?

- C'est un homme d'honneur. Tout ira bien,» répondis-je.

Aila se laissa porter, tandis qu'Aldébaran nous menait au passage secret. Il nous fit marcher de manière à nous déboussoler. Si j'avais été plus attentif, j'aurais sûrement été capable de retrouver le passage. Mais j'étais plus inquiété par le temps qui passait inexorablement.

« Vous pouvez retirer vos bandeaux, déclara enfin Aldébaran.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Shuang.

- Secret ! Je vous laisse à présent. Vous devriez émerger au temple de la Vierge. »

Nous le remerciâmes et n'attendîmes pas son signal pour avancer. Le chemin sous-terrain plongeait dans un système de grottes et de lacs. A croire que toute l'eau de la surface était drainée ici. Il y faisait sombre et nous crûmes nous perdre plusieurs fois. Mais à chaque moment de doute, nous trouvâmes les traces de passage, une torche, une cordelette attachée autour d'une stalagmite, une marque dans la roche.

Heureusement pour nous, Aila s'était endormie. Si elle avait été éveillée, elle aurait sûrement fait une crise de claustrophobie. Je devais avouer ne pas en être très loin moi-même. Lorsque nous étions enfants, nous avions eu un accident. Nous n'avions survécus que grâce aux armures d'or qui étaient venues défendre leurs aspirants. Shuang devait également se rappeler, car il resserra sa prise sur Aila et sa respiration se fit moins régulière.

Après un temps qui me parut une éternité, le chemin se mit à remonter. Nous émergeâmes juste en dessous du temps de la Vierge.

« C'est pas trop tôt. Je commençais sérieusement à me les geler en bas.

- Genre ces grottes t'ont donné froid. Qu'est-ce que ça va être le retour à Jamir ? » me moquai-je.

Il me tira la langue pour toute réponse.

« Hey les deux rigolos, y'en a qui essayent de dormir, » râla Aila.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Puis Shuang déposa Aila sur les marches. Elle se tint debout le temps que j'inspecte les bandages et les blessures. La glace avait à peine fondu.

« Verdict Chad ?

- Tu peux la reprendre dans tes bras.

- Hey je peux marcher ! protesta Aila.

- Economise tes forces sœurette.

- Il reste encore pas mal de Maisons, autant de chevaliers d'or, autant d'adversaires potentiels, expliqua Shuang en observant la moue contrite des lèvres d'Aila.

- Bon d'accord… Seulement parce que c'est toi Shuang. »

Il la souleva, la faisant sursauter, et la cala bien contre son torse. Le temps de traverser la Maison de la vierge, elle s'était assoupie. Nous ne rencontrâmes pas le chevalier de la Vierge. Une vague présence imprégnait les lieux, mais son propriétaire resta invisible. De même, la maison de la balance était vide. Et tant mieux car il ne nous restait plus que deux heures. Ce chemin des Douze Maisons était vraiment une plaie.

Je mis pied sur le parvis du temple du Scorpion et pris immédiatement une position défensive. Je fis geste à Shuang de rester en retrait. Il acquiesça et recula pour qu'Aila puisse continuer à dormir. Je lui lançai nos sacs de voyage, puis repris mon ascension. J'avançai lentement. Mes yeux ne quittant pas celui qui devait être, à en juger par l'armure, le chevalier du Scorpion.

Celui-ci était assis sur les trois marches menant à son temple, les bras ballant posés sur ses cuisses, le regard légèrement vague. Il leva la tête au moment où je m'arrêtai face à lui.

« Mon nom est Chad de Jamir, je requiers l'autorisation de traverser votre temple, pour moi et mes compagnons. »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Chad… C'est pas un prénom du coin ça, grinça-t-il. C'est quoi comme origine ? »

Je passai ma main sur mon front et en soulevai les mèches rebelles. Les marques frontales apparurent, témoignant de mon appartenance à la race de Mü. Le regard de l'homme se fit plus net. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, puis ses yeux s'étrécirent. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds, et ce qu'il déduisit de son inspection lui tira à la fois un sifflement appréciateur et une grimace de dégoût.

« Pouvons-nous passer ? » répétai-je en quittant ma posture défensive.

Le chevalier d'or se redressa et épousseta son postérieur.

« Sofiane du Scorpion, » déclara-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je dévisageai cette main tendue. Signe de bienvenue ? Ou insulte mesurée de sa part envers le télépathe müvien que j'étais ?

Comprenez ceci. Si j'avais généralement les mains bandées et très peu de peau directement exposée, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec une quelconque sensibilité de la peau, mais bel et bien avec mes dons télépathiques.

Le contact physique pour nous empathes et télépathes est une malédiction. Je m'explique. La peau est la partie du corps humain la plus fournie en nerfs. Les nerfs permettent au cerveau d'envoyer les ordres de mouvement via des impulsions de foudre. Ils permettent également à la peau d'envoyer des informations au cerveau en utilisant le même chemin. Donc les nerfs sont reliés directement au cerveau dans lequel reposent les centres décisionnels de notre corps, mais également les souvenirs et les émotions.

Si maintenant je vous dis que la télépathie/empathie est une inflammation de ces terminaisons nerveuses qui captent la moindre petite impulsion de foudre et sonde le moindre chemin disponible. Qu'en déduisez-vous sur le contact physique ?

Que vous me contraignez à analyser tout votre être… Aussi restai-je immobile, ne sachant que faire de cette main tendue. Le chevalier éclata alors de rire.

« Si t'avais pas les couleurs de ta mère, on jurerait voir l'autre Müvien. »

Et il étendit le bras et sa main pour pointer mon œil de son index. Au dernier moment, j'esquivai l'ongle rouge qui était apparu, chargé de sa cosmo énergie. Telle une lame, il entama la peau juste à côté de mon œil. Du sang gicla. Le salaud, il avait voulu me crever l'œil.

« Tss t'as de bons réflexes. Mais t'es trop confiant p'tit, » se moqua le chevalier d'or en m'attrapant par les cheveux et me forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Je dus me contenir pour ne pas faire exploser mon cosmos, tout en le forçant à me lâcher.

_« Ne bouge pas. Regarde le droit dans les yeux. »_

La voix avait fusé dans mon esprit. Elle était inquiète cette fois, et non plus taquine comme lorsqu'elle avait parlé de test, des heures plus tôt.

Le regard du chevalier du scorpion se fit vague. L'autre devait lui parler. Tout en écoutant, Sofiane ramena son ongle ensanglanté et lécha le sang frais. Puis de son autre main, il fit signe à l'autre de s'en aller.

« Roh la ferme vieux ! Il reste encore une heure et demie avant l'échéance. A défaut de la mère, laisse-moi m'amuser avec le rejeton. »

Il passa sa main le long de mon visage. Son contact était surprenant. Un mélange d'admiration, de désir, de répugnance et de jalousie. Et quelque chose d'autre. Comme un ordre ancien et oublié qui venait de ressurgir. Son attitude changea du tout au tout. Heureusement je l'avais senti venir grâce à son contact physique qui me donnait directement accès à ses pensées.

Son index reprit sa forme écarlate, mais j'avais déjà réagi. Balançant ma tête, je le frappai en plein front le prenant par surprise. Il lâcha prise, ce qui me permit de prendre mes distances et de me placer face à lui, retrouvant une attitude défensive. Lui s'était figé la tête en arrière. Sa main posée sur son casque que le coup avait déplacé.

« Tu te bats salement petit.

- Vous avez commencé, rétorquai-je tout en essuyant du revers de la main le sang qui coulait sur ma joue droite.

- Ne compare pas mon dard à ta tête de nœud, grogna-t-il. Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte mais la précision du geste. »

Il disparut de mon champ de vision.

« Sur ta gauche ! » cria Shuang.

Je me tournai juste à temps pour éviter la griffe rouge. Celle-ci laissa une entaille sur mon plastron de cuir durci et une estafilade vint s'ajouter aux cicatrices que je possédais déjà.

« Hey l'asiat ! C'est un combat entre ton pote Chad et moi ! Pas d'intervention intempestive. »

Il concentra son cosmos et le lança vers Shuang qui tomba à la renverse sous la pression du Scorpion.

« Shuang ! Aila ! m'écriai-je tout en me précipitant vers eux.

- Occupe-toi de toi avant de penser aux autres ! »

Il coupa ma trajectoire. Je me défendis tant que je pus, me concentrant pour éviter le maximum de ses coups, et surtout ceux qu'il portait avec le doigt qu'il avait appelé son dard. C'était malheureusement lui qui menait le combat, et je reculai petit à petit vers l'esplanade devant le temple, m'éloignant d'Aila et Shuang.

Je tentai une riposte qui me permettrait de m'éloigner de lui. Me concentrant, je visualisai une petite étendue de glace sur une dalle à quelques pas de nous. Délibérément, je nous en éloignai. Je gonflai mon cosmos aussi bien pour palier à l'augmentation de la vitesse du scorpion, que pour forcer l'eau présente à geler en cet endroit précis.

« Comptes-tu un jour répliquer gamin ? me railla Sofiane.

- Peut-être bien. »

Je me campai à la limite de la glace, laissant une ouverture que même un enfant aurait pu trouver. Sofiane s'y engouffra.

« C'est pas pour aujourd'hui en tout cas… ah ! »

Il avait posé le pied sur la plaque de glace, ce qui l'avait fait glisser vers l'avant. J'avais esquivé l'aiguillon, pour me replacer sous son bras. Profitant de son élan et de son déséquilibre, je le projetai vers l'avant. Alors qu'il se trouvait la tête en bas, j'appuyai du plat de la main sur son plastron, renforçant l'énergie de la chute. Il vola à travers l'esplanade, et alla s'écraser contre un muret en construction. Les pierres se répandirent tout autour de lui.

Je profitai de ce répit pour vérifier que l'éraflure sur mon torse n'avait pas atteint le papyrus. Je ne vis que trop tard les aiguilles rouges qui vinrent se planter en cinq points de mon corps. Je bloquai la sixième en attrapant le chevalier d'or par le poignet. Il avait visé le cœur. Direct et sans concession. C'est pour cela que je l'avais bloqué, lisant dans ses gestes ce que le vide de ses pensées ne me disait plus.

Sofiane se figea dans son mouvement et me dévisagea par en dessous. Un sourire hautain étira ses lèvres.

« Et de cinq aiguilles écarlates, gamin. Sais-tu ce qui arrive à quinze ?

- Vous vous écartez et je traverse votre Maison avec mes compagnons ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Bien essayé. Mais non. A quinze, ton cœur s'arrête, faute de sang pour l'irriguer. »

Et pour confirmer ses dires, les points de mon corps qu'il avait touché s'ouvrirent. Mon sang gicla, aspergeant la pierre blanche de trainées sombres. Sofiane leva la main pour m'assener la sixième piqure sur le front, entre les deux points mauves. Je reculai vivement. Le sang afflua et coula sur mon sourcil, puis le long de mon nez.

« Celle-là, c'était bonus ! » ricana-t-il en se léchant l'ongle imbibé de sang.

Il commençait à me gonfler sérieusement le sadique du dard. Ce qui n'était pas bon parce mes émotions commençaient à m'échapper. Elles risquaient de contaminer le sommeil d'Aila, et si je la réveillais ça allait barder. De plus, m'énerver faisait chauffer mon sang, qui du coup se fluidifiait, et coulait plus rapidement de mes blessures.

Le Scorpion se redressa et fit craquer les vertèbres de son cou en agitant sa tête. Il haussa plusieurs fois les épaules, puis fit des moulinets avec son bras droit. Pendant tous ces mouvements d'échauffement, il marmonna des mots que je ne perçus qu'à travers ses pensées chaotiques.

« Bon, j'espère que tu vas te réveiller. Chad c'est ça ? Parce que maintenant je passe aux choses sérieuses. »

Il se mit en position d'attaque, la main droite toujours levée en embuscade, l'aiguillon écarlate prêt à frapper.

« Ne bouge pas ! » lui intimai-je aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Il se raidit et m'obéit. Je commençai par figer le sang coulant de mes blessures en le faisant geler. Le répit serait court, mais j'aurai ainsi un peu de latitude pour mes prochaines attaques. Sofiane bouillait intérieurement.

« Oh que c'est sale cette manière de se battre. On dirait ce putain d'Alastair… » grommela Sofiane en brisant l'emprise de mon ordre.

Il réarma son attaque. Je le fauchai dans son élan, déversant sur lui une poussière étincelante composée de l'eau atmosphérique que j'avais concentrée et gelée. Il ne s'y attendait pas, et encaissa mal ma contre-attaque, valsant sur un autre tas de pierres de construction. Cependant, la surprise qu'il éprouvait n'était pas celle que j'attendais. Il avait eu le temps de me toucher de trois coups supplémentaires. Une pensée échappa au ferme contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son esprit lorsqu'il combattait. Et cette pensée me frappa au cœur.

_« La garce, elle lui a appris SES techniques. »_

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais tout fait pour ne penser qu'à la mission et le moins possible à Mère et aux secrets de son passé. Je savais que les réponses viendraient après la réponse à la convocation. Mais cette haine farouche qui animait le Scorpion me prenait aux tripes et fit voler en éclat toutes mes bonnes résolutions. Je tendis un index vers le chevalier d'or qui s'était redressé. Il avait les jambes gelées à cause de mon attaque précédente et pestait.

« P'tain ça caille ce truc !

- Cercle de glace ! » murmurai-je.

Quatre anneaux apparurent au bout de mon doigt. J'agitai le poignet, traçant un cercle dans l'espace avec mon index. Les anneaux s'agrandirent. Sofiane brisa la glace à ses pieds et fondit sur moi. Je lançai un premier cercle qui emprisonna ses bras et les rabattit contre sa taille. J'y ajoutai un second au niveau du torse puis je bloquai de la même manière ses cuisses et ses pieds. Il acheva son mouvement en glissant sur le sol, la tête la première vers moi.

J'avais intensifié mon cosmos pour renforcer ces chaines de glace. La tentative du Scorpion pour les rompre sous la pression de son énergie échoua. Je m'agenouillai et soulevai son menton pour qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux glacials que j'avais hérités de mon père.

« Pourquoi la traites-tu de garce ? » rugis-je en appuyant ma question d'une forte suggestion mentale.

Je sentis l'ordre ancien revenir à l'assaut et une barrière de verre se fissurer.

« Réponds ! » hurlai-je en le secouant.

Le verre craqua et le regard du Scorpion changea.

« Arrête ! cria-t-il. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là Viris ! »

Ce nom… Je le connaissais. C'était le surnom que je portais enfant avant que je ne choisisse le mien à l'âge de sept ans, quand j'étais officiellement sorti des jupes de Mère. Etait-ce aussi celui de Père ?

« Réponds-moi ou je te ferai ravaler ton insulte ! » insistai-je.

Le regard de Sofiane était celui d'un fou prit de terreur.

« Chad arrête ! Tu vas lui exploser la tête avec la pression mentale que tu exerces sur lui !

- Aila, reste en dehors de ça ! » lui ordonnai-je.

J'appuyai ma répartie d'un regard sévère, me tournant légèrement vers l'endroit où elle se tenait. Le scorpion suivit mon regard et perdit le semblant de raison qui lui restait en apercevant ma sœur.

« Non ! Pas elle ! rugit-il Pas maintenant ! Plus jamais ! »

Son cosmos explosa. Il chargea Aila. Shuang et moi nous précipitâmes pour l'en empêcher. Il assomma Shuang d'une claque sur la tempe et le projeta vers moi d'un coup de pied rotatif. Je fis apparaitre un tas de neige pour le réceptionner, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Même en intensifiant mon cosmos, j'avais du mal à suivre Sofiane. Et il ne riait plus. Il avait frappé à pleine puissance.

Je vis partir les quatorze aiguilles écarlates vers ma sœur qui se redressa. Un clignement d'yeux. Je me téléportai devant elle et lui fit rempart de mon corps, encaissant les quatorze coups. Je semblai figé en l'air. Le sang. Mon sang jaillit à gros bouillons de chacun des points d'impact. Je mis un genou à terre, et me bouchai les narines, essayant de geler le plus possible mes blessures et d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

« Idiot ! S'écria Aila bouleversée.

- Toi-même, » me moquai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Shuang s'était relevé et se précipita à nos côtés. Il voulut m'aider, mais un regard et il comprit qu'il valait mieux retenir Aila de prendre la suite en mains. Je levai les yeux vers Sofiane.

« Pourquoi ? articula-t-il avec peine. Pourquoi la défends-tu ainsi alors qu'elle a trahis tout ce à quoi tu as consacré ta vie ? »

Il recula d'un pas.

« Pourquoi ? Alors que c'est moi qui t'ai épaulé à ton retour et t'ai aidé à surmonter sa trahison ? »

Je lançai un regard de biais à Aila, qui semblait aussi perdue que moi par les pensées erratiques du Scorpion qu'elle percevait à travers notre lien gémellaire.

« Viris ! hurla-t-il. Ne me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle ! »

Il bougea si vite que j'eu à peine le temps d'écarter Shuang et Aila. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à le regarder.

« Pourquoi me tournes-tu le dos alors que j'étais là il y a cinq ans lors de la guerre sainte contre Poséidon et que j'ai moi-même réglé son compte à Alastair ? »

Il se mit à me secouer.

« Tu sais bien que j'aurais pu partager. Beaucoup de grecs le font. Mais tu n'as jamais accepté. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais eu de place dans ton cœur que pour Athéna et elle ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer comme je t'aime ? »

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Il me prenait pour cet homme, ce Viris là… mon père ? Et il l'aimait. D'un amour qui le détruisait. Qui donc était mon père pour laisser dégénérer de telles situations… pour rendre aussi malheureux ceux qui l'aimaient ?

Je sentis la présence mentale s'acharner sur Sofiane. Etait-ce lui, Viris ? Si oui, avait-il eu conscience de tout cela ? Pourquoi paraissait-il si paniqué ?

« Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? »

Sofiane me projeta vers le parvis de son temple, essayant à défaut de m'arracher une réponse, d'obtenir au moins une réaction. Mais que pouvais-je répondre à cette folie ? Le Scorpion se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

« Ça y est. Je n'ai pas été assez fort. Je n'ai pas résisté à l'ordre d'Alastair… Je n'ai pas tenu ces seize années. Je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'elle arrive et qu'elle va te rendre à nouveau malheureux. Je préfère nous tuer que de la laisser tout briser !

_- Sofiane non ! » _hurla la voix mentale qui avait jusqu'à présent parlé uniquement pour lui.

Sofiane enflamma son cosmos. Il irradiait comme un soleil en plein désert. Sa cosmo énergie se déplaça pour se concentrer dans son index dont l'ongle retrouva sa couleur écarlate et s'allongea.

_« Chad appelle-là ! Tu ne peux pas encaisser une aiguille de plus. Il va te tuer ! _cria mentalement Aila.

_- Appeler ? mais…_

_- Que tu ai des tendances suicidaires frérot, c'est ton problème. Par contre tu dois assurer que nous répondions à la convocation. Alors si tu ne le fais pas, je te l'envoie de force !_ rugit Aila.

_- Avec ma bénédiction, »_ ajouta une voix douce mais puissante que je ne connaissais pas encore.

La claque mentale d'Aila me sortit de l'état végétatif dans lequel m'avait plongé la confusion mentale de Sofiane et la grande perte de sang dûe à mes blessures. J'intensifiai mon propre cosmos et joignis mes mains devant moi. Je sentis l'air autour de moi refroidir. Mais il y'avait trop peu d'eau, et dans mon état, j'étais bien incapable d'appeler celles de sous-sols. Il ne me restait plus qu'une source… Mon propre corps.

Sofiane leva les yeux vers le temple d'Athéna dont un trait de lumière s'échappa. L'armure d'or du Verseau apparut devant moi, puis vint recouvrir mon corps meurtri. Je levai les mains au-dessus de ma tête.

« Je vois. Tu veux te défendre. Et bien que la folie ou la raison l'emporte. »

Il se jeta sur moi. J'abattis mes mains et fit déferler sur lui un torrent de neige et de glace.

« Que l'Antarès t'achève !

- Que le tonnerre de l'aube te délivre de ta folie ! »

Les deux attaques se croisèrent. Sofiane me dépassa alors que j'étais encré dans le sol gelé. Nous restâmes quelques secondes immobiles. Puis je tombai les deux genoux à terre, et glissai sur le flanc. Il m'avait touché. Et je ne savais pas quel effet avait eu l'arcane soufflée par l'armure et les souvenirs de mes prédécesseurs.

Le sang gicla de cette nouvelle entaille, l'Antarès, l'étoile la plus brillante de sa constellation. Dans un ultime sursaut, je me tournai vers le Scorpion qui n'avait pas bougé, figé par une épaisse couche de glace dans laquelle l'avait enfermé le tonnerre de l'aube. Son cosmos était éteint, nous avions chacun terrassé l'autre.

Il est dit que lorsque deux chevaliers d'or s'affrontent, le combat peut durer mille jours ou une seconde. Le mien n'aura duré qu'une seconde…

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre **: un fanart pour illustrer ce chapitre est disponible sur ma page deviantart - même pseudonyme.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage (mp, courriel, commentaire).

Merci à **Newgaïa**, **Aurowan **et **Camus-Milo** pour vos messages toujours encourageant et riches en impressions.

**Angharrad**, première publication le 14 mars 2011

Prochain chapitre dans un mois et demi : Les guerriers de Jamir


	11. Les Guerriers de Jamir

**Fondations**

**Ayant droits** : Le concept des chevaliers du zodiaque appartiennent à M. Kurumada. Les incarnations des différents chevaliers m'appartiennent. Athéna et le panthéon grec n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes.

**Relecture** : Newgaïa et Yann

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Cassidy, descendante du peuple de Mü et originaire de l'Atlantide reçoit l'armure du Burin sous le nom d'Alastair, son frère disparu. Elle reprend alors la mission de son père, à savoir poser les fondations pour faire du Sanctuaire d'Athéna un refuge millénaire.

Elle est également chargée de trouver les derniers survivants de son peuple, pourchassés par les armées de Poséidon et Arès. Lors d'une de ses expéditions, Cassidy rencontre le général de Chrysaor qui n'est autre que son frère Alastair. Il la renvoie au Sanctuaire avec l'ordre d'éliminer Athéna et les derniers descendants de Mü.

Le chevalier du verseau Viris enferme Cassidy dans un cercueil de glace le temps qu'une mission de secours aille chercher les chaînes d'Andromède en Ethiopie. Le chevalier Persée est retardé dans sa mission par l'apparition du général de Chrysaor et l'éveil du général du Kraken. Aidé de la nouvelle Andromède, et sauvés par l'arrivée des chevaliers du loup et du scorpion, ils mettent en fuite les deux généraux et regagnent le Sanctuaire.

Viris plonge alors dans l'esprit de Cassidy pour réparer les dégâts provoqués par le Chrysaor. A l'issus de cette reconstitution, Viris tombe dans le coma et Cassidy est enfermée pour être jugée. Pendant la nuit, Athéna, Andromède et Cassidy élaborèrent les lois qui permettront aux femmes d'intégrer la chevalerie. Au matin, le jugement est rendu, Cassidy est condamnée à seize ans d'exil. Alors qu'elle est accompagnée hors des limites du Sanctuaire, les chevaliers mécontents l'attaque. Viris la sauve et les fait disparaitre.

Plusieurs années après ces événements, Shuang et les faux-jumeaux Chad et Aila se rendent au Sanctuaire pour répondre à une convocation vieille de seize ans. Shuang écarte Jason, l'aspirant Bélier à l'arène de Sang. Ils furent ensuite escortés par Persée et Andromède au chemin des Douze Maisons. Aldébaran du Taureau est vaincu par Aila dans la maison du Bélier. Le duel confrontant Chad et Sofiane du Scorpion s'achève de manière tragique par la défaite des deux chevaliers.

* * *

**Chapitre Onze - Les Guerriers de Jamir**

* * *

Le garçon qui hériterait de ma charge de chevalier d'or venait de s'effondrer, terrassé par l'Antarès de Sofiane. Le combat était terminé. L'armure du Verseau le quitta et repris sa forme de totem à l'entrée du temple. C'en était assez. Je quittai l'ombre du Temple de divination et me dirigeai vers le bord de la falaise du Mont Etoilé.

« Attends. Tu dois les laisser prouver leur valeur, m'ordonna Athéna en tendant son sceptre devant moi.

— Ah oui ? Et quel bien cela va-t-il apporter ? Les deux premiers combattants sont déjà à moitié morts. Le troisième le sera certainement si vous ne me laissez pas y aller.

— Tu ne comprends pas, » soupira-t-elle.

Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais été aussi en colère contre elle. Sans doute pas depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte où elle m'avait confié la charge de Grand Pope. A quoi servait-il d'éprouver à ce point ces jeunes ? Avait-elle lu quelque chose dans les étoiles que je n'avais pas compris ?

« Attends. Ce n'est pas terminé. Il leur reste une demi flamme, » répéta-t-elle en pointant l'horloge du zodiaque de son sceptre.

Je suivis la direction de son regard. De la terrasse d'observation, nous pouvions clairement observer ce qui se passait devant le Temple du Scorpion, et je pouvais renforcer mes perceptions en me liant à l'esprit de l'un d'entre eux.

La jeune fille et son compagnon s'étaient précipités vers celui qu'elle avait appelé frère. Inexorablement, le garçon se vidait de son sang. Et si cela n'avait pas suffi à le tuer, il avait utilisé l'eau de son corps pour emprisonner Sofiane dans un carcan de glace. Sofiane…

Je tournai mon esprit vers celui de mon vieux compagnon de route. Je connaissais ses sentiments. Nous en avions parlé à de nombreuses reprises depuis mon retour au Sanctuaire. Il ne comprenait pas le sens du mot « non ». Pas plus que le fait que j'acceptais les habitudes grecques quant aux rapports charnels entre hommes, mais ne m'y prêtais pas.

Je touchai l'esprit de Sofiane et reconnu son impact entre mille. Celui d'un esprit dans lequel « il » avait joué. Alastair de Chrysaor… même après notre dernière bataille, tu continuais à détruire ceux que j'aimais. Mais cette fois je savais comment procéder. Je regrettais juste que Sofiane ne m'ait pas dit qu'il avait subi cette attaque-là, même si je ne m'étais réveillé que plusieurs jours après la fin de la bataille. Dix ans que la bombe à retardement d'Alastair dormait.

Le premier contact fut douloureux. Les dégâts provoqués par l'attaque du Chrysaor étaient importants. Contrairement à ma première expérience avec Cassidy, je laissais Sofiane venir à moi, sans urgence, avec douceur. Il me reconnut enfin et me rejeta dans un premier temps, sa fierté blessée. Mais il avait bien trop mauvais caractère pour se laisser ainsi diriger par Alastair. C'est ce qui me permit d'enclencher le processus de guérison. Je reculai pour le laisser terminer seul et réintégrai mon corps.

« Ah regarde, Sofiane est de retour, » me fit remarquer Athéna, ravie.

Le cosmos du Scorpion s'était remis à brûler, l'auréolant d'une douce lumière dorée. Le carcan de glace se fissura lentement. Puis il vola en éclat. Sofiane tomba à genoux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Le garçon asiatique se redressa et se plaça en position défensive devant les deux autres. Il commença à concentrer son cosmos.

« Baisse le poing, barbare. Ou ton ami va mourir, déclara Sofiane en s'arrêtant devant lui.

— Pour que tu l'achèves ? Certainement pas ! » cracha Shuang.

Il sauta vers Sofiane et visa son visage. Le scorpion n'esquiva pas, au contraire il préféra encaisser sans broncher.

« Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il. Je peux y aller ? »

Shuang recula et se remit prestement en position pour frapper à nouveau.

« Shuang arrête ! » cria Aila.

Elle se redressa et dévisagea Sofiane, les lèvres pincés. Puis le masque sous le masque sembla se briser, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

« Sauvez Chad… » murmura-t-elle en dévisageant Sofiane.

Sofiane se mit à genou près du garçon. Celui-ci avait naturellement le teint clair, à en juger par la carnation de sa sœur. Mais il était à présent livide au milieu de tout ce sang. D'un geste précis, Sofiane appuya en trois points sur son torse. Le liquide écarlate cessa de couler. Sofiane essuya l'endroit de son visage où Shuang avait frappé, effaçant le sang qui avait perlé à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Je tendis mon esprit vers le garçon. Ses pensées étaient faibles, mais je pouvais encore les percevoir. Une autre présence très forte l'appelait. Je sentis le lien mental du frère et de la sœur, comme je n'en avais rencontré que chez les chevaliers des Gémeaux. Etaient-ils jumeaux ? Impossible avec les armures qui leurs étaient destinée. Et pourtant…

L'esprit du garçon était engourdi, et néanmoins je pouvais sentir sa puissance d'ici, même à la limite de la mort. Il possédait une énergie mentale phénoménale. Il n'avait besoin que d'une étincelle pour s'enflammer et nous rejoindre. Aila l'appelait, le réconfortait, le tirait vers elle. Puis elle cria de désespoir. Et le miracle se produisit.

Il aspira une longue goulée d'air. Puis toussa. Elle se jeta à son cou. Des larmes coulaient sous son masque.

« Aila, laisse-moi respirer ! grogna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

—_ Sofiane ?_ demandai-je.

—_ Je te reçois Grand Pope ! _me railla-t-il.

—_ Je veux que tu les escortes au Palais. Le test est terminé._

—_ Ouais… faudrait pas les tuer à la tâche, »_ soupira Sofiane.

Je me retirai et réintégrai mon corps. Athéna me dévisageait avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'inquiétude.

« Nous devrions nous rendre au Palais, ils ne vont plus tarder.

— Seize ans, et elle n'est pas là. Peut-être ai-je été trop dure… murmura Athéna.

— Le délai n'est pas écoulé, répondis-je. J'ai confiance en elle.

— N'as-tu donc peur de rien Chevalier ?

— Je suis tétanisé, avouai-je. Cela fait un peu plus de quinze ans que je suis persuadé qu'elle n'est plus. Et pourtant ces jeunes aujourd'hui répondent à l'appel.

— N'as-tu pas peur d'être déçu ? »

Un sourire mystérieux devait m'étirer les lèvres, alors que je posai le masque doré sur mon visage, ainsi que le casque de mon rang. Le Grand Pope Viris ne mettrait pas en péril le Sanctuaire pour ses espoirs personnels. Même si je savais, que les événements d'aujourd'hui me toucheraient sur un plan plus personnel. C'est ce que nous avions lu cette nuit dans les astres.

* * *

J'étais debout à côté du siège où Athéna aurait dû se tenir en cet instant. Mais lubie personnelle ou acte délibéré, elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle avait pourtant largement eu le temps de se préparer. Je perdais toujours trop de temps à passer la tenue rituelle qu'elle m'avait imposé en faisant de moi son représentant sur terre lorsque les autres Dieux la retenaient sur l'Olympe. Testait-elle ma capacité à la représenter ? Je choisis d'attendre l'arrivée de nos 'intrus' debout, devant le siège divin.

La salle d'audience était relativement peuplée. Tous ceux qui l'avaient pu s'étaient présentés pour assister à l'accueil. D'un geste, je leur intimai le silence et de prendre leurs places. Ils formèrent une haie jusqu'au siège divin et un rempart devant les armures endormies.

Un garde se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la grande porte de bois et courut silencieusement vers moi. Il mit un genou à terre, me tendit le rouleau de papyrus portant le sceau d'Athéna et maculé du sang des messagers. Mon cœur manqua un battement. C'était bien celui qui m'avait été remis il y a seize ans par Hermès. Comment était-il arrivé dans les mains de Cassidy, restait un mystère. Je fis signe au garde de les laisser entrer.

Ils pénétrèrent d'un pas étrangement assuré dans la salle d'audience. Le frère et la sœur avançaient ensemble, la fille tenant la main du garçon en un soutien muet, tout en lui cédant la place de chef. Il était encore pâle, mais marchait d'un pas décidé vers moi. L'asiatique avait les épaules crispées et jetait des regards vers les guerriers du Sanctuaire et les boites de pandore qui reposaient sur les côtés de la salle. Il semblait moins à son aise que les deux autres et se tenait en retrait.

« Chad, Shuang et Aila, Guerriers de Jamir, nous répondons à la convocation du Sanctuaire, » déclara celui qui répondait au nom de Chad, suivi par les deux autres.

Il mit un genou à terre mais sans quitter mon visage métallique des yeux. Deux puits de glace que je voyais chaque jour où je croisais le reflet de mon image. Mon regard glissa vers la fille. Sa chevelure avait une couleur rare que nous partagions. Mon cœur se serra. Que s'était-il passé il y a tant d'années. Qu'avais-je fait…

« Jamir… »

Je savourai ce nom sur ma langue. Un mot de mon dialecte d'origine, celui du continent de Mü. Il signifiait refuge, mais c'était également le dernier mot des vœux que prononçaient les nouveaux époux :_ dans cette vie et la suivante, à jamais. Jamir._ Je remerciais Athéna pour le masque que la tenue rituelle me contraignait à porter. J'aurais donné une bien piètre image de la Chevalerie si ces messagers… avaient vu le Grand Pope ému.

« La convocation est adressée aux dirigeants du dernier refuge Müvien. Êtes-vous ces dirigeants ? » demandai-je en agitant le rouleau de papyrus.

La fille sourit. Le regard du garçon se voila. Ils se parlaient. Je suivis les échos de leur conversation sans pour autant m'y introduire. A un moment, le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux et me fusilla du regard. Il avait compris. Le silence était cependant pénible pour mes hommes aussi lui fis-je signe de parler.

« Non, répondit-il enfin. Nous sommes les guerriers de Jamir envoyés pour vérifier les intentions du Sanctuaire. Si vous vous engagez à ne pas lever la main sur nos chefs, nous ouvrirons un portail de téléportation qui reliera momentanément le lieu de votre choix à la salle d'audience de Jamir. »

De surprise en surprise, et sa remarque anima les guerriers du Sanctuaire qui étaient indignés. Je vis du coin de l'œil Félix tapoter du coude les côtes du chevalier Andromède. Il semblait bien joyeux alors que nous étions en état d'alerte.

« Chevalier Persée, avance. »

Il sursauta, Andromède lui enfonçant la pointe de sa chaine dans l'épaule et avança vers moi. Il se plaça sur la gauche de Chad, renforçant la défense de son flanc que protégeait Shuang, le plus faible des trois, et s'agenouilla la main sur le cœur.

« Il est venu à mon attention que tu connaissais ces trois guerriers. En quelles circonstances ? m'enquis-je.

— Il y a cinq ans, vous m'aviez missionné auprès d'Héphaïstos pour obtenir la réparation des armures mortes lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Or celui-ci nous a refusé son aide, le savoir ayant été rendu aux alchimistes de Mü. J'ai donc cherché le dernier laboratoire d'alchimie de Mü, et j'ai vécu quelques mois dans la communauté de Jamir.

— Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé de cette communauté ? demandai-je un peu trop sèchement.

— La communauté était fragile et en mouvement. Elle avait également subit de lourdes pertes pendant la Guerre Sainte contre Poséidon. De plus, le temps de la convocation n'était pas venu. »

Il avait raison. Mais il savait aussi dans quelle angoisse je vivais depuis toutes ces années. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ? La réponse me vint comme celle que j'avais ignorée des années auparavant. C'était elle qui avait décidé. Et son choix avait été motivé par le bien du plus grand nombre. Encore une fois…

Je remerciai Félix d'un hochement de tête. Il se releva et regagna sa place dans l'assemblée. Je me tournai de nouveau vers les guerriers de Jamir.

« Vous pouvez procéder à l'ouverture du portail. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? demandai-je sachant que j'allais me mettre certains de mes chevaliers à dos.

— Nous pouvons le faire seuls. Par contre si vous pouviez vous écarter. »

Ils me tournèrent le dos. Chad posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Aila. Je sentis leurs esprits se lier, puis celui de Chad s'élancer. Les guerriers du Sanctuaire observèrent, silencieux, les longues minutes que dura la projection mentale. Je sentis la réponse venir. Chad transféra la liaison vers Aila.

Le cosmos de la jeune fille se mit à briller lentement et l'air se mit à vibrer. Plusieurs chevaliers prirent une posture défensive. Je leur fis signe de reculer, de se calmer et d'observer. Aila forma un cercle avec ses doigts, et je vis à travers un autre lieu. Aila ouvrit petit à petit le cercle, écartant ses mains l'une de l'autre.

Le portail quitta les limites physiques imposées par Aila, et dans une lumière aveuglante se dilata. La force du vent augmenta. Je sentais l'énergie psychique de la jeune fille se lier intimement à son cosmos et puiser dans ses réserves pour stabiliser cette porte vers Jamir. Je me contractai.

Enfin, le portail atteignit une taille raisonnable, et un homme en surgit. Il était vêtu d'une tenue clairement marquée de la culture des montagnes dont Shuang devait être l'héritier. De celle du peuple que nous avions rencontré avant sa disparition. L'inconnu avançait lentement, tenant dans sa main droite une lance… non pas une lance… un trident !

L'homme s'écarta rapidement du portail, laissa choir son arme et posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule d'Aila. Son cosmos vibra un instant. C'était bien celui des marinas, mais il n'avait rien d'hostile. Au contraire, il était totalement tourné vers Aila et lui apportait son soutien pour maintenir le portail ouvert. Elle ne montrait rien, mais maintenir la liaison entre les deux lieux était sûrement épuisant.

Une nouvelle silhouette se forma dans la lumière du portail. Celle d'une femme dont le visage était dissimulée dans l'ombre de ses cheveux et des rubans de tissus flottant autour d'elle. La tenue qu'elle portait m'étonna autant que celle de l'homme. C'était un mélange entre les vêtements d'Asie et ceux des habitants du continent de Mü, avec un soupçon d'Atlantis.

Une robe longue et ample s'adaptait à son corps resserrée par un fourreau de cuir au niveau du torse. Celui-ci était maintenu par une étole dont les deux extrémités, aussi longue que les jambes de la personne, jouaient avec les courants d'énergie l'auréolant. Ses bras étaient couverts de manches trop longues dans lesquelles elle cachait ses mains. Le tissu était identiquement vaporeux à celui de la seconde étole qui serpentait entre ses deux poignets. A son cou, s'agitaient deux anneaux glissés dans un torr. Mon cœur s'affola, reconnaissant les trésors que j'avais forgés juste avant l'accident tragique qui nous sépara.

Je me détachai de sa tenue pour me concentrer sur son visage. Mon cœur vibrait. La petite sauvageonne avait belle et bien fait place à la femme que j'avais espérée. Ses cheveux autrefois décolorés par le sel et le soleil de Grèce avaient retrouvé le rouge sang de sa jeunesse. Mais là où j'avais conservé le souvenir d'une tignasse indomptable, je retrouvais une coiffure élaborée entre perles de jade et petite tresses, jouant avec la mèche de cheveux blancs qui courait sur l'une de ses tempes en prolongement d'une cicatrice nouvelle. Mon cœur se serra. Qu'avais-je manqué toutes ces années ?

A cette pensée, le regard d'améthyste de Cassidy flamboya et se posa sur moi à travers le portail. Elle semblait hésiter à le franchir. Sans prêter attention aux chevaliers du Sanctuaire qui s'agitaient, je tendis mon esprit vers ce lieu secret que je lui avais réservé des années auparavant. Et pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, ce n'était plus un fantôme que j'y perçus, mais bien sa présence timide.

Je fis quelques pas jusqu'à lui faire face, seul le portail nous séparait encore. Je posais à mon tour la main sur l'épaule d'Aila, lui transmettant une partie de ma propre énergie mentale. Sentant que la jeune fille arrivait à mieux stabiliser le vortex, je fis un nouveau pas en avant et tendis la main à travers, invitant la silhouette à nous rejoindre.

_« Je ne te laisserai pas à nouveau disparaitre. Tout ira bien. »_

Sa main protégée par le tissu vaporeux se posa sur la mienne. Je n'en pris pas ombrage. Je ne savais pas comment avaient évolués ses talents télépathiques depuis que je l'avais perdue. Et je ne sais pas comment nous aurions tout deux réagis au déversement soudain d'émotions contenues depuis si longtemps.

J'assurai ma prise sur sa main, et l'aidai à traverser le portail sous le regard médusé de mes compagnons et l'approbation du trio de Jamir. La femme pénétra avec ma bénédiction dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, au moment où la dernière flamme de l'horloge du zodiaque s'éteignit.

Le cosmos d'Athéna se répandit alors, dans la salle d'audience enveloppant la jeune femme de sa douce chaleur. Celle-ci en réponse fit brûler légèrement son cosmos. Les deux lumières se fondirent l'une en l'autre, communiant et l'auréolant, nous aveuglant, cachant totalement le visage de celle qui avait été ma disciple, mon amie, mon amante.

Un éclair jaillit de la boite de pandore du Burin dont l'armure s'échappa et vint s'adapter à la Dame de Jamir. Lentement, le visage de métal figé entre les pleurs et un sourire tendre se posa dans la main de Cassidy. Elle le regarda une seconde, puis en recouvrit son visage. Vêtue de l'armure du Burin et du masque que j'avais forgé en vue de son retour des années auparavant, il ne m'était plus possible de douter. Pas plus que le doute ne subsistait dans les rangs du Sanctuaire. Seize ans après, elle était de retour.

Les trois jeunes guerriers se mirent à genoux et l'accueillirent avec un respect et un amour irradiant d'eux qui me parut presque indécent. Amour qu'elle semblait leur rendre. Elle remercia chacun silencieusement en posant sa main cachée dans ses manches sur leurs épaules. J'étais jaloux. Jaloux que son cœur se soit ainsi ouvert pendant notre séparation. Jaloux qu'elle inspire un tel amour à ses compagnons. Et à la fois, j'étais avide de retrouver ce sentiment. Avide du récit de ces années perdues. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Après quinze ans de doute et d'angoisse, elle était bien là. Mieux, son armure l'avait reconnue. Elle était toujours des nôtres.

L'homme qui avait émergé avant elle du portail se plaça entre nous. Je reculai pour reprendre ma place sur l'estrade. Un pincement douloureux m'étreignit le cœur. A aucun moment, je n'avais cessé d'espérer qu'elle serait de retour pour nous. Mais elle avait choisi un autre gardien. A quoi m'étais-je donc réellement attendu ?

L'agitation gagna mes chevaliers, dont la plupart étaient trop jeunes pour se souvenir des événements de l'arène des larmes. Cassidy se plaça à la même hauteur que l'homme, mais le laissa prendre la parole.

« Moi, Ottrin d'Atlantis, Gardien de Jamir, et Dame Cassidy, Fondatrice du refuge de Jamir, Héritière des traditions de Mü et d'Atlantis et Maîtresse de l'alchimie et des forges müviennes, répondons à la convocation du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, » déclara-t-il.

Je vis le muscle du cou de Cassidy se contracter, réaction de crispation que je retrouvais chez certains des chevaliers du Sanctuaire présents. Manifestement, les titres dont il venait de l'affubler ne lui faisaient guère plaisir. D'autant plus qu'il manquait le seul à avoir de la valeur ici, celui de Chevalier du Burin.

Elle fit un pas en avant, ses mains croisées sur son ventre et cachées dans ses manches. Elle baissa la tête en guise de révérence et parla : « Cassidy, dite Alastair du Burin, se présente devant les membres du Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour mettre fin à son éloignement et rendre compte de sa mission. »

Elle dit ces mots sans esquisser plus de déférence que sa tête légèrement baissée et ses mains qu'elle avait levées au niveau de sa poitrine. Les trois jeunes guerriers regardaient Cassidy avec un mélange de curiosité et d'attente. Je sentais bourdonner la conversation des deux müviens à la limite de mon esprit sans pour autant distinguer le sujet de leur excitation.

Tous les regards des hommes et femmes du Sanctuaire se tournèrent vers moi. Je devais les représenter et faire appliquer nos lois en toutes circonstances. Mais j'étais moi-même perdu. En cet instant, j'aurais voulu balancer dans le Tartare[1] tout ce cérémoniel, les envoyer tous en Elysion voir si j'y étais, pour pouvoir simplement lui souhaiter la bienvenue à la maison. Mais le Sanctuaire était-il encore sa demeure ?

Je sentis sa présence discrète à l'orée de ma conscience. Elle me murmurait : _« Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout ira bien. »_ Comme si les rôles s'étaient inversés en seize ans.

Je me raclai la gorge pour obtenir le silence de mes hommes et dit simplement : « Cela faisait longtemps, Chevalier du Burin. Nous avons craint que ton retour ne se concrétise pas. Les chevaliers ici assemblés t'accueillent parmi les tiens. J'offre notre hospitalité à tes compagnons. Nous attendons avec impatience le récit de ton voyage. »

Je sentis la tension monter d'un cran chez les représentants de la garde dorée. D'abord parce que j'avais accordé l'hospitalité à cette délégation. Car l'hospitalité du Sanctuaire recouvrait le gite, le couvert, l'accès au gynécée, et la protection. Ensuite parce que j'avais parlé de voyage et non pas d'exil. Ce sujet avait été discuté à l'époque où nous étions encore douze, et avant la Guerre Sainte qui suivi celle de Troie.

Il ne restait que cinq ors en fonction. Nous pouvions compter deux ors supplémentaires avec moi et Karel, malgré le fait que j'étais hors-jeu en tant que Grand Pope, et que Karel le sexagénaire était incapable de continuer à porter son armure. Sur ces sept membres de la garde dorée, nous ne devions être que trois au courant des décisions d'Athéna au sujet de cette mascarade. Mais les archives auxquelles ils avaient eu accès mentionnaient très clairement l'exil d'Alastair du Burin. Je sentis que Dios, le chevalier des Gémeaux bouillait d'intervenir. Je le fis taire d'un léger ordre télépathique.

_« N'intervenez pas, _demandai-je mentalement à tous les ors présents._ Nous nous réunirons ce soir._

—_ Mais Viris ?_ s'étonna Dios.

—_ Laisse le faire,_ grommela Sofiane._ Il doit avoir plusieurs coups d'avance sur nous._

—_ Ou c'est simplement un ordre d'Athéna,_ proposa Alexandros du Lion.

—_ Nous attendrons ce soir, »_ conclut Karel, ancien chevalier d'or de la balance, et notre doyen.

Je jetai un regard sur nos invités. Chad était visiblement concentré pour se retenir de nous écouter. Et cet effort était en train de l'achever. Il fallait que je termine cette mascarade au plus vite.

Je sentis tout à coup un léger courant d'air agiter le rideau derrière moi. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la salle de stratégie attenante à la salle d'audience. Une brève impulsion de son cosmos me permit d'identifier ma déesse. Elle nous écoutait, mais restait pour le moment cachée. Je fis signe à Cassidy de procéder à son rapport. Elle acquiesça et parla d'une voix claire et forte, imposant le silence.

« Les deux missions qui m'avaient été confiées ont été remplis avec succès. La Dernière Pierre a été trouvée et approuvée par le Chevalier Persée. Nous la conservons pour le moment à Jamir. »

Je notais mentalement qu'il faudrait discuter de son déplacement vers le sanctuaire et aussi inscrire Jamir sur nos cartes d'alliés. Cassidy poursuivit son rapport.

« Quant à la sauvegarde du Peuple de Mü, face à l'Ire d'Arès et Poséidon, nous avons pu regrouper en un lieu secret plusieurs groupes de survivants des deux continents disparus. Nous espérons ainsi pouvoir reconstituer une communauté müvienne autonome d'ici une génération, » expliqua-t-elle de manière claire, tout du moins pour moi.

Cassidy avait été élevée dans un mélange de culture de l'Atlantide et de Mü. J'étais moi-même originaire du continent de Mü. Mais nous étions tous deux des descendants métissés aux humains des lieux d'où avaient fui nos ancêtres. Ces paroles avaient une autre signification pour moi. Elles étaient synonymes : d'autonomie, de savoir vivre sans l'aide des dieux, de liberté. Je faillis perdre le fil des paroles de Cassidy, mon esprit étant entré dans cet état de spéculation et analyse qu'Athéna appela Ô Strategos.

« A l'heure où je vous parle, la vallée de Jamir abrite soixante-quinze müviens et vingt-six humains.

— Soixante-quinze et vingt-six ! s'exclama Aila. C'est deux de plus qu'il y a six mois lorsque nous sommes partis.

— Je parie que c'est Loreleï, proposa Shuang.

— et Lina, » ajouta Chad dont le regard s'était troublé.

Je fus impressionné de la facilité avec laquelle le garçon pouvait projeter ses pensées à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres. J'estimai ainsi la distance, car j'avais aperçu à travers le portail la tombée de la nuit sur Jamir. Je devinai le sourire aimant que Cassidy adressa à travers son masque à ces trois jeunes.

Mes hommes réagirent immédiatement et négativement aux interventions des jeunes guerriers. Mais Cassidy était attentive aux mouvements de foules et devenue diplomate.

« Pardonnez l'enthousiasme de mes compagnons, les naissances sont un événement joyeux dans nos rudes contrées. Comme je le disais, notre communauté se porte bien. Cependant… »

Elle hésita. Je lui lançai un encouragement mental. Elle continua.

« Cependant, certains müviens ont émis le souhait de ne pas être définitivement séparés des océans. Ils demandent à Athéna, notre protectrice actuelle, de plaider leur cause sur l'Olympe et de les autoriser à créer un second refuge. »

Les voix de l'assistance s'élevèrent cette fois très distinctement. Karel, dont j'avais trouvé le mutisme surprenant, ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole en tant que doyen des chevaliers.

« Quelle est cette mascarade… Comment oses-tu demander une chose pareille alors que tu sors à peine de disgrâce ? » l'interpella-t-il.

Elle se tourna de manière délibérément lente vers le sexagénaire, et à notre grande surprise lui fit face. Mais sans aucune animosité. Elle expliqua calmement au vieillard.

« Cette requête est présentée à Athéna, donc je suis la représentante à Jamir. Une question de mon peuple a droit à une réponse de notre divinité protectrice. Il me semble que tu avais toi-même en ton temps demandé un avis similaire au sujet d'un royaume… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. L'expression de Karel, qui avait jusqu'ici été cordiale, devint glaciale.

« Sale petite…

— Paix, leur imposai-je en levant les mains. Chevalier du burin, je ne pourrai répondre moi-même à ta requête. J'ai peur que si la création d'un second refuge est autorisée, les mêmes garanties de protection que pour Jamir ne puissent être proposées. »

Je vis Ottrin serrer les poings. Cassidy fit alors un geste de l'annulaire gauche. L'homme se calma. Cette fois, j'en étais sûr, ils avaient un langage corporel qui leur aurait permis de communiquer sous la surveillance d'un télépathe.

« C'est dans le but d'exposer clairement la requête que je me suis permise d'introduire Ottrin au Sanctuaire. Si la requête est acceptée, Ottrin sera celui qui fondera le second refuge, » expliqua Cassidy.

L'intéressé saisit le trident qu'il avait laissé à terre. Plusieurs de mes chevaliers prirent ce geste pour une agression. Trois d'entre eux se placèrent devant moi. Deux autres entourèrent Otrint, prêts à le décapiter au moindre mouvement.

« Paix ! leur ordonnai-je à nouveau. Le Sanctuaire n'insultera pas ses hôtes. »

Ottrin me regardait me débattre avec mes hommes, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement. Il plaça son trident horizontalement à hauteur de ses yeux et le laissa tomber dans les mains du chevalier le plus proche.

« J'aurais dû vous le remettre tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il. Mais il est difficile pour un Atlante de se séparer de son arme. »

Je sentis l'amusement qui émanait de la salle de stratégie, lorsque Ottrin se replaça un pas derrière Cassidy. Personnellement, la tension ambiante me terrassait, et je voyais que les jeunes guerriers de Jamir avaient besoin de soins.

« En ce qui concerne la Forge, commença Cassidy.

— Cassidy ! » s'écria Athéna en émergeant de la salle de stratégie.

Elle dévala les marches menant à son trône, manqua de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe, et se jeta dans les bras de Cassidy sous les yeux éberlués de l'assistance. Je me frappai mentalement le front de la main. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ?

Cassidy ouvrit les bras et la réceptionna, comme une mère l'aurait fait de son enfant.

« Voyons Pallas, pas ainsi devant ta Chevalerie, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant affectueusement la tête.

— Je fais ce qu'il me plait ! » rétorqua-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle jouait. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une déesse joueuse en plus de toutes les émotions et les questions qui menaçaient de me griller le cerveau. Une minute…

_« Ah tu as compris ! »_ se réjouit Athéna.

Je la dévisageai à travers mon masque de Pope. Quelle fine stratège. Quel génie de m'avoir ainsi occupé l'esprit pour m'empêcher de m'effondrer.

« Cassidy, il faut que tu me racontes _tout !_ Mais vous devez être épuisés. Asclépios[2] mon neveu, le fils d'Hermès, se trouve en ce moment en Sanctuaire, il va soigner ces enfants. Nous dînerons tous ensembles ce soir. Nous répondrons demain aux questions que tu as posé. Le Grand Pope va veiller à votre installation parmi nous. Je vais lever l'alerte et m'occuper des affaires courantes. »

La porte d'entrée de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa apparaitre un jeu homme. Il portait un caducée à la main gauche et était accompagné d'un corbeau blanc, son messager.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler ma tante ?

— Oui Asclépios. Peux-tu te charger de ces trois jeunes gens ? Ils ont mené de rudes combats. Et si tu as du temps après, pourras-tu sermonner un peu mes chevaliers ?

— Comme vous le souhaiterez ma Tante. Guerrier, veuillez me suivre. »

Il fit demi-tour, quittant la salle d'audience pour la partie résidentielle du temple, et l'aile que nous consacrions aux blessés graves. Les trois jeunes hésitèrent, mais un geste infime de la main droite de Cassidy et ils se mirent en route. Chad manqua de s'effondrer à peine redressé. Sa sœur malgré une épaule bandée vient le soutenir, puis Shuang passa son bras droit dans son dos et le maintint debout. Cassidy s'approcha d'eux, mais Ottrin la retint. Le corbeau se mit à croasser autour des blessés. Elle les laissa s'éloigner avec leur étrange escorte.

Je quittai les marches de l'estrade pour offrir mon bras à Cassidy et la guider dans le temple, mais Ottrin m'avait devancé. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur, pointe de jalousie qui ne voulait pas se laisser contrôler. Cassidy refusa cependant le bras de son gardien, et lui donna visiblement l'ordre de suivre le corbeau.

Je ne laissai pas à Ottrin le temps de protester. Je m'avançai avec la ferme intention de me téléporter avec Cassidy au Mont Etoilé où je savais que nous serions seuls pour nous retrouver. Je tendis la main, mais Cassidy répondit avec humeur au geste d'Ottrin et disparut.

Je restai une seconde interdit. Ottrin se tourna vers moi et afficha un sourire mesquin.

« Et oui, vous l'aviez dégrossie, j'en ai fait une arme affutée, me provoqua-t-il.

— Je dois donc vous remercier, déclarai-je avec courtoisie, retenant la réponse cinglante et primaire qui me brûlait les lèvres.

— Et si tu commençais par me tutoyer, avant de m'emmener là où les gamins sont soignés ? Cassidy a l'avantage du terrain sur moi.

— Pourquoi ne pas plutôt vous montrer vos quartiers ? m'étonnai-je.

— Je vais t'apprendre un truc sur cette femme, Viris. Je peux t'appeler Viris ? Bref si sa Déesse n'a pas besoin d'elle pour une question de vie ou de mort, tu la trouveras toujours avec sa nichée.

— Nichée ? répétai-je surpris tout en ouvrant la route.

— Ces trois gamins là. Son fils adoptif et ses jumeaux. Ils sont tout pour elle. Elle m'a dit un jour que le père était du coin. Mais elle n'a jamais donné son nom. »

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Ses enfants. Le père originaire du Sanctuaire.

« Quel âge ont les jumeaux ? articulai-je précautionneusement pour que ma voix ne tremble pas.

— Hum. Attend que je calcule. »

Il s'immobilisa alors que nous descendions quelques marches pour rejoindre l'aile des guérisseurs.

« Chad aura quinze ans cet hiver, et Aila les aura à l'aube du printemps.

— Une minute, tu parles de jumeaux, mais ils ne sont pas nés le même jour ? Ni même le même mois ?

— Et ouaip. On dirait pas avec son petit corps faiblard, mais c'est une survivante notre Dame de Jamir. Tout comme ses enfants. Elle a eu un accident qui a provoqué la naissance prématurée de Chad. Ce n'est pas la cicatrice dans ses cheveux, au cas où tu chercherais.

— Je me posais effectivement la question, avouai-je tout en ouvrant la porte d'un corridor.

— Alors, ça te donne une idée sur l'identité du géniteur ? » demanda-t-il en se plaçant devant moi et me barrant le passage.

J'eu une seconde d'hésitation. Mon cœur avait envie de lui jeter la vérité au visage, argument supplémentaire d'un combat entre deux mâles pour une femelle. Mais ma raison avait encore du mal à accepter, comme anesthésiée par la réapparition de Cassidy.

« Je demanderai au Chevalier du Burin si cette information doit être notée aux archives et rendue publique. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle y tienne si elle n'a pas jugé opportun de le révéler depuis quinze ans, esquivai-je prudemment.

— C'est bien dommage parce que je lui en aurais bien collé une, dit-il se crispant puis se détendant légèrement. Dîtes Grand Pope ? Étiez-vous présents quand elle a dû quitter le Sanctuaire il y'a seize ans ?

— Oui, j'étais là… » soufflai-je tout en ouvrant la première chambre de soins.

Je crus voir son poing partir, quand je fus bousculé par une furie à cheveux noirs qui s'enfuyait devant Asclépios. Ottrin le rattrapa par le col de sa tunique et lui fit faire volte-face.

« Je ne sais pas où tu vas Shuang, mais le guérisseur est par là.

— Maître Ottrin, par pitié. Il veut me piquer avec des aiguilles et me faire avaler plein de plantes bizarres.

— C'est pour ton bien alors laisse toi faire Ottrin.

— Shuang, où êtes-vous ? appela Asclépios.

— Il est ici. Nous te l'amenons, » déclarai-je en l'attrapant par son bras libre.

Ottrin m'aida à soulever le garçon, et nous le ramenâmes vers la pièce où Chad subissait le traitement d'Asclépios.

« Tu sais Shuang, Asclépios sera sans doute bientôt reconnu en tant que Dieu de la médecine grecque. Tu devrais être flatté qu'il s'occupe de toi.

— Allons grand Pope, je ne suis pour le moment qu'un demi-dieu, déclara-t-il avec modestie.

— Dieu ou demi-dieu, Baba ne me soignait qu'à coup de potions et de cataplasmes, et je m'en porte très bien. Alors pas d'aiguille pour moi ! » décréta Shuang en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Il s'était tourné malencontreusement vers Chad qui recevait sa dernière injection. Il suivit des yeux l'épine qu'Asclépios enfonça dans le bras de Chad, faisant jaillir quelques gouttes de sang dans une coupelle. Il n'en fallut pas plus au garçon pour pâlir, puis perdre connaissance.

« Allongez-le, il n'est pas trop atteint, je m'occuperai de lui tout à l'heure, » déclara Asclépios en s'adressant à nous.

Il tendit une seconde coupe remplie d'eau à l'adolescent et le força à boire. Puis il s'écarta.

« Chad, comment te sens-tu ?

— Mieux, mais un peu faible, répondit le garçon. J'ai la tête qui menace d'exploser.

— Peux-tu tenir debout ?

— Je ne pense pas, souffla-t-il tout en appuyant sur sa narine droite dont un léger filet de sang coulait.

— D'accord, reste pour le moment assis. Penche bien la tête en avant, le temps que le sang arrête de couler. Je reviens. Ottrin, vous voulez bien l'aider ? »

Asclépios me fit signe de le suivre. Il attrapa un panier de linge propre et déposa la coupelle de sang avec précaution dessus. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce voisine.

« Pouvons-nous entrer ?

— Aila est prête, déclara Cassidy avec un grand froissement de tissus.

— Mère ! » protesta la jeune fille.

Asclépios me fit signe de le suivre. Cassidy se tenait à côté de sa fille, une tunique déchirée à la main, les bandages couverts de glace dans l'autre. Mon regard glissa vers Aila qui cachait pudiquement sa poitrine naissante. Son corps était couvert de petites coupures et d'hématomes, dont deux extrêmement imposant sur l'épaule et le flanc gauche. Asclépios s'assit et l'ausculta en la palpant du bout des doigts.

« Deux côtes cassées, l'épaule déboitée et une fracture de la clavicule. Je vais devoir immobiliser au moins deux semaines.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me soigner d'un claquement de doigts ? le supplia-t-elle.

— Je ne préfère pas. Rien ne vaut une guérison naturelle. Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Cassidy.

— Aila connaissait les risques et savait que nous ne pratiquons plus la transmutation humaine. Ça lui fera du bien de méditer un peu sur les conséquences de ses actes.

— Mère ! » protesta à nouveau la jeune fille.

Je les regardais se chamailler, amusé. Je devinais sans peine l'expression tendre du visage de Cassidy. Quant à Aila, tout ou presque se lisait sur ses lèvres que son masque brisé ne cachait pas. Je ne me rendis pas immédiatement compte qu'Asclépios m'avait posé une question. Il fallut que les deux femmes se tuent et qu'il la répète pour attirer mon attention.

« Grand Pope ? Pensez-vous que cette jeune fille pourra se reposer deux semaines ? »

Je fus surpris par son interrogation. Aila était une guerrière de Jamir, alors pourquoi me demander mon avis ? Mais il insista.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'aspirant Bélier ?

— Non, compris-je alors. Vous pouvez l'immobiliser. »

Aila voulut protester, mais Cassidy lui fit signe de se taire et de se laisser faire. Aussi l'adolescente décida-t-elle de changer de conversation.

« Comment va mon frère ? le grand roux, » précisa-t-elle.

Asclépios fit un nœud aux bandes trempées dans de l'argile après avoir fini d'entourer le torse d'Aila.

« Pas très bien… admit-il tout en prenant une nouvelle bande et pour bloquer son bras gauche. J'aurais besoin d'échantillons de sang de tous ses proches parents. J'aurai peut-être besoin de leur aide et de leur énergie pour soigner le garçon.

— Leur énergie ? répéta Cassidy, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude. Vous voulez dire, lui donner du sang ? »

Il acquiesça. Mentalement, je pris bien note de laisser Sofiane se vider de son sang lors de la prochaine Guerre Sainte. Voir de le saigner moi-même.

« J'ai prélevé quelques gouttes de son sang pour voir avec lequel il pourrait être compatible. Si vous voulez bien me donner quelques gouttes des vôtres. »

Aila mordit immédiatement son pouce et laissa quelques gouttes se mêler à celui de son frère. Cassidy écarta légèrement son masque et fit de même. A leur grand étonnement, je les accompagnai dans leur geste. Aila voulut parler, mais Asclépios la fit taire en tirant un bon coup sur son épaule et lui arrachant une grimace. Puis seulement après avoir fini de la bander, il s'intéressa aux échantillons de sang.

« Qui a versé son sang ici ? nous demanda-t-il en présentant deux endroits de la coupelle.

— Moi, répondis-je en même temps qu'Aila.

— C'est parfait, s'exclama Asclépios. Un autre donneur, ça va permettre à Aila de se reposer totalement. Enfin si cela ne dérange pas le Grand Pope d'aider le garçon.

— Je ne vais pas faire une histoire pour quelques gouttes de sang, ricanai-je.

— Il en faudra peut-être beaucoup plus, soupira Asclépios.

— Une minute, nous coupa Aila. Comment se fait-il que le sang du Grand Pope puisse aider mon frère ?

— Aila ma chérie, tu te souviens de notre accord ? » souffla Cassidy.

L'adolescente se tourna vers sa mère. Elle se mordit les lèvres, puis répondit lentement.

« Pas de questions tant que tu n'auras pas mis les quinze dernières années sur table avec Père. »

Elle se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea, cherchant à deviner quel était l'homme qui se cachait sous la tenue de Grand Pope. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la rassurer, mais je comprenais également la condition de Cassidy.

« Dors Aila, je serai à ta disposition à ton réveil pour toute question, déclarai-je pour l'apaiser.

— Je vous prendrai aux mots Grand Pope. J'espère que vous êtes un homme de parole !

— Aila ! la menaça Cassidy.

— _Courage Maman,_ » pensa-t-elle.

La respiration de la jeune fille ralentit. Elle s'endormit avant que sa tête ne repose sur le lit. Cassidy s'agenouilla et déposa ses lèvres de métal sur le front toujours caché de sa fille. Enfin, elle lâcha sa main et se leva. Asclépios nous fit signe de le suivre hors de la chambre. Les garçons nous attendaient. Chad se tenait toujours le nez et oscillait dangereusement. Le sang coulait moins fort, seulement goutte à goutte. Mais il coulait toujours.

« Mon chéri… » murmura Cassidy en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Elle lui caressa la joue et souleva ses cheveux rebelles pour poser sa main sur son front. Elle finit par arracher un morceau de sa tenue, et le pressa contre le nez de son fils.

« Je suis désolée Maman. Il y a trop d'activités psychiques ici. J'ai du mal à faire le tri et à tout bloquer. Je suis fatigué… si fatigué… je crois que je n'ai jamais… été… aussi… fatigué… »

Il tomba vers l'avant.

« Chad ? Chad ! » cria-t-elle paniquée.

Asclépios accourut et aida Cassidy à l'allonger. Il me fit signe ensuite de m'asseoir derrière lui, dans son dos, et de lui servir de dossier pour se reposer. Je suivis ses instructions sans discuter. La médecine était son domaine.

« Ton bras Pope ! » demanda-t-il enfin.

Je le tendis, et en écartai d'une poussé mentale la manche de l'encombrante tenue cérémoniale. Asclépios me saisit le coude et inspecta son creux. Il prit un morceau de tissus imbibé de tord-boyaux et le passa à l'endroit où il enfonça ensuite l'aiguille creuse d'un épineux. Le sang perla sur ma peau claire. A l'aide d'une autre aiguille, il perça la peau du garçon au niveau du poignet. Puis son cosmos divin se mit à l'auréoler, et je vis le lien s'établir entre mon bras et celui de mon fils. Je sentis alors mon sang couler dans les veines de Chad. Asclépios me fit signe de prendre la main son patient, puis de l'ouvrir et la refermée selon un rythme qui rappelait les battements du cœur.

« Je vais vous laisser une demi-heure ainsi, le temps que je soigne l'autre peureux. Dame de Jamir, pouvez-vous veiller sur eux ? »

Mais je n'écoutai pas ses consignes. J'hésitai à prendre la main de Chad. Voyant mon hésitation, Cassidy enveloppa ma main dans l'une de ses étoles, puis referma ses deux mains sur les nôtres. Malgré le tissu vaporeux qui aurait dû constituer une barrière suffisante contre un contact physique entre Chad et moi, je sentis la puissance de son don télépathique, mais également l'affirmation de celui de Cassidy. Elle se glissa entre nous deux, et érigea lentement une barrière mentale puissante autour de la psyché malmenée de l'adolescent. Instinctivement, le pouvoir de l'adolescent appelait le mien et j'étais tenté de les laisser se rencontrer. Mais Cassidy avait raison. Chad était trop faible et ne pouvait pas lutter sur tous les fronts. D'abord son corps, nous verrions pour son esprit après.

Je laissai Cassidy achever la protection de Chad. L'image mentale qui m'apparut manqua de me briser le cœur. Des larmes coulèrent sous mon masque. Chad était recroquevillé sur lui-même et une autre silhouette, que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Aila. Leur lien mental transcendait le sommeil de l'un et l'inconscience de l'autre. Ils étaient tous deux appuyés contre Cassidy qui les tenaient serrés contre son cœur.

_« Ils ne savent pas,_ remarquai-je plus pour moi même que pour être entendu.

—_ Notre lien n'a jamais été totalement brisé, »_ répondit-elle calmement.

De minces fils iridescents reliaient à Cassidy et ses deux enfants. Et à ma grande surprise, en plus du lien très fort qui existait entre Cassidy et moi, deux autres s'étiraient fragilement vers ses enfants. Non… nos enfants.

Partagé entre l'appréhension, la réalisation et un sentiment de fierté encore inconnu, je m'approchai de ma famille. Je les enfermai à mon tour dans une étreinte mentale rassurante, et me concentrai pour maintenir le lien physique qui me permettrait de sauver Chad.

_« Bientôt, tu sauras… » _ murmura Cassidy.

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre **: un fanart pour illustrer ce chapitre est disponible sur ma page deviantart - même pseudonyme, sous le titre «** Retrouvailles **»  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage (message privé, courriel, commentaire). Quel que soit leur contenu, vous m'aiderez à progresser !  
Merci à Camus-Milo, Léonie, Newgaïa et Aurowan pour leurs encouragements.

**Angharrad**  
Première publication, le 1er mai 2011

Rendez vous dans un mois et demi.

* * *

[1] Tartare, lieu le plus profond des enfers.

[2] Fils d'Hermès et dieu de la médecine.


	12. Les Femmes du Sanctuaire

**Fondations**

**Ayant droits** : Le concept des chevaliers du zodiaque appartient à M. Kurumada. Les incarnations des différents chevaliers m'appartiennent. Athéna et le panthéon grec n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes.

**Relecture** : Newgaïa et Yann

**Illustration** : l'illustration de ce chapitre est disponible à l'adresse suivante. . slash photo slash fanficfr slash CDZ_F12_  
Le temps a une fois de plus joué contre moi. Je ne vous livre donc qu'un croquis préparatoire, ce qui montrera un peu la manière dont je procède. J'espère pouvoir me rattraper cet été.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Cassidy, descendante du peuple de Mü et originaire de l'Atlantide reçoit l'armure du Burin sous le nom d'Alastair, son frère disparu. Elle reprend alors la mission de son père, à savoir poser les fondations pour faire du Sanctuaire d'Athéna un refuge millénaire.

Elle est également chargée de trouver les derniers survivants de son peuple, pourchassés par les armées de Poséidon et Arès. Lors d'une de ses expéditions, Cassidy rencontre le général de Chrysaor qui n'est autre que son frère Alastair. Il la renvoie au Sanctuaire avec l'ordre d'éliminer Athéna et les derniers descendants de Mü.

Le chevalier du verseau Viris enferme Cassidy dans un cercueil de glace le temps que les secours arrivent d'Egypte et d'Ethiopie où se trouvent les chaînes d'Andromède. Aidé de la nouvelle Andromède, ils sont sauvés par l'arrivée des chevaliers du Loup et du Scorpion. Ils mettent en fuite les deux généraux et regagnent le Sanctuaire.

Viris plonge alors dans l'esprit de Cassidy pour réparer les dégâts provoqués par le Chrysaor. A l'issue de cette reconstitution, Viris perd durablement connaissance. Cassidy est enfermée pour être jugée. Pendant la nuit, Athéna, Andromède et Cassidy élaborent ensemble les premières lois qui permettront aux femmes d'intégrer la chevalerie. Le jugement est rendu, Cassidy est condamnée à seize ans d'exil. Alors qu'elle est accompagnée hors des limites du Sanctuaire, les chevaliers mécontents l'attaque. Viris la sauve et les fait disparaitre.

Plusieurs années après ces événements, Shuang et les jumeaux Chad et Aila se rendent au Sanctuaire pour répondre à une convocation. Shuang écarta Jason, l'aspirant Bélier dans l'arène de Sang. Ils sont ensuite escortés par les Chevaliers Persée et Andromède jusqu'au chemin des douze maisons. Aldébaran du Taureau perd le défi qu'il lance à Aila dans la maison du Bélier. Le duel confrontant Chad et Sofiane du Scorpion s'achève de manière tragique par la défaite des deux chevaliers. Sofiane aidé par Viris parvient à surmonter l'ordre implanté par le Chrysaor avant sa mort, et à sauver provisoirement son jeune adversaire.

A l'heure de la convocation, les trois guerriers se présentent devant le Grand Pope Viris. Ceux-ci ouvrent alors un portail vers Jamir, leur patrie, dont émergent deux personnes, Ottrin et Cassidy. Leur arrivée est accueillie de façon mitigée, cependant Viris leur offre l'hospitalité, et Cassidy réinvestie de son titre de Chevalier du Burin grâce à son armure. Le récit de ses années d'exil présente Jamir, le refuge fondé sur les ruines des laboratoires d'alchimie müviens, et la volonté des survivants de créer un second village, cette fois plus proche des océans. Athéna surgit alors et repousse les négociations au lendemain. Elle demande l'intervention d'Asclépios pour remettre sur pieds les combattants du jour. Si la prise en charge d'Aila et Shuang est aisée, Chad quant à lui nécessite un échange de sang. Viris propose de faire don de son sang à son fils.

* * *

**Chapitre douze - Les femmes du Sanctuaire**

Asclépios le guérisseur revint au bout d'une demi-flamme. Je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsqu'il me força à retirer mes mains crispées autour de celles de Viris et de Chad.

« Comment va Shuang ? demandai-je en m'écartant et lui laissant la place.  
— Je l'ai assommé avec du vin pour le forcer à dormir. Il est plus fatigué que blessé. Il a été plus raisonnable que ces deux-là. »

Je souris intérieurement. Shuang n'était pas téméraire, contrairement aux jumeaux.

« Comment vont-ils ? insistai-je alors qu'Asclépios dissipait prudemment le lien de cosmos qui avait relié les deux hommes de ma vie.  
— Pope, tenez ça sur la plaie. Pour que le sang coagule. Je vous ai coupé du vin à l'eau pour que vous ne fassiez pas un malaise. Je m'occupe du jeune guerrier. Il ira bien ma Dame. Il a déjà repris des couleurs. »

Viris s'écarta avec précaution de Chad et l'allongea. Les joues de mon garçon avaient repris quelques couleurs. Le sang ne coulait plus de son nez, et sa respiration était redevenue calme. Par contre Viris manqua de s'effondrer en se levant hors du lit. Je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne tombe et ne se blesse.

« Pardonne moi, souffla-t-il à travers son masque, tout en acceptant mon aide.  
— Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, murmurai-je. En tout cas pas avant que tu ne m'ais pardonné toi. »

Je sentis son esprit tâtonner à la rencontre du mien, dans ce petit espace qui avait toujours été sien depuis que nous nous étions ouvert totalement l'un à l'autre. Espace dont le chemin avait été perdu durant ces longues années d'exil. Je voulus répondre, me dévoiler à lui, et tout lui dire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pas ici, pas dans cette pièce pleine de spectateurs. Aussi répondis-je par une caresse timide.

Une femme rousse, vêtue de l'armure de l'aigle se présenta à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Grand Pope », salua-t-elle.

Viris répondit d'une légère inclinaison de tête.

« Je vais vous laisser, » déclarai-je en me redressant.

Je sentis la panique saisir Viris. Même si je crevais littéralement d'envie de me cacher, je ne le pouvais plus. Je lui lançai donc une pensée rassurante, que j'accompagnai d'une légère pression de la main.

« Je suis venue chercher le Chevalier du burin, me coupa-t-elle. Ainsi que la jeune Aila si elle est suffisamment reposée. Athéna souhaite rassembler les femmes de la chevalerie.  
— Je vous demande juste un instant et je vous accompagne, déclara Viris en buvant une timbale d'eau tintée de vin.  
— Notre Déesse a été très précise. Si la santé de nos hôtes ne requiert plus votre attention, elle vous demande de réunir les chevaliers ayant pris part aux événements, ainsi que les chevaliers d'or et d'organiser une délégation pour l'accompagner prochainement au Parthénon. »

Viris soupira lourdement, puis demanda.

« Lequel pose problème Sophia?  
— Et bien, les habituels. Dios et Alexandros. Par contre Aldébaran a laissé sa place à Karel aujourd'hui.  
— Le vieil imbécile, soupira de nouveau Viris. Cassidy ? » appela-t-il alors que je quittai la pièce.

Je m'arrêtai à l'entrée de la pièce, m'appuyant un instant contre la colonne. Je voulais parler, je le jure. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Pas comme ça. Une vague de détresse me submergea, mélange intime de nos deux sentiments.

« Je ne quitterai plus le Sanctuaire sans que vous ne m'y autorisiez, Grand Pope. N'ayez crainte. »

Et je poursuivis mon chemin vers la chambre où reposait Aila. Sophia, le chevalier de l'aigle me suivit tout en maintenant une distance de déférence.

« Pourquoi restes-tu en retrait ? demandai-je agacée.  
— Vous êtes une légende pour toutes les femmes chevaliers. Et la Dame de Jamir. Je ne suis pas votre égale, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.  
— Je ne suis qu'un chevalier de Bronze, tu es un chevalier d'Argent. Passe devant », l'invitai-je en m'écartant pour lui laisser le chemin libre.

Elle leva son visage de métal vers moi. Je reconnus le travail d'orfèvre de Viris et admirai la personnalisation du masque, les deux joues barrées de trois marques, coups de serres de l'aigle. Je sentis vaguement ses émotions et me giflai mentalement. J'étais d'une indiscrétion maladive, et manifestement, les précautions que j'avais prises en me couvrant de perles de Jade ne suffisaient pas à bloquer les impulsions de mon pouvoir. J'aurais dû en apporter également pour Chad. Mais il avait un bien meilleur contrôle que moi sur ses capacités, portait le collier qui l'avait protégé enfant et ne montrait aucune manifestation de surcharge à présent. Malgré les traumatismes de leur enfance, mes jumeaux étaient bien plus solides que moi.

Sophia sembla peser le pour et le contre. Puis la tension cessa. Ses épaules se détendirent et elle se mit à ma hauteur. Elle fit un geste pour m'inviter à avancer. Nous marchâmes côte à côte, comme de vieux compagnons venus rendre visite à l'un des leurs en convalescence.

Ma petite fille était allongée dans la même position que sa forme astrale. Elle semblait protéger quelqu'un, malgré son bras bandé et le lit vide. Je m'assis sur le bord, et laissai courir mes doigts sur son menton. Ce masque brisé dévoilant ses lèvres était un beau compromis entre les règles d'Athéna et sa volonté de ne rien cacher d'elle-même. Lentement, Aila revint vers son corps et s'éveilla.

« Maman ? murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête.  
— Je suis là. Peux-tu te lever ? » demandai-je en m'écartant.

Aila se redressa lentement. Je me rendis compte à travers la détresse fugace que je perçus dans son esprit, que son centre de gravité était modifié par l'immobilisation de son bras. Je l'entourai d'un flux d'énergie psychique et l'aidai à se tenir debout. Elle comprit immédiatement ce que j'avais fait, et repoussa gentiment mon aide. Ma petite fille s'était encore affirmée depuis son départ de Jamir, une demi-année plus tôt.

« Aila aspirant du Bélier, Athéna requiert votre présence. »

Aila dévisagea l'inconnue, lui sourit et lui tendit sa main valide. Sophia eu un léger mouvement de recul, puis se détendit mais préféra répondre au geste d'Aila par une révérence. Je m'interrogeai un instant sur ce que le Chevalier de l'Aigle cachait sous son masque. Mais ce secret était sien et je devais attendre qu'elle le partage, si elle le désirait.

« Je vous suis, par contre vous devrez pardonner ma lenteur. J'ai quelques difficultés à trouver mon équilibre avec les bandages du guérisseur.  
— Vous avez de la chance que ce soit Asclépios qui se soit occupé de vous, expliqua Sophia. Il ne mesure pas ses efforts lorsqu'il s'agit de sauver une vie ou de guérir une blessure noblement acquise. C'est le meilleur guérisseur que nous ayons au Sanctuaire avec le Chevalier Sofiane du Scorpion. Et Asclépios est beaucoup plus doux dans ses médications.  
— Hé ? Ce psychopathe est votre guérisseur ? » s'étonna Aila, une grimace déformant ses lèvres.

Sophia rit et s'approcha d'Aila.

« Souhaitez-vous mon aide ? proposa-t-elle.  
— Je pense que ça ira si tu me tutoies. Je ne voudrai pas me montrer dans un plus mauvais état qu'à mon arrivée au Sanctuaire. Mère ? »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, et lui lançai mes encouragements mentaux. Si elle flanchait et que sa télékinésie ne la portait plus, je serais là pour l'épauler. Nous quittâmes l'aile des blessés pour rejoindre le palais du Grand Pope. Sophia nous indiqua un escalier caché derrière une tenture, nous menant vers l'étage supérieur. Elle nous guida vers une grande porte qui devait se trouver au-dessus de celle de la salle d'audience, qui semblait en réalité être un appartement privé hâtivement transformé pour servir de pièce de réception. Et à en juger par la décoration, il s'agissait de ceux d'Athéna, alors qu'il aurait dû s'agir de ceux du Grand Pope. Enfin c'est ce dont je me souvenais, des plans que Père m'avait laissé. Après savoir si Viris et Félix n'y avaient pas apporté modification depuis le temps, était une autre histoire.

A la table tirée en hâte au milieu de la pièce, des serviteurs avaient ajouté deux tréteaux, l'agrandissant suffisamment pour permettre à notre petite assemblée de siéger. Deux bancs de bois avaient été tirés de chaque côté d'un fauteuil de bataille élimé. J'accompagnai Aila jusqu'à la table. Avec un soulagement évident, ma petite fille se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs. Elle avait choisi celui de gauche, de manière à ce que celui ou celle qui mènerait les discussions ne voit pas son flanc blessé. Sophia prit place à côté d'Aila, nous séparant.

« Si vous voulez bien prendre place à gauche d'Athéna, m'invita le chevalier de l'Aigle.  
— C'est que je ne suis plus venue au Sanctuaire depuis longtemps. Je ne pense pas avoir plus de choses à dire que celles qui sont restées auprès de notre Déesse toutes ces années.  
— N'y voit aucune tactique malveillante ou manière de me rabaisser par rapport à toi, Chevalier du Burin.  
— Dans ces assemblées de femmes, Athéna nous a toujours fait siéger par ancienneté. Il est donc normal que tu reprennes la place de première appelée, expliqua une voix que j'avais connue lors de mes dernières heures au Sanctuaire.  
— Andromède ! m'exclamai-je avec délice.  
— Cela fait bien trop longtemps Cassidy, répondit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête de côté. Je suis heureuse d'avoir vu le jour de ton retour. »

Nous nous fîmes face, chacune cherchant à deviner ce que l'autre pensait derrière son masque. Quel âge avait-elle maintenant… à peine la trentaine ? Elle avait changé depuis tout ce temps. L'adolescente rétive avait fait place à une femme sûre d'elle, et en même temps auréolée d'une tranquillité silencieuse. Comme un souffle tiède à l'aube du désert.

« Bon alors, vous vous la faîtes cette accolade de bienvenue ? Ou alors il faut que je participe avec vous au câlin de retrouvailles ? Oh et puis zut ! »

Athéna venait d'entrer et nous attrapa toutes les deux par les épaules, nous attirant dans une étreinte à étouffer un bœuf. Si j'avais un jour oublié que l'apparence humaine de ma déesse était trompeuse, la douleur dans mes côtes me le rappela un peu trop vivement à mon goût. Et si j'avais oublié que j'avais autrefois, et pendant plus de dix ans, été la seule femme chevalier et confidente de ma Déesse, la stupeur que je vis dans l'attitude et les émotions de mes consœurs me fit comprendre que je conserverai ce lien privilégié avec ma Déesse à jamais.

Athéna était entrée suivie de deux jeunes femmes. L'une d'entre elles, la brune dont les cheveux tiraient vers le vert, effet pervers de la décoloration à l'eau de mer, portait l'armure d'Ophicius[1], que je me rappelais avoir restaurée. Elle tirait derrière elle une petite fille que je n'avais pas aperçue dans un premier temps. Le Chevalier d'Ophicius prit la parole.

« Athéna, peut-être pourrions-nous commencer ? Je dois ramener Lys aux cuisines.  
— Lys, appela Athéna en se tournant vers la fillette. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu dois te rendre aux cuisines ? »

L'enfant se cacha de plus belle derrière celle qui devait être son maître. Mais la femme ne montra aucune pitié et s'écarta, la laissant seule face à Athéna pour assumer ses actes. Celle-ci avait repris son sceptre et attendait appuyée sur celui-ci que l'enfant parle.

« Ils ont dit que je ne serai jamais chevalier. Que je ne serai jamais digne de le devenir, éclata-t-elle.  
— Qui ça ils ? lui fit préciser Athéna.  
— Les esclaves de la cuisine. Ils disent que je suis comme eux. Que c'est un mauvais tour que vous me jouez, bégaya-t-elle.  
— Lys, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas te mettre en colère pour si peu ? soupira Athéna.  
— Mais Déesse. Je serai bientôt nubile et ma famille me réclamera si je ne prends pas le masque. Je ne veux pas quitter le Sanctuaire, ni me faire enfermer dans un Gynécée. Je veux vous servir. »

La petite fille éclata en sanglot et immédiatement me revinrent en mémoire les souvenirs de ma propre adolescence. A l'époque, j'avais été dans la position difficile où les chevaliers en charge des apprentis m'avaient cherché un Eraste[2]. J'avais fait jouer le fait que mon père était à la guerre et que j'étais müvien pour retarder le choix. Puis lorsque les propositions avaient été un peu trop appuyées, j'avais trouvé comme astuce pour échapper à ce rite venu de Crête, d'accepter toutes les missions de messager en dehors du Sanctuaire. Ainsi, à part Alix dont j'étais l'une des élèves, personne ne savait où me trouver. Et Alix n'était pas très porté sur le côté physique de la relation maitre/disciple.

_« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Eraste? »_ me demanda subrepticement Aila, percevant ce mot à travers notre lien mental.

Je lui répondis rapidement, et perçu sa réaction initiale de dégoût, puis d'incompréhension. Je devais avouer que j'avais extrêmement mal géré l'éveil des sens de mes enfants. Sans doute parce que moi-même j'avais eu une approche très négative de la chose. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Viris quand nous aurions une minute pour nous et la famille. A cette pensée, je sentis l'étincelle de curiosité s'allumer au fond de mon esprit. Viris réagissait à mes émotions. Comme si, il avait peur qu'en me perdant à nouveau de vue, notre lien se brise comme il y a quinze ans. Sa présence discrète mais à l'écoute me réchauffa le cœur, mais ce n'était encore une fois pas le moment. Une caresse mentale pour le rassurer, et je repris le fils de la conversation entre Lys et Athéna.

La petite s'était remise à pleurer, et Athéna s'était baissée pour mettre leurs regards à la même hauteur.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Lys ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi pleurer alors que tu sais qu'ils racontent des bêtises, et que ton armure attend sagement que tu te montres digne d'elle ?  
— Parce que sans masque, je ne suis même pas une apprentie, articula-t-elle en se frottant les yeux pour endiguer le flot de larmes.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas Lys, tu es mon aspirant du cygne. Et personne ne viendra me contredire, moi ou l'armure. Cependant… » Athéna lança un coup d'œil à la brune, « … tu déshonores ton maître en te comportant ainsi. Tu t'acquitteras de ta punition comme elle l'en a décidé. »

La petite fille mortifiée s'inclina et murmura : « Pardonne-moi déesse, j'ai été égoïste. » Elle se tourna vers la brune et ajouta : « Pardonne-moi, maître Mery. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi dans mon accès de colère. Cela n'arrivera plus.  
— Je n'ai aucune illusion sur le fait que cela se produira encore Lys, rétorqua Mery. J'espère juste parvenir à te mettre assez de plomb dans la cervelle pour que tu ne mettes que toi en péril. »

La réplique était dure, mais l'expression corporelle de l'Ophicius avait changée pour se faire plus maternelle.

« Bien, ceci étant réglé, veuillez prendre vos places que je fasse les présentations. »

Nous prîmes places autour de la table, selon notre ancienneté. Je fus surprise que la petite aux cheveux noirs ne demande pas à Aila de se déplacer. Mais elle devait mieux connaître que nous le protocole de ces réunions.

« Si vous voulez bien vous présenter une par une. Bien que cette réunion soit assez informelle, je crois que vous ne vous connaissez pas toutes. Aussi, ce sera plus convivial si chacune prend la parole. »

Elle me fit signe de commencer.

« Je suis Cassidy de Jamir, dite Alastair, Chevalier de Bronze du Burin.  
— Et la première femme Chevalier de mon ordre, précisa Athéna.  
— Andromède d'Ethiopie, Chevalier de Bronze, seconde femme Chevalier, poursuivi l'éthiopienne.  
— Sophia d'Asie mineure, Chevalier d'argent de l'aigle. Troisième femme Chevalier.  
— Mery d'Athène, Chevalier d'argent d'Ophicius, quatrième femme Chevalier. »

C'était au tour d'Aila de parler. Elle hésita sur la manière de se présenter. Puis se lança.

« Aila de Jamir, reconnue par l'armure d'or du Bélier. Je suppose que je serai la cinquième.  
— Louve, aspirant Chevalier du Loup. Sixième femme Chevalier. »

Mon cœur se serra. Si elle se préparait à endosser l'armure du loup, cela signifiait qu'Alix ne pouvait plus la porter. Dans le meilleur des cas, pour cause de vieillesse. Dans le pire des cas, parce qu'il n'était plus…

« Lys, aspirant Chevalier du cygne. Septième femme Chevalier.  
— Parfait ! s'exclama Athéna en applaudissant des deux mains. J'attendais l'occasion de pouvoir toutes vous réunir depuis longtemps. Il fallait que je discute avec vous des lois qui régissent la présence des femmes dans la Chevalerie. »

Elle se tut un instant. Andromède se redressa et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, le visage tourné vers moi. J'expirai le souffle que j'avais inconsciemment retenu.

« Ça nous rappelle des choses, pas vrai Cassidy ?  
— Oh que oui, répondis-je, mes lèvres s'étirant en un sourire nostalgique.  
— Puis-je parler ? demanda l'Ophicius.  
— Oh ne soit pas si rigide Mery, la taquina Athéna. Nous sommes entre filles, je veux de la langue de vipère et du franc-parler. »

La brunette sembla s'offusquer de l'allusion d'Athéna, puis reprit la parole.

« J'aimerais savoir en quoi les lois actuelles ne suffisent pas.  
— Ne fait pas semblant Mery, la coupa Sophia. J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec toi et Andromède à plusieurs reprises. Nos lois actuelles sont encore trop soumises à interprétation.  
— Nous venons d'ailleurs d'assister à une discussion fortement chargée en émotion au sujet de l'une de ces imprécisions, déclara calmement louve. A savoir, quand la femme chevalier doit-elle recevoir son premier masque. »

Lys s'agita sur le banc.

« Je n'ai revêtu mon masque que ce matin. Je ne crois pas m'en porter mal, expliqua Aila.  
— Tu es une extérieure, cracha Mery sans se retenir.  
— Et donc ? l'invita à continuer Aila dont la mâchoire s'était crispée.  
— Il suffit Mery. Le Sanctuaire ne pourra sans doute jamais être assez grand et autonome pour abriter l'ensemble de ma garde, de leur disciple et de leurs petites gens en un même lieu. Il est donc normal que des camps extérieurs se créent et que l'on y forme de futurs chevaliers, les coupa Athéna. Par contre, je suis d'accord sur le problème du premier masque. J'aimerais pouvoir faire de cette remise une cérémonie qui comptera dans la vie de vos consœurs. Que ce soit le premier honneur à entrer dans ma garde.  
— Pourquoi pas au moment de l'entrée chez les apprentis ? proposèrent Louve et Lys ensembles.  
— Je trouve personnellement que porter le masque est vraiment contraignant pendant les jeunes années, avoua Mery. J'aurais préféré passer pour un garçon à mon entrée au Sanctuaire plutôt que d'avoir à les corriger un par un pour leur montrer que j'étais aussi capable qu'eux. C'est pourquoi j'avais insisté pour que Lys garde secret son sexe et sur le fait qu'elle ne recevrait son masque qu'à ses premières règles.  
— Je serais même plus extrême, proposa Sophia. Et de ne faire du masque une obligation qu'à partir du moment où elle recevrait son armure. Après tout, si un apprenti sur dix réussi son entraînement, qu'en sera-t-il pour le peu de fillettes qui accepteront les sacrifices de notre charge ?  
— Je suis assez d'accord avec Sophia, appuya Aila. Mais comme l'a si gentiment fait remarquer le chevalier de l'Ophicius, je ne suis qu'une extérieure et ne connaît rien des conditions de vie des femmes en vos régions.  
_— Aila, _la fustigeai-je.  
_— Mais Maman, elle nous provoque gratuitement depuis tout à l'heure._  
_— Et bien montre lui que tu es digne de ton futur de rang de chevalier d'or en lui répondant par le calme. Observe-la bien, elle réagit pareil avec les autres. Elle va se ridiculiser en provocations inutiles si tu ne lui réponds pas, puis se taira._ »

Seules les lèvres d'Aila, qui s'affaissèrent légèrement, trahirent notre échange mental. L'Ophicius avait manifestement souhaité répondre vertement à la remarque de ma fille, mais avait été interrompue par Athéna. Celle-ci avait attendu le retour du calme.

« Andromède, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'Ethiopienne qui avait dû reprendre ma charge de gardienne des femmes Chevaliers.  
— Les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai pris le masque avant mon arrivée au Sanctuaire étaient personnelles et culturelles. Je n'ai donc pas d'avis tranché sur la question.  
— Et toi Cassidy ? insista ma Déesse.  
— Mes raisons étaient personnelles et équivalentes à celles d'Andromède. Je n'aurais sans doute pas pu recevoir l'entraînement dont j'ai bénéficié sans cacher mon visage et ma féminité. Cependant, nous sommes en train d'écrire les lois de notre ordre, lois qui changeront les mentalités de nos compagnons. Peut-être lentement, mais elles les changeront. Je pense donc que mes arguments pour cacher mon visage enfant ne tiennent pas la route.  
— Et donc ? m'invita à continuer Athéna.  
— Je serai de l'avis du Chevalier Ophicius. »

Celle-ci redressa le menton, triomphalement.

_« Tu vois Aila, elle a besoin de se mettre en avant ? _murmurai-je en pointant mentalement l'Athénienne.  
_— Oui, je ne suis pas habituée à ça, _grommela-t-elle.  
_— N'oublie pas que même si la franchise est un trait de notre race, il y a aussi des esprits retords chez les müviens,_ lui rappelai-je.  
_— Tu crois que c'est parce que notre sang est mêlé ? »_ demanda Aila la peur au ventre.

Je ris.

_« Non ma chérie, tout est question d'éducation et d'expérience personnelle. Il faudra juste que tu apprennes à desceller ces esprits, pour ne pas te laisser surprendre._ »

Elle acquiesça mentalement. La conversation avait continué pendant notre échange, mais risquait de tourner à l'affrontement. Mery semblait croire que mon accord sur la question du masque suffisait à faire taire les propositions des autres, et qu'elle pouvait décider de la suite pour nous toutes. Elle avait tendance à oublier qu'Athéna avait permis aux apprenties et aspirants de se prononcer au même titre que nous autres. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de menacer Lys de doubler sa punition si elle ne restait pas à sa place dans cette discussion. Et ça, ça n'était pas pour plaire à ma tête brûlée de fille qui risquait de lui rentrer dedans, aussi bien verbalement que physiquement, et ceux, malgré ses blessures. Je me sentis obligée de la précéder pour éviter le bain de sang.

« Rappelons ce que risque une femme Chevalier à dévoiler son visage. Dans tous les cas, elle devra réclamer la vie de celui qui l'aura aperçu, pour le tuer ou pour l'épouser. Or dans toutes les cultures rattachées au culte d'Athéna, une jeune femme ne peut être mariée avant d'être nubile. Je serais donc d'avis d'associer aux premières règles le port du premier masque.  
— Et si l'armure est accordée avant que la femme chevalier ne soit adulte ? demanda Lys.  
— Alors elle devra automatiquement prendre le masque, » trancha Athéna.

Son regard balaya l'assemblée cherchant tout signe de désaccord. Je sentis le désespoir de Lys de ne pas enfin se voir octroyé son masque comme elle l'avait espéré. Mais en tant que plus jeune membre de notre assemblée, et reconnaissant son manque d'expérience, elle accepta la décision d'Athéna sans protester davantage.

« J'aurais deux questions, toujours au sujet du masque, intervint alors Aila.  
— Nous t'écoutons, l'invita à continuer Athéna.  
— Ma première question porte sur la forme du masque. Doit-il couvrir tout le visage ou pouvons-nous nous contenter de cacher seulement une partie de celui-ci ? »

Mery explosa.

« Le masque doit cacher notre féminité et notre identité ! S'il n'est pas intégral, comment pourrons-nous circuler librement parmi les hommes ?  
— Tiens, c'était donc ça. Je me demandais comment tu pouvais avoir autant d'informations croustillantes sur les hommes du Sanctuaire, » la taquina Sophia.

Le poing de la brunette se crispa sur la table.

« Sache qu'à l'origine j'étais destinée au Gynécée du Sanctuaire, j'y ai conservé des amies qui savent très bien le genre de chose qui peuvent…  
— Tu n'as pas à te justifier, l'interrompit Andromède. Tant que tes habitudes ne viennent pas perturber ta charge de chevalier, tu peux bien t'amuser comme tu le souhaites.  
— Andromède ! protesta l'Ophicius.  
— Mery, l'interrompis-je, puis-je te prouver que dévoiler une partie de mon visage ne trahira pas forcément mon identité ? »

Elle me toisa d'un œil mauvais, comme si j'étais un insecte dérangeant. Athéna me fit signe de continuer. Aila avait compris où je voulais en venir et ses lèvres se figèrent en un sourire léger et serein, imitant mon expression habituelle. Je pris l'une des étoles qui me couvraient les bras, et la bandai sur le haut de mon visage, cachant mon nez et mes yeux. Puis je fis glisser mon masque et dévoilai mes lèvres.

« Alors, qui est qui ? » demanda Aila.

Louve et Mery se penchèrent légèrement en avant pour mieux nous observer. Athéna leva discrètement la main pour cacher ses lèvres. Elle se retenait de rire, de même qu'Aila qui se débattait pour maintenir une expression similaire à la mienne, mais dont les lèvres tremblaient légèrement.

« Vous êtes parentes, cela ne compte pas ! trouva comme contre argument l'Ophicius.  
— Andromède, veux-tu bien te prêter à l'expérience ? proposa Aila en touchant les attaches de son masque.  
— Je préfère ne pas dévoiler mon visage, même à vous mes sœurs. Je porte toujours les cicatrices de ma vie avant le Sanctuaire, et je préférerais ne pas en faire étalage, expliqua-t-elle tendue.  
— Je veux bien me prêter au jeu, » proposa Sophia pour apaiser la tension de son aînée.

Sans dévoiler leurs visages aux autres, cachés par leurs chevelures respectives, Aila et Sophia échangèrent leurs masques. J'observai une seconde le chevalier de l'aigle, puis reproduit son sourire avenant du mieux que je le pus. De nouveau Louve et Mery se penchèrent pour nous observer.

« Incroyable ! murmura Louve.  
— Je veux voir ! Je veux voir ! protesta Lys qui était assise à côté d'Aila et devait se contorsionner pour nous observer.  
— Es-tu convaincue, chevalier Ophicius ? demanda Athéna pour conclure cette nouvelle question.  
— Je suis sure qu'on peut nous confondre si une partie du visage est dévoilée, mais je dois avouer que je suis incapable de distinguer le chevalier de l'Aigle de celui du Burin en observant uniquement leurs lèvres.  
— Tu n'es pas très observatrice, se moqua Andromède en se penchant vers moi. Cassidy a la peau très claire, et les lèvres d'un rouge un peu trop prononcé pour être naturel. Sophia a la peau légèrement plus rose et tachée de soleil. Si tu regardes également, Cassidy a le sourire moins ouvert que celui de Sophia, et les lèvres plus fines.  
— Comme si je pouvais me souvenir de ce genre de détails… se défendit l'Ophicius.  
— Tu retiens bien les paroles prononcées, mais tu as du mal sur le visuel, la taquina Andromède.  
— Pourtant toi qui aime chercher le petit détail, ce jeu aurait dû te convenir ! » appuya Sophia tout en rendant son masque à Aila.

La brunette devint tellement rouge que je pus le voir sur son cou. Manifestement, Sophia et Andromède en profitaient pour régler quelques comptes au passage.

« En fait, ce que tu souhaites, mais ne formule pas, c'est que nous disposions d'un équivalent du Gynécée pour les femmes chevaliers ? » s'exclama Aila dont les idées venaient de se mettre en place.

Mery abattit son poing sur la table, et la pointa du doigt.

« Ce que je fais de mon corps, en dehors du service ne concerne que moi. Je sais prendre mes précautions pour ne pas m'encombrer d'un enfant. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on puisse remettre en question mon autorité de chevalier d'argent sous prétexte qu'effectivement, j'ai des besoins autres que le sommeil et la nourriture, s'emporta-t-elle.  
— Est-ce que tu connais un seul homme qui accepterait de vivre comme le font les femmes du Gynécée ? Même si nous leur trouvions des occupations plus nobles, comme d'assurer la garde du Sanctuaire, ou de travailler aux champs, je ne suis pas sûre que les hommes de Grèce se prêteraient au jeu et ne te feraient pas chanter, marmonna Andromède.  
— En l'état actuel des choses, il me parait difficile de créer un tel lieu dans le Sanctuaire, soupira Athéna. Même si je faisais passer la chose comme une de mes lubies, et que je demande des esclaves qui n'ont pas les mêmes exigences, cela risque d'être très difficile à accepter. Mery, est-ce vraiment ce que tu revendiques en parlant de ton masque comme d'un rempart pour préserver ton identité ?  
— J'ai tout à fait conscience que de ce point de vue, nos confrères ne sont pas prêts. C'est pourquoi je préfère séparer ces deux parties de moi, les préservant l'une de l'autre.  
— Je ne vous obligerai pas à vous plier à une mode quant à la forme du masque, rappela Athéna. Chaque masque est unique. A vous de décider de sa forme. Je souhaite cependant conserver cette tradition qui a permis aux premières d'entre vous de me rejoindre. Un peu comme la coupe qui autorise les hommes à se présenter aux banquets, je souhaite que le masque devienne un symbole similaire. Sommes-nous d'accord ?»

Son regard balaya l'assemblée. Mery s'était assise, et faisait de gros efforts pour se calmer. Lys semblait mieux accepter également le fait qu'elle ne recevrait pas son masque aujourd'hui. Andromède et Sophia semblaient également satisfaites.

« Aila, tu avais une seconde question au sujet du masque ? demanda Athéna, lui redonnant la parole.  
— Ah, oui. Je voulais savoir si il était obligatoire pour une femme chevalier mariée de porter le masque. Je veux dire. Avant le mariage, le masque protège en quelque sorte le visage et l'intimité de la femme Chevalier. Mais après… »

Ma petite fille se tourna vers moi, et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Je les cachais vivement en remettant mon masque en place, mais je savais pour qui Aila posait cette question. A Jamir, et avant Jamir, pendant ma première année d'exil, Viris avait eu un mal fou à me faire perdre l'habitude de dissimuler mon visage. Mais quand j'avais accepté cette perte, j'avais totalement cessé de me cacher dans mes activités quotidiennes. Je ne le revêtais plus que lorsque je recevais dans la Tour du Commencement des extérieurs à notre vallée.

Revenir au Sanctuaire, c'était renoncer à laisser les éléments jouer avec mon visage, ne plus pouvoir sourire ou embrasser mes enfants au grand jour, perdre le droit d'être moi sans faux-semblants. Tout cela, je l'avais expliqué à Aila, et je l'acceptais. Mais ma petite fille, pas encore âgée de quinze ans, ne comprenait pas que ces pertes étaient acceptables pour le bien commun. Aujourd'hui, Athéna avait choisi de lui donner la parole. Et elle s'en servirait, pour elle, mais aussi pour nous toute. Un baume de fierté me recouvrit le cœur.

« Le masque est la preuve de notre appartenance à la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Ne pas le porter, c'est se parjurer, grogna Mery.  
— Allons, tu avoues toi-même t'en passer pour tes excursions nocturnes, soupira Sophia. Pourquoi une femme mariée ne pourrait-elle pas se promener dans le Sanctuaire le visage nu ?  
— Tu ne supportes pas ton masque, taquina Louve. Personnellement, je n'ai aucun regret à cacher en permanence mon visage.  
— Tu dis ça maintenant Louve, mais le diras-tu encore le jour où tu seras amoureuse, et où tu ne pourras pas vivre avec lui au grand jour au Sanctuaire ? la contredit Sophia.  
— Devenir chevalier, servir et défendre notre Déesse Athéna. Rien d'autre ne compte, expliqua Lys. Le mariage, c'est juste pour faire plaisir à la famille et assurer sa descendance.»

Je soupirai. Comment ces jeunes femmes, pour certaines encore des enfants, pouvaient elles parler de ces choses avec autant de légèreté. J'avais été comme elles dans ma prime jeunesse. J'étais encore jeune selon les standards müviens, pas encore le demi-siècle, mais j'avais déjà commis tellement d'erreurs. J'avais moi aussi cru que mon cœur ne serait jamais assez grand pour contenir un autre amour que celui pour ma Déesse. Mais aujourd'hui, avec le recul, et en voyant ma petite fille, l'une de mes fiertés, prendre part à cette discussion, je savais qu'elles se trompaient. Le cœur humain n'est pas limité comme elles le pensent. Nous pouvons aimer à l'infini. Ne pas le faire, c'est être parjure envers notre nature profonde.

Je me penchai légèrement en arrière, mon regard dérivant sur la voûte céleste gravée dans le plafond. Les étoiles les plus importantes y étaient représentées. Les constellations dont le gardien était vivant semblaient auréolées d'une douce lumière dorée. Il restait beaucoup de zone d'ombre, notamment sur le zodiaque. La constellation du bélier semblait s'éveiller. Quant à celle du verseau, elle oscillait entre deux éclats légèrement différents, témoignant de la cohabitation de deux porteurs. Athéna remarqua mon geste et me sourit, puis se tourna vers les autres.

« C'est une très bonne question que celle du port du masque après le mariage, Aila, reprit Athéna. Et cette question peut être traitée en même temps que la seconde que je souhaitais vous soumettre. J'aimerais que nous parlions des mariages des Chevaliers. »

Silence. Les jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent les unes les autres. Andromède avait retrouvé sa posture en retrait, les bras croisés sous ses seins. Ses pensées aussi fermées que l'était l'expression de son masque.

« Peut-être devrais-je formuler ma question autrement. Pensez-vous qu'un chevalier, homme ou femme d'ailleurs, devrait être autorisé à se marier et à avoir des enfants ? J'aimerais connaître vos sentiments à ce sujet. »

Inconsciemment, mes épaules s'étaient relevées sous la tension que provoquait en moi cette question. Je dévisageai ouvertement Andromède, cette femme qui avait guidé nos sœurs en mon absence. Je ne connaissais pas réellement sa position, mais j'en avais vu les conséquences sur mon disciple, lorsqu'il avait séjourné à Jamir. La même position que celle que j'avais eu, et dont les conséquences avaient été, entre autre, mon exil. Andromède, que personne n'appelait plus par son prénom, Kiera, avait tourné la page sur beaucoup trop de choses lorsqu'elle avait prêté serment à Athéna. Le serment… c'était lui que notre Déesse voulait réécrire avec notre bénédiction de femmes.

« Personne ne veut se prononcer ? s'étonna Athéna.  
— Je ne me considère pas comme apte à parler, avoua Louve au bout de quelques secondes douloureuses de silence. Je n'ai pas encore connu d'autre amour que le vôtre, Déesse. Je ne sais donc pas à quoi je pourrai renoncer.  
— Mery ? »

La brunette baissa les yeux sur ses mains serrées.

« Certaines armures sont transmises de père en fils depuis plusieurs générations. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait changer, murmura-t-elle avec hésitation.  
— Je vous pose la question du point de vue des femmes chevaliers, ajouta Athéna. Je connais déjà la position des hommes chevaliers. Karel est suffisamment protecteur de leurs privilèges pour que je ne les oublie pas, soupira-t-elle.  
— Donc, vous nous demandez de réfléchir au droit des femmes chevaliers de se marier et d'enfanter, voire de transmettre leur charge à leurs enfants, fils ou filles ? reformula Sophia.  
— Si les hommes commencent à accepter notre présence dans la chevalerie, ils n'acceptent pas le fait que nous puissions nous marier, enfanter et conserver notre charge, explicita Andromède.  
— C'est tout à fait ça. Maintenant que le nombre de femmes dans la chevalerie est relativement important, je voulais avoir votre avis sur cette question, et inscrire dans le marbre les règles qui régissent mon ordre, rajouta Athéna.  
— J'ai une question, intervins-je. Vous avez parlé de l'opinion des hommes à notre sujet. Mais pouvons-nous nous prononcer sur les mêmes questions concernant les hommes ? »

A ma surprise, Andromède éclata de rire.

« Allons Cassidy, crois-tu vraiment que notre nombre augmentant, nous avons le droit à un traitement égal à celui des hommes ?  
— Justement, je le réclame, déclarai-je avec sans doute un peu trop de passion. N'est-ce pas ce pour quoi cette assemblée est réunie ? Écrire les lois qui nous protégeront en tant que femme, mais également mettrons les hommes au même niveau que nous ?  
— C'est exactement ce que je vous demande aujourd'hui, acquiesça Athéna. L'entrée de la première femme dans ma chevalerie remonte déjà à vingt-cinq ans. Depuis tout ce temps, vous avez pu observer le comportement de vos compagnons d'arme et déceler les situations qui ont besoin d'une réglementation.  
— Donc, résuma Mery, vous nous demandez de décider si les chevaliers peuvent avoir une descendance d'un côté, et de l'autre si ils peuvent se marier.  
— Je pense que la question est plus profonde, coupa Sophia. La véritable question, si le mariage et les enfants sont autorisés, est de savoir quelles concessions devront nous faire entre nos vies de mères et nos devoirs de Chevalier. »

Le silence retomba sur notre assemblée, chacune baissant les yeux sur son giron. Il ne leur était pas difficile de se rappeler quelles étaient leurs obligations en tant que chevalier. Par contre, certaines avaient du mal à imaginer le changement émotionnel que pouvait représenter un mariage, et plus encore l'arrivée d'un enfant. Moi-même j'avais vécus plusieurs mois de panique lorsque j'appris avec certitude que j'allais donner naissance à un enfant. Et je ne parlais même pas de la terreur qui suivit l'annonce qu'un deuxième enfant refusait de naître en même temps que le premier. Andromède se racla la gorge, puis s'adressa à moi.

« Cassidy, tu es la seule parmi nous à avoir eu des enfants. Est-ce que… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa question. En fait, son esprit bouillait de dizaines de questions. Un peu comme lorsque nous nous étions rencontrées, dans les Prisons d'Ouranos il y avait seize ans. Mais l'excitation l'empêchait d'en formuler une seule correctement. Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas sûre moi-même de pouvoir leur donner une réponse cohérente.

« C'est difficile à expliquer, répondis-je pour me donner le temps de formuler au mieux ma réponse. Je n'étais plus vraiment au service du Sanctuaire lorsque les enfants sont nés. Enfin… je veux dire… »

Je soulevai légèrement les mèches de cheveux rouges pour dévoiler la cicatrice à la limite de mon masque et la mèche de cheveux blancs qui lui était liée.

« A cette époque difficile, j'ai eu un grave accident et ma mémoire m'a joué des tours pendant plusieurs années. De ce fait je n'ai eu aucun contrôle sur la suite d'événements, dont la naissance des jumeaux fait partie. »

Je sentis Aila se crisper. Ce que j'allais dire, elle le redoutait, car je répondrai sans doute à de nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait depuis des années.

« Attention, m'exclamai-je aussitôt, je ne veux pas dire que je n'aurais pas eu d'enfant à un moment ou un autre. Je veux dire que lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, je n'avais plus d'attaches directes avec le Sanctuaire. Certes, j'avais le souvenir d'une mission à accomplir, mais les seuls comptes que je devais rendre étaient envers moi-même, et ceux qui avaient attaché leurs pas aux miens. »

J'inspirai lentement, tout en tournant le visage vers ma petite fille. En cet instant, j'espérais que Chad était assez réveillé pour qu'elle lui transmette exactement les mots que j'allais prononcer et qui lèveraient à jamais tous les doutes qu'ils avaient quant à leur naissance.

« Il n'y a pas de plus beau cadeau que celui de la vie. Alors oui, j'ai été surprise par cette double naissance, qui ne s'est pas produite dans les conditions les plus faciles et amicales qui soient. Mais jamais je n'ai regretté les changements que mes enfants ont apportés à mon existence. Je pense qu'avant, j'étais une jeune femme perdue, rebelle, entière et suicidaire. Quand mes enfants sont venus au monde, c'est comme si mes yeux s'étaient ouverts. Protéger quelqu'un ne se fait pas forcément au prix d'un sacrifice irremplaçable. En étant prêt, il n'est pas nécessaire de terminer le combat à terre et de perdre les êtres qui nous sont chers. Sans mes enfants, je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais compris. La volonté de protéger est puissante, et surpasse la réalisation de nos pires craintes, expliquai-je avec passion. Nous nous étions fait une promesse, leur père et moi, avant notre séparation accidentelle. Nous ne devions plus avoir de regret qui nous emprisonnent dans les pleurs et limitent nos cœurs. Alors, depuis leur naissance, je n'ai plus jamais versé de larmes de tristesse, car j'avais compris tout cela… »

Je sentis le contact timide d'Aila auquel je répondis d'une caresse sereine. Aussi fugace que l'avait été le contact de Viris quelques minutes plus tôt, je me sentis submergée par l'amour sans faille que me portait ma fille, et sa fierté que je sois sa mère.

« Tu es très douée pour jouer avec les mots, mais tu ne réponds pas vraiment à la question, » s'énerva Mery.

Je la dévisageai avec un mélange de fatigue et de désintérêt pour la conversation de l'Ophicius. Quoi que je puisse dire, je semblais déranger le petit ordre établi de ces dames, que la brunette athénienne menait.

« Je crois que je saisis le sens de tes paroles, me rassura Andromède. Je pense également que beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont pas le recul, ni l'expérience nécessaire pour comprendre tes paroles, s'excusa-t-elle.  
— Mettons nous en situation pratique, » proposa Aila.

Elle tapota sa lèvre de son index, réfléchissant à une situation que chacune pourrait rencontrer.

« Et bien pourquoi ne pas parler de la situation de Sophia de l'Aigle et d'Alexandros du Lion, » proposa Louve sans le moindre état d'âme.

Nous observâmes la contraction involontaire de la main du Chevalier de l'aigle cachée sous la table. Louve avait manifestement dévoilé un secret que Sophia cachait depuis longtemps. Mery se redressa et foudroya la rouquine de ses yeux vides de métal. La rouquine resta tête baissée, mortifiée. Je lui pris la main et la serrai brièvement. Je ne sais si je l'avais rassurée, mais elle releva le menton et fit face au chevalier Ophicius.

« Imaginons qu'ils soient autorisés à se marier, et que tous les deux continuent à assumer leur charge et devoirs de chevaliers. Imaginons que ceux-ci aient des enfants. Vivent-ils en famille au Temple du Lion, ou bien disposent-ils d'une maison à Rodorio, là n'est pas tout à fait le problème. Chacun se déplace assez vite pour être au pied de l'escalier des Douze Maisons en quelques secondes quand retentit l'alarme. Maintenant, telle est la question que je me pose. Si la bataille fait rage au village et au Sanctuaire, qui choisiront-ils de défendre ? Athéna à qui ils ont juré fidélité ? Leurs enfants qui sont leur responsabilité ?  
— Il n'y a pas à tergiverser. Tous les deux doivent se rendre au Sanctuaire pour y recevoir leurs ordres et préparer la riposte, déclara Mery sur un ton sans appel.  
— Et les villageois ? s'écrièrent horrifiées Lys et Aila. Ils sont eux aussi sous notre protection, au même titre que le Sanctuaire et ses habitants.  
— Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner parce que le Sanctuaire est en alerte ! ajouta la fillette pour se justifier.  
— Et cela n'aura rien à voir avec leurs enfants. Grâce à Athéna, nous sommes des êtres prétendument supérieurs. Nous nous devons d'assister et protéger les plus faibles que nous.  
— Mais pas au détriment de notre Déesse, s'insurgea Mery.  
— Si nous sommes incapables de protéger les nôtres, comment veux-tu que nous soyons capables de protéger notre Déesse ? » gronda Sophia.

Mery recula, comme assommée par l'aura et la volonté de Sophia.

« Je ne me sens pas capable de choisir, avoua Andromède qui sortit alors de sa réserve.  
— Je crois que je ne saurais pas où se trouve mon devoir, l'accompagna Louve.  
— C'est idiot, je suis la fille d'un chevalier, et mon existence n'a pas empêché mère de répondre aux attentes d'Athéna, protesta Aila.  
— Mais le Chevalier Cassidy était porté disparu depuis seize ans, rétorqua Mery.  
— En ce qui me concerne, elle était en mission, corrigea Athéna.  
— Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouve plus facile de choisir de ne pas se marier et de ne pas enfanter, continua Louve.  
— Au final, tu choisis de ne pas te poser le problème. D'une certaine manière, tu te montres lâche envers la vie, alors que tu n'as aucun souci à défier la mort. N'est-ce pas ironique ? soupira Aila.  
— Athéna, vous devez nous laisser le droit de conserver notre statut de chevalier quoi qu'il advienne de notre vie de femme, supplia Sophia. Le fait que nous portions un masque marque notre acceptation de prendre part aux combats en tant que guerrières. Mais il n'a jamais été question de renoncer à notre nature profonde de femme. »

Les paroles fusèrent. Le débat était houleux. Aila ne les comprenait pas, et je devais avouer qu'après avoir guidé Jamir pendant plus de quatorze ans, j'avais du mal à accepter que ces femmes se dévaluent pareillement. Comme si toute leur puissance était enfermée dans leurs visages de métal. Je les laissai élever le ton. Mery tapait frénétiquement la table de ses ongles acérés. Aila se penchait à travers la table, prête à bondir à la remarque de trop de celle-ci. Heureusement le pansement d'Asclépios était solide. Louve était légèrement en retrait, apeurée par cette levée de boucliers. Lys semblait en grande réflexion, mordillant son pouce droit. Andromède avait son idée bien à elle, mais qui ne relevait que de son choix personnel et qu'elle garderait pour elle. Quant à Sophia, à la manière dont elle caressait son ventre chaque fois que les paroles de Mery devenaient trop aigues, il n'y avait plus de doute sur la vie qui s'y cachait. Athéna écoutait chacune des paroles prononcées. Sur son giron reposait une chouette dorée et articulée, forme qu'adoptait son sceptre lorsqu'elle quittait le combat pour redevenir la sagesse incarnée.

Le silence revint de lui-même. Elles étaient arrivées au point où quelqu'un devait trancher pour elles. Et d'un mouvement uni, elles se tournèrent toutes vers Athéna. Sa main courait sur les plumes dorées de sa chouette. Celle-ci balaya la table de ses yeux de turquoise, puis se tourna vers Athéna et reprit sa forme de sceptre. Les différents avis avaient été entendus. Elle allait énoncer la nouvelle loi qui régirait l'ordre des femmes chevaliers. Je retins mon souffle.

« Sachez que je vous ai entendu, et que je vous suis reconnaissante de ne pas avoir caché vos opinions. J'étais moi-même indécise, car en demandant à Père de protéger ma virginité, je ne serai jamais une femme à part entière. »

Elle s'arrêta et inspira profondément. Chacune d'entre nous était pendue à ses lèvres.

« Vous priver du droit d'enfanter et de celui d'avoir une famille serait égoïste de ma part. Quand je te regarde aujourd'hui Cassidy, que de chemin parcouru depuis la petite fille tétanisée retrouvée parmi les cadavres d'une caravane Müvienne. Et je pense que ta maternité y a été pour beaucoup. Aussi ai-je pris ma décision. »

Elle fit une nouvelle pause et ferma les yeux. Lys se pencha au-dessus de la table pour mieux voir. Je m'écartai de la table, et posai les mains sur mes genoux. Andromède reprit son attitude défensive, les bras croisès sous sa poitrine, les yeux sans doute fermés, toute son attention focalisée sur les paroles de notre déesse. Sophia protégeait son ventre de sa main gauche, et avait posé sa main droite à plat sur la table, comme pour conserver son équilibre. Louve avait pris une attitude similaire à celle d'Andromède. Aila, quant à elle, s'était redressée aussi droite que possible, et relevait son menton d'un air mutin. C'était la première décision que prenait devant elle Athéna. Et de cette décision découlerait la foi de ma fille en sa déesse.

« La règle du port du masque, sera la suivante. Toute fille apprentie recevra son premier masque lorsqu'elle deviendra nubile. Toute femme chevalier non mariée devra porter son masque en public, le port du masque des femmes mariées sera laissé à l'appréciation de la femme. Celui-ci devra couvrir suffisamment de son visage pour cacher son identité aux extérieurs à notre ordre.  
— Si le visage d'une femme Chevalier est vu par une femme, elles pourront choisir de partager ce secret ou de s'entretuer. Si le visage d'une femme Chevalier est vu par un homme nubile, elle pourra décider de l'épouser, que celui-ci soit esclave, paysan, fermier ou Chevalier. Elle pourra également demander réparation auprès du Grand Pope. Un combat sera alors organisé au terme duquel le fautif devra être puni par la femme ou son représentant pour les apprenties. La mort est une option raisonnable pour l'homme fautif. »

Je frémis en regardant Mery. Elle semblait particulièrement tenir à cette dernière mesure. Combien de preux Chevalier avait-elle déjà fait chanter, blessé, voir tué…

« La femme chevalier est autorisée à procréer. Elle est également autorisée à se marier. Elle pourra demander à être excusée de ses devoirs de Chevalier pendant sa grossesse, ainsi que pendant les deux années suivant l'accouchement, temps de repos nécessaire à son corps. Le statut de Chevalier de la femme ne sera remis en cause que dans le cas où un successeur reconnut par l'armure serait découvert, et que la femme chevalier ne pourrait plus répondre à mon appel. Il lui restera pour dernier devoir, celui de former son successeur.  
— Toutes ces décisions concernant l'abandon du statut de Chevalier ne pourront être prises que par la femme ou l'homme Chevalier. Un avis consultatif pourra être demandé au conjoint, ainsi qu'au Grand Pope en mon absence.  
— La loi concernant le mariage et la procréation sera également appliquée aux hommes Chevaliers.  
— Les relations entre Chevaliers ne sont pas interdites, et je ne vous obligerai pas à vous marier si vous choisissez un compagnon d'un temps pour enfanter votre descendance. Si tel est votre choix, je vous demanderai simplement de reconnaître au père le droit de vous assister pour l'éducation de vos enfants. Tout ceci devra être précisé dans une déclaration d'union au Grand Pope. J'apprécierais également, que d'une part, vous ne vous amusiez pas à décimer ma chevalerie en dévoilant trop souvent vos visages, et d'autre part, que vous mesuriez bien les conséquences d'une relation impliquant deux chevaliers. Je ne vous interdis rien, cependant je veux être sûre que vous sachiez tout des sacrifices que vous risquez de devoir faire en temps de guerre.»

A nouveau, son regard parcourut notre petite assemblée et nous dévisagea longuement. Chacune réfléchissait à l'énoncé de la nouvelle règle. Au final, elle était assez large pour satisfaire chacune d'entre nous et nous autoriser à avoir des comportements très différents. Elle me rassurait sur mon droit à élever seule mes enfants, permettrait à Kiera de faire le tri entre sentiments et devoir, laissait le choix à Sophia d'épouser Alexandros, autorisait les excès de Mery tant qu'elle ne réclamerait pas la tête de ses amants et cacherait son visage. Enfin elle laissait l'avenir totalement ouvert pour nos plus jeunes sœurs. Louve et Lys semblaient légèrement déstabilisées, mais elles étaient encore jeunes. Quant à Aila, son cœur était déjà plus sensible à ces questions, même si elle n'avait pas encore réalisé le pouvoir de son sexe. Il faudrait que je veille à ce qu'elle prenne conseils auprès de Sophia plutôt que de Mery, si jamais je n'étais pas là pour la guider.

« Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez demander aux cuisines que l'on vous réchauffe le repas du soir, » déclara Athéna en se levant et s'étirant. « Nous nous retrouverons demain soir à l'Arène des Larmes pour officialiser ces règles. Puis je partirai avec une délégation au Parthénon. Cassidy du Burin, Andromède et Mery de l'Ophicius, vous ferez partis du groupe. Sophia, je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu aies une conversation sérieuse avec Alexandros. Lys, ta punition t'attend en cuisine. Louve, tu raccompagneras Aila à sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose et guérisse rapidement. »

Nous nous levâmes à l'unisson, et nous inclinâmes alors qu'Athéna quittait ses appartements par une petite porte dérobée. Le soulagement d'Aila s'ajouta au mien à la levée de séance. Je haïssais ces longues réunions, même si j'en connaissais les vertus. Elles m'épuisaient, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Au moins à Jamir, tous savaient canaliser leurs émotions et pensées, alors qu'ici, j'avais l'impression de plonger dans un tourbillon et de m'y noyer. Et j'étais d'autant plus fière de la maîtrise des jumeaux sur leurs esprits.

Mery quitta la salle en tirant Lys par le bras. Celle-ci trouva tout de même le moyen d'adresser un petit salut à Aila qui lui rendit de sa main valide. Sophia l'aida à se lever, et Louve se présenta pour la raccompagner. Mais Aila repoussa leur aide et m'appela.

« Mère ?  
— Je t'accompagne Aila. Tu es toute pâle, il faut que tu t'allonges. Et puis, je m'inquiète pour Shuang et Chad.  
— Vous les avez laissés entre de bonnes mains, voulut me rassurer Andromède.  
— Je sais, mais que veux-tu, l'instinct de mère. Je n'arrive pas à laisser totalement s'envoler ma nichée. »

Aila tira la langue en entendant le surnom que leur donnait tout Jamir. J'atténuai ma taquinerie d'une douce pression mentale, et cherchait la présence de Chad. Mais mon garçon était profondément endormi, et son esprit protégé par de nouvelles murailles que quelqu'un avait mis en place pendant mon absence.

_« Viris ? » _murmurai-je dans cette petite partie de mon esprit qui lui était réservée.

Je sentis sa présence qu'il tenta de maintenir chaleureuse, alors que la situation où il se trouvait l'excédait au plus haut point. Manifestement, nous n'étions pas les seules à avoir eu quelques débats houleux.

_« Elle vient d'arriver,_ répondit-il exténué, alors que je n'attendais plus vraiment de réponse._ J'espère en avoir bientôt fini ici._  
_— Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe des enfants. Je t'attendrai… » _

La vague de chaleur qui m'envahit ne laissait aucun doute sur son impatience de me retrouver. Et quelque part, cela me fit peur. Il y avait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Et notre séparation avait été si brutale, pleine de non-dits, de doutes et de tristesse. Aila dont j'avais passé le bras valide au-dessus de mes épaules le sentit.

« Maman ? »

Je chassais la peur qui m'étreignait le cœur en secouant la tête vivement.

La nuit était tombée sur le Sanctuaire pendant que nous discutions, et j'aperçus en contrebas les lumières vacillantes du mess. Une flopée de serviteurs courrait pour apporter de la nourriture vers la salle de stratégie située derrière la salle d'audience. Manifestement, les hommes avaient plus de mal à se mettre d'accord que les femmes. Les autres jeunes femmes s'étaient dirigées vers les cuisines pour s'y restaurer. Je n'avais pas franchement d'appétit ce soir. Sans doute cela était-il dû au transfert assez violent entre Jamir et la Grèce qui était nerveusement éprouvant.

Je raccompagnais Aila à sa chambre, escortée par Sophia. Le Chevalier de l'Aigle semblait en grande réflexion, et je la comprenais. Ce que nous avions décidé lui ouvrait tout un tas de perspectives. La question était maintenant de savoir si son compagnon serait aussi ouvert sur la condition de la femme Chevalier. Et d'après les brides de pensées que j'avais capté du Lion, ce n'était pas sûr…

Je permis à Aila de voir son jumeau avant de la reconduire à sa chambre. Je n'avais aucune illusion sur l'endroit où je la retrouverai demain matin. Pas plus que je n'avais d'illusion sur la réaction de Shuang au réveil. Après tout, ils venaient de voyager pendant une demi-année tous les trois, vivant le plus souvent à la belle étoile. Le luxe de l'aile de soin du Sanctuaire devait leur paraître superflu. Mais autant préserver les convenances de nos hôtes.

Lorsque je fus sûre qu'Aila s'était nourrie du bouillon médical préconisé par Asclépios, je revins au chevet de mon petit garçon. Enfin petit, tout était relatif. Il serait toujours mon petit miracle, même s'il ne tarderait plus à dépasser son père par la taille. Sophia ne sachant trop que faire, était restée assise à ses côtés, à le dévisager dans son sommeil. Je m'assis près d'eux, et dégageai le visage serein de mon fils, d'une de ses boucles rebelles qui lui chatouillait le nez.

« Vous aimez profondément vos enfants, chuchota Sophia.  
— Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire. Ils sont mes petits miracles.  
— Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, c'était très beau.  
— S'il te plaît Sophia, j'ai l'impression d'être un ancêtre quand tu me vouvoies. Soit gentille, je suis ta subordonnée… » la grondai-je gentiment.

J'ôtais mon masque pour déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de Chad. Ses joues avaient retrouvé une teinte légèrement rose. Il avait un peu de fièvre, mais rien d'inquiétant par rapport aux blessures qu'il avait subies. Sophia, surprise par mon visage nu, retira à son tour son masque.

« Vous paraissez encore très jeune ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en parlant bas pour ne pas déranger Chad.  
— Mon peuple vieillit lentement comparé au tien. Ce qui fait de nous des recrues de choix pour le service des Dieux. Enfin si nous sommes assez doués pour survivre.  
— Je comprends mieux pourquoi Athéna a choisi de confier la charge de Grand Pope au Chevalier Viris. Le Chevalier Karel n'aurait pas eu assez d'espérance de vie pour effleurer la dimension temporelle de ce que nous construisons, réfléchit-elle.  
— Ce vieux Karel… Il était pourtant plus lucide dans sa jeunesse. Le plus pénible de nos chefs a toujours été Aldébaran. Je parle de celui qui était à Troie. Je ne sais pas s'il est toujours en vie, me rattrapai-je, voyant les sourcils de Sophia se froncer.  
— Il est mort peu avant la dernière bataille contre Poséidon. Mais il faut avouer que son héritier est pas mal dans le genre. Quoi que beaucoup plus malin, je dirais même qu'il joue au lourdaud exprès pour avoir la paix et le moins de responsabilité possible, me fit remarquer Sophia.  
— C'est lui qui a mis ma petite fille dans cet état ? demandai-je avec plus de véhémence que je ne l'aurais voulu, ce qui fit sourire Sophia.  
— Oui, c'est bien lui. Je pense qu'il avait une bonne raison. Il était censé former l'aspirant Bélier. L'arrivée d'Aila lui donne raison quant au fait que Jason, le petit-fils de Karel, n'avait pas les épaules pour cette armure. Enfin avec ce que j'ai vu, je pense qu'Aila n'a qu'à prêter serment pour prendre ses fonctions.  
— Tu étais là ? m'étonnai-je.  
— Oui … »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Je compris alors qu'elle ne devait pas être une simple messagère, mais une observatrice hors pair. Après tout, ne parlait-on pas du regard de l'aigle ?

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? demandai-je, remarquant qu'elle jouait maladroitement avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.  
— Oui… c'est à propos de la grossesse, enfin je veux dire… Vous l'avez vécue seule ?  
— Non pas tout à fait…  
— Le père de vos enfants était à vos côtés ?  
— Non…  
— Il vous a abandonné ? murmura-t-elle, trahissant sa propre angoisse.  
— Non. S'il avait su, je pense qu'il aurait retourné le monde entier pour me retrouver. Je pense qu'il m'a cru morte. Je l'étais en quelque sorte. Et puis il y avait le Sanctuaire… »

Je frémis à mes propres paroles, et à l'évocation de ces mois de tristesse et de peur. Je n'étais pas prête à en parler avec une inconnue. Même si j'avais l'instinct des guides, c'était un point trop douloureux de ma propre vie.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour la réaction de ton compagnon, » déclarai-je la faisant rougir.

Les larmes brillaient dans ses beaux yeux d'un bleu marine. Elle tentait avec bravoure de les contenir. Les premiers mois étaient les plus difficiles émotionnellement. Et le doute qui lui broyait les entrailles de peur ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Dans un geste qui m'avait moi-même aidé, je posai la main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, et l'attirait contre moi, lui offrant mon épaule pour y pleurer silencieusement. Elle fut surprise par mon geste, puis l'accepta et se laissa aller. Elle se redressa finalement, et murmura :

« Est-ce que vous aimez toujours le père de vos enfants ?  
— Oui je l'aime, répondis-je avec cette boule au ventre qui me paralysait à deviner sa question suivante.  
— Est-ce qu'il vous aime toujours ? »

J'inspirai profondément. Cette question, je me l'étais posée toutes ces années. Longtemps, j'avais ignoré son existence. Puis j'avais douté de son amour, quand les images de mon passé étaient apparues. Enfin j'avais compris qu'il ne savait pas, et que c'était mes choix qui l'avaient écarté de nous. Saurait-il m'aimer, malgré les erreurs, les mensonges, les incompréhensions et par-dessus tout, les rôles que nous devions tout deux jouer en ce monde ?

« Je pense qu'il m'aime oui, soufflai-je en me rappelant cette main tendue à travers le portail de téléportation. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vraiment parler avec lui depuis mon arrivée, avouai-je avec ce mélange d'impatience et de frayeur. Sophia, quelle que soit la réaction de ton compagnon, il est mauvais pour toi et l'enfant de te taire plus longtemps. Alexandros aura également besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. Il ne faut pas que tu paniques, mais il faut en parler. »

Sophia me dévisagea de ses grands yeux marine. Ils brillaient à présent d'une résolution nouvelle.

« Merci Cassidy. »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Son contact me surprit, mais ne fut pas désagréable. Reconnaissance, soulagement, acceptation. Elle couvrit son visage de son masque, et courut retrouver le chevalier de son cœur. Je restais quelques secondes médusée, puis souris.

Peut-être qu'Athéna avait raison. Ces années en dehors du Sanctuaire m'avaient fait le plus grand bien. J'avais craint de ne pas être capable de retrouver mon rang au sein du Sanctuaire, d'autant plus que maintenant j'avais d'autres responsabilités envers mon peuple. J'avais eu les mots qu'il fallait pour Sophia, me surprenant moi-même, mais je ne savais plus où était ma place.

* * *

Merci à tous pour votre lecture, tout particulièrement **Camus-Milo**, **Newgaïa**, **Ulrich** et **Aurowan** qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage encourageante.

**Angharrad**, première publication le 12 juin 2011

* * *

[1] Armure du Serpentaire/cobra.

[2] Eraste : tradition venue de crête, l'Eraste est un homme à qui on confie l'éducation des armes, de citoyenneté et sexuelle d'un jeune garçon, appelé Eromène.


	13. Ottrin

**Fondations**

**Ayant droits** : Le concept des chevaliers du zodiaque appartient à M. Kurumada. Les incarnations des différents chevaliers m'appartiennent. Athéna et le panthéon grec n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes.

**Relecture** : Newgaïa

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Cassidy, descendante du peuple de Mü et originaire de l'Atlantide reçoit l'armure du Burin sous le nom d'Alastair, son frère disparu. Elle reprend alors la mission de son père, à savoir poser les fondations pour faire du Sanctuaire d'Athéna un refuge millénaire.

Elle est également chargée de trouver les derniers survivants de son peuple, pourchassés par les armées de Poséidon et Arès. Lors d'une de ses expéditions, Cassidy rencontre le général de Chrysaor qui n'est autre que son frère Alastair. Il la renvoie au Sanctuaire avec l'ordre d'éliminer Athéna et les derniers descendants de Mü.

Le chevalier du verseau Viris enferme Cassidy dans un cercueil de glace le temps qu'une mission de secours aille chercher les chaînes d'Andromède en Ethiopie. Le chevalier Persée est retardé dans sa mission par l'apparition du général de Chrysaor et l'éveil du général du Kraken. Aidé de la nouvelle Andromède, et sauvés par l'arrivée des chevaliers du loup et du scorpion, ils mettent en fuite les deux généraux et regagnent le Sanctuaire.

Viris plonge alors dans l'esprit de Cassidy pour réparer les dégâts provoqués par le Chrysaor. A l'issus de cette reconstitution, Viris tombe dans le coma et Cassidy est enfermée pour être jugée. Pendant la nuit, Athéna, Andromède et Cassidy élaborent les lois qui permettront aux femmes d'intégrer la chevalerie. Au matin, le jugement est rendu, Cassidy est condamnée à seize ans d'exil. Alors qu'elle est accompagnée hors des limites du Sanctuaire, les chevaliers mécontents l'attaque. Viris la sauve et les fait disparaitre.

Plusieurs années après ces événements, Shuang et les faux-jumeaux Chad et Aila se rendent au Sanctuaire pour répondre à une convocation vieille de seize ans. Shuang écarte Jason, l'aspirant Bélier à l'arène de Sang. Ils sont ensuite escortés par Persée et Andromède sur le chemin des douze Maisons Aldébaran du Taureau est vaincu par Aila dans la Maison du Bélier. Le duel confrontant Chad et Sofiane du Scorpion s'achève de manière tragique par la défaite des deux chevaliers. Sofiane aidé par Viris parvient à surmonter l'ordre implanté par le Chrysaor avant sa mort, et à sauver provisoirement son jeune adversaire.

A l'heure de la convocation, les trois guerriers se présentent devant le Grand Pope Viris. Ceux-ci ouvrent alors un portail vers Jamir, leur patrie, dont émergent deux personnes : Ottrin et Cassidy. Leur arrivée est accueillie de façon mitigée, cependant Viris leur offre l'hospitalté, et Cassidy réinvestit son titre de Chevalier grâce à l'armure du Burin qui lui appartient toujours. Le récit de ses années d'exil présente Jamir, et la volonté des survivants de créer un second village, cette fois plus proche des océans. Athéna surgit alors et repousse les négociations au lendemain. Elle demande l'intervention d'Asclépios pour remettre sur pieds les combattants du jour. Si la prise en charge d'Aila et Shuang est aisée, Chad quant à lui nécessite un échange de sang. Viris propose de faire don de son sang à son fils.

Cassidy et Aila assistent à une réunion des femmes du Sanctuaire et édictent une nouvelle version des règles régissant la présence des éléments féminins dans la Chevalerie. Les unions entrent Chevaliers sont également codifiées. Si Cassidy apprécie la rencontre, elle ne sait cependant plus où est sa place dans cet ordre établi. Elle est également effrayée par ses retrouvailles avec Viris, que tout au Sanctuaire semble empêcher.

* * *

**Chapitre treize - Ottrin**

* * *

« Viris, est-ce que vous m'écoutez Grand Pope ? me railla Karel.  
— Non pas du tout, avouai-je en dévisageant le doyen de notre ordre.  
— Vous avez l'air fatigué, » me fit remarquer Alexandros.

Sans blague… La journée avait été longue et très chargée émotionnellement. Et j'avais encore beaucoup à faire avant de songer à ce qui me serrait le cœur depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Comme si ELLE le faisait exprès pour voir combien de temps j'allais lui obéir avant de me téléporter et d'enlever Cassidy.

« J'ai peu dormi ces derniers jours. Le ciel était propice à la lecture des astres, expliquai-je. Et la journée en elle-même a été éprouvante.  
— Tu te fais vieux Viris, me taquina Sofiane. Autrefois, tu tenais des jours entiers à plein régime, que ce soit le physique ou tes trucs de müviens.  
— Mais je te cède volontiers la charge de guider une bande de têtes de mules comme vous, me moquai-je. Tu n'as qu'à le demander, et je te laisse prendre le masque et la robe.  
— Sans façon, elle ne va pas avec mes cheveux ! répondit-il en tirant la langue. Pourquoi portes-tu encore ton masque d'ailleurs ? C'est pas fini les mondanités ? »

Alexandros pointa de l'index l'homme qui faisait les cents pas devant la salle d'audience. Le Gardien de Jamir semblait avoir quitté le chevet de Shuang pour camper devant ma porte. Athéna se glissa entre nous et murmura : « Viris ? Pourrais-tu t'occuper du Gardien de Jamir ? Je ne sais quels sont leurs us, aussi préférerai-je qu'il ne circule pas seul dans le palais du Pope. Il y a quelque chose de trouble dans son aura. »

Je voulus lui poser la question, mais elle me poussa hors du groupe. Etait-ce encore une de ses manipulations pour m'excuser auprès de Karel et Alexandros, ou bien une réelle inquiétude, je ne saurais le dire. Je m'approchai donc d'Ottrin, prêt à le guider vers le mess des chevaliers où un repas chaud devait nous attendre. Le müvien cessa de marcher dès qu'il sentit mon approche et redressa la tête. Il se tourna vers moi et me toisa. Comme s'il cherchait à provoquer un combat de mâles en ruts. Il ne savait pas qui j'étais, ni qu'Athéna m'avait choisi comme représentant sur terre, parce que justement je ne laissais que rarement les émotions prendre le dessus, enfouies sous la glace… Son visage sévère s'éclaira et il me fit un clin d'œil qui me déstabilisa.

_« J'avais eu les mots qu'il fallait pour Sophia, me surprenant moi-même, mais je ne savais plus où était ma place. » _

Les paroles de Cassidy finirent de m'achever. J'aurais hurlé de colère en captant cette pensée. Mais pas contre elle, contre moi. J'étais devenu aussi froid que la glace dont je me servais au combat. J'avais verrouillé mon cœur et mon esprit à tel point que je ne savais plus comment lui crier que j'étais là, que sa place était à mes côtés. Et pourtant, j'avais senti nos esprits se rapprocher, retrouver les habitudes du passé, celle de ce temps heureux où il n'y avait plus de combats, plus de Sanctuaire ou de Dieux. Seulement elle, moi, et notre envie de fonder un havre de paix où protéger les traditions de nos peuples respectifs.

Ottrin éclata de rire. Il avait déjà quelques mètres d'avance sur moi et se dirigeait vers l'aile des blessés où Cassidy se trouvait aux cotés de nos enfants.

« Tu vas la perdre si tu ne te dépêches pas, » me lança-t-il avant de disparaître en un éclair de ce que je devinai être la téléportation.

Athéna n'aimait pas qu'on fasse ainsi usage de nos capacités pour d'autres raisons que le combat et les dangers de mort. Si l'on supposait qu'un combat était en train de se dérouler pour s'approprier le cœur de Cassidy, alors j'eu tort de respecter le commandement de ma Déesse. Mais nous n'étions ni l'un ni l'autre en danger de mort. Et je me devais de rester exemplaire, même si en cet instant, Ottrin risquait de connaître ma colère.

Marchant calmement sur ses traces, ignorant les questions des gardes, je pris le chemin de la chambre de Chad. J'étais inquiet pour mon garçon. Je m'arrêtai net. Venais-je de dire mon garçon ? Oui, j'avais utilisé le possessif. Parce que je savais, même si elle ne me l'avait pas encore confirmé. J'étais déjà si fier de ces enfants. Parce que je connaissais ces enfants, sans avoir su qu'ils étaient de mon sang. Un mystère de plus qui avait su traverser la barrière de glace érigée atour de mon cœur.

Parce que j'avais connu Chad petit enfant, tout comme sa sœur, lorsque leurs dons müviens étaient apparus, avant qu'ils ne choisissent leurs noms d'adultes. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, mais à présent que j'avais pu les observer, il n'y avait plus de doute. Chad et Aila étaient bien ces enfants qui avaient troublé mon sommeil pendant de longues années. Et cette silhouette lointaine, au visage caché par les pansements et ses cheveux rouges fous en désordre avait été leur mère… Cassidy…

J'entendis les mots d'Ottrin alors qu'il apparaissait dans la chambre. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'eu honte de le surprendre aux cotés de Cassidy, et en même temps, un sentiment pernicieux m'étreignait le cœur. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait entre la Dame de Jamir et son Gardien. Aussi, tel en enfant jaloux et avide de surprendre un secret, me cachai-je derrière une colonne, à portée de voix.

« Pourquoi es-tu surprise ? Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut ! » se moqua Ottrin.

Cassidy couvrit son visage nu de son masque et se leva pour lui faire face.

« C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu guides les survivants de Jamir, et pas moi ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin provocateur.  
— Bonsoir Ottrin. Comment s'est passé la réunion des hommes ? demanda-t-elle tout en lui faisant signe de la suivre au dehors, me forçant à changer de cachette.  
— Roh, tu as remis ce masque, c'est chiant de te parler sans voir tes yeux tu sais ?  
— Oui je sais. Mais nous sommes au Sanctuaire…  
— … et tu as été réintégrée dans tes charges de chevalier, termina-t-il pour elle, en soupirant. Au fait, ton maître n'a pas voulu que j'assiste à la totalité de la réunion de la garde dorée.  
— Et cela t'étonne ? demanda-t-elle en suivant son gardien.  
— Non, j'avoue, je n'aurais pas non plus autorisé un extérieur à y assister. Même si je pense qu'il l'a fait par jalousie, plus que pour protéger les secrets du Sanctuaire.  
— Tu le connais mal… » me défendit-elle sur un ton glacial.

Comme elle me connaissait bien, malgré le portrait disgracieux que tentait de lui faire de moi son Gardien.

« Hey, ne monte pas de suite sur tes grands chevaux ! » la taquina-t-il.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le banc au bord de la falaise, puis il se posa aux cotés de Cassidy, appuyant ses deux mains contre le mur auquel était adossé le banc. Ainsi installé, il pouvait se pencher en arrière et regarder les étoiles.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence inconfortable.  
— Oui… mais… ce n'est pas facile, » hésita-t-il en lui jetant un regard de biais.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'endroit où j'étais caché. Un frisson glacé parcourut ma colonne. Il était en train de me piéger, songeai-je. Puis j'inspirai calmement, et me tournai vers cet espace dans mon esprit que j'avais cru si longtemps mort. Timide et discrète, la présence de Cassidy y était de plus en plus forte. Elle réagit à ma caresse avec douceur, mais fermeté, me signifiant qu'elle était occupée. Je lui envoyai l'équivalent d'un sourire taquin, auquel elle répondit en me tirant sa langue mentale, et je me retirai.

« Peut-être devrai-je te dire ce que je sais déjà. Cela te facilitera sans doute la tâche ? » l'entendis-je proposer.

Elle avait élevé le ton me permettant d'entendre distinctement ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle avait manifestement jaugé la distance entre nous. Ou bien était-elle habituée aux manigances de son Gardien ? Si je me fiais à mes souvenirs, je penchais plus pour de la clairvoyance. Un sourire tendre étira mes lèvres cachées par le masque de cérémonie.

« Tu n'es pas un descendant de Mü, commença-t-elle, prenant le silence d'Ottrin pour un acquiescement. Et tu n'es pas non plus un descendant d'Atlantis, même si tu as dû y séjourner pour aussi bien connaître nos coutumes. »

Ottrin avait cessé de se balancer d'avant en arrière pour se figer. Elle avait vu juste. Mais alors, pourquoi ces deux points sur son front ?

« Je me demande si tu es seulement humain. Avec tout ce que tu savais, ton expérience ne pouvait être que de première main. Or les deux continents ont été détruits depuis quelques générations déjà. Cependant, j'aurais reconnu depuis longtemps la présence d'un dieu. Vos esprits sont trop différents des nôtres. Donc je m'interroge sur ta nature.  
— Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as désigné comme Gardien ? grinça-t-il.  
— Tu sais très bien que sans toi je n'aurais pas réussi à faire la moitié de ce que nous avons déjà accompli à Jamir. Te donner un titre, c'était juste pour l'histoire.  
— Mais tu sais que ce n'était pas celui que je désirais, marmonna-t-il.  
— Non ce n'était pas celui que tu espérais, » souffla-t-elle.

La main d'Ottrin frôla celle de Cassidy, puis remonta lentement le long de son bras. La colère que j'éprouvais à le regarder faire flamboya. Mais Cassidy ne bougea pas, ne frissonna pas. En fait elle ne réagit pas. La main du Gardien courut le long de son épaule vers son cou. Mon sang bouillait. Alors que je m'apprêtai à me dévoiler, il glissa ses doigts entre la peau de Cassidy et le Tor qu'elle avait hérité de son père, puis l'arracha. Sourdes et insidieuses, jalousie et colère firent battre mon sang de plus en plus rapidement. Il fallut toute ma concentration et le calme de mon signe pour que je n'envoie pas immédiatement le Gardien de Jamir aller se faire voir dans les Prisons d'Ouranos.

Il leva le Tor devant ses yeux, et fit teinter les deux anneaux qui y étaient attachés. Leur éclat se réfléchit sur le masque de métal de Cassidy. Elle tendit la main.

« Il y avait cet homme. Pourtant il ne devait pas être si exceptionnel pour que tu puisses l'oublier pendant si longtemps, déclara-t-il avec amertume.  
— Rends les moi dit-elle simplement, une colère glaciale se répandant dans notre lien mental.  
— Et pourtant, si tu m'avais laissé faire, je t'aurais donné tout ce que tu désirais.  
— Et je ne t'ai rien demandé. Si j'ai accepté ta présence parmi nous, c'est parce que j'ai senti que tu expiais tes fautes envers mon peuple dont tu arbores les stigmates si fièrement sur le front. Pas parce que je souhaitais qu'un dieu se mêle de notre survie.  
— Je ne suis pas un dieu, se défendit-il.  
— Ottrin, me prends-tu pour une humaine aveugle ?  
— Cassidy, si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas passé autant de temps à tes cotés si loin des océans.  
— Dois-je te nommer pour que tu cesses tes allusions ?  
— Ce ne sont pas des allusions Cassidy. Si tu l'avais voulu, j'aurais fait de toi une reine, une impératrice, j'aurais remis à flot Atlantis et même Mü contre SON avis. Je vous aurais défendu contre leur colère.  
—_ Je vais le tuer…_ pensai-je, mon cosmos s'éveillant lentement, ma colère faisant place à une rage sanguinaire qui ne me ressemblait pas.  
— Rends-moi ce Tor et ces anneaux. Triton, » articula-t-elle lentement, sa main toujours tendu vers son Gardien.

L'homme se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea, le regard étincelant. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle sous la lumière de la lune.

« Ne fait pas de transfert sur moi, murmura avec une douceur extrême Cassidy. Je ne suis pas celle que tu as aimée. Et tu ne pourras pas retrouver ce que tu as perdu si tu n'as pas su convaincre Hadès. »

Il leva les yeux vers moi à travers les ténèbres. Et son regard me transperça, m'accusant de son échec à la conquérir et du mien à la conserver. Cependant, je n'avais pas eu besoin de son aide pour savoir à quel point j'avais été aveugle dans ma jeunesse, ni pour reconnaître aujourd'hui les qualités rares de Cassidy. Elle agita lentement la main, lui indiquant les bijoux qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas rendus.

« Je reste persuadé que tu es elle.  
— Et pourtant je ne le suis pas. Les cycles de réincarnations, s'ils ont existés, ont été brisés à la destruction de nos continents. Car si Poséidon nous a privés de nos patries, Hadès nous a privés de la possibilité de renaître. Les derniers müviens ne sont que des accidents, nés du sang mêlé des hommes à celui de Mü. »

Ses paroles m'interpellèrent. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle évoquait. Mais j'avais déjà entendu le chevalier de la Vierge parler de réincarnation. Pourquoi l'avais-je écouté d'une oreille distraite, je m'en mordais les doigts.

Triton se rapprocha de Cassidy, et leva la main vers son visage. Il l'avança lentement, comme s'il avait voulu retirer son masque. Elle redressa le menton, le défiant de son regard de métal.

« N'oublie pas Ottrin, si tu ôtes mon masque, je choisirai de te tuer. »

Il recula sa main et serra le poing, laissant son bras tomber le long de son corps. Il baissa le visage vers le Tor et ces deux anneaux qu'il lui avait pris.

« Tu sais, j'étais sincère Cassidy, murmura-t-il en plaçant sa main au-dessus de celle toujours tendue de Cassidy, faisant osciller lascivement les anneaux.  
— Je n'en ai jamais douté Triton. Sinon je t'assure que je me serais servie du charme de défense du laboratoire, et adieu le savoir Müvien, Jamir et mon joli minois. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Tu es une femme dangereuse Cassidy. Mais pas parce que tu es Chevalier. Tu es comme Athéna. Tu as une foi absolue dans le cœur des hommes, et le tien est si grand que le monde ne te suffit pas.  
— Tu exagères, comme toujours, » se moqua-t-elle.

Pourtant, je partageais l'avis d'Ottrin, non, de Triton. J'avais perdu Cassidy suffisamment longtemps pour la trouver changée, certes. Mais ces changements n'étaient que le développement de ce que j'avais connu, si on y ajoutait un instinct maternel exacerbé. Ce qui ne la rendait que plus belle à mes yeux. Je sentis mon cœur vibrer à cette réalisation, et je vis Cassidy réagir à mes sentiments qui se concentraient dans cet espace mental que nous partagions depuis notre union, il y avait si longtemps. Elle rougit, ne sachant comment réagir à cette vague d'amour dont je la submergeai. Je me tins à distance, notre moment viendrait.

« Me soutiendras-tu lors de la prochaine assemblée au Panthéon ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.  
— T'ai-je jamais laissé tomber ?  
— Oui ! En mourant, puis revenant pour aimer ton glaçon.  
— Ottrin, menaça-t-elle en refermant sa main sur le vide, celui-ci ayant écarté le Tor.  
— J'étais sérieux tu sais. Pour le second refuge. Je pense que Jamir ne suffira pas vu les différentes croyances que l'on trouve parmi les müviens.  
— Je sais, soupira-t-elle. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté que tu m'accompagnes au Sanctuaire. Mais j'avais espéré que tu deviendrais le guide de Jamir à mon départ. »

Il se figea. Je sentis l'angoisse de Cassidy me submerger, puis refluer, se rendant compte que je l'écoutais et percevais toutes ses émotions.

« Tu ne comptes pas rentrer, l'accusa-t-il en lui jetant le Tor.  
— Je suis aux ordres de ma Déesse. Si elle me demande de consacrer Jamir à son culte, alors je refuserai si on ne vous autorise pas à créer le second refuge. Il n'a jamais été question d'aliéner notre peuple à Athéna. Si elle juge que ma place est au Sanctuaire, alors je resterai, » déclara-t-elle en rattrapant le bijou avec précaution.

Elle détourna le visage de Triton, et balaya le paysage en contrebas du temple des Popes. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis son départ. Une partie de l'entraînement des apprentis était de tailler les pierres et de les déplacer pour que les bâtisseurs puissent élever les temples et autres bâtiments. Félix avait repris avec brio la charge de son maître, que Cassidy avait hérité d'Illiane. Il ne manquait que la pierre d'angle pour achever le sceau des douze maisons.

« Aucune des solutions ne me convient. Si tu ne rentres pas, tu sais très bien que certains partiront. Et si j'obtiens la création du second refuge, Jamir redeviendra un lieu désolé.  
— Alors c'est qu'il s'agissait de la volonté des dieux, » déclara Cassidy avec un tremolo dans la voix qui trahissait son angoisse.

Je ne pus en supporter plus et émergeait des ombres.

« Cassie ne t'inquiète pas. Si tel est ton désir, tu pourras quitter le Sanctuaire. Si ton devoir n'est plus ici, tu ne seras pas contrainte à rester ici. Tu as déjà donné les plus belles années de ta vie au service d'Athéna, rien ne t'oblige à continuer, » déclarai-je.

Elle sursauta. Triton se tourna vers moi. Toute moquerie à mon encontre avait quitté son visage. Il était à présent méfiant.

« Tes paroles sont-elles celles du Grand Pope ou de l'homme, Viris ? demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.  
— Suis-je l'un sans l'autre ? » le contrai-je sans aucune malice.

Il fit mine de répondre. Mais Cassidy se plaça entre nous.

« Est-ce ton souhait, Viris ? murmura-t-elle, sa douleur sourdant à travers notre lien mental.  
— Tu sais quel a été mon souhait du jour où nous avons quitté ensemble le Sanctuaire, soufflai-je en tendant la main vers elle. Mais nos souhaits égoïstes ont-ils jamais eu leur place dans nos existences ? »

Elle secoua lentement la tête, et fit un pas vers moi. Sa main glissa au-dessus de la mienne, l'étoffe translucide de sa manche jouant avec ma peau nue. Elle hésita, puis du bout de l'ongle, fit glisser l'un des anneaux hors du Tor.

« Cassidy, tu fais une erreur ! » s'écria Triton au désespoir, la saisissant par l'épaule.

Effrayée par le mouvement de Triton, sa main se referma sur la mienne. Ce geste eut raison de ma patience et du calme que je m'étais exhorté à conserver jusqu'ici. Je sentis le cosmos d'Athéna s'enflammer pour répondre à la monté de celui de Triton. Elle accourait et allait intervenir. Sa voix déformée par la surprise et la colère, fondait sur Ottrin tel un aigle sur sa proie. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Il avait fait peur à Cassidy, alors que jusqu'à présent elle était restée calme et rassurante. Aussi, suivant mon instinct, je raffermis ma prise sur sa main et nous téléportait.

_« Je vous laisse la suite, »_ murmurai-je à ma Déesse.

* * *

Mes remerciements à** Aurowan, Ulrich, Newgaïa **et** Camus-Milo **qui ne manquent pas de me laisser une trace de leur passage et de me suivre dans cette fiction un peu en dehors des sentiers battus.

**Angharrad**  
Première publication, le 7 août 2011


End file.
